Angel of Mine
by Angel's Garden
Summary: Ayami, a young jounin from Konoha, is kidnapped by the Akatsuki to be use as Madara's personal toy. Poor girl, now she's counting the days until she loses her sanity and composure. Contains Lemon, rape, Madaraxoc, slight Itachixoc. Chapter 43 is up and i mean the real chapter 43.
1. Chapter 1

Angel of Mine Chapter 1

Ayami pov

Whap!

"Aahh!" I scream as I am being whip hard on my back. I'm chained up facing the wall and being whip for information about my village. This has been happening to me for four day straight. Someone new every five hours comes to try to take information for me, only to be turn down. Then they torture me the way they feel is best by either talking to me non-stop, throwing water on me then shocking the hell out of me, or they will poison me until I pass out. They really want this information bad.

I'm one of the keepers of Konaha secrets that maintain information about the village, such as enemies, money, medicine secrets, village status, ninjas' ranks and other. To be a keeper of Konaha, you have to be a jounin, completed 28 S-rank missions, the Hokage must recommend you to do it and you must can tolerate pain and torture. No one knows the keepers' name or who it is to keep information from leaking. I don't know how anyone found out and I doubt they know I hold all the secrets about my village but they must be planning something for it. Are they going to attack the village? No matter what they do to me they are not getting any information from me and that's a promise.

"Talk you fucking bitch," the white hair man roar, hitting me with the whip again making an ugly noise. This time, he hits my leg and a purple bruise starts to form. I'm in so much pain but I'm still not going to talk. I turn my head around glancing at him with my golden eyes showing him no fear.

"…" still not talking to him and I don't plan on it soon.

"Hmmm, so you won't talk huh? We have ways of making people talk little girl, talk now or be ready to beg for me to kill you," he says in an annoyed voice. He has white hair and purple eyes with pale skin that is shining with my blood. This bastard had been whipping me so hard and long that my blood is covering him.

"…" still not talking to him and I know that I'm pissing him off. Serves this bastard right and I hope he cut his self the masochist fuck. He growls lowly and spits on the floor I guess to calm down.

"Fine, have it your way then. Itachi, your turn with the bitch!" he yells and hits me again but on my ass with his hand. I whimper from that hard ass hit. If it's his turn to torture me, then why are you still hitting me? It really doesn't make sense but I'm capture so I can't say anything.

"Hidan must you be so loud, I was right by the door," Itachi says, spooking me. That's the dick name huh, Hidan, I will get your ass later. Just watch, you sick bastard, my nice skin is bruised up because of you! I look up at Itachi and saw his bright red eyes. My eyes stare deep into his wondering what he is thinking.

This sucks eggs. Itachi Uchiha is going to torture me with his sharigan. I'm happy that I at least have a clue to what he's going to do to me. This is one of the perks of being a secret keeper. I know a lot about him. Kills his clan for the village, graduate from the academy at the age of 10, got his sharigan at another early age, and was an anbu captain at age 13. I knew the clan part because I overheard the elders talk to him about it. Well, give me your best shot Uchiha. I'm never a sell-out.

Hidan leaves and Itachi begins to walk near me. He reached for my hands and unlocked me from the chains. I fall to the floor rather roughly and groan a bit. Rubbing my wrist, I look up at him with curious eyes. What the hell is he going to do exact.

"Look I'm not going to torture you if that is what you think." Well, that a first. I've been getting torture since I had first arrived here. "You know the reason why you are here so talk because Leader-sama will be here shortly. You may want to give him the information because the others have brought you will be like a scratch compare what Leader-sama will bring to you." And with that he left. Damn, if what he say is true then I'm so screw.

My body is sore as hell already. I can't even stand up, hell I can barely crawl. Bastard hit me in the back of my leg. He better hope I don't get out of here because I'm coming after his ass the first chance I get. I got to be sneaky in order for it to work though. Damn it, my ADHD is kicking in again. I wonder what this man looks likes anyway. My coco color skin is turning purple from these beatings.

I mean people might think I have a skin color disorder like that blue man have because most of my body is littered with them. I guess I have to wait until the man comes and turn me to another color because they're never getting any information from me. I promised the Hokage that if I ever get capture to never say a damn thing or die. Well it looks like that both is going to happen to me.

* * *

Itachi is walking down to Pein office to tell him about the girl. While Itachi is walking to the office he keeps thinking about Ayami. _'She's just too stubborn for her own good. I wonder will she tell Pein the information he wants to know when she's on the verge of death. I doubt Madara would like any of this either since this was his plan from the start. Dammit, I wish I had helped her more but I can't blow my cover,' _he thinks cursing in his head silently. Itachi stops in front of Pein's door and knocks on it. Pein lets him in so they can discuss the prisoner.

Pein pov

Itachi comes into my office to tell me the ninja from Konoha who is a jounin. Madara already gave me a file about the girl and she doesn't seem special. She is about 18, a jounin-level ninja, 5ft6 inches, short black hair, golden eyes, and caramel color skin. What the hell does Madara wants with the girl? I don't see what the big deal in catching her was. I'm starting to judge your motives Madara-sama.

"Itachi, what's the story about the girl."

"She seems to know a big deal of Konoha secrets than most jounins Leader-sama. Zetsu kept his eye on her for weeks to see what she does."

"Madara made him, didn't he?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is she talking yet, Itachi?" Itachi shakes his head.

"No, she isn't. She has been tortured for four days by five members and she still won't talk."

"Hmm, she been here that long and still won't talk? Interesting," another voice says amused. I know this is Madara in my office now. He just loves to pop up whenever it's convenient for him.

"Pein, I want you to get her to talk now. She knows how to get into Konaha without being detected and we can get hold of the Nine-tails," he demands. Cursing silently to myself, glance in Madara's direction then sigh.

"I'll be right back," I say and get up from my seat. I walk into the dungeon to meet this girl face to face. I don't have time to deal with brats today so this girl better speak up and answer my questions. I open the door to see a battered up girl with torn clothes. I scan the girl quickly, seeing her staring at me through her hair. I look at her face, surprisingly not seeing many bruises and lower my glaze. Her clothes are barely covering her chest and I can see parts of her breast hanging out. If Hidan had hit her again across the chest, she would be spilling and probably raped by him if I didn't stop him….like I did before. I walk closer to her and said in a demanding tone, leaving no reason to disobey me.

"Girl, I want you to answer my questions now."


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter is up now with lots of drama and action. Please review.

**Angel of Mine**

Ayami's pov

I look up and see this pierced man walking towards me. Is everywhere on his body is pierced. He looks like the bad boy type; someone my father would never want me to date. I wonder how good he is in bed. Oh damn, I shouldn't even be thinking about that. This bastard kidnapped me for information. He had me locked up in chains against the wall. You know if I think about it, it sounds kind of kinky. I know I'm still a virgin but who cares, this sounds fun. Damn it, ADD got me again.

"Girl, did you just hear me," said the sexy pierced man. I been talking to myself that I didn't hear him. He got a sexy voice though. I turned my head around and started to ignore him. He might be cute but I'm not going to say anything. My lips are sealed. I notice his shadow standing over me. His eyes staring deep into mines; he looks so mad now. I stand up and walk towards the door to see if it's open or not. It's locked. I don't know if I should be happy or sad. Happy that he's my type and sexy, sad that he will torture me worst than all of them put together!

"What do you think you're doing", his voice just gives me the chills. Hee hee, he got the kind of voice that will make you wet right on the spot. I won't show him my face while blushing! I'll just mean mug him. It's this facial expression that makes you look just plain mean. I turned around with my mean face like I was just trying to escape. I heard him chuckle a bit. What the hell.

Pein's pov

I come in this room to see a girl in a torn white bloody dress staring at me. Her eyes remind me of those of a cat. Her skin is caramal and purple because of all the beating. She has a nice curvy body; she looks about 19 years old. She also needs a bath and her wounds clean before they get infected. "Girl, what is your name" I demand. The girl looks like she was staring off into space thinking about something.

"Girl, did you just hear what I said." She turned her head around acting like I wasn't there. This made me mad. I stand over her looking her deep in the eyes. She stood up walking towards the door trying to open it. This girl is amusing me. She stands at the door for a moment then turn around with a mean face. She is very amusing at this point that I must chuckle at her. She turns around looking confuse for a moment.

"Girl listen here, a member is going to come down here to freshen you up a bit. Then you'll be in a different room where I'd be waiting for you with someone else." She looks at me with her confusing yellow eyes as I left. Too bad for her, she don't know what coming. I walked into my office and summon for Konan who appeared with Madara. What the hell does he want now?

"Konan, we got a new prisoner that I want you to fix up and bring into my office immediately."

"Yes Pein, right away." Konan bowed as she walked away to the dungeon.

"Madara, what do you want with the girl" I asked "because she really just looks like an ordinary jounin?"

Normal pov

"Easy, because she knows more information than the rest of them. I made Zetsu spy on her to make sure she knows anything more than the rest of the jounin. She works at this isolated place that only a few knows about. I followed her and found out that she's a special jounin that makes plans to destroy other villages and she knows how to go inside other villages without being detected," Madara explain as he walks around the room. 'I should have known he wanted her for a skills and information.'

"She's coming in this room in a couple of minutes. Are you going to get the information from her or will I have to?" Pein stated more than asked. 'I really won't mind forcing information from her.'

"I will do it. I have some interest in the girl and something personal I must ask of her." Madara said this while smirking.

_Flash Back_

_This is happening in the leaf village. Madara is walking in the village disguise as a traveler. He has on some black jeans and a blue satin shirt that was unbuttoned down his chest. He also had his hair covering most of his face. His eyes were black and he always had a smirk on his face that made the girls melt. He was planning on a way to get into the village when he attacks it. He needs to find someone who knows most of the secrets into this village so he sent Zetsu to find who. Zetsu came back and told him about some girl with carmal skin and black hair that reaches her shoulder. She has yellow eyes and a curvy body that will make her look like she is 20. She is 5ft6 with nice smooth coco legs. She works at some place that only special jounins can enter. Madara saw her walked in a club with some of her friends to celebrate. He walks in after her and sat in a stool at the bar while her friends sat at a table. He puts some chakara in his ears to listen to their conversation._

"_Ayami, congratulation on your promotion," said some blonde girl wearing a white tube top and black long skinny jean with black ankle boots._

"_Thanks Ino-chan," said Ayami who is wearing a lavender short dress with off the shoulder sleeves. Her dress was at mid-thigh with split on the sides. She also had on some silver pumps with silver earrings and necklace. 'Hmm, not half bad. Zetsu was right about the girl. She has a soft voice and plump lips. She is quite sexy and I want her for myself tonight.'_

"_She's right Ayami, you really did earn," said the pinkett who is wearing a red long sleeve v-neck shirt and a white skirt with red heels. She also decided to wear red jewelry to compliment her shirt._

"_Y-you really did work hard for this though and I'm sure that Neji-kun will notice you more," spoke the blue hair girl wearing a black short dress with black pumps and golden earrings._

"_Sakura, Hinata stop that you making me blush," Ayami spoke quietly, "you think that he will notice me though?"_

"_I'm sure he will, besides I invited Naruto and the other boys to come here to celebrate," Ino said._

"_N-nani, why did you do that," spoke Ayami and Hinata while blushing, "We're not ready for this." 'She likes some silly little boy huh,' Madara thought while getting a little heated. 'No matter, she won't even be thinking about him when the night is over," Madara said while smirking. Madara decided to order one of the most expensive drinks to give to Ayami to make her think that he's interested in her. 'Hmm let see what this girl can do.'_

_End of Flash Back_

Madara was suddenly pull out of the flash back with a voice calling to him back to earth.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Ayami said angrily. She mad that she didn't see the pierced man from before but, shes sees a man with a dumb orange mask on. 'Damn, I've been lied to. I'm glad I told them don't look for me if I am kidnap. I know I will get out of here soon, I just don't know when.'

'Hmm, she looks nicer than she did in three days but, she still looked hot chained up against the wall with torn up clothes and bleeding with her hair all in her face.' And she does, her hair is up in a bun and she is wearing a short black kimono with long sleeve. Madara keeps looking her up and down with lust barely controlling himself from just fucking her right here and now.

"Have a seat," Madara demanded. Ayami sat down looking at him intensely, wondering why he is looking at her at way. 'I hope I'm not here just to satisfy his needs. Wait, do I know him from somewhere?'

"Ayami, you know why you here so talk."

"No I don't plus I don't know anything," she replied with a calm voice.

"Yes you do, and you are going to tell me," Madara said angrily.

"No I don't and I'm not telling you anything because I don't know nothing," Ayami said with a smile on her face. Madara walks up to her and slaps her so hard that she slams into the wall. Madara takes off his mask and walks to her getting in her face.

"Listen, I will use brute force to get what I want; I want you to tell me everything you know about the leaf village," Madara hissed. Ayami got on her knees looking at Madara and spits on him. Her blood and saliva was on him! The Madara that can kill you without even a first thought. The Madara that can destroy any village he wants and The Madara who can control space and demons by himself. And this girl just spitted on him like trash has truly insulted him. Before he can yell or hit her, Ayami spoke and said "I don't care who the hell you think you are, but like I said, I don't know nothing and I'm not saying nothing." She said those words with venom on each of them. This of course pissed Madara off even more yet, turned him on. Before Madara can make a move, Pein came through the door and said "Madara we're going to extract the four tail beast now."

'Damn, you're lucky this time.' Madara glared at the girl while putting on his mask.

"I'm coming now Pein; girl, next time I expect you to tell me what I want or else," Madara said and he walks away. Ayami was in the room alone, rubbing her new bruise. "Damn it, they never once hit me on the face while in torture," Ayami said out loud while walking to the door. 'Thank god that sexy pierce man came before he did more damage because those slaps is no joke. I hope what Konan said is not true,' Ayami thought sadly.

_Flash Back_

_Ayami is in the dungeon waiting for the member sexy pierce man said will come and clean her. Ayami sniff herself and was happy that she gets to clean up. 'Thank god, I don't think I can stand this stench anymore.' _

"_Hello," said this nice voice. Some beautiful blue hair female came with a towel and soap. She smells very nice like vanilla. Not too much or not too little, just right. I hate it when people overload on perfume or cologne that makes you smell unbearable. That is just the worst thing to smell especially if the cologne or perfume smells like shit. You know what I mean-.'_

"_Excuse, but let us go to the bathroom to get you clean up," the pretty lady said as she woke Ayami up from her thoughts. Ayami blushes as she realizes that she just had an ADD moment. 'Don't they make medicine for this disease?' Ayami yells in her mind as she gets up and walks toward the door to the blue hair lady._

"_Hello," Ayami whispers as the two walks down the hall._

"_My name is Konan and I'm here to make sure you're clean and that you don't escape." _

'_So the blue hair lady is name Konan, very pretty name.'_

"_Konan, how long will I be here," Ayami said as she walks into the bathroom. _

"_Until leader gets what he wants from you then is tire of you then decides to kill you," Konan says with no emotion in her voice. "What the hell! Until he gets tired of me! That bastard won't get a chance to kill me because I will find a way to escape!" Ayami shouted unknown she said this out loud. _

"_I doubt you can escape and you are talking out loud if that why you're wondering why I can hear you." Ayami sweat drops and looks at Konan with embarrassment. _

"_Here come take a bath and I'll wash you back for you," Konan said with a smile. Ayami stripped and got in the water. Konan was behind her start taking off her clothes and got in the tub with her. Ayami didn't mind because she thought that Konan was cute and she was nice. Ayami is bisexual, she found that out when she had a boyfriend and a girlfriend. Ayami coco color skin smashed again Konan pale skin as they are washing each other off. Ayami imagine them making out and touching each other. She even imagined a threesome with sexy orange hair man. She blushes at the though._

"_Tell me, what is your name," Konan asked her._

"_My name is Ayami." Ayami said in a whisper._

"_Well Ayami, you need to escape sooner or later because you will be killed," Konan said._

"_I know that we only know each other for a few minutes but I don't want you to help me and you get in trouble," Ayami said with sadden in her eyes. She likes Konan and wants to see her again. She will never betray her village but, she will never betray her heart either. Ayami is what you call sneaky; she can get away with doing a lot of things without getting caught._

"_Ayami, you will get torture and rape if you don't give him what he wants,"Konan said in a sad voice. Ayami looks at her in surprise._

"_Orange hair man will do that to me for real, he doesn't seem like the type to do that," Ayami states while thinking of a plan to escape._

"_Pein will not do that, he is not the real leader here. A man in an orange mask is and don't make him mad or he will bring more pain to you than you ever felt before in your life. Make sure to be cautious around him or else you got that?" Konan stated as she scrubs Ayami back and healing her wounds at the same time. 'Hmm this feels good. What the hell did she learn this,' Ayami wonders as she closes her eyes._

"_Don't worry about it Konan, o.k. lets get out and dry ourselves," Ayami said as she gets out the tub and pulls Konan out with her. Ayami then kisses Konan and starts putting on her kimono and do her hair in a bun with side bangs. Konan smiles and put on her clothes and left with Ayami to go to Pein's office._

_End of Flash Back_

Ayami sighs as she opens the door and walks out. She hopes that she can escape before she is notice.

To Madara

Madara was still thinking about the girl and what just happened. He was still mad at what she did and wants to get back at her. Pein notices his attitude and starts to talk to him.

"Madara, what just happened in there? It looks like you where going to fuck or hit her," Pein stated as he got into position. Madara just looks at him then answers "The girl interests me, she got a nice body and she knows things about the village that I want to know," Madara says as he got into position and starts to extract the demon its host. Pein just left it like that and did his business. 'That girl will pay with what she just done. Hmm, she won't even know what's coming her way,' Madara thought as he smirks. 'Just wait my angel; you will get more than a slap in the face.' Madara chuckles a bit and thinks about pounding into her body no mercy what so ever. 'I hope you didn't forget what happened 1 week ago.


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3, juicier than ever. Ayami escapes and is now on the run. Madara finds out and plans to stop her. Will she escape or will Madara find her. Please review. This is how to pronounce Ayami name (i-ya-may) means beautiful in another language.

**Angel of Mine**

Ayami pov

I open the door and find no one is there to make sure I don't escape. Thank god for that because I don't want to be here when that man comes back. I start running to find an exit out of this cave. I'm so happy that they didn't lock up my chakara when they had a chance. I opened up a door and found that it's cover up in blood with an upside down triangle. This must be that bastard who kept whipping me non-stop. Damn, it's not the exit. O.k. next door, I run into another door and found out it's the exit. Finally!

I run outside at top speed to get away as far as I could from this place. It looks like it is 2:00 in the evening and I can probably find a village and then hide out to call back-up. They said they were extracting a demon; Naruto told me that it will take three days to do. So I have three days to make it back to the village before he notices. As I jump from tree to tree, I feelsomeone else chakara coming straight towards me. Wait, it feels familiar. Oh, it's just Konan chakara, she better not try to stop me from leaving the hell hole of a place.

"Ayami wait a minute," Konan yells as she speeds up to catch me.

"I don't want to Konan, I must get away from him as soon as possible before he kills me," I say, while going even faster.

"Ayami, Pein warn me that Madara was mad already and he wants to hurt you. If you run away now, he will get angrier and make your life a living hell. You need to escape when the time is right and it isn't right now. Ayami, if you escape now, he will hurt you so bad that you will want to commit suicide right on the spot," Konan says, in a sadden tone. She seems like she really wants to help me. So Madara is his name; I can't stand his ass.

"Konan, I really don't care what he do to me went I escape; I must get away from him now and I don't care if he will break me, I will not let an opportunity like this go to waste. So, Madara can give me his worst because I can take it," I yell as I throw a smoke bomb/sleeping bomb at Konan. She falls asleep next to a tree and I move her in a more comforting position.

"I'm so sorry Konan, but my mind is made up, I will not go back there without a fight!" I yell as I made my way to a village. As time pass by, I notice my surroundings started to change. There is sand almost everywhere near the trees, and then I see a desert. Yes! I'm near the sand village; I hope that I can see Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara again and there better not be a damn sand storm, because I need someone from the leaf to help me. I know I can't do this on my own. The sun is burning deeply into my skin. At least I won't get sunburn from all this sun. It took me three hours to get in village and now, its night time. I see three guards around the gate. Damn, I need a pass to get in so I need to sneak into the village without getting detected, into Kankuro bedroom. He will help me, I hope. I snuck by the guards quickly, and now I'm running to the Kazekage towers. I looked inside the window to see if someone is there. Damn not a one.

"What are you doing here, Ayami?" someone spoke behind me.

"Aah!" I screamed out loud. That voice; so deep and seductive.

"Gaara-kun, how you doing?" I asks in an embarrass voice.

"Must you be so loud," he complains as he rubbed his ear.

"Must you scare me," I complain also as I turned my head, "Gaara how did you know I was here?"

"I was out walking and I saw a shadow running to my office," Gaara states as stares into my eyes. Oh damn, he wants me to talk.

"Well let talk once we get inside somewhere," I say unsure of where the hell to go.

"We'll go inside my house and talk," Gaara says, "Ayami, we need to talk about how to get you home," Gaara spoke as we walking inside his house. Gaara and I walk into his bedroom and talked about what happened about the kidnapped. He told me that Tsunade had sent people to look for me and told other village about me.

"Well Gaara, what had happened was that I was kidnapped by the akatsuki and they told me that they wanted information about the village and village plans. They beat and torture me for three days until, a man told me that they're going to get me clean and disinfect my wounds. I was guarded to go inside the leader's office to talk then he went to extract a demon from its host. Then I made my escape and came across this village," I say in a sad voice, wanting to sleep and go home. I wonder what Gaara is thinking.

"Ayami, I'm going to sent you to go home tomorrow morning with three of my ninja's with you. Right now, you need to go to sleep and by tomorrow, I will have everything ready for you," Gaara says as he yawns. I wantto cry for what he is doing for me. I jump up on him and hug him.

"Thank you Gaara, you are a true friend," I speak softly "Will you stay and sleep with me?" This time he blushes with embarrassment when I said this. I laugh as I lay on his bed. He looks at me with questioning eyes.

"Come on silly, I want to cuddle against you and I can't kick you out of your room," I say with a smile. I pull him next to me under the sheets. "Good night Gaara-kun," I say falling asleep.

"Good-night Ayami,"Gaara whispered.

Normal pov

Gaara looks at Ayami with confusion. She has been his friend since he first came to the Leaf village. He wraps his arms around her and remembers how they became friends.

_Flash Back_

_Gaara was walking in the village alone at night just to look at the stars. Gaara notices this soft voice talking to herself about something. Curious got the best of him and he sees this small girl in a blue dress and a straw hat. She has black hair and carmal skin and very beautiful eyes. Her eyes were yellow that seems to glow in the moon reflection. _

"_I don't think I should do this, I think I should wait a little longer until I'm older for this. But then again, I might not get another chance like this for a while. I think I should just take it and deal with it in the future." the little girl says to herself and then she turns around and said to Gaara, "what do you think I should do?"_

_Gaara was surprise when the girl just asked him this. _

"_Hey, I'm talking to you. What is your name by the way?" the girl spoke again._

"_My name is Gaara, what is your name and how old are you?" Gaara demanded. You really can't tell how old the girl is because her face says ten but her body says 15._

"_I'm twelve and my name is Ayami. That's the same age as you right? Want to be my friend? I really don't mind having you as a friend," the girl spoke in a calm voice while looking at him._

"_I don't need friends, I love myself and live for myself and only count for myself," Gaara spoke as he glared._

"_Wow, you are a stuck up snob, but I will still be your friend Gaara-kun," Ayami said smiling._

"_Why do you want to be my friend?" Gaara asked._

"_Because you have the same look in your eye that I have in my heart, loneliness," she spoke in a sad voice. Gaara looks at her with interest as the wind blows by the both of them._

_End of Flash Back_

Gaara just smile at Ayami and snuggles next to her and falls asleep. Ayami wakes up and finds Gaara missing. She walks in the bathroom and starts to take off her clothes to take a shower.

While the water runs and washes some of her worries away, Ayami is thinking about what Konan just said. Wondering should she just lose her virginity right now so at least he won't take it, or just hope he don't find her until she reaches the Leaf village. She sighs and decides on what she going to do. She turns off the shower and put a towel around her, then heads back to the room to find Gaara sitting on the bed with just pants on. Gaara feels her chakara signal in the room and his back is turn to her.

"Ayami everything is prepared for you to leave in two hours from now so you can eat, shower, and then we can catch up," Gaara turns around and blush as he see Ayami in just a towel.

"I already took a shower as you can see, so what you want to talk about," Ayami say as she sits down on the bed patting for Gaara to sit next to her. Gaara walks up to her with his cheeks tinted red and sits down next to her. As Gaara opens his mouth, Ayami speaks first.

"Gaara-kun I want to ask you favor. I know all I did was cause trouble for you since I first came here, but this is important," Ayami says as she climbs on top of Gaara. Her towel loosens and Gaara back was on the bed. His hands are on her waist looking at her with lust.

"You're never trouble Ayami, I like having you around me; now, what do you want to ask?" Gaara look at her intensely.

"I want you to take my virginity from me, right here and right now," Ayami whispers in his ear seductively. Gaara looks at her with surprise and lust. He doesn't know what to say or do. He thinks she's attractive and he's hard but, he can't just have sex with her when she just escaped from being kidnap. He pushes her off and walks toward the door, opening it. When he was about to leave, Ayami drop kicks him back in the room and shut the door. Gaara fells to the floor and lands with a thud. He looks at Ayami with shock and confusion. She stands over him and beings to talk.

"Gaara you could just say something instead of walking out of the door. I ask you for a reason because you are my friend and I don't want to lose it to someone I don't want to. I know you might think that I'm only doing this is because I'm scare and lonely but this is not the only reason!" Ayami yells as starts pulling down and unzipping Gaara's pants. He grabs her arm and toss her to the bed and walks toward the door. He turns his head to look at her.

"Ayami I can't do that to you. I'm not going to take advantage of you in your time of need. When you need someone to talk to then come to me. If you just want to make me help you do something you will regret later than don't even look at me," Gaara said harshly as he walks out the door. Ayami sighs _'That's really sweet of him and all, but I won't regret this decision at all. I'll ask someone to else to do this or I'll just rape Gaara. Oh damn I need some clothes.'_ Ayami looks on the bed and finds a black shirt, panties, and some blue shorts sitting there. She puts it on and runs down the hall. Ayami knows she can't keep it because Madara will take it by force and it will hurt way worst than she can imagine. She can't tell anyone what happened back there and has a feeling that when he is done doing his business and finds her missing, he will find her and do everything to make her life a living hell.

"I better go find him and apologize," Ayami says going into his office. She knocks on the door and opens it to find Gaara staring off into space. Ayami smirked and perform a small water jutsu to wake him up. Gaara face looks surprise and confused until he saw Ayami laughing at him. She walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Gaara I'm sorry for what happened earlier today and I hope you forgive me," Ayami said as she hugs Gaara. He returns her hug and call on three ninja's to get packing to go to the Leaf village.

"Gaara I will see you later, I'm going to find Kankuro and Temari to say hi," Ayami smiles as walks towards the door.

"Kankuro on a mission and Temari is in the Leaf village," Gaara say, signing some papers.

"Damn it, I guess I will just wait here then," Ayami states as she takes a seat looking at Gaara's paper work.

"Ayami, why did you ask me to take your virginity?" Gaara asked as he looks up at her.

"I just don't want anyone to take it away from me by force when I go on a mission. I trust you to be gentle and sweet with me, plus I known you for about three years now," she states waving it off.

"Ayami, we're 16, I just don't think that we're ready for something like," He sighs as he looks deep into her eyes. Ayami decides to leave it alone because she thinking about what Gaara just said. She not ready for something like this and she can't force her friend to do anything like that. Realizing that she has only two days left before he finds out and if she takes the shortcut, she will be in the village in that amount of time.

"I understand how you feel Gaara, now come walk me to the gate since I probably won't see you for a long time," Ayami says, as she got up to stretch. She grabs Gaara dragging him to the gate. The two walk in silence the whole way there. Ayami sees the three ninjas and hugs Gaara goodbye.

"Have a safe trip," Gaara whispers and hugs her back.

"Thanks see you later," Ayami walk towards the ninjas to greet them.

"O.k. everyone lets go," She says, running to the village using the short way.

The four ninjas run straight towards the leaf village without stopping at night. They took short breaks to rest up and eat, then went straight back to business. They made it to the leaf village at night time. Ayami thanks them as they went to the hokage office. She knocks on the door and finds the hokage sleeping. Ayami woke up the hokage by pouring some sake in her cup. The hokage looks up and finds Ayami looking at her with smiling eyes. Tsuande gets up and hugs her knocking the wind out of Ayami's lungs. Tsuande thank the ninjas and sent them on their way.

"Ayami, are you alright? Did anything happen to you?" Tsuande asks concern.

"You know the usual, they torture and beaten me, then threaten to kill me but, I'm okay," Ayami says cheerfully. She knows that this happiness will not last for long and can only warn the hokage about it.

"Do you need me to heal you?" Tsuande asks as she inspects Ayami for wounds and infections.

"No thank you, Lady Tsunade but there is something I must tell you," Ayami says serious, "If I get kidnap again, please don't send anybody to look for me. I want you to say that I'm on a dangerous mission that will last for months until you find my body."

"Ayami why are you saying this, we can protect you from them. We can help y-."

"No you can't. The akatsuki will come and take me for the information I know on them and this village. I can't let this village be endangered because of me so please, just do it because I know that they will come in a few days. Oh and they extracting the four tails right now from its host. I think Naruto is safe for now," Ayami says calm but sad. Tsuande sighs and finally agrees to what she is saying. She doesn't want to lose her again but she probably can't save her when it comes down to it.

"Alright Ayami I promise, but be careful if they do kidnap you," Tsuande sighs and hugs her before returning back to work.

"O.k, I promise," Ayami whispers as she left the office to go home. Ayami walks slowly in the village just happy to be back; even though it won't last long. She rolls her eyes as she opens the door and went in her room for much deserved sleep. _'I wonder if they found out that I am back in my village. I know that I don't have much time left but I want to be able to sleep in my house one last time before he gets me.'_

The Akatsuki lair

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" Madara yells when he finds out that Ayami escape from the lair. He punch the walls and throws vases in every direction. He comes back to fuck her senseless and maybe show her mercy because he knows she a virgin to find out she left. "THAT LITTLE BITCH! WHEN I FIND HER SHE WILL BE IN SO MUCH PAIN THAT SHE WON'T BE WALKING FOR WEEKS!" He screams as he storms out of the lair and teleport village to village. Too bad for her she don't know that he can teleport himself to places he know like the back of his hand. Madara is now in the leaf village looking for her house. He senses her chakara signature near by. _'Hmm, I found you my little angel. Now you in for one of the worst punishment of your life,'_ Madara smirks as he jumps into her bedroom seeing that she is awake and sitting up.

_Flash Back_

_Ayami wakes up and feels Madara chakara signature. 'Damn, how the hell did he make it here so quickly? I don't even have time to goodbye to anyone. Well, if I'm going I'm not going without a fight!' Ayami screams in her head as she gets her knife ready. 'Come and get me you bastard.'_

_Flash Back Ends_

Ayami gets out of bed and starts to attack Madara. She attacks him with full force making him back up. She starts to throw punches and kicks but, he keeps blocking it. She surprise him with an uppercut forcing him in the corner, before he has time to block Ayami stabs him with her knife or so she thinks, because the knife went right through him. Ayami is in shock and doesn't have time to dodge the kick Madara throws at her. She flies into the bedpost breaking it. She looks at Madara thinking how the hell that knife didn't stab him? Madara chuckles as he walks toward Ayami, picking her up then slapps her.

"What the matter? Scare now that a little knife can't hurt me?" Madara says mocking her. "I'll admit you have lots of skills girl, but not enough to do damage to me. Come with me now; we have **business** we didn't finish three days ago." Madara grabs Ayami and teleports back to the lair. He throws her down roughly and starts ripping off her clothes. "You been naughty and it's time for you to be punished." Madara handcuffs her to the bed post with her back facing him. He takes off his shirt and grabs a whip and then hits her across the back with it.

"Aah!" Ayami screams as she felt that whip against her back. Madara yanks her hair and whips her across the back again.

"Aah! Stop it, it hurts," Ayami wails as Madara keeps whipping her on the back with the whip.

"You should have thought of this before you ran away. Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Madara commands, whipping her across the back again. Ayami keep looking straight ahead not caring for what he says. She will never look at him if she doesn't want to.

"You dare disobey me! Hmm, let see will you obey me if I do this." Madara left out of the room for a while. Ayami looks down on the floor wondering where he went.

"Damn it, what does he mean by that. My back feels so sore, and I want to cry so badly, but I can't. I will not give him the satisfaction of me breaking down in front of him," Ayami says with determination in her eyes.

"You might say that now but trust me, you will be broken." Ayami turns around to see Madara a bucket full of something in his hands. _'What on earth is in that-?'_

"AAAAHH!" Ayami screams as she feels alcohol on her back burning her skin. She struggles against the chains with no hope at all for getting free.

"Well my angel, it looks like you got me all hard. I wonder what should I do with this hmm?" Madara whispers against her ear as he rubs his dick near her vagina and ass.

"Should I take your virginity or should I fuck you anal first?" Madara asksas he rubs her ass and her vagina with his hands. Ayami moans as she gets wet and horny from his touches; her pussy juices leaks on the floor. Madara smirks as he sees her juices on the floor and on his hand.

"My, my, my, what a little slut you are. Getting all wet from me and I'm barely touching you," Madara chuckles as he unlock her handcuffs and throws her to the bed. He takes off his pants and climbs on top of her. Ayami close her legs tight trying to make sure that he'll have a hard time trying to rape her. Madara laughs at her weak attempts of trying to stop him. He forces her legs wide open and rubbing his dick near her pussy. Ayami looks up from her glaze and see that his dick is about 12 inches longs and three inches thick.

"N-n-no way would that fit inside of me!" Ayami yells and she struggles under him.

"I'll make it fit, just watch," Madara says, thrusting inside of her. He breaks her hymen, making her bleed on the bed.

"Aah! Please take it out of me!" Ayami screams as Madara keeps thrusting into her. He keeps pounding and pounding his dick inside of her. Madara groans and ignores her pitiful pleases.

"You're so tight, why should I stop pleasing myself," He moans out. Madara grabs her legs lifting it so he can have a better angle.

"Stop it hurts so bad! Take it out!" Ayami screams, smacking his chest hard. He slaps her and holds her hand over her head.

"Relax and you might enjoy it more because I'm not stopping," He hiss as he pounds in and out of her. She begins to feel more pleasure than pain and starts moaning and moving a little giving more pleasure to both of them. She moves faster and harder to meet his thrust. Ayami moans loudly as Madara grunts in responds. He smirks at her actions but not complaining since this feels so good to him.

"You little whore. You wanted me to stop and yet you enjoying yourself a lot," Madara grunts as he keeps pounding inside her faster and faster. Ayami thought she died and went to heaven for all the pleasure she's feeling.

"Go harder please go harder," Ayami moans as Madara keeps pounding in her rougher. He never though she'll like it rough. Madara being Madara decides to be an ass and slow down. Ayami is mad and pissed that he slow down that she sped up even faster. He holds down his moan and her hips. He stares at his angel in frustration for a release. He stares from her yellow eyes down to her dark nipples and nice round C-cup breast. Her beautiful brown skin that is covered in sweat they made fucking. He smirks and spoke "I didn't hear you, could you speak up."

Ayami growls at him for this shit. "Bastard, I said can you go harder and faster," Ayami whispers and turns her head around. Madara stops completely and says "I still can't hear you, can you speak up." Ayami was piss the fuck off, she didn't want it at first but she needs a release.

Ayami yells out loud "CAN YOU PLEASE FUCK SO HARD UNTIL I CAN'T WALK ANYMORE!" Madara please with her answer starts to fuck her senseless. Ayami screams in pure pleasure as he fucks her hard. Ayami moves as fast as she can to meet his thrust. Madara grunts in pleasure as he massages and grabs on her breast. Ayami couldn't take it anymore and she screams loudly as she cums and leaves scratch marks on his back shaking from her first orgasm. Madara pumps inside her for a few minutes then grunts as he cums deep inside her. He grabs Ayami and put her on top of him and starts to bounce her up and down. Ayami, loving this position starts to bounce up and down meeting him. He's enjoying the sight of her breast going up and down as sweat glistening on it whil Ayami was enjoying bouncing up and down. She then starts riding and bouncing on top of him at a very fast pace making her bend backwards screaming. This action surprise Madara since he knows that he just popped her cherry yet she can move like this. '_Hmm not bad little girl.'_ Both of them keeps moaning and fucking so hard leaving brusies on their skin. All you can hear in this room is skin slapping and moaning. Madara flips them over so now he is on top and in charge.

"Harder," Ayami moans staring at him with lust in her eyes. "Fuck me harder ooh," she close her eyes arching her back turning her head to the side. Madara fucks her even harder and faster that he can barely understand her moans. He lifts her legs to get a better angle and hits her g-spot. Ayami is in so much pleasure that she bites down hard on Madara shoulder while making him bleed by scratching him hard on the back.

Madara grabs Ayami roughly, throwing her on the floor so she will be on all four. She doesn't know why but she likes it rough. She looks at him with lust fill eyes waiting for him to pound her senseless again. Madara looking at her on all four is making his dick hard as hell that its precum is dripping from it. Madara position himself behind her, grabs her hips and pounds himself fully in her smooth round ass with one powerful thrust. Ayami eyes widen as she feels her body wash over with pain. This is just too painful and Madara didn't wait for her to get adjusted, he just keeps pounding inside her harder and harder. She couldn't take it anymore and knocks him off her by pure reflects. Ayami runs toward the door and felt someone sling her against the wall. She looks up and she Madara eyes spinning around crazy. He slaps her so hard making she fall next to the bedpost.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Madara says with venom dripping off each word. Ayami looks up at him as her eyes started to glow.

"You didn't give me enough time to adjust dumb ass," Ayami hiss at him, "that hurt too much and you went in too hard!" Madara grabs the handcuffs and links her to the bedpost while her ass is facing him. He slaps her ass hard leaving a mark. She hiss when he does it again

"I don't give a damn about your pain," Madara sneers as he pounds inside her ass hard and painfully, "you're only here for information and to give me a good fuck. Do what I brought you here for girl or you will feel more pain than you ever had in your life." Ayami cries out in pain and tries to get out of the bond.

"Get the fuck off me!" Ayami screams as she wiggles under him. Madara punch her hard and pound inside her faster and faster. Ayami body feels numb as Madara cum deep inside her ass. She can feel and smell her blood and his sperm running down her leg. Madara unlocks her and pounds in her again in doggy style this time in her pussy. Ayami didn't move this time, she was just still. Her body is cover in all kinds of pain, she been beaten and torture and her face hurts from being slap. She didn't realize this but she had already cum and so did he. Madara unlocks and throws her on the bed to fuck her again. _'Where does he find all this energy from?'_ Ayami thinks as he fucks her again. _'I don't even feel like participating in this anymore.'_ They both moan as he fucks her roughly. Madara thrusts inside her a couple of time and both of them cums. He pulls out of Ayami and whisper in her ear "Little girl you are mine and mines only. You are my little angel that only supposes to serve me and my sexual needs." Madara pulls the cover over the both of them and he wraps his arm around her and falls asleep. 'Yours huh, I don't think so. I will find a way out of here and out of your grip. The only person I like here is Pein and I will make him mines no matter what the hell you say,' Ayami thought as she moves towards the end of the bed and falls asleep.

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter and how to make it better. Chapter 4 will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter is up with lots of twist and turns. I do not own Naruto. I only own Ayami. Please review. So sorry for the mix-up this is the real chapter.

Angel of Mine

Ayami pov

I woke up next to that man. Damn I need a drink, I know I remember him from somewhere; I just don't where exactly. I wonder why he picked me out of everyone there is. I want Pein not him since he and Konan interest me and does not abuse me, the bastard. Pein actually interest me and make me want to get to know him. I wished he had popped my cherry instead of him. He doesn't even call me by my name. I wonder where Konan at? I hope we can go to the doctor for pills and for he can fix my wounds. I look at Madara one last time and went to the bathroom crawling.

He fucked me so hard I can't even walk at all; Ino did told me that if I lose my virginity to a pro, I probably can't walk for some time. Well at least he was good because I probably would have cried if he sucked. I grab on to the sink to lift me up and look in the mirror to see my reflection. My face is a little swollen, my back is now purple and my arm has rings on it. I'm glad Sakura taught me basics medical jutsu. I heal my face and a little of my back, I'll ask someone to help me heal them for no permanment mark. Damn, that bastard had to fuck me anal without letting me adjust. That shit don't feel good at all; I hope he will get tire of me and kill me or something. I know I can't keep doing this all the time, at least the second time will feel way better since I won't feel that much pain because everything is not new to me. I took a shower and put on a clean black shirt and exit the bathroom. The shirt covers my ass so I'm o.k. with it. I'm limping now, but at least it's better than crawling. I see my blood on the sheet with my pride. How could I even fuck him back? I let my weakness get the best of me.

I found my clothes on the floor scatter in every direction. I pick them up and head towards the door to leave the room to find something to eat until someone grabs my arm. I turn around to see Madara only in sweats, staring at me with anger in his eyes. It that the only emotion he has? I swear this fucker is pissing me off with his god damn attitude. I roll my eyes trying to leave again only to be yank backwards by the ass.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked me in a commanding voice. I ignore him by pushing him out of the way and start running the best way I can to where I smell food. I pass a room and hear someone snoring in it. I take a peek to find the white hair bastard who kept whipping me with the whip. Eating will have to wait, I found his ass and it's time for revenge. I tip-toe near his bed and climb on top with a bat I found on the floor. The bastard is waking up moving his hands up near my breast; damn, I forgot this is the only thing I have on. Oh well, as he lifts up a bit and squeeze my breast, his eyes are opening up. I pop him upside the head with the bat and jumped off him hitting the floor.

"AAAAHH! What the fuck?" the white hair man screamed. I hide my chakara signature and dove under his bed. The white hair man jumps off the bed and start cussing. The old man with strings came in with an angry look on his face and start yelling at the idiot.

"Hidan, why the hell are you yelling for? It's 7 in the morning dumb ass," the old man said cranky. I know I must be quiet or else. I feel that bastard chakara; damn it, why again? I know he found me but, do he want to make a deal of out this? He came in the room and did something totally unexpected.

"Tobi wonders what all the noise is." Madara said in a child ness voice. What the hell?

"Something soft hit me on the head, and this bastard comes in here hollering!" Hidan roared.

"I'm tired of hearing your voice and you are immortal, it won't kill you you fucking idiot," the old man said angry.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, it's time for breakfast and you have to meet with leader-sama for a misson," Madara said. Why did he name himself Tobi and isn't he the leader of the akatsuki? Is he still wearing that orange mask to cover his face? At least I don't have to see his face until he takes it off to yell at me.

"Fine, after I take a shower" Hidan said then left. After Hidan left, two minutes later Kakuzu left. Madara walks towards the bed and grab me from under it. He poofs us into his room and drop me on the floor.

"Ow! You didn't have to drop me like that you insensitive jerk," I mumble while rubbing my ass. He took off his mask and walks towards me with a stone face. I wonder what he's thinking. He walks around me as I stand up.

"Why do you make things so difficult for yourself?" Madara said he push me to the floor and tie me up in rope. I know he can see my hidden treasure and everything but damn! Will he just try to get the information from me already and let me go home? I sat up and look at him. He smirks and went behind me. He bent down to knee level and start groping me. His right hand went to my breast and his left hand starts to play with my pussy. He's stroking and rubbing it making me get all wet and horny. My lust fill eyes turns to his as his mouth went to attack my neck. I moan at his touch and start wiggling around a bit wanting more.

"Tell me, what is your name?" He asks as he kept stroking and groping me.

"Yuki," I answer. He grunts in respond. I think he knows my name.

"How old are you?" He whispers as he rolls my nipple with his hand.

"I'm 23," I moan as he kept toying with me. He smirks and flips me on my back and starts fingering me. My moan got louder the faster he did it.

"What is your name?" He stated more than asked.

"It's Anna," I said panting. Damn it, just fuck me.

"How old are you?" He asked as he smirks against my skin and start stroking harder.

"I'm 19," I cry out as I cum all over the floor and his hand.

"That's not the right answer now is it," Madara said as he licks some off his hand as I pant hard trying to catch my breath. I turn around with lust fill eyes and saw him with only his boxers on. He picks me up and sits me on his lap facing him. I grind my hips onto his making him hard as I possible can. I know he can feel my wetness going through his boxer because he's groaning in response. The room starts to smell like sex and sweat; Madara holds down my hips and starts taunting me. I whimper at his mercy.

"What is your name and how old are you?" Madara said as he licks my ear lope making me shiver. Damn it he's winning!

"My name is Ayami…and I'm 16" I moan wanting to feel him inside of me. Madara seems please with the answer and took off his boxers and enters me with a quick, hard thrust. I scream in pleasure at this and grind my hips hard and starts bouncing on him. Madara grabs my hips roughly and starts fucking me so hard that I'm seeing stars. I know it's wrong but it feels so right. I want to hold on to something but he tied me up with the rope. He removes one of his hands from my waist up to my breast. He rips the shirt off and start sucking on it. At least he is using his mouth for something good. I wrap my legs around his waist to get closer and have more pleasurable moments. Our moans sound good to my ears. As I was about to cum he stops, and then I look at him like he is crazy. He has a frown on his face like he was talking to somebody. He growls and unties my rope and put on his clothes then heads toward the door. He looks at me and sighs. I must look confuse and mad because that's how I feel.

"I must be going now since I'm going on a mission and won't be back for a week. I expect you not to run away and leave and I have clothes for you in the left column drawer so you won't be running around here naked. We will finish want we started went I come back." Madara growls as he left with his mask on. What? I'm still horny, what the hell am I suppose to do with this feeling? I put on one of Madara's shirt and left the room to find someone. I walk around and found a double door room. I went inside and found no one in there. I went and look around the room a bit. It's a big office with lots of paper, books, and files.

I open the files to know the skills of the members of the akatsuki. First file I open was some woman with blonde hair. The name was Deidara; sex is male. Damn, he has nice hair and a femine face. He has mouth on his hands and can make very deadly bombs. He is 19 years old with a nasty temper. Next file on Sasori; he is deceased. He is a puppet master who has the 3rd Kazekage body turned into a puppet. Wow, he must be from the sand because I only know that puppet masters are from the sand village. His partner was Deidara who always argue over art. Next file is Hidan; he is a Jashin who is immortal. Damn that shitty bastard. He has to make sacrifice to stay immortal; he has a scythe for a weapon. Next file I read was Kakuzu; he is very old and has five hearts. He takes people hearts depending what type of element they have. He uses his strings as his weapon. He and Hidan are partners. Kisame is next. He looks like a fish and is about 7 feet tall. Does he have to bend down when he comes thru doors not big as these? He has a big sword that drains people chakara and gives it to him. Nice weapon to have indeed. Plus he is one of the seven swordman of the Rain Village. I see Itachi file but disregarded it. I know all about him since I work by dealing with secrets and making plans to destroy villages. As I was reading the files, I felt a breeze hitting my leg. I look at the door seeing it's close and untouched. I turn back around and see Pein glaring me while looking at me up and down. I walk to the door to see that it's locked and won't open. Damn it I'm so screw.

"What are you doing here?" Pein asked in a booming voice. His voice stills give me the chills. I ignore him with a question.

"Why did you kidnap me? You don't know a damn thing about me yet you kidnapped me." I was looking at him in the eyes. He glares and appears right in front of me.

"What are you doing here in this room?" He said as he make me back up against the wall.

"Why did kidnap me?" I said without backing down.

"Answer my question."

"Answer my first." I know he is getting mad at me now.

"Where did Madara go?" I asked as he starts to walk towards me.

"He is on a mission," Pein said as he only inches away from my face.

"What is his mission about?" I asked.

"Something that doesn't concern you," Pein said as he kisses me. I return the kiss and put my hands on his chest. I'm glad he is kissing me instead of Madara; he's a brute and treats me like shit.

"Why did Madara leave when we were busy doing something?" I moan between the kisses.

"I reminded him that he has to complete the mission he was supposed to do today."

"Why are you trying to just fuck me?" Pein kisses me on my neck making me moan in delight.

"You ask too many questions; let us just enjoy this." Pein whispers in my ear making me shake with lust. I know I don't know anything about Pein but at least when we first met he didn't hit me. He backs me up against the wall picking me up; I wrap my legs around his waist for I won't fall. My arms are around his neck as he was playing with my breast.

I moan as I'm sucking his neck and grinding up against him. I wished he took my virginity instead of Madara. I know that I wanted a stranger to take it for I won't feel emotionally attached to him; Pein is kind of like a one night-stand to me, so it makes more sense to have lost it to him instead of Madara who wants me as his fuck toy. Pein carries me over to the desk and lay me down as he undid his pants. I always wanted to try office sex when I lose my virginity.

He's making me so hot and wet that I'm leaking on the floor. He enters me with a powerful thrust and lifts my shirt up to grope my breast. I tighten my legs around him and met his every thrust. I moan and he's grunting while massaging my breast. The desk is squeaking and our skin slapping against each other is all the noise I hear. I cum and he soon follows after. Both of us are panting and ready for round two. He flips me on my stomach making my ass sticking in the air. He teases me as he rubs his dick against my wet pussy making me whine in response. He chuckles making me pout at him. He pounds in my pussy doggy style taking me by surprise cause I thought he was going to do me in the ass. He pounds faster and faster making my breast jiggles. He grabs one squeezing it and turns my head around to meet his kiss. I moan into the kiss as I start cumming hard. My legs fell underneath as Pein keeps pounding harder and faster in me. He pounds a couple of more time inside of me then he cums. He kisses me on the lips one last time. He pulls and zips up his pants as I put on my shirt. I smile and sit on the desk.

"Pein-sama, can you open the door for I can leave." I said as I walk over to the door.

"Why would I do that when you in here with me?" he smiles and kiss me again.

"I want to eat and take a shower because smelling like cum and sweat is not my thing," I said laughing. Pein opens the door and walks me to the bathroom and kisses me again. I took a quick shower and put on a purple bra and panties. I wonder how he knows my sizes and my favorite color. Anyway, I put on some hip huggers and a purple t-shirt that says 'I might be drunk, but I still know you're ugly.' Again, how the hell does he knows my style? I walk out of the room thinking about Pein and Madara. I like having sex with both but Pein is more my type. I do agree that Madara is better than him but at least he is not saying I belong to him. I don't want to be treated as some property because I belong to nobody. I must go near to a village for birth control pills because I don't want to have no kids' at16. I left the base and went in the village. Hmm, I never knew I was in the Rain Village. I went in the drug store and got the plan b pill. I did just have sex and I had sex last night without protection so I think this pill is what I need. I paid for it and left to go to a nearby restaurant for ramen. Beef or chicken is something I always have a problem with choosing. I chose beef and left a tip and went to a doctor for birth control. He gave me the type I need to take once a week. I ran back to the base and took the plan b and other pill with orange juice. I hate water with pills, it taste so nasty with it. I need something tasteful down my throat. I wonder how Madara is doing on his mission.

Madara pov

"Ahh! Yes!" Some girl moans as I fuck her to release my frustration. I didn't have time to release when I was with Ayami, god I wish I was fucking her instead of this broad. The way her creamy chocolate legs wraps around my waist and her nice ass bounce off my dick at a fast pace. How she rides me good and hard like a cowgirl. This girl is only here to fill my needs. She cums after 5 minutes of fucking; I'm not even half way there yet. Ayami can last longer and she can make me cum some minutes after her. The way her pussy tightens around my dick when she cums sends me on edge. This girl is not even tight compare to her.

Damn, I must get a grip and do a quickie before Deidara comes back. I put her in the position for a quickie and fuck her faster. She moans so loud that I want to choke her. I don't mind Ayami when she moans; it's like music to my ears. This girl screams and cums again then finally after 5 minutes later, I cum. I watch this girl fall asleep and snuck out the window. I mad I'm on a mission with the idiot; all he talks about is art and I don't have the patience to just stand there. Hidan and Kakuzu just caught the tiger demon and in about 2 hours we will extract it. Then we must get the 3 tails and I can go back to the base and have my fun. I must ask Ayami does she remember what she told me that night 2 weeks ago while I'm doing a little foreplay with her. She seem like the type who likes it rough and almost everywhere; I wonder will she like what I have plan for her. I chuckle a little bit and went into my Tobi character to bug the blonde idiot.

_Next chapter I promise to tell you what happen that night at the club. I won't be doing anymore stories until I'm finished with this one and __Somebody Help Me__. Another story is going to be out but that the last one for now. _


	5. Chapter 5

Angel of Mine

Ayami was sitting up on the bed controlling her chakara. She was doing this for 3 hours and was sick and tired of being alone in her room. She sighs out loud wondering when she can leave without getting caught. Ayami looks up at the ceiling and wonders how everyone is doing in the village. She also wonders why Madara didn't try to get any useful information out of her instead of her name and age. She knows that he already know that already so why ask her again? After she thought about Madara she felt a little pain in her heart. 'Why do I feel guilty for having sex with Pein? 'We're not even together so why do I feel this pain that I've betrayed him? I shouldn't even worry about it because he said I'm only here for information and to give him a good fuck.' Ayami gets up from the bed and starts training with her blood line that only she have. She can control blood from every creature that is living. The only thing about this jutsu is that she can use it only on people with the same or less amount of chakara as her and it must come from the opposite sex. Also, if she takes some blood from someone she can use their bloodline for 3 hours and their jutsu; if she takes some blood from an animal she can use their skills for her own until she takes blood from another person. So as long as she has a stronger person blood in her system, she can control them too. Since she hasn't done this for 2 week, she has a taste for blood; Ayami went in Konan room to talk to her for a while. Ayami knock on the door then enter quietly seeing that Konan is sleeping on her bed. Ayami tip-toe next to her and kiss her gently on the lips. Konan woke up looking at Ayami with shock and sleepy eyes and lean in to kiss her.

"Konan, I was wondering do you want to help me."

"Ayami I can't help you escape, you know that." Konan said as she turns around to try to sleep again.

"I know that but I need some help with a little problem and only you can help me." Ayami whispers in Konan ear softly. Konan turns over and looks Ayami in the eye to see if she is telling the truth; Konan sighs softly and sat up on her bed.

"What do you need me to do?" Konan said fast. Ayami turn her head around and mumbles something that Konan couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Konan said as she raises her eyebrow. Ayami turns to her blushing and ask her louder this time.

"I need you to give me some of Pein's blood." Ayami said with a smile. Konan looks at her like she's crazy; Ayami sweat drops and put on puppy dogs eyes for her.

"Ayami, I can't do that."

"Well give me somebody blood! I need blood now from the opposite sex fast. Who's all here?" Ayami asked as her eyes became sharp. Konan sighs and begins to think about it.

"Well there's Itachi, Kisame, Pein, and Zetsu. Everyone else is gone on a mission."

"All the smart people are still here? Damn it! I think I can get some of Kisame blood without him knowing about it. Hell, no one knows I'm here beside Itachi, Pein, you, and Madara so I'm good." Ayami said out loud and looks at Konan with mischievous eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Konan asks but Ayami grabs her arm and drags her to the infirmary.

"Easy, we will dress up as nurses and take his blood from him then knock his ass out so he won't remember what we did to him." Ayami said as she takes off her clothes and Konan fast and open a box with nurses' outfits in them.

"Um Ayami, we have to wear this?" Konan said as she took the outfits out of the box and looks at them with a questionable stare. Ayami looks at the outfits with distaste to and wonder where in the hell she bought them from in the first place. She bought them when she got the birth control because they look good enough to cover a lot of places; but now, she wonders will it cover them at all. One was black and another was white. Ayami took the white one and Konan took the black one to make their skin pop out of the outfit. When they put it on, they look like a couple of hoes without heels because Ayami refuse to even look at them. Ayami outfit was super short and made sure you can see everything she has to hide while Konan's breast was popping out of it since it the top looks like a strapless bra and her skirt was at mid-thigh. Ayami saw the hats and made them put it on.

"Again, why are we wearing the hats?" Konan asked as her and Ayami went into Kisame room with needles and bags.

"Because that's the only reason I bought the outfits; I always wanted one of these hats. Konan, this is the last time I'm wearing this outfit. When we are finish with this little mission, I'm burning these." Ayami said with venom. Konan agreed with her and open to Kisame room to put the plan in action. To their surprise, Kisame was in there drunk and asleep. Ayami and Konan both slap their heads.

"Damn, all this time he was drunk and sleep. Man, we didn't even have a need for these outfits." Ayami puffed out mad while Konan just nodding in agreement.

"O.k. lets get this over with; Konan get the needles ready while I'll hold him down." Ayami said as she walks over to him and sits on his stomach. Konan set the needles up and pass them to Ayami. Ayami sticks the needles in his neck and realize something's not right; Kisame poofs from under her as she fell to the bed. She looks up at Konan with shock eyes and wonders where he's at. Konan eyes just look emotionless and start to look around. Both of them heard a chuckle coming from the room and Ayami feels someone breathe on her neck.

"What are you two doing in Kisame room?" Ayami turns around to see Itachi staring at them with his sharigan on. Ayami gets off the bed and grabs Konan to leave but Itachi blocks the door making sure that they don't. Itachi walks up to Ayami and force her to sit down and talk.

"I said why the two of you are in Kisame's room?" Itachi said as he looks at her in the eyes. Ayami turns her head around looks Konan in her eyes.

"You may leave Konan, this has nothing to do with you," Ayami said as she looks at Itachi. Konan leaves and close the door behind her hoping Ayami would be okay.

"Where is Kisame?" Ayami said not looking away from Itachi's eyes.

"You are avoiding my question."

"But I want my answer."

"You think that I will answer your question when you didn't answer mine? Hm, you are more foolish than I though. Why are you in Kisame room with that outfit?" Itachi said with a curious look in his eye. Ayami sighs and begins to talk.

"I want something from him and thought that the outfit will help." Ayami said without telling the whole truth.

"You mean blood." Itachi said as he watches Ayami eyes widen.

"H-how did you know?" Ayami said with nervousness in her voice.

"I know a lot of things about you Ayami; I studied up on you when I first saw you."

"How? I never told anyone about my clan jutsu and you found out." Ayami said with fear in her eyes. She never told any of her friends about it since they wouldn't understand her lust for blood. She always had done it in private so no one can see. She has never killed anyone when she did it; although she had sent some in the hospital for drinking to much blood and paralyzing them.

"I saw you drinking some man blood when you were seven in the forest. Madara and I saw you do it and start controlling him without doing much. That's one of the real reasons Madara wants you here because of your power. The other reason is he wants information on the leaf village." Itachi spoke emotionless. Ayami was panicking on the other hand not wanting kids.

"So he already knew about me?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly? What you mean 'not exactly?'" Ayami said with an attitude.

"He never knew your name until 2 weeks ago, when you two first talk. At the club when you were with your friends drinking."

"Friends…drinking. Oh damn, now I remember when I saw his face he brought me a drink. Then I gotten drunk and can barely recall what happen when we talk." Ayami said calmly. Itachi just sighs at her and threw something at her.

"What is this?"

"Blood. And no, this is not anyone blood in the akatsuki. This is the blood of a man that is a jounin. Now come, Kisame should be here any minute." Itachi said as he walks out the door. Ayami just follow him and went into her room with the blood in her hand and starts to drink it. Her eyes start turning red and her teeth started to grow sharp. She miss this feeling; the feeling of freedom in her own body. The feeling that she's clean and pure. "I wonder what happened at the club that night. I think I should ask Madara what happen that night." Ayami said out loud as she grabs a book to read.

"What happen what night?" Ayami look from the corner of her eye to see Madara just walk in the door taking his mask off. 'Damn it, I didn't even get a chance to take off the outfit.'

"I thought you said that you would be back in a week?" Ayami said as she starts reading again.

"I did, but we decided we will get the three tails after when Hidan and Kakuzu get the tiger demon." Madara said as he took off his cloak and headed towards the bathroom to shower. Ayami looks at him then at the mirror. 'My eyes and my teeth are turning back to normal. Did he see me in my change form? I don't want him to see what actually happens when I drink blood to give him any ideas. He knows I drink blood but he doesn't need to know why I drink it.' Ayami thought as she lay down on the bed. She heard the bathroom door open and saw Madara with some sweats on. He walks towards the bed and sit down on it looking Ayami in the eye.

"What night are you talking about?" Madara said.

"The night in the club. I remember you buying me a drink and talking to me but that's about it. What really happened?" Ayami said as she climbs on top of Madara looking straight in his eyes to make sure he's telling the truth. 'She just doesn't know how sexy she looks like this. Her cleavage is on my chest while her ass in on my dick. She doesn't even notice what position she is in and yet, she demanding questions from me? She still interests me even the moment I first saw her.'

"That's all you want to know?" Madara ask her as he raises his eyebrow.

"Right now it is. Now, tell me what happen." Ayami said with anger in her eyes. 'I hope I didn't do anything I'll regret.'

Madara smirk and grabs her waist flipping them over making him on top. He puts her hands above her whispers in her ear.

"Do you know all the things I want to do to you right now? I could do it now but, I will wait later just to see the look on your face." Madara sneered in her ear. 'What the hell did I do?' Madara lifts up her chin and made her look in his eyes with the sharigan blazing. This made her remember and see everything what happen.

_Flash Back_

_Ayami and Hinata were laughing at Ino and Sakura for arguing over the drink everybody should try. As Ayami were laughing, a waiter came up to her and gave her a drink. Ayami looks at him funny._

"_Sir I didn't order my drink yet." Ayami said as she tried to give him back the drink._

"_I know the man in the blue shirt bought for you." the waiter pointed to Madara as he was taking a sip of his drink. 'He's cute.' Ayami thought as she waves at him._

"_Ayami, did that cutie over there just bought you a drink?" Ino ask as looks over to him._

_Hinata and Sakura look over at him and blush. _

"_Why the hell are you two blushing? Shouldn't I be blushing since he bought me the drink?" Ayami ask whiling smirking at the two._

"_You should go over and talk to him Ayami; he is the sexiest man in this club." Ino said while smiling. Ayami blushes and turns her head around not facing them._

"_Why? He didn't come over here and talk to me. If he wants me than he better make the first move." Ayami said being stubborn. Madara had put chakara in his ears and heard the whole conversation. Madara smirked and kept on listening._

"_Hey, where's Tenten? I thought that she said that she would be here before us. Is she late?" Ayami said looking around for her._

"_Oh, Ayami she is at the door with the boys." Hinata said and Ayami turns around to see them. Tenten was wearing a green v-neck dress with black heels. She had her hair down with little make-up on. Neji had his arm around his waist kissing her gently on the lips. 'Damn, I didn't know that they were together. Well, I wish them the best because I'm not gonna cry over some guy.'_

"_Hinata, did you know about this?" Ino asked in a harsh whisper. _

"_No, I never saw them together like this. Tenten told me that she likes Lee." Hinata whispers back._

"_Well, obliviously she doesn't." Sakura said while looking at Ayami with sad eyes._

"_Who cares you guys, we should wish them best luck since they are our friends" Ayami said with no emotion in her voice. 'Is someone jealous?' Madara thought with a smirk on his face._

"_You don't mind Ayami," All three of them said while looking at her with worry eyes. Ayami sweat drops and smile._

"_I had a silly little crush on him. Nothing to big to make me want to go cry my eyes out in the bathroom. I'm a little hurt but, I will still have a good time here." Ayami said with confidence as she stood up and wave at Tenten and the boys to come over. _

"_Ayami I'm so proud of you!" Ino yells as she hugs Ayami from behind. Ayami just rolls her eyes playfully and greet them._

"_Hey everyone thanks for coming here to celebrate with us." Ayami said as she hugs every one of them._

"_Of course we will be here for you Ayami, you're our friend; you're so full of youth!" Lee shouted and gave Ayami another hug. She smile and made everybody sit down. _

_All the girls were there. For boys it was Neji, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino, Kiba and Sai. All of them were dress nicely. Ino smiles and decides to speak._

"_Tenten, Neji, how long were you two dating?" Ino grins at them. All the girls were looking at them curious, wondering what the answer is. Tenten looks down and blush._

"_We've been dating for about 3 days." Ayami smiles at both of them, feeling happy for the both of them. Ayami took a sip of her drink while getting strange looks from everybody._

"_What? Do I look bad or something?" Ayami looks at them curious._

"_Why are you drinking? You're not old enough to drink and you don't like the after effects." Kiba said while trying to take the drink from her. Ayami drunk the rest and put it down looking away._

"_Why the hell did you drink that?" Kiba shouts._

"_Why the hell did you try to take it from me?" Ayami yells back._

"_Because you're to young to drink." Kiba said._

"_Because that nice man bought it for me." Ayami said calmly._

"_Who bought it for you?" Kiba whispers getting mad._

"_None of your damn business." Ayami said with a smile._

"_Now dance with me; I want to have fun." Ayami giggles as she grabs Kiba to the dance floor._

"_Ayami what the hell are you doing?" Kiba whispers in her ear as he begins to dance with Ayami._

"_Easy, don't you like girl drinking at the bar? I'm helping you out." Ayami said as she moves her hips side to side. Madara couldn't help but smirk at the girl. 'Sexy and seductive. I know what my next move is.' Madara walks to the girl and ask her to dance. Madara got next to Ayami and starts to dance behind her while dancing the girl. Ayami was so into the dance that she didn't realize that Madara switch her and the girl. She turns around and looks Madara in the eyes with shock. She kept dancing and started to ask questions. 'He's very sexy up close.' Ayami thought with a smile. _

"_Hi, what's your name?" Ayami asked as Madara spins her around._

"_My name is Adam," Madara whispers in her ear sexy and dips her._

"_Are you from another country because you don't seem from around here?" Ayami asked. Madara smirks knowing that she isn't some dumb woman you can pick up from the streets. After the song was over, Madara took Ayami to an empty table to talk. Madara order another round of drinks for them to get information out of her._

"_You are interesting you know that? What's your name?" Madara smirks, already knowing her name._

"_My name is Yuki," Ayami replied a little tipsy. 'Oh, so not telling me your name huh. _

"_O.k. Yuki, how old are you?"_

"_Is that really any of your business" Ayami said with an attitude. 'Touche topic for her; better start getting some info from her after a couple of more drinks.'_

"_Adam, why are you asking me all these question for; you know, I'm not that drunk." Ayami said as she took another sip of her drink. Her purple dress is hugging all the right curves and her yellow eyes are piercing him like a cat. _

"_Trying to get to know a lady that I want to see again." Madara said as he kisses her hand. 'This bastard thinks he slick huh?' Ayami thought with a smirk. _

"_What do you really want from me?" Ayami said bluntly._

"_I want to know more about you; you have this glow that makes people want to get to know you." Madara stated going around the truth._

"_So what do you want to know about me?" Ayami asks with a tint of curious in her voice._

"_What is your favorite color?"_

"_Purple."_

"_What flower you like?"_

"_I like lilac and white roses."_

"_What your favorite thing to eat?" Madara said. _

"_I like steak and potatoes" Ayami said thinking about cooking that tomorrow when she gets home. 'Never heard any woman include meat as her favorite food.' Madara motions for the waiter to come over to order drinks._

"_Waiter I would like two orders of whisky, no rocks." Ayami said with a smile. Madara just looks at her. _

"_Do you drink on a regular basic?" Madara ask with a hint of shock._

"_No, I just always wanted to try it." The waiter came back with the drinks and Ayami took a sip of it. She made a face and put the drink down as Madara just drunk the hold thing._

"_How can you drink it like that?" Ayami said with envy in her voice._

"_It's just natural for me." Madara said as he put the glass down._

"_You know, you asked a lot of questions about me. I want to know about you." Ayami said as she puts her hands under her chin._

"_Like what?"_

"_Your favorite color."_

"_Red."_

"_What the hell you do exactly," Ayami bluntly states._

"_I'm a ninja." Madara said not telling the whole truth._

"_What rank?" _

"_I'm a jounin." _

"_So how long are you going to be in town?"_

"_I will be here for 2 weeks. Do you want to dance?" Madara said getting up and grabbing Ayami hands._

"_Sure," Ayami said as she walks with him to the dance floor. Ayami started to feel light headed with all the drinking she done. 'Looks like she can't handle too much to drink.' Ayami starts to grind up on Madara taking him by surprise. He starts to do the same with her and whispers things in her ears making her giggle. Ayami turns around to see Ino next to her dancing with Sai. Ayami taps Ino on the shoulder and smiles. Ino smiles and grabs Ayami to go to the bathroom._

"_Excuse me, but I'm going to borrow her for a moment." Ino said as she zooms with Ayami to the bathroom. She sees all her girl friends in the bathroom waiting for them._

"_O.k. everyone, what is this about?" Ayami asked her friends while stumbling a bit._

"_Ayami, we're going to take you home now. You are drunk and we don't want anything to happen to you while you're with that man. He sexy but he is only after one thing; and you know what it is." Sakura said with sad eyes. 'I can't believe this!' Ayami thought angrily._

"_Sakura, you remember what I told you about my virginity?" Ayami ask with her hand on her hips._

"_That you will give it away to a stranger for you won't get attach to him if you give it to your boyfriend." Sakura said._

"_Exactly, I might loose it to him because I don't know him. I don't want to loose it to someone I know because they might hurt me so bad. I know that I will feel attach to them and will be so blind in love that it won't end well. You guys, he will only be here for two weeks and I know I won't be attach to him since I just met him. He will probably just leave me and will never see me again. That's how I want it to be; I don't want to love someone then have my heart rip out of my chest if they hurt me so bad." Ayami said sadly smiling._

"_Why do you want to do that for? Ayami, you will always have someone to break your heart in your life. The best thing is to take it head on and go let it go." Ino said crying._

"_She's right; you will go through it sooner or later. Doing it now will only make you regret it later." Sakura said looking down._

"_You might get pregnant from that one night stand and your child will never know anything about its daddy." Tenten plead._

"_If that happens, what will you say or do? You only know what he looks like not his personality or his background. What you going to do is going to be a big mistake Ayami; it will hurt you worst than imagine." Hinata said as tears fell down her cheek._

"_Listen, I will make sure he will wear a condom or I'll take birth control."_

"_You say that now but what happens if the condom breaks? What will happen if he got a sexual transmitted disease and can hurt you. You might not be able to have kids later on if you want to." Ino yells at her trying to get it in her head._

"_Whatever everyone, what I choose is what I do. I'll tell you what I did in the morning, I promise. See ya later." Ayami said as she left the door ignoring their pleases. She walks towards where Madara was at and sat down. Madara didn't hear what they said in the bathroom but knew something was wrong._

"_Hey Adam, can you walk me home. I'm feeling a little dizzy and tire." Ayami said in his ear. Madara looks at her curious. 'Why is she trying to make me walk her to her house when she has friends here? Is she trying to seduce me?' Madara stood up and took her hand._

"_Sure, I'll take you home." Madara said as he wraps his arm around her waist. Madara looks at her friends and smile. They walk for ten minutes in silence until Madara decide to break the silence. _

"_Yuki, where is your house."_

"_It's right here." Ayami said and stops at the house in front of her and walks up the stairs. She turns to Madara to say something but stops. 'Am I doing the right thing?'_

"_Adam, do you want to come in so we can chat a bit."_

"_Sure, I don't mind." Madara follows after her and close the door._

"_I'll go make us some coffee; make yourself at home o.k." Ayami yells from the kitchen. Madara comes from behind her and turns her around kissing her on the lips. He backs her up to the counter kissing and feeling on her everywhere. Ayami was moaning into the kisses and feeling him up too. _

"_Yuki?"_

"_Hmm."_

"_What's your name?" Madara said groping her breast and kissing her neck._

"_W-what do you mean; I already told you?" Ayami said blushing and wrapping her legs around his waist._

"_You know what I mean; what is your real name?" Madara said smirking on her neck._

"_It's Ayami. Now tell me, what is your real name?" Ayami said as she grinds up on Madara. He grunts at her since she is using dirty tricks._

"_It's Madara." _

"_Madara, I know that name from somewhere. W-wait are you Madara Uch." Madara knocks her before she could finish her sentence. He lays her on the bed and kisses her gently on the lips. He wipes out the memory of him saying his name and took off her clothes. He put her on her purple silk nightgown and kisses her again._

"_Yes I am and you are one interesting girl. I will see you later." Madara said as he poofs out of her room. In the morning Ayami wakes up and looks around to see if Adam was still there. "I knew what the hell I was talking about." Ayami sighed as she took a shower and brush her teeth. She went down stairs to check the mail and found a bouquet of white roses and lilacs. She smells them and smile then notice the card attached to them. She read the card and blush a bit.'_

_**Dear Ayami,**_

"_**I'm happy that we met at the club last night. I learn things about you that I never would have though of. I hope you like the flowers; you told me that they're your favorite."**_

_**Sign, Adam.**_

_**P.S. Don't worry we didn't have sex. I will not take advantage of a delicate flower such as yourself. **_

_Ayami smiles and went to the flower shop to see Ino working at the stand. Ayami walks up to Ino and smile at her. _

"_Ino, I didn't do." Ino smiles and hugs Ayami. _

"_I'm glad that you didn't Ayami. It's a big risk to take and I don't want to see you in so much pain."_

"_Well actually, I woke up and he left a note saying he didn't have sex with me and all I remember was making out with him on my counter." Ayami said as she looks away poking her fingers together. Ino looks at Ayami with a 'what the hell' stare. She jumps over the desk and knocks Ayami down to the floor and places her hand over her vagina area. Satisfy with the results she got off of Ayami and glares at her._

"_You're lucky he wasn't lying Ayami. If he did take it, we were going to hunt and beat him down." Ino said with a serious face. Ayami sweat drops and laughs._

"_Don't worry about Ino, I'm safe and unharmed. Plus he gave me a bouquet of my favorite flowers." Ino looks at Ayami with a worry face._

"_Is that all Ayami."_

"_That's all." Ayami said but couldn't help but feel concern about everything that happened last night._

_End of Flash Back_

Ayami blushes when she remembers what happens. 'Damn, he kissed me and I almost had sex with him that night.' Ayami has so many thoughts in her mind now that she wants to ask Madara every single last question. Madara chuckles at the expression on her face.

"I want to have fun Ayami; let's play nurse and patient." Madara said taking off her shirt.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I always kiss you."

"But never on the lips. Why didn't you take my virginity when I gave you the chance of taking it?" Ayami asks with a serious face.

Madara sighs "must you talk now while we're in the middle of something?"

"Hell yeah I must! You took my virginity when I didn't want you to; you didn't when I wanted you to? What's up with that?" Ayami yells as she pushes him off of her. She folds her arms around her chest and looks at him with her yellow eyes glowing.

"You weren't ready the time you wanted to lose it. Don't deny it because I saw that look on your face when we started kissing. I took it 3 days ago because you were ready that time."

"I was not ready the time you took it! Plus you lied!" Ayami shouts at him.

"Yes you were! You already knew that you would be in trouble if you left and the possibility of me taking your virginity! You were ready but you just don't want to admit it because you felt like you were betraying your village! And what the fuck did you mean I lied!" Madara yells getting off the bed standing up.

"Yes you did! You said that you wouldn't take advantage of a delicate flower like me!" Ayami yells standing on the bed trying to make herself taller than him.

"I have not taken advantage of you!"

"Yes the fuck you have. You knew damn well I couldn't escape and that I was tied up! You're stronger than me and you raped me!" Ayami screams with her hands on her hips.

"You loved it when we first had sex! All you did were doing was moaning and fucking me back!"

"I didn't love it the first 5 minutes and the middle you dick!"

"Of course you didn't like the first 5 minutes of it! You were still a virgin! And what about the middle?" Madara yells at her angrily.

"You did me anal style dumbass! If I was a virgin the first 5 minutes of sex, don't you think I still was in the anal? I wasn't use to it!"

"You would've gotten use to it when I was finished with you! All you did was whine and complain!"

"Of course I was complaining! I was in pain you insensitive bastard!" Ayami shouted while walking to her drawer full of clothes. She opens it and pulls out a big shirt to wear to sleep.

"Grr… you are so difficult to deal with! I don't know what the hell I even saw in you; it was probably just the sex appeal!" Madara yells as he lies on the bed. Ayami took off her clothes and puts on the big shirt and grabs a blanket.

"Please! I must've been drunk when I start kissing on you; oh wait, I was!" Ayami grabs a pillow and when into the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" Madara asked as he sits up looking at her.

"I'm going to sleep in the bathroom since I don't want to be next to you!" Ayami said as she slams the door. She sets the pillow on the floor and wraps the blanket over her. She fell asleep after 10 minutes later. Madara looks at the ceiling and growls in frustration. He gets off the bed and went into the bathroom to see her knocked out. He picks her up and carries her to the bed to sleep. 'You know, you are way more troublesome than I thought you were. I'm glad that I didn't let you remember what happen while I was in the village for 2 weeks.' Madara kiss her lips, turn off the lights and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel of Mine

Ayami wakes up in the middle of the night to find she is on the bed with Madara. She was still piss off about what happened early that day and how he didn't answer all of her questions. She looks at him sleeping peacefully; this is a different look since all she saw is his angry and lustful expressions. She smiles at him and decides when he wakes up that she will ask him everything she wants to know. 'Why did he wipe out some memory of me and him together? Why did he trick me just for he can kidnap me? What is it that he exactly wants from me? Itachi might have told me some but I doubt that it's really Madara real goal for me. How the hell is he going to use my power if he keeps me here at the base? I know I can walk outside and go to the village but, he won't let me out of his sights. What the hell am I to do? I must contact Tsunade and tell her about my safety.' Ayami sighs as she went back to sleep. Ayami wakes back up to the sun shining in her face. She turns around to see Madara coming out the shower with a towel wrap around his waist with a smirk across his face. Ayami rolls her eyes and scowls at him; she gets out of bed and walks to her drawer to find her some clothes to wear. She walks pass him without bothering to acknowledging him and close the door shut. She turns the shower on extra hot and start thinking about all the questions she's going to ask him. She feels better then she did without drinking blood. 'What happened after he left my house? That's the only memory he gave me; he didn't tell me if he hung out with me or if he was stalking me. When did he capture me? All I remember was waking up and finding out that I'm tied up in a dungeon.' Ayami turns off the water and brush her teeth while looking in the mirror. 'At least all my wounds healed and there is no mark left. And damn I look good!' Ayami smirks proudly of herself. She puts on some black pants and a shirt that says 'Bitch Please!' and stops at her belly button. She laughs at the shirt and remembers when she bought it a year ago.

_Flash Back_

_Ayami and Temari were walking down the street in the sand village. Ayami saw this store with cute clothes and drags Temari in there. _

"_You know, you could have just said something before just dragging me here." Temari said while looking around._

"_I know but I you probably didn't want to come in here." Ayami said grabbing shirts and looking at them._

"_Besides I need a couple of shirts anyway and why not come here and check things out. They have some cute clothes here and its hot here." Ayami pouts and hugs Temari from behind._

"_When we finish here, lets eat some ramen." Ayami said happily and starts to try on clothes. _

"_Fine, but don't forget we have to meet up with my brothers Ayami." Temari warns her as she went inside the dressing room to try on her clothes._

"_I don't want to and besides he scares me. Acting like he's above me since he is taller than me."_

"_Ayami, Gaara doesn't really mean it like. Besides, you and Gaara are about the same height."_

"_I don't mean Gaara Temari, I mean Kankuro. Gaara is nice to me and he's sweet but Kankuro is just plain mean. Every time I look him in the eye, he looks like he telling me to fuck off you midget. That's not nice Temari." Ayami said whining. Temari just sweat drops and shakes her head._

"_Ayami, you really do have problems you know that?"_

"_Of course I do. Gaara told me once." Ayami said as her and Temari got out of the dressing room._

"_What do you think" both of them asked as the same time. Temari had on a white back out shirt that says 'Bite Me' and a blue jean skirt that reaches her mid thigh. Ayami had on the white shirt that went above her stomach and says 'Bitch Please' and a black skirt with splits on the side. _

"_Nice Temari, is that shirt for Shika-kun when you see him next time? I think he will be pleased with that outfit because I like it." Ayami said thoughtfully as she walks around Temari inspecting the outfit. Temari scoffs and hits Ayami on the head._

"_Ow Temari you didn't have to hit me so hard." Ayami pouts as she rubs her head. _

"_Then keep your comments to yourself. Hn, you don't look bad yourself Ayami and I like that shirt." Temari said while smirking. Her smirk turned into a frown and this didn't go unnoticed by Ayami._

"_Why the hell are you frowning for?" Ayami said while looking around._

"_Those three girls over there. They talk so much shit about people and then they try to bully you. They tried that shit on me but I put them in their places. The blonde one it there is the leader and the other two is the followers." Temari said pointing to the three. Ayami turns her head to see a blonde, a redhead, and a white hair girl smirking at them. The blonde has pale skin and blue eyes with a short blue skirt and a white tube top; her hair is long and flowing and she was wearing some blue heels. The redhead hair goes to her knees and she looks like she has a tan; her eyes are green and she has dimples. She is wearing a white tank top with an off the shoulders purple shirt with long sleeves. She was also wearing black short shorts with her ass check hanging out and regular ninja sandals. The white hair one was wearing a flower scheme halter top that is blue and white shorts and flips flops. Her hair is at her mid-back and her eyes are red; her skin is the color of snow and she has a sadist look on her face. _

"_What's the three girls' name?" Ayami said._

"_The blonde name is Akira, the redhead is Rukia, and the white one name is Kiana." Temari replies with a scowl. _

"_Just ignore them. If they come to us and start some shit, we will just beat the dumb bitches' ass for trying to come hard on us." Ayami replies with a smile and start looking through the clothes. Ayami pick out three shirts and put them against her chest._

"_Temi-chan, what do you think? The yellow one that says 'Show Stopper'; the blue halter top that says 'Can't Touch This'; or the red scoop neck that has a arrow pointing down saying 'Never In a Million Years? I think that the yellow one is the best one for you. You're very pretty and I see and know a lot of boys who's always turn around for a second look." Ayami said smiling at a blushing Temari._

"_Yeah and to puke after they look at you." Akira smirks with her hand on her hips while her two groupies laugh. Ayami took out a rubber band and puts her hair in a sloppy bun. _

"_Saids the bitch who fucks every man with a 50 mile radius. How many disease do you have now; 5, 6, 7... You know, you should really think about keeping you legs close." Temari said in a calm voice while Ayami burst up laughing. Akira gets a tick mark on her head and starts throwing a fit._

"_Who the fuck you think you are, huh? We're kunoichi who likes to look good and not get sweaty." Akira replies while looking at her nails. _

"_What the hell? What you just said doesn't make any sense." Ayami said with a confuse look on her face._

"_Like a slut like you would know?" Akira smirks._

"_Yeah, you wouldn't know since you're hanging out with a skank like her." Rukia speaks._

"_You must be a hoe to hang out with her and her brothers. Well you know what they say 'birds of a feather flock together'." Kiana replies with a shrug._

"_Bitch read the shirt. Don't you ever talk about my friends or I'll beat like a drum." Ayami said while putting her fist up. 'Glad I bought my rubber band.' Ayami thought._

"_Please do you think we're supposed to be scared of you two? You two are nothing but trash." Akira said while getting in Ayami face. Her groupies chuckles until they see Akira flying out of the window. They saw Temari hovering over her a punching her in the face over and over and over again. Ayami was cheering for her yelling to kick the bitch ass. They run over to Temari and try to punch her until Ayami punches Rukia in the nose and kicks Kiana in the mouth. Both of them flew in opposite directions and hit the ground. Ayami walks up to Temari and pulls her off the girl while laughing._

"_Nice punch Temi, come on we got to pay for this and go." Ayami said while dragging her to the store._

"_You know Temi, I'm buying this shirt." _

"_Why?"_

"_To remember the day bitches try to doubt us." Ayami said laughing. "You know, you fucked her up pretty bad."_

"_She got what she deserves." Temari shrugs as she pays for her stuff._

"_She did, now let's go met Gaara and Kankuro to eat." Ayami yells and skips out of the store with her bags. Temari sweat drops and smiles. 'To think she acts like this when she going to eat. Gaara seems more at peace since the two met.' _

_End of Flash Back_

Ayami smiles and leaves out of the bathroom to find a note on the bed from Madara.

_**Dear Ayami,**_

_**I'm busy with a demon and won't be back for a couple of days.**_

_**Sign Madara.**_

"This is it? Well since he is gone, I can go back to Konaha for a couple of days to see my friends." Ayami thought as she starts packing four days worth of clothes. She left without a sound and heads toward the leaf village. She made it there in two day at night with no breaks. When she arrives at the village, she saw Shikamaru sitting on top of a building staring at the stars. She hops next to him and sits down.

Ayami pov

Why is he just staring off into space like that without noticing me? Did something happen today? Shikamaru turns his head towards me with a grieve stricken face. Something bad must have happen today, really bad.

"Ayami h-he's dead," Shikamaru said in a broken voice.

"Who's dead Shikamaru?" I asked with a worried face. He starts flicking a lighter as tears runs down his face.

"Shikamaru, who died? Please tell me!" I said as jump on top of him looking him in the eyes.

"Asuma died." He said in a soft voice. No, that can't be right! Asuma couldn't die; he's young and he's nice. He always gives me good advice and whenever I cried he some how found something to make me laugh. He was like a big brother to me; he couldn't have already.

"S-S-Shikamaru, tell me the truth; who died?" I said as tears leaks from my eyes. I grabbed him by the shirt and start crying.

"Please tell me, who really died. Asuma couldn't have died; he's a good friend and he a great sensei. There's no way he could have died." I cried into his shirt.

"Ayami, he's dead. He died two days ago and his funeral was today; he was killed by two akatsuki members. I couldn't save him Ayami, it's all my fault." Shikamaru said as he hugs me. I can't believe this! Someone I admire is gone from my life.

"Shikamaru, I know this must be hard for you but do you know who done it?" I asked with a curious voice. I will kill the bastard who done this; I will let them know not to fuck with my friends.

"I know who done it but I don't know their names." Shikamaru replies as he stood up. I stood up also wondering what he is going to do.

"Shikamaru, are you going to get revenge? If you are, I want in on this." I said with anger in my eyes. I will avenge my friend no matter what.

"Yes I am; me, Chouji, and Ino are going in a few hours. You can't come with us Ayami; you have to go and report to Tsunade," Shikamaru said as he start walking; I ran up next to him.

"Tsunade can wait on her report, I want to avenge my friend." I said as Shikamaru just looks at me.

"You can't, all you will see is blood in your eyes and won't stop. Don't forget Ayami; I know some things about you that other people don't know. You will be blind by revenge that you won't know who's your enemy or ally." Shikamaru said as he went in his room with me in toll.

"I want to help Shikamaru and I'm going to come with you." I said with determination in my eyes. He just sighs and appears behind me.

"Ayami you can't go and that's final. When I come back I will talk to you later about your mission." Shikamaru whispers in my ears.

"But-." I blacked out.

Shikamaru pov

I caught Ayami before she fell to the ground and place her in my room so she can be safe. I put a sleeping jutsu on her incase she wakes up before I come back; I also placed a chakara seal on her to hide her. Plus, I put a lock seal on my door so no one can come in and see her. I must question her before anyone else can; I know that she wasn't on a mission like Tsunade had told us. I remember that she got kidnap by someone but couldn't quite catch them. We all look for her for days but had to stop for other missions. I know that she just escape because she kept looking around and her eyes showed it when she hoped next to me. When I come back Ayami I going to find out what happened to you whether you like it or not. Don't worry; I will avenge Asuma for the both of us.

Normal pov

Ayami wakes up to see Shikamaru and Ino hovering over her; she knows something is about to go down. 'How did I end up here? Why are they staring so hard at me?' Ayami thought as she sat up and stretch.

"What the hell is going on? How long have I been asleep and did you get revenge for Asuma?" Ayami face went sad as she mouths the last part. She wanted to go with them and make amends with Asuma.

"You've been asleep for 4 days and yeah, we kill the bastards. One name is Hidan; he has white hair that makes him look old. The other one name is Kakuzu; he's old and had five hearts." Ino said with a victory grin. Ayami flinches as she remembers them. Hidan is the one who beated and molested her; Kakuzu is the one who had beaten her down and drags her to the base with his tentacles. She shivers at the thought of what they did to her. 'Well at least their dead and I don't have to worry about them.' Shikamaru was staring at her intensely because he notice the way she flinched when their names where mention.

"Ayami, we need to ask you some questions." Shikamaru stated. Ayami quickly turns to him, fearing what he is going to asks. Ayami gets up and starts to walk towards the door.

"I-I-I got to go Shikamaru; I got to meet with Tsunade about my mission." Ayami said as she starts to turn the door. Before she could open it, she was thrown backwards to the floor and fell with a loud thud.

"No, you are going to sit your ass here and answer my questions!" Shikamaru yells at her shocking both of the girls. None of them never saw him violent or yell at his friends; he was always the one to break up fights, not start one. Shikamaru walks up to Ayami and picks her up so she can stand. Ayami, shocked and angry, punches Shikamaru and zooms to the window. As she climbs out of the window she feels something pulling her back and making her turn around. She looks down and sees her shadow connected to Shikamaru. 'Damn it, it's no way to escape this.' Ayami thought as she sighs. Ino looks worry at her friends for their sudden outburst.

"Shikamaru let me go," Ayami hiss and she was force to sit down.

"Not until you answer my questions; Ino, she knows things about the akatsuki and I need your help by going in her mind if she can't remember some stuff." Shikamaru said as he releases his jutsu.

"What do you want to know Shikamaru because there is information that I can't dare repeat." Ayami said in a broken voice.

"Ayami, what is it that your not telling us; you been kidnapped and you had escape from their clutches. Tsunade has told us and said that she sent you on a mission when you came back. Why would she send you on a mission if just escape from the akatsuki, Ayami? You would have told me and the girls when you arrive and that you are going on a mission; you would have told us everything that happened and more. Plus, there is no way Tsunade would have done that if you just escape; you could've been dramatize and not stable. You must of had seen Tsunade and said something to her. You're in trouble, let us help you; please tell me what's going on." Ino plead with her friend. Ayami just couldn't tell them; she doesn't want her friends more involved with them. She knows just how powerful Madara is and she knows that the rest of them are powerful and dangerous. So dangerous that they can destroy this village by themselves.

"Ino I really want to but I can't; you don't know what they're capable of and what power they have. I don't want to endanger the village and I must return; he will come back for me and will punish me. I have no way out of this and there's no way to help me. I'm screw no matter what happens." Ayami said in a scare voice. She knows what Madara is capable of and how she can stab him but it goes threw him. All the pain and suffering she felt before will not compare to what he's going to do to her later. Ino gives her a sad look and comforts her and scowls at Shikamaru.

"Ayami, I knew you were in the village that night. I thought that I could talk to you but you were gone before I had a chance. They must have kidnap you again and punish you; but my question is how did they know where you were at? They must have been following you for some time now to capture you. Why did you come back if you knew that they would punish you again?" Shikamaru gave her a questionable stare.

"I came back here to warn the Hokage and tell her I'm safe. Plus, they have extracted a demon from their host and I thought that I could tell her in person." Ayami said as she looks on the ground as she tightens the sheets in her hands.

"They have another one already? Damn, how many do they have left to go?" Shikamaru said and sighs in frustration. "Ayami, can you remember anything that happened at their base?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Ino, you can enter my mind and see what the hell happen because I don't want to talk about it in front of Shikamaru." Ayami said as she blushes and turns the other way. "Ino."

"Yes."

"He blocked some of my memory just for you can know." Ayami said and stared Ino in the eye waiting for her to use her jutsu. Ino made quick hand signs and yells.

"O.k. Mind Transfer Jutsu." Ino said as she forms the boar sign. Ino body fell limp and Ayami head went back a little while Shikamaru waited in silence. "This must be something that she just wants to talk to Ino about." Shikamaru said as he holds Ino body and looks at Ayami worried. "I just hope that what they did isn't that bad."

Where Madara is at

"We have finished extracting 2 demons yesterday as you know but there is something important that I must tell you. Hidan and Kakuzu were killed today by leaf shonibi's." Pein said.

"The zombie twins are dead huh? Never thought that they would have died since they were immortal." Kisame snickers in the meeting.

"Kisame, they're your comrades; show them some respect," Pein commands in a demanding voice. "It's comes to my attention that your brother, Itachi, is becoming quite a troubles maker in our plan and we need to stop him."

"I will do did Leader-sama; I want to kill him anyway. Itachi, Tobi and I will do it right now and nothing going to stop us. Come on Tobi, we're going." Deidara stated as he left.

"Deidara sempai is so quick temper." Tobi sighs as he leaves also. 'Hmm, I need the brat and I need Ayami for my plan to work out perfectly; Itachi will try to keep me from doing so but all that will be invalid. Both of them are my best weapons to achieve my goal and the power I will need to make my plan perfect. Ayami, I will retrieve you again after this little mission and you will know what kind of punishment and role you play in all of this.' Madara chuckles a bit before running to Deidara.

Ino pov

With a quick blast I entered Ayami's mind; when I entered her mind, I see photos of some of her memories. I also see walls around some memories; I guess this is what Ayami was talking about. I walk in her mind for some time and see a picture of her handcuff in a dungeon somewhere; I walk inside the picture and started to see images. I see Ayami in a white torn dress with blood all over her. She flinches as she's being whip by that bastard Hidan; no wonder why she flinched when I said his name. He grabs her by her hair and kisses her on the lips; why is he doing all these things to her? I ran to her trying to set her free only to realize that I can't since my hands are going through the chains. I-I-I can't see her in so much pain but I have to; I must retrieve some information with me. He unzips his pants letting his dick free and hanging; he big, too big for her. Ayami is a virgin and that thing will surely hurt her. I sob knowing that I can't help her now; she looks up and her face is purple and eyes widen with fear. Hidan chuckles at her and uncuffs her hands throwing her roughly onto the floor. Her legs have welts on it and blood leaking out of it; she can barely get her face off the floor. Hidan smirks and bend down on his knees grabbing her by her hair.

"_You know bitch, you got me hard by just whipping you. I'm going to fun time fucking you." He sneered in her ears. Ayami just looks at him with emotionless eyes and spits in his face. Slap. He hit her hard in the face making her hit the wall hard. He stands over her and picks her up by her throat. _

"_Bitch! Don't you ever spit on me like some kind of dog!" Hidan said as he squeezes her throat tighter. "Be a good slut and suck me off." Hidan said as sat her on her knees and put his dick closer to her mouth. Ayami just looks at it with a questionable stare. Oh crap I know that look; please don't say something that you will regret. _

"_Dumbass, do you really think that I'll be giving you heads; you got me twisted with someone else I see. I'm not sucking that nasty little thing." Ayami said as she sighs. I see the anger in his purple eyes as he raises his hand and hit her again. Damn it Ayami, you should know not to say things like that; he has a huge ego and will try to kill you if you taint it. _

"_Bitch, I think you got me twisted if you think that I won't get heads from you. Plus, my size is bigger than most guys and I have a lot of girls screaming." Hidan said as he pointed to his chest. Wow, this guy has a huge ego and needs a reality check._

"_I've seen much bigger." Ayami said with a blank expression on her face. I see that Hidan ego went down a lot by her comment. "And if girls were screaming, they were probably screaming to get away from you and that you can't perform right. You might brag on how good you think you are, but I bet there are a lot of girls who can say otherwise." Hidan looks like he is ready to kill her; why would she say something like that? _

"_That's it you stupid little bitch!" Hidan yells as he forces her down and spread her legs wide open. Ayami looks him in the eyes with fear in it. I-I can't save her; AYAMI RUN! I know that my screaming is futile but I can pray for the best.. _

"_I will make sure you will only feel pain after I'm through with you." Hidan chuckles as he lifts up her dress to reveal her purple lacey underwear. I can't believe she wears underwear like that; Hidan seems to like what he sees which isn't a good sign._

"_Nice underwear, but I want to see my prize underneath them." Hidan said as he starts to take them off._

"_Your suppose to get information from me by torture. All you done are torture me for the past 30 minutes without asking me a lick of questions you sadistic bastard." Ayami said as she looks at him angrily. Hidan smirks at her statement and chuckles darkly._

"_Bitch I can do it whatever the fuck I please; now your gonna get what's coming to you." Hidan smirks as he pulls her underwear down and position himself. Before he can enter her he stops and starts to look mad. He rubs his head and starts to talk out loud._

"_Can I just fuck her and be done with it." Hidan didn't seem satisfied with the answer and gets off Ayami throwing her back a bit. _

"_Your lucky bitch, the boss said I can't fuck you and I must go. Don't worry I will be back in a while." Hidan said as he left out the room. Ayami crawls to where her underwear and put them on. She gets on all four and tries to stand but falls on her hands. Her yellow eyes look so strong and beautiful shining with the little light in the room. _

"_I will not break no matter what they do to me. They can try all they want but I will never give up on hope and I will never betray my village." Ayami said as she crawls to the corner. I cried for my friend; I know that I can't deal with what she had been through and still be myself. I cry but yet she doesn't; she is a tough cookie to break and I'm proud of her._

With Shikamaru

"Why is she crying yet smiling at the same time? What the hell is happening Ino?" Shikamaru thought out loud. He wipes the tears from her eyes and holds her tight.

"Ino, what happen to Ayami? Did they really do some damage to her?" Shikamaru said as he sighs.

Ino pov

I've seen some memories of her with the akatsuki that I cried so hard for. All the pain she been through and yet she is still going strong. I learn some of the akatsuki members name but I really didn't find that much out. I don't know the leader name or the mask man name. I'm happy that she didn't get rape by any of them yet. I go farther in her mind and see a picture of her on a bed with barely any clothes on. What the hell; Ayami, did they get to you? I jump to the picture only to be knocked back with a massive shock. My mind became a fuzzy and my eyes close for a second. I opened them back up only to realize that I'm back in Shikamaru's room again. How powerful that force field on the picture was. It kicked me out of her mind and I have a big headache.

Normal pov

After Ino had opened her eyes Ayami opens them soon afterwards. Ino was in Shikamaru's arms and saw a painful expression on his face.

"Shikamaru, are you o.k?" Ino asked

"Nothing I can't handle; you shocked me hard when you came out of Ayami's mind." Shikamaru said as he released Ino. Ino looks at her skin and saw that she has 2nd degree burn. She heals Shikamaru and herself then looks at Ayami to see if she's o.k. Ayami looks at her friends with shock and agony.

"Ino, what happened; you were crying and all of a sudden you electrocuted me then popped out of her mind." Shikamaru said in a tense voice.

"I don't know; I remember seeing her getting tortured, molested and beaten; then I see her on a bed with almost no clothes on; she was beaten and her clothes were mostly ripped off of her. When I tried to jump in the picture, I was hit with an electrical force that knocked me down and gave me a headache. I don't know how she can still have her personality after all that happened to her; I'm surprise that she had the energy to make her first escape. That's how far I've gotten; she saw Tsunade but I couldn't hear what they were saying. She went home and looks at a window and then blank; that's all I was allow to see. I went in her mind and know that three members are killed; the two we killed Hidan and Kakuzu. Plus the one Sakura killed and I think his name is Sasori." Ino said as she felt a headache come on; she looks at Ayami with worry and questioning eyes.

"A-Ayami," Ino said in a broken voice trying her best not to cry. "D-d-did they rape you?" she said in a very soft and low voice. Neither of them heard her but they both knew what she was going to ask; Ayami decided to act dense.

"Ayami, I know you heard me the first time. Did they rape you?" Ino said loud and clear as she starts shaking. 'I guess I should tell her for she won't feel bad and cry later on.' Ayami thoughts as she looks in her friend eyes. Shikamaru wants to know to but don't want to know that she had been raped. They were friends at the acdemy; Chouji, Ayami, and him go way back and she's like a sister to him; a weird sister but a sister none or less. He doesn't want her to feel anymore pain then she already has; if he saw Ino crying, then he knows that they did some damage to her. Ayami was on her knees and she took a deep breath.

"Yes, I was." Ayami said with no emotion in her eyes what so ever. Both of them look at her in shock for two reasons. One she admitted she did; the other one is how she said it. She said it like it was nothing.

"Ayami, how could you say it like that? What they did was unhuman and disgusting yet, you have no emotion with it." Ino said. "Ayami, I already knew that you could care less about some things if you had it happen to you more than once. W-W-Wait, did they rape you more than once." Ino said on the verge of tears. Shikamaru wants to cry with her because he couldn't save his friend from that kind of pain.

"No, they only raped me once; the other times were better and I kind of liked it." Ayami said with a smile. Both of their eyes went wide as they realize what she just said.

"Ayami! What the hell are you talking about? You've been kidnap and rape once by them yet, you didn't mind the other times!" Shikamaru hissed angry at her.

"Ayami, how many other times did they have sex with you," Ino said as she took her friend by the hands and looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I only had sex three times, Ino; the first time was when he got mad that I escaped and came back to the village. Shikamaru, that was the time when you felt me in the village; Ino, that's the picture that you couldn't look in and see what happens. I didn't want you to see just as much as the others; I didn't know that one was block. He must have blocked it when I fell asleep." Ayami said as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Ayami, we have to tell Tsunade and get you tested to see if you're pregnant. We must tell her right now; besides, who else did you?" Ino said as she tries to pull Ayami up but she wouldn't budge.

"Ino, only two men did me. To tell you the truth I wanted the second one to do me since he was nicer and seem like he would be gentle with me knowing it's my first time. It sucked that the first one did me instead; he wanted to hurt me since I ran away. That's the one I'm afraid of and know will hurt me for running away again. He was way better the second time since I kind of got the hang of everything." Ayami said to the both of them wanting to go back to sleep.

"Ino let me go back to sleep." Ayami yawn as she tries to lay her head on the pillow. Ino yanked her up so hard she thought she heard her bone crack.

"NO! Ayami we got to get you check out now; we don't know if anything is wrong with you." Ino said as she drags Ayami out the door.

"Bye Shikamaru, hopefully I will see you later today." Ayami said as she was being drag out by Ino.

"Bye you two." Shikamaru said as he waves. 'Ayami, why didn't you tell us everything? You didn't tell us their names and you didn't tell us who rape you. You really not telling us everything we need. You tell us details but you didn't tell us the most important parts. Plus you didn't tell us where the base is at and what did they ask you. Something happen but you don't want to tell us about it because you're trying to protect us. Ayami when will you learn that you will need our help and you can trust us?' Shikamaru sighs as he realizes that his friend is in danger.

With Ino

"Ino stop dragging me; I can walk by myself" Ayami said as she snatch her arm from her.

"Ayami, why are you so calm about everything that happen." Ino said. "You have to tell her everything you told us." Ayami eyes turned red and started to glow brightly; she turn her head towards Ino and hiss in a low voice.

"Ino, what I said will not be repeated to Tsunade. All you can say is that I was beaten, raped, and tortured; I do not want you to tell her in details what happened." Ayami said as she starts walking the other way. Ino shivers at her voice.

"Ayami, where are you going?" Ino asks.

"I'm going to take a shower and change." Ayami said as she waves a hand bit. She took a detour to forest for she can have some blood; when she gotten far enough, she starts to sing a little song to leer a man to her.

_I love you so much that my heartaches for you._

_You treat me so nice that I don't know what to do._

_I wonder do you feel the same way for me; my love for you will never end and I wonder if you will take me away with you. We will always make love every night to the end. Will you hear my song and come to me my love. Because I'm waiting for you. Don't leave me here without you. Come with me and have fun. I will never hurt you my love so come on and trust me. _

She heard a noise coming from the bushes and saw a jounin coming her way. He was out of it and could come to any time so she rushes to do her job. She laid him down on the ground and exposes his neck. She climbs on top of him and opens her mouth to show her sharp teeth white teeth; she bit him lightly on the neck and starts to suck some blood. She sucks about a pint before stopping and wipping the blood from his neck to wipe the evidents away. She licks his neck to heal his wound and sent him on his business; her yellow eyes turn red and her carmal skin starts to shine a bit. Her white teeth turn to fangs. She runs home to take her shower and make sure that no one will know what she done. She arrives at her house 2 minutes later and starts to strip out of her clothes and take her shower. 'I think Shikamaru notice that I didn't say no names and that I left out the main part of my story. Like where's the base or the names of the members of the akatsuki; I don't want Konan to get in trouble. That's my girl and she did a lot of stupid shit with me; she helped me and I don't want anyone who goes to their base get kill. I read about Madara and he is one of the strongest shonibi's in the world; he was the leader of the Uchiha clan. He is the first one to to achieve the Magekyo sharigan; the one who got his brother eyes so he won't go blind. Madara is a very dangerous man who is supposed to be dead yet, he looks like he is 25 years old. I'm going to deal with this myself and hope for the best.' Ayami sighs and gets out the shower to look in the mirror. Her hair isn't white but the rest of her change. 'I guess I didn't get enough blood,' Ayami shrugs off as she leaves the bathroom with nothing on and start looking for clothes. She suddenly tense up and has a kunai knife in her hand then throws it at the wall. A piece of the wall started to take a shape of a man.

"So you notice me Ayami."

"It's really not hard to notice you." Ayami said as she grabs a pair of black bra and panties and starts to put them on. "Why are you here?"

"To warn you about your future."

**who do you think this is and who do you think that Ayami should end up with? Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

Angel of Mine

"What the hell do you mean about to 'warn you about the future'." Ayami said as she quotes with her fingers. She grabs a red tank top and some blue shorts and looks back at Itachi with a glare in her eyes. 'He is too sexy for is own good.'

"He will be coming for you and when he captures you, his plan will begin." Itachi said as he leans against the wall with his eyes close. Ayami eyes are filling with fear as she puts on her clothes.

"His plan will begin with me? How? Doesn't he need all the tail beasts to get started on his plan?" Ayami ask as she walks up to Itachi making him open his eyes. He can tell that she was scare of how she is involved in his plan.

"He does need them but you and Sasuke are the key to his plan; if I could get one of you away from him then, his plan will go downhill. You can't get away from him since he knows where you live and how your mind work. Sasuke is different and I will make sure that Madara can't get his hands on him or die." Itachi grabs Ayami by her shoulders and throws her roughly on the bed pinning her hands above her head.

"Itachi what the hell are you doing?" Ayami eyes widen fearing what the answer going to be.

"Hn, I'm going to make it harder for him to get to you," Itachi said as he unzips her shorts and pulls it down a little, "I'm going to mark you."

"Mark me! I'm not no damn tree!" Ayami screams as she wiggles under him. Itachi sighs and moves his free hand towards her vagina.

"I didn't mean it like that; I'm saying that I'm going pump some of my chakara inside of you to help you."

"Then why your hand is near my pussy?" Ayami yells with fear.

"I have to pump it where I know he would be at the most." Itachi shrugs as Ayami blushes.

"So you're going to use your finger to pump it by going inside of my vagina?" Ayami asks as her brow rises.

"Not exactly." Ayami face scrunched up after he said that.

"Not exactly, what the fuck you mean 'not exactly'?" Ayami said as she folds her arms over her chest and rolls her neck.

"I'm using my hand to find out where to focus my chakara at to try to reduce your chance of pregnancy." Itachi said calmly.

"O.k. I understand that but um, what the hell are you going to use to pump the chakara inside me." Ayami questions as she moves her hand towards chin.

"I'm going to have sex with you to pump it inside." Itachi stated calmly as he finds the spot. 'I should have known when he said 'not exactly'.' Ayami thought as she growls out loud.

"I'm not going to have sex with you." Ayami said bluntly. Itachi sighs and roll off her.

"I'm trying to protect you from Madara grasp."

"By having sex me?"

"By blocking your hole with my chakara."

"But your sperm will be inside of me."

"Yes, but my chakara will burn it out as your juices will."

"You have a low sperm count?" This comment made Itachi twitch.

"No I don't but your vagina will destroy over 49 million of my sperm."

"What about the rest?"

"The rest?"

"Yes the rest; I know that about 50 million will enter me. What will kill the rest?"

"I told you my chakara will." Itachi said in an irritated voice. 'Hm, never thought that he will get irritated with my questions.'

"Why can't you wear a condom?"

"It won't matter because if I'm putting in chakara, the condom will burst and my sperm will still enter you."

"Then I will still have a chance of being pregnant."

"You won't because you will kill most of the sperm and I will kill the rest."

"But what will happen if your barrier cracks and I end up pregnant."

"You won't because I have perfect chakara control."

"I don't know that; beside, I just can't have sex with you if I don't know you like that. I ain't a hoe." Ayami said as she sat up and zips up her shorts then walks toward the door. Itachi turns his head towards her and raised his eyebrow. He can tell that she was lying through her teeth.

"Didn't you have sex with Madara?" Ayami stopped in her track and started to blush deeply. She turns her head around quick and growls.

"That was different; he rape me the first time and I was horny the second!" Ayami screams and turns her head around not looking at him. 'She is so childish.'

"But you enjoyed both time and you were a virgin; never knew you were the freaky type."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ayami growls as her blush kept growing and growing.

"It's was only a matter of time when he was going to claim you," Itachi sighs.

"Stop dodging the bullet and tell me how you knew what the hell was happening in that room."

"One is that I heard the second time and Madara told me the first time."

"He told you the first time. How the hell can that happen if we had sex the morning after the first time we had sex; when did he have time to talk to you?" Ayami asked as she pace around the room.

"When you left and found Hidan sleeping in his room." Itachi said calmly. Ayami shivered as she heard his name.

"How the hell did you know?"

"It's not hard to figure out since he was abusing you when Madara kept you locked up in the dungeon. He told me the rest of the story when he was on a mission."

"W-W-What! Are you serious?" Ayami said as her yellow eyes started to glow.

"He was bragging about how good you were in bed and how he popped your cherry." Itachi stated borely. Ayami eyes widen as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'I can't believe this shit; why would he tell Itachi all of this? I know that I can't trust Madara the stupid bastard. He a fucking manipulator; he will control me until the day I die. I can't trust no one but myself and I must get my head in the game. He is fucking with me but I must show him who can fuck harder.' Ayami took a deep breath and compose herself.

"Who I do is none of your business or concern."

"I know but if Madara finds out that you had sex with Pein, he will punish you worst than you can imagine." Ayami face remains the same but her heart skipped a beat.

"It's really none of his business who I fuck because he's not my man. I can fuck whoever I want to when I want to because I don't belong to no damn body." Ayami said as she rolls her neck.

"You might say that but I know that you feel guilty about it." Itachi said as he got up off the bed and start walking towards her.

"You don't know a damn thing about me Itachi; I did what I had to do."

"Did what you have to do huh? How is having sex with Pein is something you had to do?"

"He left when we were in the middle of sex; I was still horny and need to be released. Pein was there and we start talking and bam; we had office sex." After Ayami said that her eyes fell to the floor. Itachi grabs her by her chin and looks in her eyes. Red meet yellow and both of their lips connected. Ayami jerks her head back and slaps Itachi hard. His cheek was a bright red that cover almost all the left side of his face. Itachi smirks and pins her to wall.

"Like I said, you feel guilty. If you feel guilty about this kiss then I know you feel guilty for having sex with Pein. Don't act dumb Ayami. After all I was your fiancé for two years; we did spend a lot of time together so I think you know a lot about me." Itachi whispers in her ears. "I know you remember Ayami; you even told me how you wanted to lose you virginity. Only 5 years old and knows exactly what she wants; I guess that should have told me you were a sex freak." Itachi chuckles as Ayami blushes.

'Damn I remember that; never thought I was that blunt.'

_Flash Back_

"_Itachi-kun!" five year old Ayami shouts as she runs up to him. She has on a blue dress with blue ninja sandals on running as fast as she could with her little legs. 10 year old Itachi turns around and smiles at her. _

"_Is it true that you're my future husband?" Ayami ask as she's walking next to Itachi._

"_It seems so." _

"_Why I'm marring you and not Sasuke? He is closer to me by age." Ayami said._

"_Does it really matter?"_

"_Yes because my sister is older than me but I'm marring you. Sasuke is only two months younger than me. I'm spring while he's summer for some reason; he's not even a happy person." Ayami said as she folds her hands behind her head. Itachi sighs 'she's not going to stop with the questions is she.'_

"_You are you father youngest but his blood runs more in you than your sister." 'Not really; my mothers' blood is more in me than my fathers. I only look like his side of the family' Ayami thought as her face twisted up a bit. _

"_If you say so. So um, Itachi-kun?"_

"_Hm."_

"_Since I'm going to be your wifey, I was wondering what do you like to eat? What's your favorite color? What kind of books you like to read? And did you ever have sex before?" Ayami ask as if the questions where normal. Itachi eye brow twitches and looks at her like she's crazy. 'This is the reason I ask father to make the youngest one my wife; she thinks above her age level and her questions are the ones you ask your mate. Her sister is cute but she's not my type at all and we don't have anything in common. Ayami is someone I would consider dating in the future.' Itachi thought as a smirk went on his face._

"_Let's see, I like dangos; my favorite color is black; I like to read mystery and history books; and I never had sex before."_

"_That's good to know but you really didn't have to tell me if you had sex before. That's really none of my business." Ayami said with a deadpan face. Itachi raise an eyebrow._

"_Then why you ask?"_

"_To see if you will answer it duh." _

"_You know if your going to be my wife then you got to lose the attitude."_

"_If your going to be my husband then you must get an attitude." Itachi smirks and puts her on her back. _

"_You know that I'm a dress right."_

"_I know."_

"_Itachi since we're going to get marry that means we got to have sex right._

"_Right."_

"_Well before we are actually married, I think that we should have sex. Just to see if your good enough you know." Ayami said bluntly._

"_O.k."_

"_Since your going to take my virginity; I have a request on how your going to take it."_

"_A request? Please do tell." Itachi smirks wondering how she wants it done. 'She probably want to lose it in a candle lit room with roses around the bed; nice and slow on a soft comfortable bed. This is what all girls want but I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt.'_

"_I would like to loose it in a candle lit room that has a nice bed in it." 'I guess wrong.'_

"_No rose petals?"_

"_Of course not. I want chains connected to the bed with a whip and oil. I want nice smelling oil, lavender scented, and a didlo to." Ayami said cheerfully as she hugs Itachi neck while Itachi was blushing. 'I did not see that one coming.'_

"_You know we could use the candles when we're having sex, I don't mind really. Itachi is this too much to ask?" Ayami voice went sad and hid her face in his neck._

"_No is not. I'm just surprise that this is what you want." Itachi said as he stops in front of her house. _

"_Don't worry about it. Everything will be good, got it." Itachi smiles and kisses her on cheek._

"_I won't. I just hope that you will please me after this little talk we had." Ayami said with a deadpan face._

"_You will be please little girl." Itachi said as he twitches a bit. Ayami grabs Itachi hand making him look down at her._

"_Bend down so I can tell you something in your ear." Itachi bends down and Ayami kisses him on the lips._

"_I'm going to be your wife so don't be afraid to kiss me on the lips in public. I guess it won't be bad having you as a husband." Ayami said as she went in her house. Itachi sighs and teleport back home to see his father and Sasuke talking. His father looks up and sends him a questioning look._

"_Hello Sasuke, father."_

"_Hello Itachi, what do you think of your future wife."_

"_She is interesting and weird." Itachi said as he shook his head and chuckles._

_Flash Back Ends_

"I had questions and I needed to know." Ayami said as she shrugs her shoulders. Itachi lets her go.

"You never took my virginity Itachi; I wanted you to take it but you were gone and I thought that you weren't going to come back. I trusted you and I still do; I know why you left the village and kill the clan but I still hope that you would have taken my virginity when you started to pop up in town again. I decided not to let anyone take it but you, unless something came up; I had little crushes every now and then but nothing too serious." Ayami said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I was going to the day after the club but it seems that Madara started to sink his claws into you. I couldn't get next to you without him knowing and besides, I thought that you wanted to lose your virginity to a stranger." Itachi stated remembering that he heard her say that to her friends and getting a little heated.

"That stranger was you. I couldn't tell my friends your name since they think you're a criminal and they don't know you. So basically, you're a stranger to them but not to me; I don't want to betray your trust since you didn't do anything to betray mines. I didn't tell a soul about what really happen to your clan especially Sasuke because I decided that it is best if you tell him. I wanted to lose my virginity to you because I feel relax and at peace with you; I wanted you to have taken me with you since I felt so lonely without you." Ayami whispers as she sat down on the bed.

"I wanted to take you with me but I didn't want you to live that kind of life with me. If I took you with me, he would have found out about your bloodline and what power it posses. I found those things about you from reading your file and watching you from afar; you trust me but you won't tell me everything about you. You are very cautious about everything and that's why you hesitate about trusting someone. I trust you but I wasn't so sure that I could keep you safe from him Ayami; he would have gotten to you sooner or later and I didn't think that it would be a good idea to take you away from your family." Itachi said as his voice when down a bit.

"I understand everything Itachi but you also know why I wanted to give my virginity to you right?" Ayami said as she pats a seat next to her. Itachi sat down and sighs.

"Yes, because if I took your virginity you would become loyal to me; my power and chakara would double and we would form a bond."

"I know but now I feel like I'm suppose to be loyal to Madara and I don't want him to have more power. He is strong enough and I feel like I'm putting everyone in danger." Ayami said as tears fell down her face. "The worst part of this is that I remember trying to give my virginity to him the night of the club since he reminds me of you by looks; I was so drunk that I was willing to give it to him without thinking of the consequences. I'm surprise that he didn't take it then; he had blocked some memory of me and him together making it hard for me to comprehend this situation. I should have never accepted that drink from him."

"You accepted drinks from him?" Itachi said with a surprise look on his face.

"Yeah, it was free and I didn't want to be mean."

"You don't drink and you are too young to do it; he could have put something in that drink." Itachi said as his voice rises a bit.

"I didn't know that or him. At first I thought that he was a traveling ninja; I was wrong obliviously." Ayami said. She looks at the time and realizes that 2 hours has passed and she was suppose to meet with Tsunade.

"Damn it, Itachi I must go and meet with Lady Tsunade and get check out." Ayami said getting up and walking towards the door. "We will discuss this when I come back o.k." Itachi got up and walks towards the door and hugs her from behind.

"When you come back I need you pack some of your personal belongings and meet me at the gate by 11:00 sharp; you will see Kisame and me by a tree and we will discuss things from there on." he whispers in her ears making her shiver.

"I'll be there. I might be a little late though." Ayami said as she sweats drop and points her fingers together.

"Late, how the hell are you going to be late if you got 4 hours to meet us?"

"I want to see my friends one last time and I want full up on dangos and ramen."

"Ramen huh? Do you still eat them with a hot dog?" Ayami makes a small smile on her face remembering how sweet he is to her. 'This is one of the things that I love about him.'

"Yes I do and stop making Kisame wait; I know he's bore by now, hell I know I would be bore waiting on someone." Ayami pouts as Itachi rubs her head.

"Well don't worry about it just make sure your there. Goodbye." Itachi said as he kisses her on the lips once more then poofs out of her room.

"Goodbye until then Itachi." Ayami whispers as she traces her lips.

To Tsunade office

"Ino, Shikamaru is there a reason why you two are here." Tsunade said as she was drinking her sake.

"Yes. Ayami is here and she is coming in your office any second now." Shikamaru said as he and Ino took a seat.

"Oh, she is back from her mission already; it's nice to know."

"Cut the act Tsunade we know that she been kidnapped and she can't get away from them; they're coming back for her and she ready to accept this. We want you to tell her that she can count on us and we have her back," Ino interrupted her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop with the act Tsunade; she needs our help but she doesn't want to see her friends hurt because of her. Plus I want you to give her a pregnancy test and some birth control pills to make sure she doesn't get pregnant." Ino yells standing out of her chair.

"You don't have to yell Ino and I don't need your help." Ayami said behind Ino making her scream.

"I said don't yell." Ayami said as her and Shikamaru covers there ears.

"Sorry but you came up behind me without warning." Ino pouted.

"Ino I took the plan b pill and I had birth control pills." Ayami said with a deadpan face. "Hi Tsunade; I would like to report that they got another tail beast and about 3 akatsuki members are dead." Ayami said with a smile.

"Thank you Ayami and come here right quick." Tsunade said as she waves Ayami to come over. Ayami backs up a bit worrying what she will do; Shikamaru gives her a questioning look and so does Tsunade.

"Ayami what are you doing?" both ask.

"Are you going to hit me?" Ayami said as she walks up to Tsunade slowly. Everybody sighs and Tsunade walks from behind her desk.

"No I'm not going to yet; but I'm making sure you're not pregnant and I'm going to give you a day to day pill. And what do you mean you had taken birth control?" Tsunade said as she puts one hand on Ayami stomach and the other one on her hip.

"I lost them on the way here and I want some more just in case." Ayami shrugs.

"Well you're not pregnant and your insides are o.k too. I want you to take these pills here." Tsunade walk over to her desk and pull out a bottle of pills and threw them to Ayami.

"Take one now then take it again tomorrow; You really need to take this Ayami."

"I know because I don't want to end up pregnant; I wouldn't really mind having a kid. My only regret is who the father going to be; I hope I have a girl since I can relate to her more. Oh what if I have twins" Ayami said making her lose focus.

"Have you been taking your medication Ayami?" Tsunade questions with both hands on her hip.

"I ran out them 3 weeks ago; they're nasty Tsunade and I don't want to take them anymore." Ayami whines as she looks for an exit to run.

"I know you don't but your focus needs a little tune up." Tsunade said as she motions for Ino and Shikamaru to surround her.

"I will take the damn medication; there isn't a need to jump me. I can see you two behind me." Ayami grumbles as Tsunade gives her a shot to focus more.

"Just be happy that this is your last ADD shot and you won't have to take anymore medicine." Tsunade said as she throws the needle away.

"Yeah, well I must go on my mission tonight and I don't want anyone to try to save me." Ayami said as she turns to Shikamaru and Ino.

"We can't help but worry about you Ayami," Shikamaru grumbles.

"He's right sweetie; you need to try and stay out of trouble and not talk back" Ino hisses as she slaps Ayami on the arm.

"Ow Ino! I don't talk back; I reply to their questions." Ayami said while smiles.

"Really? Because all of those close calls were because of your big mouth!" Ino screams.

"What close calls?" Shikamaru and Tsunade said.

"Ino don't you dare!" Ayami hiss out as her yellow eyes turn blood red.

"Calm down both of you; Ayami let Ino tell us," Tsunade said.

"Hell no, I don't want Ino to tell you two; tricking now shows that you can't be trusted with big secrets" Ayami said with a frown on her face.

"It depends on what the secrets are" Shikamaru stated.

"Find tell, I will be eating ramen and dangos; later everyone, I hope to see you again." Ayami screams as she walks out of the office and slams the door shut.

"Ino what happen when you were in her mind?" Shikamaru asks.

"You went in her mind? Are right you two what the hell happened?" Tsunade said angrily.

"I went in her mind to see what happen to her in the akatsuki and to find out any information on them. Some of them were block but I saw all I need to know to make me worry about her even more." Ino said sighing.

"How long was she here?" Tsunade demanded as she scans the both of them.

"I kept her in my room for 4 days asleep to make sure no one can find her and make sure that she is safe." Shikamaru said.

"So what happened to her?" Tsunade asks.

"Well Hidan, the white hair immortal, was torturing and molesting her; he almost raped her until someone stopped him in his mind. He was being very egotist and act like a big shot but Ayami knocked him down; that is one of the reasons why he tries to rape her."

"What did she say?" Tsunade said.

"Well he said that he that he has a dick bigger than most man which is true but beside the point; Ayami said that she seen way bigger and she's not going to suck little thing." Ino said. Tsunade giggles a bit while Shikamaru sighs. 'Damn it Ayami, saying something like that can damage a man ego.'

"What else happened" both of them said at the same time.

"Well he got mad and slaps her, but she spitted on his face. He slings her to the wall and said 'Bitch don't ever spit in my face again! I have a lot of women begging me for more.' You see he has a big ego and Ayami face was blank; she decides to bring his ass down a bit."

"Are you serious? What the hell did she say this time?" Tsunade yells getting angry.

"Damn why doesn't she keep her mouth close." Shikamaru grumbles.

"Because she doesn't want to let them know that she is scare; anyway, she said 'I bet they be begging to get away from you because you can't perform right.' This makes him extra mad and throws her on the floor and takes off her underwear; he said 'bitch I will rape you so hard that you won't be able to walk for weeks.' Ayami being Ayami said 'I doubt that would happen.' So as he positions himself near her he stops and left because of a voice. Oh and he also mention how pretty and sexy she was and how he was going to wreack her body." Ino said shivering.

"Damn it Ayami why do you keep doing things to make you in trouble; you can't handle everything alone." Shikamaru said as he looks down on the ground.

"Ino, what else happens?" Tsunade said fearing what the answer going to be.

"I tried to go inside one memory of her thrown on the bed with hardly any clothes and bruises on her body but it shock the shit out of me and Shikamaru; I had gotten a huge headache and I was back inside of Shikamaru's room. She told us that she was raped and she didn't give us any detail this time." Ino said while pacing around.

"When did all of this happen," Tsunade said on the verges of tears. Ayami is very precious to her and she can always attract people to her.

"This happens after she finished talking to you and went home; I couldn't do anything for her. I saw it happening to her but I couldn't do anything to help her; I feel ashame of myself." Ino said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"This is not your fault Ino; I bet this is the reason she didn't want to tell you. She doesn't like anyone to worry about her and likes to do things on her own." Shikamaru sighs and rubs her back.

"You two don't worry about her; I put a healing powder inside of her when I injected some of her medicine in her. So if she is in so much pain that powder will heal her in that area. It will only heal if she touches it with her chakara; I'm sure that you or Sakura taught her some medical justu?" Tsunade asks as she folds her hands under her chin.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Ino replies as she wipes her tears.

"She will be o.k, she can handle herself." Shikamaru smirks but deep down hope what he said is true.

To Ayami

"Damn, its 11:10 and I don't have everything ready yet." Ayami sighs as she grabs some panties and thongs. "O.k, all I need to do is grab the dangos and my pictures and I will be good to go." Ayami looks at her picture with her and everybody's at the beach having fun; then she looks at the one with her, Itachi, and Sasuke are smiling while eating icecream.

"I miss those days." Ayami whispers and hugs the picture. She grabs her belonging at jumps out of the window and cries a bit.

"I hope I can see everybody again." Ayami arrives at the gate 30 minutes later and see two irratitated men walking up to her. Itachi and Kisame looks piss the fuck off at her; Itachi walks up to her and starts to speak.

"I thought that you said that you would be a little bit late?" Itachi said. Ayami smiles and hands him some dangos.

"I was and I'm sorry; now stop complaining about the past and lets us." Ayami said as she climbs on Itachi back and hands Kisame her bag.

"What the hell are you doing brat?" Kisame said looking at the bag.

"I'm going to sleep on Itachi back and you're going to carry my bag please." Ayami smiles and hugs Itachi back.

"Why would we let you do that?" Itachi ask as he starts to walk.

"Because I'll slow you down if we walk and that bag is heavy." Ayami said in a sleepy voice. "Beside you two are big strong men and I'm not a body builder. Please and thank you." Ayami said as she falls asleep.

"Well you heard the little lady Itachi, let go to the base." Kisame said as took off.

"Ayami when we get there, we are still going to finish our conversation." he said as he took off as well.

"I know but let me sleep." Ayami mumbles.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Angel of Mine

"Itachi, who is this girl?" Kisame ask looking at the girl sleeping on Itachi's back. She held a peaceful expression on her face that didn't want people to wake her up.

"Someone that leader wants to see." Itachi said as he ran faster making Kisame catch up.

"What do leader want with her? She's hot and everything but she looks weak." Kisame laughs but was hushed by Itachi glare.

"He wants her for her power and knowledge."

"Yeah, and that's all you need to know." Ayami said sleepy. Kisame grunts while Itachi smirks.

"Go back to sleep Ayami; we will be at the base in an hour." Itachi scowls at her while she pouts.

"I don't want to; I want to talk to Kisame-chan for a bit." Ayami said smiling at Kisame. Kisame sweat drops as Itachi smirks.

"Itachi let me down and Kisame slow down." Both of them look at her like she's crazy. Itachi lets her down and Ayami hops on Kisame back. Kisame looks dumb struck as Ayami was hugging his neck.

"W-W-What the hell are you doing shorty?" Kisame said blushing as Ayami was wrapping her legs around Kisame waist tighter.

"I'm trying to make sure that I don't fall; let take our time going back to the base. I want to get to know you. And I'm not short; your ass just tall." Ayami pouts. Itachi sighs and leave them be.

"So, brat"

"Ayami" Ayami said rolling her neck.

"Brat,"

"I'm a brat but you think I'm hot." Ayami said as she raised her eyebrow. Kisame blushes and open his mouth to say something but Ayami interrupts him.

"You feel buff you know that; when I wrapped my legs around you all I felt was your muscles and how thick you are. You must work out a lot huh muscle butt." Ayami said as she felt his butt. Kisame blush darkens and starts stuttering a lot.

"W-W-W-What t-the hell are y-you d-doing?" Kisame said as he walks faster to find Itachi. 'This girl is crazy.'

"Feeling on your butt, duh." Ayami said groping him and thinking. "You have a nice ass you know. If you go to jail, a lot of men will try to hit that; if I wasn't loyal, I'll hit that." Ayami said smirking while Kisame dumps her on Itachi.

"What are you doing?" Ayami ask as she hugs Itachi neck and looking at Kisame curiously. 'What did she say?' Itachi sighs and give Ayami a stern look.

"What?" Ayami said while giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"She's a perv." Kisame said and walks away. 'What did she said to make him dump her on me.'

"What did you say?" Itachi said in a monotone voice.

"All I said was he has a nice muscle ass and that a lot of men in jail would fight to hit it." Itachi sighs and said in an irritated voice.

"What else?" Ayami giggles a bit and sweat drops.

"Why do you always think that…"

"Ayami I know you; tell me what else."

"You're nosey; I also said that when I wrapped my legs around him to not fall all I felt was muscle and how thick he was. Oh, I also said that if I wasn't loyal I would hit that; plus I groped his butt." Ayami said smiling while Itachi just shakes his head.

"You know, you are a major pervert; I don't know where you got that from but you're lucky that you're cute and people don't know you're a perverted girl." Itachi said. Ayami reached down and grabs his butt and squeezes it. Itachi forms a tick mark on his head and turns to face the smiling perverted girl.

"Ayami,"

"I just wanted to see how it feels; I never touched it before and I should have when I was younger."

"We are at the base Ayami and we are going to talk about how I'm going to protect you from Madara." Itachi said and teleport them both in his room. He throws her onto his bed and sat down.

"I have birth control pills from Tsunade; she said that I have to take them everyday to make sure I don't get pregnant." Ayami said lowering her head. 'Damn it, why does everything bad have to deal with me; am I like a fucking magnet or some shit.'

"I know but you are going to be punished when he comes back you know that right? I can't protect you for long Ayami. Sasuke is going to kill me and Madara will have you."

"I know about the Sasuke part already; you told me when you popped up in town. I can handle myself and almost everything that come my way."

"Almost everything?" Itachi said as he raised an eyebrow. Ayami sweat drops.

"Hehe, I can't handle everything but I will do the best I can in that situation."

"Listen, I'm still going to pump some of my chakara inside of you but using a different method; I'm going to pump some where your heart is at and when you're in pain, it will help numb it. Now lay down so I can focus some of my chakara inside you." Itachi said as he push Ayami down gentle and hover over her.

"I guess," Ayami said as Itachi put his hand on her left breast and made his hand glow with chakara. Ayami blushes and close her eyes. Itachi closes his eyes and focus some chakara to go inside her heart. 'Wow this feel good.' Ayami moans a bit then opens her eyes to meet Itachi's. Itachi smirks as Ayami blush darkens.

"I said that shit out loud didn't I?" Ayami said embarrassed. 'Why am i so horny?'

"That's o.k., you feel nice and soft." Itachi smirks and squeezes her breast and rubbing her clit making her moan in delight.

"Aahh! Itachi-kuun," She moans out as she arches her back and grinds her hips against him hard and at a furious pace. Itachi moans and gives her a soft passionate kiss on the lips. He took off her shirt and his and starts to kiss her on the neck; Ayami rubs on his chest and takes his ribbon out of his hair making it fall over his shoulders. She then took off his pants as he took off her shorts. He plays with the lace of the bra and pinches her nipple. Ayami moans and leaves kisses all over his neck and chest; her fingers dance across his waistline and went inside to grab his dick. He moans and starts fondling her breast and she was pumping his dick; the air started to smell like sex and Ayami kept inhaling his scent. 'He smells so good; he is like a breath of fresh air.' Her nipple turns hard and perky during all the stroking and fondling Itachi was doing. 'He is so beautiful; nice sculpture abs and a body of a god. I know what I'm doing is wrong and I'm betraying Madara but I doubt that he cares about me this way. I just want him before he dies and to make love to me; not just a quick fuck. I want to feel love and warm; I'm sorry Madara but I can't and won't be yours no matter what you do to me.' Ayami thought and leaves kisses on his jaw line.

Ayami wraps her legs around his waist and grinds against him rough but slowly to make him hard. Itachi grunts wanting to go faster and way rougher; he grabs her hips and grinds against her even harder and faster making both of them moan in pleasure. Itachi stops and gets up leaving Ayami confuse.

"Itachi what are you do-?" Ayami eyes went wide as she saw the whips, chains, and two bottles in Itachi hands.

"I want to rekindle your first time to your liking with a little extra." Itachi whispers as he pulls off her panties and chains her to the bed. Ayami smiles and kiss him on the lips long and passionate. Itachi looks down and stare at her body. Her long chocolate legs and nice round ass that would soon be bouncing off him in a while. Her perky round breast and nipples that made him turn hard in an instant. He climbs on top of her and caress her sides.

"I regret that I didn't take you when I start popping up in the village Ayami but I promise that I would make this moment pleasurable for the two of us; I will make this the night that should have been between the both of us." Itachi whispers in her ear and puts one finger inside of her while sucking her nipple. Ayami moans and thrusting her hips to meet his finger and tries to move her hand to grab him. She forms a tick mark when she realizes that she can't do anything since she is chained up against the bed. 'Damn I want to hold him in my arms and make him go faster.' Ayami thought. Her mind was so fogged up that she barely could see anything. 'Lets see what happens if I pour this on your body,' Itachi thought as he grabs one of the bottles and open it. It smells like strawberries and vanilla mix together. Itachi sits on his knees and pours it all over Ayami chest; Ayami shivers and looks up at Itachi with a curious stare.

"What is this?" Ayami said while looking at the liquid stuff that is disappearing on her chest.

"Something to make this experience more interesting."

"I feel cold and kinda ah." Ayami said as she blushes and close her eyes. 'What the hell is this stuff; when it was poured on me, it was cool and it felt good. Then when it disappears, the lower part of my stomach feels hot and intense. Ayami moans and whimpers yanking on the chains and arching her back. Itachi raise an eyebrow and looks between her legs and was surprise about how much she was leaking. 'She is so fucking wet and hot. I think I should torture her for a bit.' Itachi thought as he climbs on top of her and whispers in her ear.

"Wow Ayami I never knew how wet you be; seeing you like this just makes me want to put my cock inside and pound hard and furious. No wonder why Madara wants you to himself." Itachi said as he licks her ear and squeezes her breast. Ayami whimpers and tears leak out of her eyes waiting to be fuck. Her lustful eyes begged him to give her a release.

"Please Itachi-kun; just fuck me." Ayami moans grinding her hips against him earning a moan from him.

"Why should I do that when it's fun to torture you." Itachi reply coolly as he kisses her neck and chest down to her navel.

"Because the both of us need this" Ayami said with lust as she grinds her hips against him harder. 'Damn I don't think I could hold this in any longer.'

"I think that a good reason but I want you to beg." Itachi reply and pinch her nipples.

"Pleasse Itachi." Itachi took off his boxers and position himself at her entrance.

"I didn't hear you." Itachi smirks and rubs his dick near her entrance. Ayami shakes with pleasure as her juice is flowing on the bed and on him.

"PLEASE ITACHI! I can't take it anymore; make love to me, fuck me, wreck me damn it! JUST DO ME!" Ayami screams and tries to break free from the chains. Itachi chuckles and undo the chains. Once the chains were undone, Itachi wraps her legs around him and he thrust inside of her roughly. 'Damn she's tight.'

"Ayami, I want to take the first time nice and slow because I want you to feel love and complete; but the second round we are going to fuck hard and furious. You are a queen and you deserve to be treated as one and I will make sure of it." Itachi coos in her ear as he was rocking inside of her slow. Ayami had tears in her eyes and a small smile. Both of them was moaning and enjoying the moment. They were holding each other close looking into the other eyes only seeing love and warm; rocking to the set beat they built together and never letting go. 'I love this feeling; feeling safe and comfortable and happy all at once. I never knew you could feel this way with someone and I feel like he loves me for me. I know my family love me but they can't show me this kind of love and comfort. I love him and I hope he feels the same for me because this is the only time we can do this.' Ayami thought sadly but kept thrusting her hips to meet him. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him ever so softly on the lips. Itachi licks her lips demanding entrance as she open happily. They tongue wrestle for dominance but Itachi won and explore every inch of her mouth. They moan and Ayami arches her back and start cumming hard on the sheets. Itachi cums after her and thrust inside of her to ride it out. Itachi rolls off of her to not crush her. They both catch their breaths and Ayami climbs on top of him making him hard all over again by grinding on him hard.

"I'm ready for round two Itachi." Ayami said as she puts her hair out of her face. She positions herself over his dick and starts to bounce and ride on top him. He grabs her ass and gives her hard powerful thrusts. He pulls her down hard and fast making her call his name over and over and over again.

"Itachi," Ayami moans and throws her head back. Itachi grunts and sits up; making Ayami wraps her legs around him and her arms around his neck. He grabs her lower back as she rocks to his beat. Her breast was on his chest and her mouth is attacking his neck. Ayami hair was sticking to her face and sweat was being made.

"Itachi I'm cuming," Ayami moans as she bites his neck and scratches his back. She screams his name once last time and cums. 'You will thank me later Ayami,' Itachi thought and focus some chakara in his dick making her tighten even more. She's milking him of everything he got and he loves it. 'I'm sorry Ayami but this might make you pregnant with or without the pill, but this will protect you from him if you wish it. I know that I should have told you everything in the beginning but you will have to trust me on this.' Itachi thought and thrust a few more times and cums deep inside of her with his chakara. He grunts and lays her down next to him. She smiles and kisses him on the lips.

"Itachi that was fun," 'But it felt different at the end' Ayami thought as she cuddles next to him.

"I liked it to, Ayami?" Itachi said but heard no answer. He looks down at her to find her sleeping. 'I will talk to her in the morning.' Itachi thought and pulls the covers over them and wraps his arm around her waist. 'I think that this had made our bond even stronger.' Itachi went to sleep with his guard up.

In Konaha

"Tsunade-sama Aaliyah and Kai are back from their mission," Shizune said as she barged in the room. Tsunade has a surprise look on her face and bangs her fist on the table. 'Damn it, they are not due until 3 more weeks.'

"Shizune call Ino and Shikamaru to come to my office a.s.a.p.!" Tsunade shouts and took a drink from her sake. 'This is going to be a long day.'

"Alright," Shizune said as runs out of the office. 20 minutes later Aaliyah, Kai, Shikamaru, and Ino were in her office.

"Hokage-sama we have the scrolls you ask for," Kai said loud. Aaliyah just sighs and puts her hand on her forehead.

"Yeah we have them and how's Ayami doing?" Aaliyah said looking around for her baby.

"Hai, was she causing trouble for the village?" Kai said getting a bit angry. Aaliyah looks nothing like her daughter except those yellow eyes that seems to pierce threw people souls. She has long white hair and nice juicy lips; her skin is the color of chocolate. She is very curvy and has an attitude out of this world; she not loud but is do speak her mind every now and then. Kai on the other hand is loud as hell and talks too much; he talks even when he's singing a song. He looks exactly like his daughter except he has a mustache and a beard. The two personalities are very different and they argue over the stupidest shit. The other three tense up and Tsunade decided to speak up.

"Good job you two, um Ayami was doing o.k."

"Was doing o.k.? Where's my baby?" Aaliyah said with her hands on her hip.

"She has been kidnap by the Akatsuki."

"What?" Kai yells as both of them gets angry. Aaliyah eyes glows and her hair starts to fly making both men scared as hell.

"Kai, I think it is best if you go home; I will deal with this." Aaliyah said growling.

"I want to hear about what happen to my baby girl." Kai shouts. Aaliyah turns her head around and punches him out of the room. He flew into the wall and fell on his ass; this shocks everyone and she walks up to him and whispers.

"Kai I do not have time for this; you can't handle this and I want you to rest now go. When I come back I will tell you the rest." Aaliyah said calmly as she points her finger to the door.

"But-"

"Go. You are too angry to think straight and I don't want you to do anything stupid." Aaliyah said as she kisses his cheek. Kai gets up and walks out of the door steamed. Aaliyah sighs and form the sign of the pig and dog to fix the room and sound poof it.

"You three tell me what happened." Aaliyah said as she scans the three.

"Well after she was kidnapped she has escape for a while to warn me about not trying to send people to save her." Tsunade said. Aaliyah mental slaps herself. 'Damn it Ayami, you can't do everything on your own; you got to learn how to trust people.'

"Then she was kidnap again; she escapes again and I put her under a sleeping jutsu and hide her chakara signature from everyone so no one can find her." Shikamaru sighs.

"Why under a sleeping jutsu?"

"So she won't leave and won't get bored; she's your daughter. You know she has a short attention span." Shikamaru said as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Because she has ADD I know."

"O.k. so I get Ino to go in her mind to find out information and what they have been doing to her."

"When I got inside of her mind, some of the memories where block and she couldn't remember some." Ino said looking down.

"So where is she at now?"

"She back at the base; she said that she can't escape and when he gets tired of her, he will either kill her or let her go." Tsunade said folding her hands. Aaliyah took all of this in wanting to break down and cry. She punches the wall leaving a big hole in it.

"Damn it, this can't be happening; not now in the spring." Aaliyah hisses out and shakes. 'She's extra horny this month.' This made everybody look at her curious.

"What the hell do you mean?" Shikamaru said looking at the hole in the wall.

"My baby might look like her father but she has my abilities; the blood, the glow, and the eyes. Only the women in my clan can posses our power by using other clans' ability by taking their blood." Aaliyah sighs.

"Taking their blood?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, what else did she say?" Aaliyah replies going around the hokage question.

"She said that when she first escaped that he found her and took her virginity that night." Ino said lowering her eyes.

"Is that all she said?" Aaliyah said as she tense up a bit.

"No, she said that she had sex three times already with 2 different men from the group; the first one is the one she is scared of the most. She didn't give us their names."

'Shit, I should have told her about our family more. She's in more danger than she can imagine.' Aaliyah thought pacing around. She turns around to face them.

"Make sure this information I'm going to tell you isn't going to get repeated."

"Yes, but what is it about" the hokage asks.

"It's about how my clan works. She will be loyal to the first one unless he doesn't fulfill her needs. If he stop in the middle of sex or doesn't satisfy her, she will go to someone else to help her release. She will be extra horny for a month after she loses her virginity; Her body does things by itself so she doesn't think about it. And since he had rape her and didn't do it the way she wants it; she will go to someone she knows or loves." Aaliyah growls out.

"We have nothing to worry about; she doesn't know anyone in the Akatsuki." Ino said. Aaliyah clenches her fist.

"Yes she does. Her fiancé was Uchiha Itachi and they have become close over the years they spent together." Aaliyah hissed as everyone was shocked to discover this.

"They were engaged?" the chunins shouted.

"We decided to keep it a secret until they felt like announcing it. Once my daughter trusts someone, she will not stop until they betray her trust."

"But Itachi did betray her trust." Ino spoke up.

"No he has not. He didn't do anything to her plus she doesn't say anything about that incident."

"So what kind of danger she is in?" Shikamaru asks.

"She is in more danger than she knows. The one she lost her virginity to will form a bond and both of them will be link together; she will form a bond that always make them connected to each other. We don't know what the akatsuki wants with her but it must not be good." Aaliyah said and looks at the three of them.

"Is that all what she said?" The three of them nodded.

"Hai, but what about spring?" Shikamaru asked. 'Damn, he remembered that part.'

"Nothing that concerns you. But if you see her when you are on a mission, warn her and tell her its spring. She will know what I'm talking about." Aaliyah said and walks out of the office. 'Damn I should have made her stay with her sister for the time being. She lost her virginity and now she formed a bond with a dangerous criminal and double his chakara. Question is who did she lose it to? Watch your back Ayami; you lost your virginity and its spring. This is the time you will be extra horny and I can't give you anything to numb the feeling. I pray for you my daughter because I cannot help you. Please control your lust for men and when you come back, I want you to read about your family history on both sides.' Aaliyah sighs and went to talk to Kai.

Akatsuki Base

Ayami and Itachi are in the room sleeping. He has his arm wrap around her waist under the sheet. Ayami wakes up and kisses Itachi on the lips waking him up. She sits up letting the covers falls off her naked chest.

"Itachi, when are you going to fight Sasuke?" Ayami said making him sit up straight.

"I don't know yet but it will be soon; Ayami when you see Sasuke I want you to tell him about Madara if he falls into his hands. He must escape with you from his clutches. I don't know if he would do it since he is in the darkness and is feeding off the hate of everyone." Itachi said. "I must stop him before he gets out of control; I won't kill him but I will save him from Orochimaru." Ayami face had a confuse look on it.

"Save him from Orochimaru? I thought that he's dead."

"He is but he still has a controlling grip on Sasuke and I must free him from that."

"Is it the curse mark on his neck?"

"Yes and Ayami."

"Yes?" Ayami said and felt a hand on her chest pushing her on the bed softly. He hovers over her and kisses her gently on the lips. He pulls away from her lips as his hair is tickling her neck causing her to giggle softly.

"Have a baby by me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Angel of Mine**

"What?" Ayami screams in shock. Itachi hush her with a kiss on the lips.

"I said that I want you to bear my child." Itachi said kissing her on her neck.

"I-I can't do that Itachi." Ayami said with tears in her eyes. 'I don't want to be pregnant! I want to live my teenage year the way I want to. It might be short considering all the stupid and dangerous shit I've done but I don't want a child especially if im fucking someone who will kill my child since it's not his.' Ayami thought and sighs. Itachi rolls off of her and stares her in the eyes.

"I want to rebuild my clan with you Ayami. You can make my clan powerful and pure. They will have new abilities since your blood is going to go through their veins; I want to protect the village and the ones I love." Itachi explain as he kisses her on the forehead.

"Itachi I just can't! If Madara finds out that I'm pregnant with your child, he will kill it.

I don't want my child to die by his hands." Ayami yells as tears leaks from her face.

"He won't kill the baby Ayami; he will not know about the baby." Itachi explains calmly trying to calm Ayami down but she was having a nervous break down.

"How the hell will he not, Itachi? He will see me with a big stomach walking around and we haven't had sex in 2 weeks so I doubt he will think it's his." Ayami said as she got up from the bed looking for her clothes. She finds and put on her bra and panties hurrying to get out of the room. 'I knew it was a bad idea to have sex with him. God, I feel like such a whore; why did I have sex with 3 men in 3 weeks? What the hell is up with me?' Ayami thought as she reaches for her shorts. Before she could grab them, Itachi grabs her from behind holding her tight. She blinks then breaks down to cries. 'Why the hell is this happening?'

"Ayami, I will make sure you're safe from his clutches. I will have you hide in the leaf village most secure area guarded by ANBU; you should be safe until the baby comes." Itachi said hugging her tighter by the waist. Ayami turns around to face him.

"I know Danzo will do it by making roots guard me but what happens if he wants to use my baby for his own personal use? He will try to make my baby the ultimate weapon for the leaf."

"Don't worry Ayami, the hokage will know that you're pregnant; she will stop them from trying to turn our baby into a weapon." Itachi whispers in her ear.

"I-I don't know why we're even talking about this. I'm not pregnant and I don't plan on." Ayami said getting out of his grip and folding her arms over her chest. Itachi sighs

"You're pregnant Ayami." Ayami just looks at him then laughs.

"Whatever Itachi, Tsunade just checked me out yesterday in the village. She said I'm not and I took a pill to make sure that I won't just in case." Ayami said as she shrugs her shoulder and start walking away. Itachi grabs her by her wrist and throws her to the bed. Ayami flips off and does a battle stance. Itachi walks up to her slowly and begins to speak.

"Ayami listen to me. You might be pregnant."

"But how? Tsunade had checked me and I took the pill. I have to take it in" Ayami said while looking at the clock "12 hours. I should not be pregnant."

"You might be or you're not. I really don't know but if you are, will you keep it?" Itachi ask waiting for an answer.

"Of course I would! I'm not going to kill my child for no one. I don't care who the father is, I'm not going to kill my child. Plus, they can fuck themselves because this is my baby not theirs. If they want to kill their child that's their business but they're not going to touch mines!" Ayami screams out in anger. Itachi smiles and put on some boxers.

"I'm glad you would keep the baby Ayami."

"I just have one problem Itachi." Ayami said interrupting him. She lowers her eyes fighting to hold the tears.

"What is it?"

"Who's going to be a father to my child?" Ayami said fidgeting with her fingers. She didn't dare look him in the eyes wanting him to think about their child's life.

"Ayami, I already know that I won't be in the child's life but I still want the best for the both of you." Itachi said sitting next to her on the bed.

"I know but say if I'm pregnant and have the baby; don't you think that he/she will want to meet their father? I might be their mother but I can only do so much. I can't give be their father and mother. I know a lot of single mother will try but they can't fill that void the child will have without a male figure. My child will be asking me questions like 'where's daddy? Who is my father? Is he coming home? How come all the other kids' fathers come pick them up from school and not mine? Does daddy love me?' Itachi, I don't want my child not to have a father but if it must be, I will do the best I can to give them all the love they need." Ayami said sighing.

"I know you would, but this is why I trust you with that duty if you're pregnant." Itachi said holding her.

"But it would still suck since you can't even meet your child if I'm pregnant." Itachi smiles and kisses her on the lips softly.

"Don't worry everything is going to work out." Itachi said rubbing her back.

"I think I will take a test in 2 weeks to make sure I am. Hopefully you will be around to know if I'm pregnant or not." Ayami said as she holds her stomach. 'If I am pregnant, I hope that Madara will not find out about it until I deliver the baby. Shit I feel so fucking guilty. It's like I'm cheating on him yet, we're not even dating. Why have I been so emotional over the past month?' Ayami thought putting her hands under her chin. Ayami eyes widen as she fell to the floor screaming in pain. Itachi leap by her side trying to figure out the pain.

"AAHH! IT HURTS ITACHI, MAKE IT STOP!" Ayami screams as she grabs her head as blood leaks from her eyes and mouth. Her body jerks up violently as her head begins to pound furiously making her twist and turn. She moans in pain and scratch the floor.

"Ayami calm down! I'm going to take you to a hospital." Itachi said while putting them on some suitable clothes.

"AH! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Ayami screams as she see flash back of her and Madara together. 'Why am I seeing these imagines? Is he trying to tell me something?' Ayami thought as she pukes blood on the floor.

'Shit this is worst than I thought.' Itachi states as he runs to the rain village hospital.

"Ack!" Ayami screams as she felt a pain in her chest. She squeezes her chest as more blood came from her eyes and mouth.

"Come on Ayami hold on." Itachi said as he bursts through the hospital door and ran up to the front desk to see some nurse looking down filing her nails.

"Nurse she needs to see a doctor now." Itachi said in a smooth voice. The nurse looks up at Itachi and sees a bloody girl in his hands. The nurse eyes widen in fear as she calls the doctor and tell Itachi to put her on a bed in room 3. Itachi nods and puts her on the bed gently. By the second her smooth carmal skin began to lose it color and turn pale. Three doctors rush in to take a look at the girl. One was blond, one was old, and the other one is bald. The nurse escorts Itachi out and told him to walk in the waiting room. As the nurse went back into the room she sees the old and the bald doctors trying to hold the girl down to the bed as the blond one hooks her up to the machine. Ayami kept thrashing and kicking everything and everyone near her. She arch her back and screams loud moaning in pain. She starts to bleed through her nose and more blood came out of her mouth.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Ayami screams then bites the bald doctor. He winces in pain as he finally ties her down to the bed. Ayami had cease screaming and became unconscious. The blond doctor focus chakara on his hand then put it on her stomach. His eyes widen as he hand start burning. He takes his hand off her stomach shaking it off a bit. The other two doctors look at him worried. The nurse feels Ayami forehead and looks at the doctor.

"What is wrong with her?" the nurse said as she grabs a towel and wipe the blood off Ayami face.

"Something inside her stomach is setting her reaction off." the blond said as he heals his hand.

"What is it?" the bald one said and looks at Ayami.

"She has something inside of her making her bleed and scream in pain. I don't know want it is but we have to hurry to take it out before she bleeds again. She already had bled more than half her blood supply and if she bleeds again she will die." the blond said as he put on gloves.

"Nurse, tell the man outside that brought her in that she has calm down but we must remove something from her stomach." the blond said as check Ayami pulse.

"Hai, doctor." the nurse said as she rushes out of the room. As she close the door she felt someone appear next to her. She turns around to see the guy she was looking for. She blushes and bows a little.

"Oh, I was just coming for you. The doctors said that she had calm down but something is inside of her making her react this way. They are going to remove it as fast as they can so everything should be just fine." the nurse said as she folds her hands over her uniform.

"Thank you. I will see you again." Itachi said in a low voice making the nurse melt.

"Hai," the nurse walks back to her desk as Itachi disappear. 'She a lucky girl to have a guy like that.' the nurse thought as she smiles a bit.

"Doctor Iza, what is inside of the girl?" the bald and old man said.

"A seal and a ball of unknown chakara." the blond doctor said and gets a needle fill with a yellow liquid to inject inside of Ayami. The bald doctor gets the jutsu ready to remove the seal as the old man check Ayami to figure out what kind of chakara.

"O.k you two let get bus-." Iza started to said but fell to the ground asleep by a figure.

"Doctor." the two said but was suddenly was knocked out cold by the same figure.

"Itachi you can come out now. I want to talk to you." said a low voice. Itachi came from the shadows and glare at the man.

"What do you want Madara?" Itachi said walking closer to the man. Madara looks at Ayami and sighs.

"Stay away from her." Madara said walking towards Ayami putting his hand on her forehead.

"Why would I do that and leave her with you?" Itachi said questioning Madara.

"She will die."

"If she's with you, she will die. You have something plan for her and it's not going to end well." Itachi said growling.

"If you don't stay away from her, I will kill her." Madara warns.

"Hn, I doubt you will kill her since you need her for your plan."

"I could just kill her and get her sister in her place." Madara smirks. Itachi glares harder at the man. 'Ayami and her sister don't have the same level of blood from their parents. Ayami has her mother's bloodline and some of her father's but her sister is opposite. He wants Ayami for her bloodline but her sister can still be useful for his plan if something happens to Ayami. Her sister might not have the bloodline as strong as Ayami but she will do.' Itachi thought and sighs.

"You're bluffing and you know Ayami has a stronger bloodline than her sister." Itachi said. Madara laughs and makes a hand sign.

"Try me." Madara said focusing chakara and Ayami breathing grew heavy. She arch her back and start thrashing around to break free from her bed. She coughs violently as blood pours from her mouth and the vein from the side of her neck grew thick. Madara release the jutsu and Ayami calm down and her breathing went back to normal.

"You put the seal inside of her?" Itachi said glaring holes in Madara face. Madara chuckles and moves his hand on her stomach.

"I had to make sure nothing gets in my way. You got to go anyway; Deidara dead and Sasuke still alive so you have to take care of your goal now anyway. We will have a meeting in 1 hour so be ready when I call for you." Madara said as he unties Ayami.

"Hn," Itachi said and walks back to the base. Madara picks up Ayami bride style and poofs them back to the base. He throws her on the bed and takes off his mask.

"When you wake up girl, we are going to have a long talk." Madara said in a low menacing voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Angel of Mine

Ayami wakes up feeling drops of water on her face. Her eye sight is foggy and she feels like she has been drain off all her chakara. Her sight becomes clearer. She sits up and see cement walls. She feels a shiver going down her spine like something bad is about to happen. Ayami gets up but then falls to the ground clutching her stomach. Blood was oozing out of her stomach and her pussy. Ayami eyes widen in horror as she see all the blood on her hands.

"Why the hell am I bleeding?" Ayami said in a shaken voice.

"To clean your system of Itachi's seed and chakara." Madara said looking at Ayami with disgust. He doesn't have his mask on so she can see his face. "My, my, my, look at how much of a slut you have become. Fucking me, Itachi and Pein. I thought you had more class then that." Ayami backs away from him looking shock.

"H-How the hell did you know about?"

"I have my ways and that's all you need to know little girl." Madara said cutting her off. "You never told me you were engaged to him. How come?" Madara hiss and walk towards her.

"Because you never ask and it's none of your business." Ayami said glaring at him. In a blink of an eye Madara slams her into the wall holding her by shoulder as his sharigan spins wildly.

"It is my business and how dare you try to get pregnant with his child!" Madara yells causing her to flinch. Ayami blinks then turns her head the other way. Madara getting angrier by the minute slaps her making her turn the other way. Blood came out of her mouth as she looks down not facing him.

"Answer me! How the hell did you think I would not know? You are nothing but a whore and that is all you will ever be!" Madara yells at her. Ayami starts to shake with anger and look him straight in the eye. Her stomach and vagina stop bleeding.

"I am not a whore and how did you know that I was pregnant with his child before me?" Ayami ask waiting for an answer.

"I put a seal inside you after the first night we had sex. It will let me know who you had sex with and if you're pregnant." Madara said then drops her on the ground.

"You put a seal inside of me?" Ayami screams at him standing up.

"You belong to me so I can do whatever I want with you." Madara said in a low menacing voice.

"No the hell you can't!" Ayami said. "You can't use me like some toy."

"I can use you how I please and you will obey me."

"Nope." Ayami said then turn the other way.

"That was not a question." Madara hiss then grabs her by her arm. Ayami glares at him snatch her arm from his grip.

"The answer is still no. You are not by husband or my man and if you were, I will still not obey you. You will never own me." Ayami said folding her arms over her chest. Her eyes widen as she fell to the ground screaming loudly in pain. Madara kneel over her and smirks.

"Quite the opposite my dear. I do own you and I can kill you the very spot you are in. I really don't need you. I can use your sister for my plan and get some information out of her." Madara said taking some of the pain away. Ayami lifts her head up a bit and growls at him.

"Fuck you! You will never lay a hand on my onee-san!" Ayami said giving him a deadly glare. Madara smirks knowing he hit a soft spot.

"Looks like someone has a big sister complexion. I already have someone scouting her out to take her when I give the signal. You have only two options: 1. you can obey me until I don't need you anymore for my plan or 2. I can kill you now and have your sister take your place. I really don't give a damn because either way I win." Madara whispers in her ear.

"Fine I will obey you." Ayami said not facing him. _'I don't want him anywhere near my sister. I love her to much to know she will be in pain because of me.' _Ayami thought sadly now she got to obey him.

"Good." Madara said then teleports them to the bathroom in his room. Ayami stares at him waiting for an answer.

"Take a shower. I don't want to touch you like this." Madara said then left the room. Ayami left eye twitches then she took off all of her clothes. She climbs in the tub since she can barely stand. She turns the shower on then curls up in a ball. '_I deserved everything he did and told me. I knew everything that I was doing was stupid but I did it anyway just to spite him. I really love Itachi but now I fucked everything up. I probably won't be able to see him again before he dies and I almost put my sister's life in danger. I wish I could just die but if I do he will just get my sister and use her. I'm stuck with this little problem. Karma's a bitch!' _Ayami thought then starts to wash herself off. She had stand look enough to rinse her legs and everything else. She then gets out of the tub and wraps a towel around her body. She stumbles a bit as she walks toward the door.

"I need blood." Ayami said out loud wondering how the hell she would get it. She sighs and opens the door to see Madara on the bed reading a book. She went to her draw to grab some clothes. When she grabs some underwear she sees Madara snatching it out of her hand throwing it across the room.

"What the hell?" Ayami said in an irritated voice.

"You're not going to wear that or this towel." Madara said and yanks the towel off her too. "You can wear this shirt." Madara said throwing a shirt at her. She puts it over her head furious.

"This is some shit." Ayami mumbles and walks away from him. Madara throws her on the bed then climbs on top of her holding her arms above her head.

"Listen to me little girl. You are only here until I'm finish with you. You will obey me, listen to me, and do everything I want. If you don't then I will put you in the mangekyou realm for three days do you understand me?" Madara said holding her arms tighter. Ayami winces at the tightness then nods her head to say yes.

"Good and you can never leave this base. You won't leave this room unless I want you to and you will wear what I want you to wear." Madara said then rolls off her reading his book again. Ayami looks at the book he was reading then went to sleep. Madara smirks knowing she doesn't have a clue want he is reading.

"Her father's clan holds unique powers. With her mother's and father's blood inside her she will be more useful depending on how she will react to the pill." Madara looks at Ayami then takes the seal out of her stomach.

"Three more days Ayami and it will decide if you will live or not."


	11. Chapter 11

Angel of Mine

_Ayami was walking through the forest wearing some blue jeans and a light purple scoop neck shirt. '__**Damn I have to meet the hokage for a meeting in an hour. Hope I won't be late.' **__Ayami thought sighing. She was trying out a new jutsu and was scouting out for men to feed. __**'I wonder what happen to Adam, I didn't see since last night. What is his real name? I want an Oreo when I get home.' **__Ayami thought as she felt her stomach growling. She heard a noise and took out a kunai knife. She felt a chakara signature and threw her knife at it since she couldn't identify it. The figure pop out and lands right in front of her. She relaxes her guard a bit and sees that's just Adam._

"_Adam what are you doing here?" Ayami ask looking at him skeptical._

"_I was looking around the village and then I have gotten lost." Adam said rubbing the back of his neck._

"_Oh, I will help you get back then." Ayami said still not trusting him. He follows Ayami while smirking._

"_What is your name?" Ayami ask getting right to the point._

"_It's Madara."_

"_Hmm it's a nice name." Ayami said thinking about where she heard that name from. "Thank you for the flowers, it was really sweet of you."_

"_You welcome. Since we're in the village do you want to discuss about what happened last night?" Madara ask. Ayami looks around blushing because she didn't know they're in the village._

"_I guess I can." Ayami said hesitating. '__**I guess this won't take long.' **__Madara smirks knowing she is falling in his web. _

"_Good shall we." He said grabbing her by her waist leading her somewhere without many people. __**'Good Zetsu is in place.' **__Madara thought looking at the plant man._

"_Listen about last night; I'm sorry that I came on to strong for you." Madara said sincerely. Ayami smiles then look down clenching her fist. _

"_No it's my fault. I was the one who ask you to walk me to my house and invited you in. Hell I wanted to have sex with until I was knocked out." Ayami said shrugging. "Do you have any idea how that happened?" Ayami ask with curious eyes. _

"_Not really. We were kissing then you passed out drunk." Madara said in a silky voice. Ayami blushes wanting to smack herself for doing that._

"_Oh, I didn't know I drunk so much." Ayami said looking at the lady who is selling snow cones. Madara went up to her buying two cherry cones and gave one to Ayami._

"_Um thank you." Ayami said taking a bite. The lady leaves smiling at the couples as they sat on a bench nearby._

"_You interest me. You have something that makes you irresistible to some." Madara said grabbing her chin looking into her yellow eyes. __**'Like your father and mother's clan power that you have inherited.' **_

"_Why are you so interested in me? We met last night and I was kind of drunk." Ayami ask taking another bite of her snow cone._

"_You charm me. I saw some of your personality last night and I like it." Madara said drinking his cone. _

"_Thank you but I want to know more about you. I really don't know anything about you except that you are charming and have a nice voice." Ayami said blushing at his low smooth voice._

"_O.k., why don't we have dinner tomorrow?" Madara ask getting up throwing away their cones._

"_Tomorrow night? I don't have a mission and so I don't see the harm." Ayami said out loud thinking should she tell her friends._

"_Good. Wear something formal. I'll pick you up at 8." Madara said leaving her smiling. __**'Hm I have a date.' **__Ayami thought giggling. _

"_AYAMI!" someone screams. Ayami turns her head around to Naruto running her way._

"_Naruto-kun, why are you screaming for?" Ayami said rubbing her temples._

"_Gomen but we are going to be late for the meeting. I have been looking for you for 30 minutes. We have 10 minutes to make it there or else granny Tsunade will punish us like before." Naruto said making them both shiver at the thought. They both ran and made it there in five minutes._

Ayami wake feeling tire and piss for many reasons. She sees Madara sleep then start growling at his neck. **'I need blood now!' **Ayami thought angrily then went to the bathroom to take a shower. She turns on the shower then broke down crying silently.

"I need blood *pant* I need to fight *pant* **I need to KILL!**" Ayami screams shaking violently. Her eyes turn black and her teeth grew sharp as blood leak out of her mouth. Her nails grew longer and her ears turn pointy. She punches the wall hard making her knuckles bleed. Ayami scratches the wall then fell to the floor as her body starts turning back to normal.

"W-What *pant* the hell *pant* is happening to me?" Ayami whispers to herself holding her legs in fetal position. The water fell onto her soothing her needs and making her stand up. She got out of the shower then look in the mirror. She saw her yellow eyes have a hint of red and black in the pupils. Her hair has white streaks and her nails sharper.

"Damn it! I'm going to puberty through my father side!" Ayami hiss remembering her father warning.

_Flash Back_

"_Ayami there are things that you need to know about my side of the family." Kai said glaring at his daughter._

"_Like what? Can't we wait for Onee-chan to get here?" Ayami ask not wanting to learn anything today since it's her day off from her job. Her head still hurts from learning a new jutsu from her mother. She's lying on a couch watching TV. _

"_No. I already explain this to your sister. You mainly have your mother's blood line but you still have mines. You will have a feeling to mate with someone in the spring like your mother but after you lose your virginity, between three weeks and a month you will be going through puberty."_

"_I thought that when I got on my period and my body start getting curvy I was going through puberty?" Ayami ask confuse. Kai sighs and grabs a beer._

"_You did but this is a different one. Plus between that time, you will be going through changes on your mother side too. Your sister has already gone through hers but your will be different. Puberty is not the same for everyone. You will mate with more than one male after you lose it until you get pregnant this season. Watch out for this because you can't control your emotions when it hit you. To beat this you must read about our clans and figure out a way to numb the pain. You will have feelings of lust coming out of you. Might be sexual, might be for cookies I don't know. Get the book from your sister by the middle of spring. Your mother and I will be on a month mission and by two weeks it will be in the middle of spring." Kai said taking a sip looking at his twitching daughter._

"_So I will be like a rabbit huh? How many books are there?" Ayami ask sitting up._

"_There are two. One from each of our clan. Beware Ayami; your emotions will be out of your control. You will have different feeling for each man you have sex with especially if you know one of them. You will think you love them but you probably won't. You might admire him but there's a 50% possibility that you don't love him. Make sure you know how you feel." Kai said as he finished his beer then left out the door to meet with the hokage. Ayami sat there thinking about what he just said, wondering when the hell is this ever going to come handy._

_Flash back Ends_

Ayami went back into the room naked and grabs a shirt. She sees Madara awake reading that same book from last night. She went back to the bed feeling weak and deprive of energy. Madara looks at her and smirks at her changes. '**Seems like she starting to change already. Two more days left to see how you will react to the pill.' **Madara thought and sat the book down to take a shower not speaking or looking at her as he left.

"I wonder why he didn't say anything about my changes. I bet he knew something like this will happen." Ayami said out loud looking in her bag. '_I wonder why I didn't hear from Itachi. I bet he's on a mission and didn't have time to say goodbye. Do I love him or admire him? I always admire him for his skills and personality but do I love him. I love him as a friend and as a brother but do I love him like a lover? Father got me thinking hard on this one. Damn him! He knows thinking hard don't run in the family.' _Ayami thought as she looks in her bag for two books. She found the one that belongs to her father and starts flipping through the pages.

"I'm glad that my sister gave it to me before I was kidnapped." Ayami said looking at the puberty part. '_I hide it in my apartment so it won't be in any one else hands.'_ Ayami thought then heard the shower cut off. She quickly put her book back in her bag and sees Madara naked form standing at the door.

"We need to talk." Madara said walking towards her sitting on the bed.

"About what?" Ayami said as she feel herself getting hotter and hotter.

"I want you to tell me a way to get into the village without being detected to catch the nine tails." Madara smirks as he sees her on the verges of tear. _'Not Naruto! Not my baby! He's like a son to me, a child I will never have until I feel like it!' _Ayami thought as she felt her heart beating faster and faster.

"I don't know anything." Ayami said turning her head around not facing him. Madara snatch her by her chin forcing her to look at him.

"You will obey me. I want my answer." Madara hiss out as he tightens his grip making her cry out in pain.

"I don't know." Ayami said receiving a slap from him. His sharigan is spinning wildly. He removes his hand from her chin only to put it on her throat gripping it tight.

"Tell me now or I'll use mangekyo sharigan." Madara threatens her making it tighter. Ayami eyes turn red and her teeth grow sharper.

"Fuck you." Ayami spat out with pure hate in her voice. She blinks her eyes and realizes that she is in his genjutsu. The sky was red and black and had a negative feeling to it. She felt herself being tied up to the wall with chains. Madara appears in front of her with just pants on and his face has a frown on it. Ayami can feel the wall moving closer to him to the point their faces is only. He pulls out a kunai knife and put it to her chest.

"Tell me now or face your punishments." Madara said in a low voice. Ayami spit on his face earning a back hand to the face.

"Very well, this will be fun." Madara sneers as he rips open her shirt exposing her body.

"Haven't seen these in a long while." Madara smiles evilly as he traces her breast with the knife. Ayami shivers at it coolness.

"I really don't care what you do to me. I will never betray my friends for someone like you." Ayami said glaring at him. Madara make a swift cut at her torso. Ayami wince at the pain but the cut isn't deep. The blood trickles down her breast dripping on the floor. Madara smirks cutting her again but on the stomach. He made this cut deeper making more blood coming out of the wound oozing down her thighs with a few drops dripping on the floor. Ayami bends over in pain as a gust of blood was splashing down her body. He made another cut above her left knee then on her right side. He kept cutting and slicing at her until she finally screams out in agony. Her vision becomes blurry. She kept her head low breathing heavily. Madara lifts her head up seeing blood coming from her mouth. He admires the work he did on her. Scratching her up from head to toe. He was careful to avoid the organs and neck.

"How can I get in the village without being detected? Come on now my patience is thinning." Madara said taunting her with the knife at her throat. _'This is only a genjutsu. I won't be in pain in the real world.' _Ayami thought closing her eyes repeating the chant in her head.

"You might think that but a lot of the cuts are on your body outside of this genjutsu." Madara said smirking at the tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

"Come on Ayami. Just tell me the secret and you will be free of this pain." Madara said lying because he wants to punish her more for disobeying him and sleeping with Pein and Itachi. '_I will never forgive her. I told her that she is mine and mine's only. I thought that I made it clear the day I took her virginity but I guess not. I can fuck whoever I wants to but she can't because I claimed her. I will not have my property disobeying me whenever it feels like it.' _Madara thought glaring at the girl with hate and betrayal. Ayami stares in his eyes still not giving him an answer. Madara growls in delight then starts to cut her arms and under her breast. Ayami moans in pain trying to break free from the chains. Madara chuckles then punches her in the stomach. She bends over gasping for air as more blood come rushing out of her body.

"Goodnight" Madara said in a sinister voice as he slits Ayami neck making her choke on her blood. She fell into the darkness seeing Madara smirking at her as she's shakes with pain. She wakes up with some cuts on her body seeing Madara standing over her. She is on a wooden table looking up at him. Her arms and legs are chain up with her legs were spread widely hurting her a bit.

"Awake I see. Did you have fun yesterday?" Madara said in a mocking voice. Ayami glares at him seeing she still has her shirt on. Madara ignores her pathetic glares as he continues to talk.

"Shall we finish what we started?" Madara said ripping off her shirt with the knife cutting her skin a bit. The chains on her leg became unlock and Madara climbs on top her. She notices the table turns into a bed under her. Her bloody face looks up at Madara with tireness and pain. Madara looks at her with no emotions in his eyes and has a didlo in his hand with a deadpan expression on his face. The didlo is about longer and thicker then any didlo she seen so far in her life. It doesn't look like the regular didlo you buy in the catalog. Madara put down his pants letting his erection free.

"Last chance to tell me." Madara said putting his tip at her entrance and the didlo at her anal entrance. Ayami took a deep breath waiting for it to begin.

"Tch…give me your worst." Ayami growls at him. She knows he is enjoying seeing her miserable. He shrugs then thrust himself and the didlo inside of her roughly. Ayami moans in pain as he turns the didlo on medium speed and thrusting inside of her roughly grabbing her legs painfully. He's digging his nail in her thigh breaking skin. Ayami wiggles trying to find a better position but couldn't. Madara laughs in amusement at her struggles.

"You can do this all day if you want but this will still be painful." Madara sneers at her as he kept thrusting inside of her roughly. The didlo isn't doing better since her blood is covering it and it's ripping her insides apart like his dick. After what seems like hours of tortures Madara finally cums then turns off the didlo. He leans over her panting in her ear.

"Wasn't that fun my little angel?" Madara said rubbing her cheek smirking. '_He stopped calling me that name after the first time we had sex so why call me now? To bring me more pain.' _Ayami thought bitterly. _'I want him to die painfully and slowly.' _Ayami thought angrily knowing full well he can hear her. Madara chuckles grabbing her breast painfully making her hiss out in pain.

"So you want me to die huh? I think you haven't learned your lesson yet." Madara chirps putting the didlo back in her anal and his dick in her vagina. He put it on full blast making it go faster than before and thrusting inside her rougher. Ayami screams out in pure agony as she felt her inside being torn in shreds. She yanks on the chains breaking herself free knocking Madara and the didlo out of her.

She breaks out of the jutsu trying to run towards the door as she start feeling her legs giving out. Madara yanks her back then punch her on the cheek making her hit the wall with a loud thunk. Her mouth taste like copper and she grabs the back of her head feeling blood oozing between her fingers. Madara walks towards her forcing her legs open hearing a sickening crack. She screams in pain as she feels Madara entering her again pounding inside of her with harder with a faster speed. One hand was on her breast kneeling it painfully as the other one choking her. She felt tears coming down her cheek. _'I can't believe I'm crying. I promise myself I will never cry when I come back here.'_ Ayami thought smiling sadly over what she told Ino. Madara grabs Ayami by her hair to bring her ear closer to his mouth.

"You will only obey me and be my fuck toy until I get tire of you." Madara said as he kept pounding inside of her. Ayami sobs quietly wondering when he is going to get tire of her and kill her. The oxygen in her head is lacking as Madara cums deeply inside of her. He got up off her and pull up his pants. He kicks her in the stomach making more blood come out of the wound. He grabs his shirt then leaves out the door whistling while Ayami is lying on the floor expose all the way. Her body all cut up bleeding everywhere as bruises form on her body. Her eyes no longer have that special sparkle in it. Her body is blue, red, and purple from the beatings. Her eyes are dead just like her soul wanting to be release. She is dead on the inside but now she is waiting to be bury as she close her eyes since it's too painful for her to see anymore. She hears noises coming inside the room as she hears feet rushing near her picking her up gently. She only wish to die so she won't have to deal with this man anymore. She wants to be free from all the pain he brought on her. Now this person trying to keep her from her freedom is pissing her off. She is broken beyond belief so there is no way to be fix.

"I should have known better then to leave her alone with him." she heard the voice sigh wrapping her up in a blanket.

"Stay with us Ayami, we will heal your body soon." the voice said running her to somewhere safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Angel of Mine

Itachi pov

I hear crying and noises coming from the room next to me screaming out of pain and agony. I know it's from Madara room and I'm positive it's a female scream but I hope it's not Ayami. I know Madara will put her through hell for fucking me but I know for sure he won't kill her yet. Ayami doesn't cry if she's hit or torture since she has been trained not to break under pressure. I don't know if she's been training long enough though to withstand Madara's Mangekyo Sharigan. I get up from reading a book to check it out. As I reached the door, Madara comes out with a big smirk on his face and sinister eyes. He did something but what?

"What did you do to Ayami?" I said growling a bit. Madara smirk grew into a sinister one.

"I had fun with her and I showed her who's the boss." Madara said then walk away. Damn this is bad. I walk inside the room and saw it was clean. What the hell? I hear soft breathing and turn my head to see her on the floor lying in her own puddle of blood with her eyes close naked. Her body is wounded head to toe. The only thing that wasn't really harmed that bad is her face. She has a few scratches on it but it won't leave a scar. I went up next to her and she flinch. I guess she felt my present since her head is turning my way. I bend down next to her to find a way to lift her up without causing her so much pain. I see a big nasty purple and blue bruise on her left thigh and right cheek.

"I should have never left her alone with him." I said sighting as I put on arm under her lower back and the other one under her knees. She hiss a bit from the pain as I start lifting her up gently. As I left her up, I see a white and red goopy coming from her to the floor. Nothing strong at all but I must check to see what it is before it cause more harm then good. It's coming from her thigh and I open it a bit to take a peek to realize that it's coming from her vagina. That bastard had raped her! No wonder she was screaming and there's tear stains on her face. She moans a bit and I feel her body getting cold. Damn I got to hurry and take her to a medic before she dies. I wrap her up in a blanket then run out the room passing a smirking Madara.

"Where the hell do you think you're going with my fuck toy? I'm not quite finish with her yet and I have other plans for the both of us." Madara said running next to me.

"You will have to wait. She needs treatment before she dies."

"I can get what I want before she perishes." Madara said shrugging his shoulders. After all the trouble he went to get the girl now he just going to let her die. He has something up his sleeve. I know he has much more use of her.

"She is going to get help." I said then stop in my tracks when he poofs in front of me glaring. I glare right back at him.

"You dare going to try and disobey me. Don't forget I'm your sensei. I taught you everything you know, I bought the both of you here and I can easy replace you two." Madara sneer at me while glaring at her. "Beside if you take her to a hospital outside, you will leave to get kill by your precious brother. That will leave her back in my hands and I will do a lot worst to her then last time. I'm sure you don't want that on your conscious now do you? She's dying while I'm fucking the shit out of her forcibly. Her screams of agony that will be silenced after I rip out her voice box. You can take her but I will make sure she suffers more when I have her back in my hands." Madara finish chuckling darkly as he glares at Ayami limp bleeding form darkly. Shit she's barely breathing! I run pass Madara and knock on Konan door for help. I'll deal with him later. She opens it while rubbing her eyes a bit. She looks down to see what I'm holding then her eyes widen as she gasp.

"W-What happened?" Konan ask taking a step back.

"No time to explain. We must hurry before she dies; she doesn't really have that much life left." I said grabbing Konan running to the medical room. Konan sets up everything as I lay a moaning Ayami down gentle. I start walking away until I felt Ayami hand grabbing my arm shivering.

"D-Don't *pant* leave me," Ayami said crying still not opening her eyes.

"Itachi, we need blood now. She lost so much and her color is starting to fade." Konan said to me. Her skin is turning paler and her hair has white streak for some reason.

"Hn, Ayami I'll be right back." I said kissing her forehead. She whimpers as tear fall gentle down her face. How the hell can he do that to her? Cause her so much pain just for his amusement? I thought as I grab three needles and empty packs to fill the blood in. As I walk toward the door, I felt Ayami chakara and life force draining.

"AAHH! Making it stop please!" Ayami screams having a violent fit. I rush back to her side holding her down waiting for Konan to do something. Konan grabs a needle and fills it with some kind of medicine.

"I-I-I need it *pant* and **I WANT IT NOW**!" Ayami screams then blinks her eyes open. Her eyes are black and the pupils are blood red. She arches her back up into a complete U shape almost knocking me down. Her nails grew longer and razor sharp like. She grabs my arm drawing out blood making me wince. She got a good grip. I follow her eyes that were glue to the blood dripping off my arm. Ayami breathe becomes heavier and heavier.

"AArrgg," Ayami growls out as she opens her mouth revealing her newly sharp fangs. Slob and saliva fell out of her mouth as she starts hissing at me.

"Konan what's wrong with her?" I ask surprise at Ayami changing form. Her hair turn pure white and it's longer. What the hell is happening to her?

"I don't know but she wants blood." Konan said putting a cup up to Ayami's mouth forcing her to drink it. Ayami calms down a bit as some of her wounds heal. She fall unconscious and I got up off her.

"What did you giver her?" I ask seeing Ayami breathing went back to normal but she's still shivering in pain.

"Some of my blood. I need to clean her off and wrap her wounds and I think her leg is broken at the thigh." Konan said inspecting the nasty looking wound.

"What can you do?" I ask looking at Konan as she grabs a towel near by and fill a bucket with lukewarm water.

"I can make sure she doesn't get any infections and heal some of her wounds but I can't do anything about her leg. We'll have to find someone to fix it." Konan said shaking her head as she takes the blanket off Ayami. "What happened to her to give her these wounds and put her in this life or death situation?"

"Madara" I said hissing out his name. Konan start glaring and mumbles to herself as she wipes the wounds on Ayami chest. Konan starts going to her lower region and Ayami grabs her hand.

"Don't" Ayami said opening one of her eye. Does it really hurt that bad right there?

"Ayami, I must do this or you will die of infection."

"Let me, I don't want to deal with this anymore. I'm tire of him hurting me and hurting me. I can't run away from him and if I do, he will just find and torture me some more. He raped me Konan twice. Anal and vagina at the same time. That was one of the most painful experience I ever had to deal with in my life." Ayami said in a quivering voice. Damn it, I was right there and I couldn't do anything other than bring her here to get heal. If Madara rape her again and leave her in the same state as this then she might actually die.

"Ayami, I understand it hurts but let me bandage it up for you." Konan said in a sweet voice trying to get near. Ayami eyes turn back to normal except her pupils which is still red. Her body is going through some type of change because her hair is still white and it's goes to the middle of her back.

"I don't care! Let me die." Ayami said hissing as she turns away from us. She is pissing me off with this attitude of hers and I think Konan is feeling the same way.

"Ayami!" Konan yells at her. Ayami turns her head towards us slowly then growls.

"You know what? Fuck it! I can care less anymore. Do what you want. I will just die sooner or later!" Ayami hiss as she opens her legs wide enough. She wince as she could only move her right leg since he broke a bone in her left thigh.

"Ayami." I said growling at her.

"Yea, Yea, Yeah. I know, suck it up and move on." Ayami pouts as Konan gently clean her off. I grab some bandage from the counter handling them to Konan. Konan nods then begins the process. I left out of the room knowing she is safe for now. Will she really kill herself just to get away from him? I can't protect her anymore since I'm leaving. I'll give Sasuke until tomorrow. Then I will leave because by then, he will be looking for me.


	13. Chapter 13

Angel of Mine

"Ayami," Konan said catching the girl's attention. She put on a pair of latex gloves grabbing a bottle of cream.

"What?" she asks struggling to sit up. She rubs the purple spot on her leg. _'Damn he got me good,' _Ayami though wincing. _'If I get some more blood, I can heal this nasty wound.' _She thought circling it with her index finger.

"I told you do not make him mad." Konan said grabbing a stool sitting in front of her. Konan grabs the cream dabbing some on Ayami stomach. She winces at the cream stinging her skin.

"Konan this cream bites," Ayami said pouting at the older woman.

"This cream wouldn't be on you if you would have listened to me," Konan said scowling her.

"How do you know that? I still might be here." Ayami grumbles.

"Hold your arms up." Konan instructs her. Ayami obey holding it up high as Konan wraps it around her chest tightly. Ayami put her arms back down looking around the room.

"No blood…" she mumbles as Konan give her some clothes. Clothes that Madara banned her from wearing for the pass two days like bra and panties. "Yea…oh wait can I wear this bra with this bandage around my chest?" Ayami ask confuse.

"Good point just forget about the bra and put on this kimono," Konan said throwing at her a royal blue kimono with gold lining it. Ayami look at the kimono confused. The sleeves are long and wide and it shows her legs. _'I can't wear this with all these scratches on my legs.' _Ayami thought. _'Why the hell are they giving me these nice formal kimonos?' _

"I can't wear this Konan, do you have any pants?" Ayami ask pouting when Konan shakes her head. "This suck, ay what day is it?"

"It's Tuesday?"

"Oh, I thought it was Monday." Ayami said only putting on the blue panties. _'I don't feel comfortable wearing this kimono.'_

"It was Monday morning when Itachi brought you to me yesterday; you were dripping in and out of conscious so much I guess that time flew by fast for you." Konan said sitting down next to her.

"So what time is it now?"

"About two."

"Wow that much time had pass." Ayami mumbles holding her head down.

"You changed you know that?" Konan said sighing.

"Oh how so?" Ayami ask puffing.

"Your hair is long and white, your eye is pure red and you personality." Ayami looks Konan in the eyes.

"My personality?" Ayami said softly.

"Hai, you are mostly silent now and you are submissive. Your eyes always shined brightly but now they are lifeless and it's like you're sad all the time not like I can blame you." Konan said waiting for her reaction.

"I guess it has start changing." Ayami said with a small smile on her lips but her eyes held no emotion in them.

"He's sinking his claws into you and at this rate; he will have you in his control." Konan said with venom in her voice.

"I'm surprise that my hair isn't cover in blood since I'm sure when he punched me to the wall, he busted my head opened." Ayami said inspecting her new white hair and checking her head for wounds feeling nothing.

"I never saw any wounds on your head but it was blood on it but that was from all the blood that surrounding you." Konan said knowing she's not making a comeback.

"You wash my hair?"

"Yes, or would you like red and white smelly hair?" Konan said laughing lightly.

"No I guess not." Ayami said not laughing or smiling.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know or I probably won't do anything." Ayami said staring straight ahead. "Why are you here Konan?"

"What do you mean?" Konan ask quite puzzle.

"Why are you in the Akatsuki for?" Ayami ask still not looking at her.

"I came here with Pein to fight for peace and justice." Konan said strongly.

"Hn…there will never be peace or justice in the ninja world. It's either kill or be killed. We will just kill in hatred and there is never justice for the people who lost their lives in this endless cycle. People will kill for their love ones thinking it's justice like their opponents. As long as there are ninja's we will never have true peace or justice unless you destroy them all or brainwash them. How do you think YOU ARE GOING TO OBTAIN PEACE AND JUSTICE IN THIS FUCKED UP WORLD?" Ayami hiss making Konan frown.

"By collecting all of the tail beast. We are-."

"Tch…that won't do any good. You will confuse the people more and make them go to war. Your way of peace will only bring more pain and agony to everyone. People are ignorant foul creatures who will just fight if they're confuse and angry *Ayami shaking with anger* your way of peace is BULL SHIT." Ayami yells out crying.

"Ayami…" Konan said not knowing what gotten into the girl.

"NO! Your way killed two important people and only one live through a sacrifice. Your way of obtaining peace is going to kill another person special to me. Your way of peace is hurting innocent people*sniff*. Your way is causing pain and suffering to all the people who love ones died because of the Akatsuki!" Ayami sobbing miserably. "Your peace is sacrificing and taking lives. That's not justice!" Ayami screams out.

"Sacrifices must be made to obtain peace." Konan states calmly.

"This is not justice and it will never be." Ayami said coldly drying her tears.

"This is how you feel but I feel different." Konan said sighing.

"Are you sure this is how you feel?" Ayami said with no emotion.

"What?" Konan said confuse by the question.

"Are you sure this is how you feel? Are you sure this is what you want and no one is pounding their thoughts inside you and making you think this is how you feel?" Ayami ask dryly.

"Ayami, I don't know what is with you but I will leave you alone for a bit." Konan said getting up.

"Think about what I said." Ayami whispers not wanting to talk anymore. Konan left out of the room not answering her.

"That was an amusing show you put on there." Madara said clapping his hands leaning on a wall nearby. Ayami took a quick glance not talking to him. Her face show no emotion but on the inside, she is a frighten and scare little girl wanting to hide from the monster coming to eat her. She kept her mouth shut not saying a peep. Madara start walking towards her taking off his mask. He grabs her chin making eye contact.

"Listen little girl don't you dare talk to them like that or question them understand?" Madara snarl gripping her chin tighter. Ayami nods to get away from the pain.

"Good, drink this and get dress." Madara said putting a packet in her lap. She pick it up inspecting it. It's red and thick; she know for sure it's blood but not to sure if it's safe to drink. She put the packet down and grabs the kimono. Madara snatch it out of her hand pointing to the blood.

"Drink the blood then put this on." Madara growls. She grabs the blood and opens it gently careful not to spill a drop. She hesitates to put it to her mouth pissing off Madara.

"DRINK IT!" Madara snarls making Ayami drink it slowly not sure what to make of it. Madara growls snatching it out of her hand lifting her chin up forcing it down her throat. Ayami push away coughing violently. Madara stands back watching her wounds heal. All of them healed except the big nasty purple wound where he broke her thigh bone. _'So this is what the blood can do to you?'_ Madara thought looking at her up and down.

"Here." he said tossing her the kimono. She puts it on silently wiping her mouth with a towel. He walks towards the door opening it; he turns his head glaring at her.

"Get over here." Ayami looks down putting her right foot to the ground. She slowly put the other one on the ground standing up. She fell on her right side gasping out in pain. She tries to get up again but fell down wincing in pain. Madara grabs her roughly by her arm holding her in both of his arms.

"I don't have time for you foolishness." he said angry. "You wasted enough of my time not following my directions." he said walking out of the door.

"Shoes," Ayami whispered hiding her face through her hair.

"I'm carrying you so you have no need for it." Madara said running out of the lair. The two travel in complete silence for three hours. After another ten minutes or so, they made it to the location Madara was traveling to. He went up to a rock showing his ring. The rock move over letting them in. After they were in it close completely shut. Ayami eyes widen in awe at all the machine that is in hr and how large the building is. Madara walks to a circle dropping Ayami on it making her gasp in pain.

"Stay in this circle," Madara hiss out dangerously. He grabs her hand cutting her palm letting the blood drip in the circle. He force the pill down her throat before she can react. He left her there pressing a blue button starting up a machine. Ayami see him pressing, turning, pulling, and yanking on all kinds of pieces. Ayami eyes widen in pain as she felt a horrible headache coming on. She twists and turns as she felt her stomach cramming up and a vein in her arm getting bigger. She looks at Madara with a pleasing face to stop this.

"If you survive this than you are worth keeping." he said smirking turning a knob as everything went black for her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Angel of Mine Chapter 14**

This chapter is going to be about what happened in the village for the two weeks that Madara been in there.

"_Ayami, Naruto, it's good to see the both of you here early" Tsunade smiles. All their friends and teammates are in there looking at the tire teens. Naruto and Ayami are breathing heavily catching their breaths. Last time they were late, they had to train with Gai Sensei for a week and wear the green spandex outfits plus they had to clean the boys academy bathrooms. After that experience, both of them vow never to be late again especially since Tsunade said if they're late again, she will make them do everything again but for a month._

"_O.k. now since everyone is here, I would like to start the meeting; there have been sightings of Akatsuki member around in this country and I want all of you to be on your guard."_

"_Which ones? Is it them who went after Gaara?" Ayami ask piss._

"_No, remember I told you we had killed Sasori?" Sakura said._

"_Yes but you also told me there were two and the other one might have a new partner." Ayami said shrugging._

"_Why would you think that?" Naruto ask looking at her._

"_You said they always travel in pairs so he must have a new partner." Ayami said smiling._

"_Looks like someone is using their brain," Shikamaru said smirking._

"_Well you know I have to now." Ayami said sighing happily._

"_You always suppose to use your brain Ayami," Shino spoke up._

"_Only when you need to!" Ayami and Naruto said at the same time laughing. Sakura went behind the two bunking them on the head. They fell to the ground rubbing their heads._

"_Ow Sakura-chan, why are you so abusive?" the two whines pouting._

"_You both are idiots." Sakura said scowling the two. Ino smiles knowing her friend is still herself and has her virginity._

"_Alright you three knock it off. So to finish this meeting off, all of you are still able to go on missions except you two." Tsunade said pointing at Naruto and Ayami who is still on the floor._

"_WHAT!" the two yell crying anime style._

"_You two heard me. You are not allowed to go on any missions until they are capture or gone do you understand me." Tsunade said in a commanding voice._

"_No!" the both cries out piss._

"_We made it here on time and we didn't do anything stupid for the pass three days." Naruto yells as Ayami nods her head furiously. Everyone sights wondering how these two are at the level they're on now._

"_The reason you two can't because Naruto, you are the jinchuuriki and of course that's one of the reason why they're here and you Ayami," Tsunade said to the pouting teen. "You know more about this village than me and if you get kidnap then the enemy will know our defense and secrets. You two can't get capture or our village will be in trouble Understand." Tsunade said looking at the sad teens nodding._

"_Good, now Kiba and Lee you two are going to watch Naruto. Shikamaru, Neji, and Sakura you three are going to watch Ayami."_

"_Aww granny, why are we getting babysitters?" Naruto complains._

"_Yeah and why do I have three?" Ayami ask confuse "and why are mines smart."_

"_Well knowing you two, both of you would try and fight your way out of the village." Tsunade said to Naruto._

"_And you" Tsunade said dangerously to Ayami making her sweat drop. "You're sneaky and know how to manipulate people to get what you want plus you have allies everywhere. Shikamaru and Sakura know where you go and how you function while Neji can still make sure you're in this village. Naruto is not bright so I decided to use people with smarts and strength to force him to stay."_

"_This is so unfair, we know how to protect ourselves. What about our privacy? Hell, what about our job? We need to get paid!" Ayami yells pacing around. '__**I should have known.**__' Shikamaru sighs._

"_I understand Naruto asking this question but you work __in__ the village."_

"_I also work __out__ of the village."_

"_Then I can just change your schedule. You two are dismissed. Tsunade said. Ayami and Naruto both storms out the office puffing._

"_She's going to leave the village by midnight." Tenten said. The others nod their heads in agreement._

"_I know, that's why the rest of you are going to look after her."_

"_Lady Tsunade I just don't know why you told her she couldn't leave. Since she can't leave now she will definitely try to leave though she only leaves out the village when she has to or training." Chouji said staring at his friend threw the window._

"_I can't leave her in the dark and she needs to know. She might leave the village at night without anyone knowing and she might attack whoever I send to follow her. This is an lose-lose situation for all of us." Tsunade sighs leaning back in her chair. __**'Both of you are going to be one lockdown whatever you like it or not.'**_

_To Naruto and Ayami_

"_Well this sucks; what do you want to do now Ayami?" Naruto said walking with her to her apartment._

"_It's seven o'clock and I'm hungry; I will cook us something to eat. What do you want to eat beside ramen," Ayami said making Naruto grumble._

"_Um…what do you have or what do you want to cook?" Naruto knowing Ayami probably wants to cook something extra._

"_Well I want to cook chicken breast and rice then we can have chocolate cake and vanilla ice-cream to wash it down." Ayami said making Naruto's stomach growl._

"_Sounds good but won't that take about one hour for all that to cook?" Naruto whines holding his stomach._

"_No it will take three hour actually," Ayami said scratching her chin._

"_AYAMI?" Naruto screams as they both walk up to the apartment. Ayami opens her door taking off her shoes. Naruto follows her lead smelling food. Naruto smiles going to the kitchen looking at the food cooking._

"_Wow…you cooked about half of what you said. How?" Naruto ask seeing her wash her hands. A clone came from the living room with the cake._

"_I made a shadow clone to help me cook; the chicken should be ready now. *Ding* Naruto can you take it out the oven?"_

"_Sure" Naruto said washing his hand. He opens the oven a before he can touch it Ayami screams making him jump._

"_What? Ayami, why did you scream?" Naruto yells._

"_Put on some gloves or you'll burn yourself." Ayami said grabbing some plates and chopsticks._

"_Don't scare me." Naruto said grabbing the gloves putting them on. His eyes widen seeing how much she cooked._

"_Why did you cook so much?"_

"_I didn't cook that much." Ayami said pouting as she put rice on their plates._

"_You cooked fifteen pieces and they're huge." Naruto said._

"_I don't want to cook tomorrow and I can just take a piece and eat it without warming it up in the morning." Ayami said. "How many do you want?"_

"_Hmm…I will take three." Naruto said rubbing his hands together licking his lips. Ayami smiles putting three pieces on his plate and two on hers. She put the plates on the table going back in the kitchen for something to drink. Naruto sat down next to her plate wanting to ask her some questions about last night._

"_Naruto, what do you want to drink? I have milk, tea, lemonade and fruit punch juice." She calls out._

"_Milk? Tea? I thought you're lactose intolerant and you hate tea?" Naruto ask confuse._

"_I am but I can drink milk on my off days and my sister likes tea. She comes over a lot to check up on me." Ayami calls out._

"_I'll take the tea." Ayami came back with glasses of tea and lemonade. She gave the tea to Naruto and sat down next to him._

"_Thanks for the food." the two yells digging in. Naruto kept taking quick glances at Ayami eating._

"_Naruto if you have something to say then say it." Ayami said taking a bite of rice. Naruto blush knowing her was caught._

"_What happened between you and that guy from last night?" Naruto said making Ayami choke on her food. She grabs her lemonade drinking it._

"_Nothing happened last night Naruto." Ayami said fidgeting._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Naruto since we're finish right now lets eat some cake and ice-cream and watch a movie." Ayami said grabbing the plates taking it in the kitchen. She grabs the rest of the food putting it in the refrigerator._

"_What kind of movie?"_

"_How about a scary one?" Ayami yells washing the plates grabbing paper ones and spoons._

"_O.k., um…how about oh mirrors! I always wanted to see this!" Naruto said popping the DVD in as Ayami brought in the goodies. Naruto turns the lights off sitting on the couch with Ayami._

"_Don't get scare Ayami," Naruto said teasing his friend._

"_*Scoff* don't you get scare. I can handle movies like this unlike you." Ayami said as the movies starts. It starts raining lightly making them both wonder if this is a good idea. __**'I hope it don't start lighting.' **__both of them thought shivering. _

_One hour later in the movie_

"_Aahh!" the girl screams in the movie._

"_AAAHHH!" Naruto and Ayami screams jumping up. Naruto fell into Ayami lap; both of them shaking in fear. It's start raining harder as both of their hearts beat faster and faster. __**'It's o.k., only an hour and thirty minutes to go'**__ Naruto thought nervously getting off Ayami's lap. The movie is finally over as the storm got harder and start lighting._

"_I guess you're staying over here Naruto." Ayami said with relief. That movie and this storm is scaring her and she doesn't want to be home alone without Naruto._

"_Yeah I am" Naruto said nervous. Ayami got up and threw the plates away getting a blanket and pillow for Naruto to sleep on the couch. As Ayami gives Naruto the blanket and pillow, lighting struck by the window making the light flicker on and off._

"_I think it would be best if you sleep in my room with me." Ayami said scare. Naruto nods following her to her room. Naruto takes off his jacket hoping in the bed. Ayami grabs her pajamas set consisting of a cotton shirt and pants going in the bathroom to change. Two seconds later she runs out with the pajamas in her hand hiding under the cover._

"_Ayami, why didn't you change?" Naruto ask sitting up._

"_There are mirrors in the bathroom." Ayami said. "Turn around for a minute Naruto." Ayami said getting off the bed._

"_Fine," Naruto said sighing. She changes quick cuddling next to Naruto as the lighting gotten worst._

"_That was fun until it starts lighting." Naruto laughs nervously._

"_Yeah it was *yawn* goodnight Naruto" Ayami said going to sleep._

"_Yeah goodnight," Naruto said rolling over._

"_Ayami, Ayami."_

"_Nooo…"_

"_Ayami wake up" Naruto said shaking her lightly._

"_What" Ayami said sleepily._

"_Can you come to the bathroom with me?" Naruto ask sheepishly._

"_Naruto, you're a big boy; I doubt you need me," Ayami said rolling on her other side not facing him._

"_Please!" Naruto said picking her up off the bed._

"_I might as well because I have to go too." Ayami said as Naruto opens the door still carrying her. He puts her on the floor facing the door._

"_Don't forget to put the toilet seat down." Ayami said hearing him lift it up._

"_Why does female keep telling guys this?" Naruto complains flushing the toilet._

"_Because it was down before you put it up. You zip up your pants and you flip the seat down." Ayami said getting up. Naruto pouts leaving out the door._

"_Ayami?" Naruto said getting into bed._

"_What?" She said flushing the toilet._

"_How did you learn how to cook?"_

"_My mom and sister taught me at eleven." she yells over the water._

"_Eleven? Why so early?"_

"_She told me that one day I would be on my own and I have to learn the basics. Beside, she said that when I'm twelve, she ain't cooking for our grown asses anymore."_

"_Wow that was harsh."_

"_Not really because we need to learn the basics to cook something healthy." Ayami said coming from the bathroom._

"_So what are we going to do about leaving the village?" Naruto ask her knowing she has a plan._

"_Don't worry I have plans because those tickets me, you, and Kiba brought to see Lincoln Park is not going to waste." Ayami said getting back in bed._

"_What should we do about Lee, he is my bodyguard." Naruto whines._

"_I have that cover now go to sleep." Ayami said putting chakara in her hands covering Naruto's eyes making him fall in a heavy sleep. She gets up taking a quick shower and changes into a black shirt and caprice with a black hoodie on since its cold. The sky is clear and she hops out the window. She runs outside the village hiding her chicken going into the forest. She stops in the middle breathing slightly. Itachi comes out of the shadows smirking._

"_Ayami you made it on time." Itachi said looking at his ex-fiancé._

"_Yeah I had too or else; Itachi, I can't come out of the village as freely anymore because your group sightings. I'm on lock-down and they might be spying on me and Naruto, so I will have to make this meeting short." Ayami said pulling him in a hug._

"_I know Ayami and you really need to watch out. My group is out for you." Itachi whispers in her ear so lightly. Ayami looks in his eyes searching for something._

"_Why are they after me for, seriously Itachi? For my knowledge of the village? Who do I have to watch out for?" Ayami ask sensing three ninja's coming this way. "Shit this is bad," Ayami said._

"_They want you for your power and you have to watch out for Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu. I'm sure you know them. Look we don't have anymore time so meet me back here tomorrow." Itachi said._

"_I can't, I have a date." Ayami said blushing. Itachi growls and grabs her hand poofing them one hundred feet away from the ninjas._

"_You have a date?" Itachi ask kind of piss._

"_Yea and his name is Madara," Ayami said smiling. Itachi sharigan is activated._

"_Ayami don't-" he was interrupted by a shuriken thrown at him. Ayami and him jump out of the way as it explodes._

"_Itachi I can-."_

"_No, you will be exile out of the village if they're Anbu Black Ops and you can't kill them. Just go, I can handle myself," he said. Ayami nods sadly running back to the village._

"_I see you killed the anbu." Itachi said out loud._

"_They were pests that needed to be exterminated."_

"_Madara, why are you taking her on a date?" Itachi ask._

"_I want to see what's she like beside women are like toys. You will buy them if you like them but you will throw them away when you're tired of them. Why were you in the forest with her?" Madara ask mad at the fact he could have capture her right then._

"_Because I wanted to." Itachi said walking out of the forest with Madara in toll._

"_You could have grabbed her."_

"_I will not help you harm her in anyway." Itachi said piss. _

"_Hn, no worries; I will have her in my hands sooner or later." Madara said chuckling darkly. _

"_Depends if she goes out of the village." Itachi said. _

"_Where do you think I'm taking her?" Madara ask smirking. Itachi rubs his temples. __**'We have two weeks so I doubt he will take her now. Ayami, don't fall in love with him and obey his every command.' **__Itachi thought knowing she is back safe in her village probably sleeping._


	15. Chapter 15

Angel of Mine Chapter 15

_"Naruto-kun, wake up." Ayami said dressed in a purple tank top and black capris. Naruto opens one eye looking at her._

_"I don't want to. It's too early," Naruto whines pulling the covers over his head. Ayami sighs walking away._

_"If this is what you want." she said making Naruto smile. **'Yah, she's letting me sl-.'**_

_"AAH!" Naruto screams soak and wet. He looks up and sees Ayami with a bucket in her hands._

_"Get up Naruto. You have a meeting with Lady Tsunade in thirty minutes and I have to go to work." she said handing him a towel. He looks around realizing he's in his room._

_"Ayami, when did you."_

_"Enough with the question; hurry up and take your shower. Your clothes are out and you're going to walk me to work." Ayami said smiling._

_"Fine," Naruto grumbles going in his bathroom taking a shower._

_"Naruto-kun, do you want a piece of chicken and toast?" Ayami yells through the door._

_"Yea" he replies over the running water._

_"Do you want the chicken cold or warm?"_

_"Warm and can I get two pieces?"_

_"Sure," Ayami said putting the chicken in a bowl. She puts it in the microwave for 2 minutes. She went to the toaster taking the toast out putting it on a plate. Ayami then sits down at the table eating her food. **'I have a date, I have a date.' **Ayami sings in her head giggling._

_"Ayami are you o.k.? I mean you're laughing out loud and you're smiling to yourself." Naruto said. He's sitting in front of her without a shirt on muscles glistening in the water looking ripped. His blond hair all over his face as his baby blue eyes looks at Ayami with concern._

_"Hai, eat your food before it gets cold; even though it taste better that way." Ayami said seeing they only have twenty-two minutes left._

_"Don't sweat it, I only have a piece of toast left," Naruto said with food in his mouth._

_"Close your mouth when you eat and drink this so your food can go down right." Ayami said giving him a cup of water. Naruto drinks it and puts on his shirt._

_"Come on, we got eighteen minutes left," Ayami said grabbing Naruto's arm jumping out his window._

_"We could have used the door." Naruto said running behind her._

_"If we use the door we will have to lock it; if we lock it then we will have wasted time we don't have!" Ayami yells. "We can still make it on time if we walk now." she said stopping._

_"So what is the plan? The concert is at seven tomorrow and Shikamaru gave you his ticket because he can't go. Something about showing Temari around and Chouji gave me his because of his family gathering." Naruto said seeing Ayami is thinking._

_"Temari must be coming today or tomorrow so we can ask her can she come with us."_

_"How is that going to help us?"_

_"We can ask her can she knock him out when she leaves out of the house." Ayami said smiling. Naruto laughs but then frowns._

_"Yeah but then we have to deal Lee, Sakura, Neji, and we have to persuade Kiba. Plus we will have to find a way to sneak out." Naruto said blabbing on and on._

_"I have it all plan out; just give me the extra ticket Chouji gave you later. I know someone who will want to go. Well I will see ya later Naruto-kun, you have exactly five minutes to get to the tower. Bye-bye." Ayami said walking away in another direction. Naruto runs waving goodbye. Ayami sighs shaking her head. She makes a sign poofing in front of a tree in the forest. She presses a button on a rock falling in the ground. **'I remember when I first did this I screamed and fell on someone's back. Good first day.'** Ayami thought. She fell not on the floor but something soft._

_"Ow…" someone groans under her. 'Damn it not again.'_

_"I am sooo sorry, hey you're the same guy from my first day I fell on." Ayami said helping him up._

_"Yeah and your forgiven. My name is Minto and you are?" Minto said looking at Ayami up and down stealing quick glances at her breast knowing she isn't paying any attention._

_"I'm Ayami so Minto how long have you been working here?" Ayami said walking with Minto to check in. **'He's cute. Black shaggy hair and dark green eyes with pale skin. I wonder would Sakura be interested in dating him but first I must check him out for her,'** Ayami thought grabbing her lab coat._

_"I've been working here for two years now so Ayami how do you like working here?" Minto ask._

_"It's fun. I'm learning all about my village and coming up with new plans to protect it." Ayami said twirling around. "I love it."_

_"Hm, we have a meeting we must attend to right now so let us get going." Minto said grabbing her hand running to a room full of other people. They take their seats in the middle because no one really likes to be in the front unless you're a teacher's pet or have to. An old man with glasses comes in the room with a big folder full of notes._

_"O.k., everyone settle down and take a seat. We must go over the old plans for the village and figure out which ones to keep and which ones to revise. But first we are going to watch a movie about all the plans and how it affects the village." the old man lectures. Ayami turns to Minto with a curious look._

_"Minto is this movie boring?"_

_"Yes with really bad acting. It will be over in one hour so sit tight." Minto said smiling._

_One long and painfully boring hour later._

_Ayami is nodding off only to be shaken by Minto._

_"Hey, we are about to go over the plans." he said. Ayami looks up at him with tire eyes._

_"We get to argue and yell?" Ayami said with hope._

_"Yes," he said unsure of her._

_"O.k. everyone, time to discuss your thoughts on the plans." the old man said getting everyone attention. **'This is going to be good.'** Ayami thought smirking._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Where in the hell is that blonde idiot. He should have been here by now." Madara said pacing around. Zetsu comes out of the ground appearing behind him._

_"He will be here by tomorrow Madara-sama." his white side said._

_"You're losing your temper." the black side points out._

_"Silence. I'm leaving, I will be back." Madara said walking away. **'Let see, Ayami and I have a date and I could just lead her to the forest and take her then but it would be too easy. I need her to trust me in this little time I have left in this village.' **Madara thought walking inside the village. **'I have seven hours until our date starts and I think I want to know more about her clans' power.'** Madara said going inside Ayami's house through her window. He growls when he goes inside her bedroom._

_"It seems like she had company over. A male companion to be exact." he looks at the sheets and smells the room._

_"Doesn't seem like my pet had sex last night meaning she's still a virgin," Madara said kind of relieved. **'Where are her clan's book at?'** he thought going through her things. Madara grabs a white sheet of paper with dotted lines on it. "Must be a coded secret; sharigan," he said out loud reading the paper. **'She's planning on leaving the village tomorrow.'** Madara thought wondering why. _**'Well it's two and I must be going before someone comes.'**_ he thought poofing out of the house._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Now that was fun," Ayami sighs stretching._

_"It was definitely interesting especially when people start throwing knifes at other people to get their point across." Minto said smirking at the blushing teen._

_"I only threw it when he made that sexist comment and denied my plan totally because I'm a female. 'A man plan is the best plan; women should keep their mouth shut and look pretty.' I should have puncture something," Ayami mumbles._

_"Don't worry about it, he's a dick. Hey do you want to come to lunch with me? I'm paying." Minto said as the two walk out of the classroom._

_"Sorry I can't. I have to meet with Lady Tsunade and Senpai about something." Ayami said with regret. "How about next time?"_

_"Sure, see ya later," Minto said walking away._

_"Bye," Ayami said poofing to the surface. "Ahh *sigh* good ole sunlight. Must find Lady." **Boom. **A bomb when off only giving Ayami seconds to move out of the way. "What the hell?" she said taking out her kunai knife deflecting ten shurikens flying her way._

_"I see you didn't stop your training."_

_"Of course not onee-chan, I will always kick ass," Ayami said bragging. Her sister came out popping her aside the head._

_"Oww…"_

_"Stop bragging and tell me about the meeting." her sister said._

_"Its top secret so I can't tell you anything," Ayami said smiling. The sisters broke out laughing as Ayami onee-chan puts her in a head-lock._

_"We both are in the Village Secrets Ninjas society where only ten people are there. Those other ninja's are there because we want to develop their thinking since they are really developed in that area. I'm your Senpai and don't you have something for me?" her sister said holding her hand out._

_"Here, I hope I will make you proud of me with this strategy." Ayami said fidgeting with her fingers._

_"You will always make me proud. Come on we are going to lunch and after that you must meet with Lady Tsunade."_

_"O.k., lets go!" Ayami yells running to the dumpling shop as her sister shakes her head. **'I will have to force her to read our clan's book. This is going to be a long week.' **her sister thought walking after her sister._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Ayami slams the door open crawling in her house._

_"Oh my god, this day was hard. Those three old people working for Tsunade chewed me out for trying to hurt that boy from earlier, onee-chan and her team kept throwing bombs and kept trying to punch me so I won't get raggedly when fighting. well at least I have a plan to leave out the village tomorrow and make sure we won't get caught until we're back and I have a date in three hours. I guess I can take a shower now then an hour nap." Ayami said taking all her clothes off walking in the bathroom. She looks at her black hair in the mirror frowning. **'It goes to my shoulders but I want it shorter. Maybe as short as Shizune's but in a different style.' **she thought turning the water on hot with a tint of cold. **'I wonder what Madara is like. He seems smooth and charming plus he's an older man not that I mind because he has this mid-age sexiness going on.' Ayami giggles. Her body collapse in the tub after she turns the water off. 'I guess I'm really tire.' **she thought climbing out the tub grabbing a towel getting up. She holds on the walls for support walking into her room lying on her bed. She grabs her clock setting an alarm for six. After that she fell into a deep slumber with just her towel on. **Beep Beep, Beep Beep.**_

_"Ugh…" Ayami groans turning the alarm off. She looks at the clock seeing she only has thirty minutes left to get dress and ready. **'I must've been real tire to sleep this long. Well at least I have everything ready for my date.' **Ayami thought opening her closet door pulling out her red v-neck dress with long off the shoulder sleeves that goes just above her knees. **'Hmm…I think I should wear my silver pumps and earrings onee-chan bought me for my birthday.' **she thought taking everything she needs out the closet. She sits in front of the mirror looking at herself._

_"Well I don't look sleepy anymore and my hair is a mess. Maybe I should put it in a low bun with a bang covering most of my right eye. I hate make-up so I guess I can use lip-gloss and a little massacra." Ayami said out loud while grabbing her jasmine perfume bottle squirting herself twice and two daps behind each ear. She lets her towel fall so she can oil her body. She puts on everything she needs and look at the time_

_"Twenty minutes left. I can finish my hair and put on my clothes in no time," Ayami smirks as she pulls up her dress zipping it up. She went to the mirror and start fixing her hair and make-up. The door bell rings. Ayami looks at the clock seeing its only 7:50._

_"He's early," Ayami said blinking twice. She checks herself in the mirror one last time for any flaws. Ayami rush to the door as it rings two more times._

_"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ayami yells. She opens the door only to see Kiba and Naruto at the door breathing heavily._

_"Ayami *pant* why didn't you remind me about the concert tomorrow?" Kiba pants heavily as him and Naruto lean on each other for support._

_"I was going to tell you tomorrow but you now." Ayami said ushering them in her house. The three of them sits on the couch._

_"What are we going to do? The six of us are suppose to go and how are you going to tell Hanabi about what Lady Tsunade said. I know she been looking forward to it after you promise to take her if she can get her new jutsu down in two weeks." Kiba said with his head on his hands._

_"I'm not going to tell her anything because we're all going except Shikamaru and Chouji."_

_"How are you going to do that if you're guarded?" Kiba ask skeptical._

_"I asked her the same question and she told me not to worry…are you going somewhere?" Naruto ask pointing at Ayami._

_"Where the hell do you think you're going in that dress?" Kiba yells standing up._

_"On a date and you two need to leave before he comes which is in three minutes," Ayami said standing up straightening out her dress._

_"No I won't leave; do you even know where he's taking you?" Kiba growls out._

_"This is none of your business. I know how to handle any situation and I can protect myself Kiba." Ayami said glaring at him. Naruto watch the sight not knowing what to do._

_"Do you even know anything about him!"_

_"This is why you go on dates; to get to know the other person!" Ayami yells rolling her eyes._

_"Let just go Kiba and come back later. Bye Ayami," Naruto said dragging Kiba out the window._

_"Bye Naruto…**KIBA**" Ayami said pouting. The doorbell rings and Ayami opens it still pouting. She smiles when she sees it's Madara with a bouquet of white roses in his hand. He has on black dress pants and a white silk button up shirt with some nice smelling cologne._

_"Hello Madara," Ayami said blushing at the fact she loves his aroma and wants to just grab him and never let go. She feels so hot inside and she lusting for him._

_"Hello Ayami, you look beautiful as always and here." Madara said handing her the roses._

_"Thank you and you look very handsome. Please come in; I will put these in some water," she said letting him in. Ayami goes in the kitchen pulling out a vase filling it with water. **'He's right on time.'** she thought seeing it 8:01._

_"So Madara where are we going?" Ayami ask walking back into the room. Madara walks up to her kissing her gently on the lips._

_"It's a surprise," Madara said through kisses. He grabs her by her waist deepening the kiss. Madara breaks the kiss seeing Ayami looking up at him with lusty eyes. "I think we should be going now," he whispers in her ear making her break out of the trance. Her lips swollen from the kiss as she still wants more._

_"Oh, umm right," Ayami said as the both of them put on their shoes leaving out of the door._

_"Ayami, I want you to close your eyes for a second." Madara said as they're walking side by side._

_"What?" Ayami ask confuse._

_"I want to surprise you," Madara said as she closes her eyes putting her guard up. She felt Madara behind her grabbing her shoulder. She inhales his scent blushing._

_"Good you can open it now." Ayami opens her eyes seeing The Cherry Wood restaurant. One of the best and most expensive restaurant in the village._

_"Wow," she said out-loud looking at how huge the place is._

_"Come on I have reservation for two." Madara said with his arm around her waist. The two went in as Madara turns around glaring at a tree. 'They think I don't know they're hiding the foolish idiots.' he thought as him and Ayami went in there taking their seats._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"He noticed us," Naruto said to Ino and Kiba._

_"I know and I can't believe she didn't tell me she had a date; she usually tells me everything." Ino said mad._

_"How the hell did you even get here?" Kiba ask._

_"You were yelling about Ayami and some guys so I ask Naruto about it and you follow her sense ignoring the both of us. We had to get Akamaru to follow you," Ino said as Naruto nods his head and Akamaru barks wagging his tail._

_"We should leave before we ruin her date," Naruto whispers._

_"Grr…fine, Akamaru lets go" Kiba said steam. Ino shakes her head sighing._

_"Kiba she will be fine; just leave her alone on her date and talk to her tomorrow. We should not question her even though she didn't tell anyone she's on a date." Ino said hissing out the last part._

_"O.k., it is settle let's go." Naruto said as the four of them left._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Madara and Ayami are laughing at Madara joke. The waitress comes up to them bringing their food and drinks._

_"So Madara, what village are you from?" Ayami said trying out her noodles with shrimp. Satisfy with the taste she eats more._

_"I'm from the rain village. I was a jounin there but do to some unfortunate mix-up I was force to leave." Madara said taking a bite of sushi. Ayami has tears well up in her eyes falling for the lie. Madara smirking on the inside knowing he can have her in his web in no time._

_"How long have you been on the road?"_

_"Two years now." Madara said sighing._

_"Did you have to leave your family or anyone you love behind?" Ayami ask blinking her tears away._

_"Yes, I had to leave my girlfriend and we were engage to be married but she didn't want to come with me because it will give her and her family a bad name." Madara said with distaste. Ayami frowns knowing how cruel people can be._

_"I can't believe how stuck up people can be." Ayami said frowning._

_"Trust me; you think you know a person until they betray you." Madara smirks._

_"Oh, I know all about that. Where did you travel to?" Ayami ask eating a shrimp._

_"I went to the sand, rice, sound, waterfall, sugar, and a lot of other villages. They all have something special about them." Madara said taking another bite of his food._

_"It sounds nice to look and visit all of these other villages." Ayami said drinking some sake. Madara looks at her knowing from the other day she can't handle her liquor well._

_"Are you sure you want to drink? It doesn't seem like you're the drinking type."_

_"I can, it just I can't drink whisky or anything strong." Ayami said taking another sip._

_"So tell me about yourself" Madara said finishing his food. Ayami looks at him with questioning eyes._

_"Like what?" Ayami ask as her yellow eyes shine in the reflection of the light._

_"You know your family, job, dream, and clan." Madara said pouring himself another drink._

_"Well I'm a jounin and I work mostly inside the village. I'm the youngest out of two daughters and I take after my mother's side like her abilities while my sister is the complete opposite."_

_"Like how?"_

_"Well my mother's family is water type and my father's family is lighting base. We both have both abilities but we mostly inherit one more than the other. I have all my mother's abilities and a few of my father's and vise-versa for my sister. My dream is to have a family of my own and learn all about my and this village history to use it as a powerful weapon against enemies." Ayami said smiling. **'Hmm, so she really does have her mother's side more. She will definitely be more useful than her sister.' **A waiter comes and gives them their dessert. A slice of red velvet cake for Madara and a piece of strawberry short cake. Each takes a bite liking the cake._

_"Oh wow this is so yummy. It's so moist and melts in your mouth." Ayami said dreamily taking another bite. **'I think I'm in love with this!'** she thought smiling._

_"Ayami, do you ever think about leaving this village and just explore for a while to expand your thinking?" Madara ask._

_"Yes I always think about it and I probably will do it sooner or later, why do you ask?" she said finishing that cake._

_"No reason at all." Madara said motioning for the waitress to come with the check. He paid for the food standing up._

_"Ayami come on, I want to take a walk. You know to get around the village easier." he said grabbing her hand._

_"Sure, where do you want to see?" she ask getting up leaving out the door with him._

_"Anything really." he said grabbing her by her waist pulling her to his side closely. She leans her head on his chest feeling hot inside. **'What kind of cologne is this?' **Ayami thought as she feels her mind getting foggy. Madara leans down kissing her on the forehead. Ayami feels her face getting hotter and hotter by the minute._

_"H-how about if we go to the park right here." Ayami said guiding him to the left. They sit on a bench looking at the stars._

_"I like this spot because you can see the past hokage faces on the monument; the stars in the sky; plus this is just a place to relax and cool your mind." she said taking a deep breath._

_"You come here often?"_

_"Yeah, when I have too much to deal with I can just come here and my problems will be more manageable."_

_"It's getting late and I think it's about time I take you home," Madara said standing up grabbing her hand helping her up._

_"Hai," she said. Madara grabs her hand making Ayami blush as they're walking to her house. They got to her apartment too fast for their liking. The moon and stars are out shining brightly above their heads. Madara notices her eyes are sparkling with the stars as she stares deep into his._

_"You look so beautiful in this light Ayami. I just want to kiss you" he whispers lifting her chin up kissing her on her lips. Ayami gave into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. He breaks the kiss pulling it away hugging Ayami._

_"I will see you later o.k?" Madara said kissing her again. She smiles as she deepens the kiss._

_"O.k., make it back safe." Ayami said letting go of him. Madara walks away waving goodbye to her. Ayami stands by the door until she couldn't see his figure. She gets in the house touching her lips falling to the floor. **'This was the best date ever!'** Ayami thought screaming in her mind. She takes off her dress putting on a big t-shirt._

_"I know it's too early to say this but I think I'm falling for him." Ayami said lying on her bed._


	16. Chapter 16

Angel of Mine Chapter 16

"_Hanabi wake up," Ayami said shaking the girl gently._

"_Why?" she groans pulling the cover over her head._

"_We need to talk about the concert" Ayami said yanking the cover off her._

"_Ayami-chan, how did you get in my room?" Hanabi ask sitting up yawning while rubbing her eyes._

"_That doesn't matter now; I need to talk to you about the concert,"_

"_Neji-nisan already told me that you can't leave the village for some time and we can't go to the concert," Hanabi said pouting._

"_Yes we are going to the concert; I need you to find your clothes that you are going to wear so I can take it to my house." Ayami said smirking._

"_Why and how am I going to leave the house if the concert is at eight and we're leaving at seven? I can't stay out after eight since you're not allowed to leave and my father knows this." Hanabi said quietly looking down._

"_Just say you're coming over my house as a way for me to make it up to you," she said walking over to Hanabi's closet. She sees an outfit consist of a black Linkin Park shirt with light blue jeans._

"_Dude, I'm wearing the opposite of this outfit tonight. Hanabi, do you still want to go? It's o.k if you don't want to." Ayami said reassuring the girl._

"_Yes," the young Hyuga whispers._

"_Good, but before you leave I need you to do something for me." she said smirking._

"_What is it?" Hanabi ask leaning in. Ayami whispers in her ear making the young girl giggle._

"_You are a bad influence on young girls like me you know." Hanabi said getting off the bed._

"_Never wanted to be an influence but yea, at least I'm making a difference." Ayami said laughing. "I'm leaving before someone catches me. Bye fire-cracker." Ayami said grabbing Hanabi clothes._

"_Bye Aya-chan," Hanabi said watching the teen go out the window. 'Well one down three to go," Ayami thought smirking. __**'It's seven o'clock now meaning Temari is at the gate.' **__She speeds up seeing Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankuro by the gate talking._

"_Temi-chan!" Ayami yells hugging the girl. "Hi Kankuro,"_

"_Hey Ayami," the two said wondering where did she come from._

"_Yo Ayami, what time are you leaving for the concert?" Kankuro ask._

"_What concert?" Temari ask as Ayami let go of her._

"_We all were going to the Linkin Park concert but Shikamaru and Chouji can't go," Ayami said._

"_And you can't go either. I totally forgot about the concert," Shikamaru said interrupting Ayami._

"_Why can't she go?" Kankuro and Temari ask eyeing the girl. _

"_Lady Tsunade forbid me and Naruto to leave the village until further notice," she sighs. "Are you two tire? Come to my house and I will make breakfast for all of us." Ayami said yanking Kankuro with her giving the three no time to object._

"_She seems happy; what is the real reason she can't leave?" Temari ask as her and Shikamaru walks to her house._

"_Akatsuki sightings," he replies putting his hands in his pockets._

"_Oh…you think she will try to leave?"_

"_Yep,"_

"_Are you going to try to stop her?" Temari ask knowing it's a fifty-fifty chance with him._

"_Have to, I'm assigned to watch her," he said walking up the stairs smelling food. __**'What is she cooking?'**__ the two thought taking off their shoes going in the bathroom washing their hands. They sit at the table with Kankuro seeing four plates full of food and four cups with water in them._

"_I know damn well she didn't cook this fast," Temari said eyeing the delicious looking food. "Rice, sausages, toast, and eggs?"_

"_She used a shadow clone," Kankuro said. Ayami came in with a half eaten cookie._

"_You don't suppose to eat cookies before breakfast," Shikamaru yawns as Ayami sits down next to Kankuro._

"_It's a breakfast cookie," she pouts eating the rest of the cookie._

"_A breakfast cookie?" Kankuro said skeptical._

"_It's breakfast time and it's a cookie. It was right there smiling at me and I wanted something sweet," she smiles._

"_Thanks for the food," they said digging in._

"_So are you guys sigh-seeing today?" she said eating a piece of toast._

"_Hai but we have to meet with Lady Tsunade first after we settle in," Temari said._

"_I think we should go shopping later on today Temi,"_

"_Sure what time?"_

"_Hmm…come back here at 6:50 because the store I like has new stuff coming at 7:15. I timed it." she said. __**'I guess she's not going,'**__ Shikamaru though taking a bite of rice, __**'but she's sneaky so I still have to watch her.'**__ Shikamaru thought eyeing her._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Kiba, Lee has a solo mission lasting three days so I'm clear but we have to do something about Ayami's bodyguards," Naruto said through his microphone. He's in a tree watching Tsunade give Lee the scroll for his journey. _

"_Kay but we shouldn't do anything until she say so. Knowing her she already have a plan intact now," Kiba said growling._

"_Why are you growling?" Naruto ask in a harsh whisper jumping out the tree running to the park._

"_I can't believe she had gone on a date with an older man!" he yells in Naruto's ear making the piece fall out._

"_Kiba chill man and how do you know he's a lot older than her?" Naruto said rubbing his ear._

"_Like she will date men younger than her." Kiba grumbles turning off his end. Naruto curse then cuts off his end as well._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Hm four o'clock, I guess it's time to put my plan into action," Ayami said smiling. The door bell rings. Ayami opens it seeing Kankuro, Kiba, and Naruto at the door._

"_Come in," she said ushering her in. They went in the living room sitting down on the couch._

"_Is Temari going?" Naruto ask._

"_Yes/No" Kankuro and Ayami said at the same time._

"_No she isn't, she doesn't have a ticket," Kankuro said._

"_She does and I have it right here," she replies taking out the ticket._

"_Does she know about it," Kiba ask joking._

"_Hehe, no." she said making the boys sweat-drop._

"_How do you know she will go?"_

"_I will ask her when she's not around Shikamaru. Kankuro, do you have the thingy I asked you to make for me?" _

"_You mean this?" Kankuro ask taking out a small round purple ball out of his pocket. Ayami nods taking it from him._

"_A smoke bomb?" Naruto stares at Kankuro for answers._

"_Don't ask me,"_

"_This is how we're going to escape." Ayami said smirking._

"_By a smoke bomb? Have you forgotten you have a Byakugan user as your bodyguard?" Kiba yells._

"_I can get in trouble for helping you like this." Kankuro sighs rubbing his temples._

"_Don't worry about it Kankuro, you can say you didn't know anything and Kiba, this isn't a smoke bomb. Naruto did you get the papers?"_

"_Yeah Granny signed them giving us permission to leave." Naruto grins handing her four papers._

"_How did you get her to sign it?" Kiba and Kankuro ask._

"_I bugged her all day yesterday to sign these and she did it without reading what it says." Naruto laughs doing the victory sign. "Oh yeah, Lee's on a mission so you don't have to worry about him." he said to Ayami._

"_Good, what time is it?" she said getting up._

"_Five minutes to five, why?"_

"_Hanabi should be here any minute. 6:50, I'm putting my big plan into action. I have to get rid of a few people so no one will get in our way." she said in a serious voice. The door bells rings making Ayami get up to answer it._

"_I did what you ask me to do Aya-chan, he's in the hospital now."_

"_Good, one down three to go." Ayami smiles letting the girl in. She sees the guys staring at her knowing she did something._

"_What?"_

"_What did you make Hanabi do?" Kiba ask knowing it wasn't good._

"_Don't worry about it; I only ask her to use gentle fist on a few people. No big deal." Ayami said shrugging._

"_Ayami, that attack hurts like hell." Kiba said standing up._

"_Whatever, you guys be at the gate at 6:46 with your papers to show you can leave and give me Hanabi and mines paper. You all have your tickets and I have your Hanabi." Ayami said._

"_You think this will work?" Naruto ask as the five of them leaves the house._

"_Don't know unless we try. Hanabi and I are going to get something to eat and meet up with a few people see ya," she said as they went their separate ways._

"_Ayami." Ayami and Hanabi turn their heads around seeing Temari walking up to them._

"_Hi Temari, I need to talk to you for a sec." Ayami said. The three walks into the alley getting away from the crowd._

"_What is it?" Temari ask._

"_Do you want to come to the concert with us? I have an extra ticket and I need another girl. Me being surround by a bunch of boys with only one girl will suck." Ayami said giving her an extra ticket._

"_I thought you and Naruto can't leave the village?" Temari said eyeing the ticket._

"_I have papers saying I can leave the village," she said showing the papers to Temari. Temari read it over nodding._

"_It's legal so I will go with you guys. What time are you leaving?"_

"_Meet us at the gates at 6:45; that is what I told everyone." Ayami said shrugging. Hanabi listen to the conversation closely watching Ayami working her magic._

"_I wish you told me about it earlier, its thirty minutes till six." Temari complains._

"_Don't worry about it Temi, it's just a concert." Ayami said laughing. "Anyway we must be going bye," she said grabbing Hanabi poofing out the alley._

"_Aya-chan, if you have paper work saying we can leave then why are we planning and doing all this extra stuff?" Hanabi ask not really getting this._

"_Tsunade doesn't know she signed it and if I show this to Neji, Sakura, and Shikamaru; they would have question it and go to Tsunade ruining our chance. There's Shikamaru, I need to talk to him; Hanabi go to the dango shop. The one that is ten minutes away from the ramen shop," Ayami said smirking. The young Hyuga nods walking away. Ayami runs up to Shikamaru hugging him from behind._

"_Shika-kun," Ayami gush. Shikamaru sighs walking inside the barbeque shop with her still attach to him. Ayami sees Ino, Chouji, and Asuma sitting at the table looking at them._

"_Hi everyone," she said smiling. __**'Damn, it's going to be longer than I thought.'**_

"_Hey Ayami," they greet. She lets go of Shikamaru looking out the window seeing Naruto walking with Sakura laughing. 'I have to make sure Sakura's out of the picture as well.'_

"_Ayami sit down, I want to talk to you about something." Asuma said smoking._

"_O.k, what is it?" she ask sitting next to Chouji._

"_I have something to ask you too; why didn't you tell me you had a date last night?" Ino yells piss. She folds her arms across her chest steam._

"_You were on a date last night?" the two chunins ask surprise. Usually Ino would tell me or Ayami will tell Ino in front of them._

"_Yes and how did you know?" Ayami ask a bit mad._

"_I saw you and you know I'm always interested in your dates," Ino pouts._

"_I know you will try and follow me. I learn my lesson last time and that's why I stopped telling you where my dates are taking me." she said as her voice rise a bit._

_This what I want to talk to you about. How old is that man who took you out to the Cherry Blossom restaurant?" Asuma said putting his cigarette out._

"_The Cherry Blossom? Isn't that the expensive restaurant across town?" Shikamaru ask getting nods._

"_Not old at all," she said._

"_He looks like he's in his late 20's early 30's," Asuma said glaring at her a bit._

"_What?" the three chunins shout getting looks from other people._

"_That old Ayami, what the hell?" Shikamaru said piss._

"_Is it the same guy who brought you a drink at the club? Tonight Ayami we need to have a talk," Ino said in a serious tone. Ayami looks up glaring at everyone._

"_We don't need to do shit and what I do is my business and only mines," Ayami hiss getting up and leaving. __**'To hell with them, I don't need any lecture from them about my life.' **__Ayami thought running to the dango shop. She sees Hanabi talking to an angry Hinata. Ayami stops next to them hoping it's not about earlier today._

"_Hanabi, he can't walk for five hours now and you won't even apologize." Hinata said furious. __**'Damn, I have to tell Hinata some lie.'**_

"_I did it because I guess I'm still mad that he hurt you in the chunin exam three years ago. I just snap and attack him when he smiled and act like everything is normal. I gotten tired of knowing he hurt you onee-chan and you just accept it. I'm sorry." Hanabi said leaving both girls speechless. __**'Oh wow I can't do this in front of her anymore.'**__ Ayami thought ashamed._

"_Hanabi I-I." Hinata stutters looking down._

"_Hinata, I will be taking Hanabi now," Ayami said softly poofing her and Hanabi in front of the dango shop._

"_Hanabi, we need to talk about what just happened-."_

"_This is how I feel and why I agree to hurt him Ayami." Hanabi said puffing._

"_Hanabi; when we came back we are going to go to the hospital and talk to him," Ayami said as a man came over with two cups of tea and two sticks of dango._

"_Thank you," the two girls said eating quietly. Ayami pays for their food and then leave. They walk back to her house to get ready._

"_Here are your clothes Hanabi," Ayami said tossing the girl her clothes. Ayami put on her shirt tying it to the back showing off some of her stomach. The clock reads 6:30 and the bell rings as Ayami pulls up her pants._

"_I'll get it since I'm finish," Hanabi said running to the door. Ayami grabs the tickets and the paper putting it in her pocket. She goes to the door seeing Shikamaru and Moegi. 'Perfect.'_

"_Hey what brings you two here?" she said standing at the door way._

"_I'm here to talk to you about what happened earlier this day."_

"_And you ask me to deliver something for you." Moegi said rocking back and forward._

"_Yeah, here Moegi at 6:50 don't forget." Ayami said handing her the purple ball. _

"_I won't and don't __you__forget, bye." Moegi said running off. She smiles then frowns at Shikamaru. "What the hell do you want Shikamaru, I don't need any advice nor do I want it." she said walking away from the door. He walks in closing the door after him._

"_Listen for once and why do you two have that on? You know you can't go." Shikamaru said eyeing her shirt._

"_I know but we are just going to listen to some music and cry over the fact my money has been wasted." she grumbles._

"_What is with the man you're dating? Do you even know his age or what he's like?" he said getting straight to the facts. __**'She's dating an older man?'**__ Hanabi thought taking a seat on the couch._

"_No I don't know his age but I know he told me about his past. He's sweet, charming, and he's mature. I like him and he asked me on another date for tomorrow and guess what I'm going." Ayami said blushing._

"_He might act like it now but you're going to be in a reality shock when you figure out he's not all he was cracked up to be. Don't go rushing into this relationship." he said warning her._

"_I know and beside, he only going to be in this village for two weeks."_

"_A lot can happen in two weeks." Shikamaru said turning his back against hers. Ayami took out a needle jamming it in his neck. He fell to the floor unable to move._

"_Sorry Shika-kun, but I can't listen to your lectures right now. I will slow down but I'm leaving. Don't worry you won't remember any of this and you will be asleep. Love you." Ayami said as he close his eyes falling into a deep sleep. "Let's go Hanabi."_

"_We're just going to leave him on the floor?" she said poking him. "We can put him on the couch when we come back." Ayami said grabbing two jackets. "Aya-chan." "Fine." Ayami said pouting. She lifts him up and sits him on the couch._

"_Happy now?" Ayami said in a sarcastic tone._

"_Yes," the young Hyuga replies as the two leave out the door._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Lady Tsunade we have a problem," a ninja yells bursting into her office._

"_What is it?" she said signing paper work._

"_A bomb was just release on a major street and everyone who is on that street is knocked out and purple, my lady it's a mess." the ninja explains._

"_Shizune, call for ninja's to put the people in the hospital and for the medics to be ready in the hospital." Tsunade yells leaving out the door_

"_Hai, come on Ton-ton." Shizune said grabbing the pig._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Are ya'll ready to rock out!" a man shouts to the crowd._

"_Yeah!" the crowd shouts out._

"_I can't hear you! Is everyone ready to rock out!"  
"YEAH!" the crowd screams._

"_Introducing one of the best band groups Linkin Park!"_

"_WOO!" the crowd shouts. The band comes on stage going to their instruments._

"_I'm happy I decided to come!" Temari yells to Ayami. _

"_I'm glad you did too." Ayami yells cheering. Shinoda takes the microphone and begins talking._

"_Tonight, we are going to perform songs from all our albums but right now we are going to sing Not Alone!" he yells getting love screams from a lot of girls. _

"_Hanabi can you see, without using Byukagan?" Ayami ask her._

"_Yeah, this is so much fun." she said smiling. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_The patients are still asleep Lady Tsunade." Sakura said after checking out all the patients._

"_I don't get it, they don't have a fever and their heart rates are normal so what is the problem." Tsunade said as she listens to a woman heart beat. "Five hours of this and not a single thing wrong with them." Tsunade said washing her hands._

"_My Lady look!" Sakura said pointing to the woman. "She's turning back to normal and she's waking up."_

"_What the hell? Sakura name all your year chunins and jounins I called for help" Tsunade said quickly._

"_Um…Hinata, Ino, Shino, Chouji, Sai, and Tenten." Sakura said frowning. _

"_That was all? Where were Kiba, Naruto, Ayami, Neji, and Shikamaru? I know Lee is on a mission" Tsunade said surprise._

"_Neji's in the hospital for a minor injury and I saw Naruto hours ago. I don't know about the rest." she said._

"_Sakura gather the rest of the chunins and ya'll look for them. I think I know who done this; clever little girl." Tsunade said biting her nail._

"_You don't think Ayami is behind this do you?" Sakura ask curious._

"_I don't know but hurry up. We might be able to catch her in the act." Tsunade said sending her off._

"_Hai," Sakura said running out the room fast._

"_You better hope I don't catch you little girl since your going to be in a world full of hurt." Tsunade yells punching the wall._


	17. Chapter 17

Angel of Mine Chapter 17

"That was so awesome!" Naruto screams high fiving Ayami. She laughs still pumped up from the concert. All of them are walking back to the village quietly. The guards are sleep thanks to Naruto's clone going ahead of them setting off a sleep bomb.

"Dude, I can't believe you two went on stage dancing and singing with them." Kiba said to Ayami and Temari.

"It was an honor to do! I wanted to go to the after party." Ayami whines stomping a bit.

"You know Hanabi's too young to get in." Kankuro said making the young Hyuga nod.

"We could've passed her off as a midget," Naruto said agreeing with Ayami.

"Well it's too late now; we're back in the village." Temari said stopping. "It's getting late, come on Kankuro we need to get back to the hotel. We'll see you guys later." She said.

"Temari-chan, don't tell anyone about this cuz, they're going to be mad at me for not telling them I went to the Linkin Park concert without them." Ayami said giggling nervously. "I won't," Temari said as her and Kankuro poofs away.

"Whew, we'll see you guys later; I'm going to my house then the hospital with Hanabi." Ayami said running away with Hanabi in her grasp. Ten minutes later, they're at the house with Shikamaru still at the house sleep.

"What should we do with him?" Hanabi said as she walks inside Ayami room with her. They change into a different shirt walking back in the room with him.

"Nothing he will wake up later now come on before he leaves." Ayami said leaving out the door with her.

"Why are we even doing this?" Hanabi said with a box of chocolates in her hands walking down the hall to Neji's room.

"Cuz the two of you need to settle this before it gets out of control." Ayami said opening the door seeing Sakura healing Neji's wound. It's a big red wound on his lower back. "You got him good, I can't believe he didn't stop you from doing that; must not be training enough," She whispers to Hanabi. Neji forms a tick mark on his forehead.

"I can hear you," he grumbles putting his shirt back on. Ayami blush laughing a bit. "What do you two want?"

"You don't have to say it like that we came to keep you company," Ayami said smiling. Sakura shakes her head sighing. _**'Boy is she gonna to get it.'**_ she thought saying goodbye to everyone leaving out of the room. Neji sits on the bed not facing the girls.

"What do you two really want?" he asks. The girls walk up to the opposite side of the bed bowing. Hanabi puts down the chocolate down on the bed. "Sorry," they said making him turn around curious. "I understand why you're sorry Hanabi but Ayami why are you?" Ayami cough looking down at the ground. "I sort of told her to do it." she said turning away from him. "What?" he growls out getting out of bed. "Well we had apologized, let's go Hanabi." Ayami said grabbing her running towards the door. Neji grabs her arm before she can get out the door completely.

"Don't blame her because I was still mad for what you did to onee-chan at the chunin exam three years ago." Hanabi said not looking at him making Neji look dumbfounded.

"I was mad at you but I feel better what about you Hanabi?" Ayami ask the nodding girl. "Yeah I guess I am o.k. now." Hanabi smiles.

"Why are you mad at me for?" he ask Ayami making his grip tighter. "Hanabi, I don't think you should hear this so it would be best if you wait in the waiting room." Hanabi leaves frowning, wanting to know what's going on.

"Why are you mad at me for?" Neji repeats letting her arm go. "Because you led me on making me think you like liked me." she said rubbing her arm. "Excuse me?" he said not completely sure he's hearing this right.

"You're excuse. I thought that you liked me when we went on a lunch date six days ago but I was wrong." she scoffs puffing. "I was asking to be nice and aren't you dating someone now."

"Yeah," Ayami said giggling. "But you deserve this to teach you not to lead girls on anymore. Boys like you are horrible to the female population and needs to be punished." she said in an icy tone leaving him speechless.

"So you like him." Hanabi said when Ayami slammed the door behind her. "Had liked him honey. Use the past tense sweetie."

"You have a boyfriend?" she asks making the older teen blush. "I don't know for sure but I like him and it's not some silly little…what the hell! I shouldn't be having this conversation with you; I need to talk to someone who is my age."

"Awe Ayami…" Hanabi whines.

"No, I said too much to you. Are you coming to my house or going home."

"I'm going home; I need to talk to onee-chan."

"I understand well let me walk you home." Ayami sighs.

Bang, Bang, Bang, Ayami door went. It's nine o'clock in the morning and she just finished getting dress. 'Who the hell is at the door? I know I don't have work right now.' she thought looking through the peep hole seeing two Anbu's at her door. One has on a kitty mask and the other one with a bear mask.

"What do you want?" she asks not opening the door.

"We're here on Lady Tsunade orders." the kitty one said.

"How do I know that?" she asks still not opening the door. They show her papers through the peep hole. "Oh…what do you want?" "We're here for Mitakzu Ayami." "She's not here." Ayami said changing her voice a bit. The cops sweat drop knowing this is her. "Come on Ayami we don't have all day!" "I'm not dress yet!" she yells. "I know you have on clothes!" "I can't wear a big t-shirt and some shorts there; I'll look tacky." "It doesn't matter." "Yes it does; you men don't know anything about being a woman! We have to do our hair and make sure our clothes look good and don't get me started on the shoes." "Will you just get dress!" the man in the bear mask yells. "I'm already dress." Ayami said opening the door wearing a purple spaghetti strap shirt with yoga pants. Her hair is in a low pony tail letting her side bangs hang.

"O.k. lets go." she said running to the hokage office making the man in the bear mask growls out in frustration.

"Well she's your cousin so you already know what she is like." the kitty mask said chuckling. They run after her to the hokage office. Ayami knocks on the door going in after she gets an o.k. She opens it seeing the rookie nine plus Gai team; Naruto and Kiba stares at her with scared eyes. Tsunade glares at her standing up.

"Didn't I say you and Naruto are not allowed to leave this village?" she hisses.

"Yes you did." "Then why did you leave the village?" she shouts making Naruto jump behind Ayami.

"You gave us permission to leave." she said enraging Tsunade even more.

"I didn't give you permis-." "Here you go." Ayami said giving Tsunade the papers. "Read it and you will see you gave all of us permission to leave."

"How did you get this?" Tsunade said curious. "You gave it to me." Naruto said peeking over Ayami's shoulder. "When?" "Yesterday." they answer.

"Since I signed these documents I can't really do anything."

"Yes!" The three yells high fiving each other. "But, you are still are going to be punished."

"What!" the three yell. The others look confused.

"Granny, I thought we weren't in trouble." Naruto whines.

"You're not, she is." Tsunade said pointing at Ayami. "Why me?

"For causing trouble in this village." "I didn't do anything!" Ayami yells defensively. Tsunade cock a brown smirking.

"Oh really let's see here: you injured two fellow shinobi, set off a sleeping bomb, and caused panic around the village."

"I only hurt one shinobi and that was Shikamaru thought I wouldn't call that hurting him because all I did was stick a needle in his neck paralyzing him and making him fall asleep. He's still alive with no injuries." Ayami said. "I disavow the rest!"

"My neck is sore." Shikamaru complains rubbing it.

"It's a side affect so it should go away sooner or later." she said waving it off. "What about me?" Neji said piss. "I don't know nothing about how long a pressure point will hurt so you're out of lucky buddy," Ayami said smirking. "Plus I didn't touch him and I didn't set off any bomb."

"The bomb belongs to you." Tsunade growls out. "But I didn't set it off beside, my three bodyguards are suppose to watch me; they need to take responsibility for not doing their job right. And they're supposed to be the smart ones." Ayami scoffs pissing off Sakura, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Hey!" "I understand I tricked you Shikamaru so you off the hook but you two should be ashamed of yourselves. You mister genius are a big bad jounin yet you got your ass kicked by someone six years your junior; and you Sakura, I didn't see you so I was good but I am still your responsibility and you know not to let me out of your sight." Ayami exclaims with disappointment. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't scold my shinobis." Tsunade said, "But she is right about you three. I should've done this when I told you about the Akatsuki sightings now three anbus are dead. You three could've been captured or killed now come here Ayami." she said in a stern voice. 'Damn,' she thought walking towards her. "Stick out your arm." Ayami did as she was told and felt something clasping around her wrist. It looks like a small silver bracelet.

"What is it?" she asks touching it. "It's sort of like a house arrest bracelet but you can't leave the village or it will shock you." Tsunade smirks seeing Ayami face drop. "Oh yea I almost forgot Sai, I also assign you to be her guard. Ayami, Naruto, Kiba, and Sai, you three are dismiss." The four left out silently.

"Dude this bracelet bites but I don't have to go anywhere so I'm good" Ayami said as the four of them walk out the building. "Well I'm going in the forest to train come on Sai," she said yanking him along with her. "Bye you two!" she yells disappearing from their sight.

"What are you taking me?" "I just said the forest" Ayami said letting go now walking with him side by side. "I want to train by the river…will you spar with me?"

"Sure what kind?" "Hand to hand, don't hold back on me either." she said when they reached the river. They got in their battle stands then begin fighting. One hour later they both fall to the ground exhausted.

"I wish I said we could use chakara," Ayami pants out trying to get on her knees. "After we get our strength back, do you what to use jutsu for the next fight?"

"Naw, I have to meet Sakura and Naruto for a team meeting in fifteen minutes." Sai said standing up. "I have a question for you…why do you give people nicknames?" Ayami said sitting on her knees. "It said you give nicknames to friends and show friendliness." "It sounds like something out of a book but why did you give Sakura the nickname Bitch/Ugly?" she ask utterly confuse. "I thought you were supposed to give it base on how they act." "You do and I understand why you gave her that name, she can act like that sometimes." Ayami said nodding her head. "It's true you do but you have to soften it up so it won't sound…sound so mean. You can use an animal name as a nickname for her but it can't sound sexual, she might hurt you." she said thinking of it. "How about I just call her Sakura until we can think of something?" Sai said getting her to agree. "I guess bye-bye." she said standing up. Sai wave's good-bye then walks away. _'It was fun sparing'_ Ayami thought walking on the river, _'but it's time for me to perfect my jutus.'_

"Water style; water strings jutsu!" she shouts making long strands of water coming out the river. Ayami points to a tree then two strands of water shoots towards the tree; one yanks down a tree branch and the other stabs it in the middle. She makes the same strand of water that stab the branch picks it up bringing it to her. The water strand squeezes the branch making it burst.

"I've gotten better!" she yells jumping up and down. "So is this some of your clan jutsu?" Madara ask from a tree. She looks at him smirking. "No, my sister and I made this jutsu for the both of us. How long were you spying on me?" "Not spying, I would call it merely observing." he chuckles jumping out the tree walking towards her. He poofs behind her grabbing her waist; he pulls her closer to him inhaling her scent. "Dinner was fun the other day with you," he coos in her ear making her shiver. "It was fun with you too; is there any reason why you're here?" "To flirt and take you to lunch." "How do you know that I'll go with you?" "Why wouldn't you go with me?" he said nibbling on her ear. "Depends on my mood," she replies coolly walking away from him. He smirks catching her pace. "And what is your mood if I may ask?" he ask as they reach the center.

"Simple," she said smiling. "I know the place," Madara said taking her hand going inside the building.

"Is this the bitch we're going to capture tomorrow?" Hidan said showing Ayami picture to Kakuzu.

"Yeah." he answers in a gruff voice. "We can't let the village know we're here." "How the fuck are we gonna capture the bitch then?" Hidan scoffs. "I need to sacrifice to Lord Jashin; best way to do is get her ass from the village."

"Shut the hell up complaining. Deidara or Tobi is going to lead her to us-."

"If those fuckers gonna lead her our way then why can't they just get her themselves?" he yells pissed.

"They have another mission beside this so they're handing her to us to complete it." Kakuzu answers. He is restraining himself from cutting the immortal's head off.

"Hey, she has a nice rack and a cute face. I wonder does she still have her innocents, ha the journey back to the hideout is going to be fun." Hidan said with a devious smile plastered on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

Angel of Mine Chapter 18

"Onee-chan, I'm tired of wearing dresses; when can I stop." Ayami whines to her sister.

"Next week, remember you lost the bet, so you have to keep wearing a dress," her sister said teasing her.

"I'm tire of this, I can't move freely no more. I can't do flips, jump up, or bend over like I usually do. Why do you want me to wear dresses anyway?" Ayami complains, pouting. She looks at her white dress with distaste.

"I want to use my little sister as a dress-up doll and beside, we have to chant for you turning sixteen," her sister said putting on a white kimono. She grabs a big brown book, yanking her sister out the door with her.

"I turned sixteen a month ago and this dress goes to my mid-thighs. Why do I have to do this so early in the morning? The sun ain't even all the way up there," Ayami said pointing to the sky.

"Ayami it's six in the morning."

"I know! I'm mad that I have to wear this white Sunday looking dress with long sleeves. Couldn't you pick me a better dress?" Ayami ask playing with the dress hem.

"You're my dress-up doll so this is what I want you to wear now get in the damn water," her sister commands pushing Ayami in the water. She jumps up shivering.

"Bitch! This water is cold as hell!" Ayami screams.

"Duh dumb ass it suppose to be. Stay in there while I chant." her sister said opening the book. Her eyes turn white and the wind blows hard around them in circles.

"Let us begin!" Ayami sister shouts when Ayami eyes turn red and her teeth grow sharper.

"Deidara-senpai, what took you so long? Tobi had been waiting for five days for you to arrive," Madara chirps in his Tobi voice waving his arms like a fool.

"I'm here by the dead-line, so I'm good un. What does this girl look like?" Deidara ask, frowning at Tobi.

"She's right there." Tobi said pointing to Ayami and her sister who's at the gate.

"Which one there are two un?" Deidara said, forming a clay mouse.

"The shorter one; She can't leave the village." Tobi sighs, shaking his head. Deidara smirks sending the mouse their way.

"Just watch me."

"Well this is the farthest I can walk you Onee-chan; good luck on your mission." Ayami said who's still in the white dress soaking wet. Her sister changed clothes in the forest already so she won't be late.

"Bye. Oh did you read the book already?" her sister questions.

"Yes I did. Isn't this why we did the cleansing in the forest?" Ayami ask confused.

"Yep, but do you remember about the virginity part?"

"Yeah, if I say the man name during or after sex, his chakara will double. If he claims me as his and he cheats, I will cheat, but feel guilty because I'll think I'm betraying him. I must say his name to him once or he won't get the power until I say it. This is some complete BS, Onee-chan and you know it; all these rules and clauses are confusing me. Come here right quick." Ayami said leaning into her sister ear.

"Do you think Itachi will take it? I seen him like three days ago but he's taking his slow time. Ask him when you see him." Ayami whispers, making her sister smirk.

"What about that guy you're seeing right now?"

"I don't know him and it will be best if Itachi take it since he going to die fighting Sasuke. He was my fiancé after all and he deserves it. I think I'm falling for him but my loyalty still belongs to Itachi" Ayami said lowly putting her hands behind her head. "When can I take off this dress? It's cold and wet."

"You know water jutsu."

"Duh."

"Use it dumb ass." her sister said walking away.

"Oh right," Ayami said smacking herself on the forehead. She performs a small jutsu, taking the water off her dress and making it drop to the ground. Ayami doesn't see her sister figure anymore and sighs. _'I guess I should go back and read father's book now.'_ she thought walking towards her house. Ayami sees a white mouse running pass her.

"Okay," she said out loud still walking. The mouse jumps in her path two feet away. '_Something's not right with that mouse.' _Ayami thought seeing that the mouse is not moving. _'No mouse would just stand there with a human. They're meek creatures and afraid of humans; why would it just stand there?'_ she thought. Ayami takes out a shuriken and throws it at the bushes. _'Shit why didn't I sense it before?' _she thinks, throwing another shuriken but at the mouse while jumping back. It explodes confirming her suspicions.

"I knew it. Come out whoever the hell you are!" Ayami shouts taking out a kunai. A white spider jumps out near her. Before she has time to react it explodes. The explosion blew her back near the gate. Her dress is ruin but she's alright. Ayami has only a few marks on her.

"Damn it, I have to wear this." She mumbles dusting herself off. She runs away from the gate to sound the alarm. She sees Ino running up to her in a purple jogging suit with a worried face.

"Ayami what happened? I heard a bomb go off near here," Ino said. She gasps seeing Ayami with scratches over her.

"I don't know but they're still here; I don't know who they are but at least I have someone to help me. Get out a weapon cause I know we'll need it," Ayami said taking out three shurikens getting in her battle stance. Ino nods, taking out a kunai.

"Hn, I think you're right but you'll need a lot more weapons to stop us, un," Deidara said smirking. He and Tobi walk closer to the girls.

"Ino you have an older sister?" Ayami ask looking at Deidara-who's pissed.

"I'm not a girl, I'm a boy, un!" Deidara yells taking clay out of his bag forming them into spiders and birds. Tobi laughs pointing at Ayami.

"You made Deidara-senpai mad. That's a big no no!" Tobi said childish.

"She is want she is." Ayami exclaim pissing the blond off even more.

"Ayami…look at their robes." Ino whispers in the girl ear.

"Akatsuki!" the two girls shout surprise. Deidara smirks, glaring at the girls.

"Right we are, un." Deidara said throwing three birds at them. "Katsu." he yells making them go off. Ayami and Ino dodge only getting hit with part of the explosion.

"Damn," Ayami said throwing a shuriken hitting and cutting Deidara arm. "Ino-Now." she shouts seeing he's going to perform another jutsu.

"Mind Distraction jutsu!" she yells directing it at Deidara. She gets him and Ayami yanks her, running away from them. "What the hell Ayami!" Ino yells, trying to stop the girl.

"We can't handle them Ino, they're too strong for us. If it was one then we might have a chance." Ayami said looking back at Ino seeing Deidara at the gate smirking. _'Why is he smirking? Shit the other one!'_ she screams in her mind stopping before she and Tobi collides. He laughs, knocking down Ino and grabbing Ayami pulling her into a tight hug.

"Damn it!" she screams struggling in Tobi's arm. "Ino run and go get help!" Ayami yells, kicking and turning, trying to get away from Tobi. She feels fear rising in her body giving Ino a pleading look.

"I can't just leave you hear by your-Ah!" Ino screams before Deidara knocks her out.

"INO!" Ayami shouts, making people come near them. Ayami bites Tobi hand making him let her go.

"Ow, she bit me," Tobi whines shaking his hand. Ayami tries to run but Deidara throws something around ankles, making her fall on the ground with a loud thud.

"Sssh," she hiss when she hit her knee on the ground. Deidara puts clay around her wrist binding them together behind her back.

"AYAMI!" Naruto screams running to his friend with Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru with him. Deidara curse at his luck and made a bird expand big enough to fly. He makes another one throwing it at the gang.

"Katsu," he yells making it go boom.

"Deidara-senpai hurry up," Tobi yells, waving his arms, already on the bird. Deidara grabs Ayami and jumps on the bird, flying away.

"NARUTO!" she screams, wiggling to get out of Deidara grip_. 'I'm glad I'm wearing this bracelet. They can track me down, I hope.' _she thought, still wiggling.

"Tobi grab her; I can't fly and hold her down un." Deidara grunts when Ayami elbows him in the stomach. He throws her to Tobi, pissing the girl off more. Tobi puts Ayami on his lap holding her down.

"NARUTO" Ayami cries out, irritating the blonde.

"Shut the hell up, un!" the bomber yells.

"No you damn he/she! Let me go!" Ayami screams at him, making Deidara turn around, glaring harshly at her. She glares back then puts her head when she feels pain in the wrist and ankle. "Son of a bitch!" she growls, breathing heavy a bit since Tobi is holding her down tighter.

"Tobi thinks Angel-chan shouldn't curse. It makes her look unlady like," Tobi said 'tsk'-ing her. He knocks her out so she won't struggle anymore. After twenty minutes of flying, they land in a forest seeing Hidan and Kakuzu there waiting.

"What the fuck took you shit-heads so long, I could have been sacrificing for Lord Jashin," Hidan growls, walking up to the two males.

"Quiet Hidan, I'm tired of hearing your annoying voice. Where's the girl?" Kakuzu said, to Deidara.

"She right here sleeping, un." he said, grabbing her, taking off the clay that bounds her together. He tosses her to Kakuzu. Kakuzu puts Ayami over his shoulder.

"Was the bitch an easy catch?" Hidan said, smirking at Ayami limp form.

"Hn, she might have escaped if her friend wasn't with her, un. Be careful, she screams and kicks." Deidara said glaring at her.

"Well she'll be screaming a lot more when she's with me," Hidan said, looking at her with a lusty stare.

"Hidan-san, Leader-sama says that Angel-chan must stay un-touched until she gets in the base." Tobi warns the immortal.

"What?" Hidan said, mad.

"You can't have sex with her dumb-ass," Kakuzu said, leaving with the girl on his shoulder.

"Tch, he won't know when I'm finished!" Hidan yells, catching up with Kakuzu.

"Come on Tobi," Deidara said, jumping back on his bird.

"Tobi's going to walk instead, Senpai." Tobi said.

"Suit yourself," Deidara said, leaving him there.

Ayami wakes up hearing Kakuzu and Hidan arguing. She's on some strange man shoulder, not tied up. _'What the hell?' _she thought, _'Where's blondie and lollipop?'_ She looks at their robes realizing they're Akatsuki members too. She sees they're on a dirt road walking somewhere.

"Shut the hell up Hidan, the girl is awake. You take her," Kakuzu grumbles tossing her to Hidan. He catches her and puts her on his left shoulder.

"I am not a damn sack!" Ayami yells, tired of being thrown around from one person to another.

"Shut the fuck up bitch," Hidan said, giving her ass a hard squeeze. She gasps and blushes at how rude he is.

"You bastard-don't touch me like that, and I can walk!" she yells, in his ear.

"Fine, just fucking shut up." he said, dropping Ayami on her ass.

"Ass-wipe," she hisses getting up. Hidan yanks Ayami up by her arm pulling her into his chest. He grabs his scythe, holding it up to her neck, licking cheek.

"Listen Bitch, learn your place when you're with me," Hidan whispers in her ear.

"What exactly is my place?" Ayami ask in a seductive tone.

"In bed with me," he said in a husky tone, rubbing her side slowly.

"_**Hidan,**_" Kakuzu growls at the white-haired male. Hidan flips him off before he starts leading Ayami into a forest. When they gotten in deep enough, he push Ayami on the ground and start to ravish her body. Hidan sets down his scythe, getting between her legs. Ayami grabs three needles from her pouch when Hidan squeeze her breasts and lifts up her dress. She stabs one pressure in his hip, one in his neck, and the other one in his arm leaving him numb. Ayami slides from under him, standing up.

"What the fuck-you _**stupid little BITCH!**_ I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET FREE!" Hidan roars at the smirking girl.

"I had to do what I had to do. Bye," she smiles running the other way. Ayami runs at full speed back to the village for thirty minutes. She stops and takes quick break to catch her breath.

"I can't…rest…for long," Ayami pants. She throws a kunai knife into the bushes standing up ready to fight.

"Impressive little girl," Tobi said, coming out the bushes with her kunai knife and with an Akatsuki robe on. He takes off his mask, revealing Madara. She glares at him feeling betrayed.

"Who the hell are you really?" Ayami ask, holding her tears at bay. '_I was actually falling for him.'_ she thought, looking away from him, but still keeping her guard.

"Uchiha Madara," he said walking closer to her. She backs up, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Why aren't you dead and what do you want from me?" Ayami said in a strong voice, hiding her fear and nervousness from him. Madara chuckles, flicking the knife back at her, ripping her sleeve off.

"I want your power, I want you knowledge, and I want you," He pins her against a tree. She gives him a blank stare.

"That's it?" Ayami ask not really following what he's saying.

"You're power will help me win this upcoming war, your knowledge will navigate me through the villages, and you will give birth to my ultimate weapon." He coos in her ear, earning a shiver from the girl.

"No," Ayami said shaking her head. "I don't want nothing to do with you or your plans. I will never betray my village for the likes of you." she spats out in hatred. "You used me and gotten close to me just to gain my trust." _'I should've stay with women but nooo; I just had to give men another chance. That's my problem right there tch, I should have knew better.'_ Ayami thought, pissed.

"Trust me little girl, you will do what I want." Madara sneers grabbing her chin. She snatches away from him, looking the other way. Her hair covers her face as tears leak down her cheeks. _'Pathetic,'_ Ayami thought to herself, angry for showing emotions. _'I'm a fucking jounin for crying out-loud!' _ Madara smirk widen when he saw her tears.

"Awe don't tell me you were actually falling for me. I'm so touched" Madara said, putting his hand over his heart, mocking her. She glares at him with so much hatred in her eyes.

"This is what you planned you sick twisted bastard and you know it! You and your plans are **petty**!" Ayami screams, earning a slap on the face. Madara grabs her by the throat with his sharigan activated.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again! I should drag you to the base and get what I want right now…but I'm going to let you suffer in the hands of Hidan and Kakuzu," Madara chuckles, throwing her to the ground.

"If you do, I'll make sure he takes my virginity instead of you!" she threatens, rubbing her neck. He turns around, yanking her up.

"You won't remember this until later," Madara said, looking her in the eyes, blocking her memories. He lays her on the ground for Hidan and Kakuzu to get her later.


	19. Chapter 19

Angel of Mine Chapter 19

Ayami wakes up panting, looking around the room shaking with anger. She sees she's in the infirmary with a gown on. '_What the hell,'_ she thought, throwing the covers off her. Ayami looks at her left thigh, realizing it's bandaged. She swings her legs to the floor stand up.

"It's healed," Ayami whispers, taking a few steps before falling.

"How long was I sleep?" she wonders out-loud, trying to get off the floor. Her hair fell all over her face, realizing it's still long and white.

"You shouldn't move so soon; you have been out for about a two week," a redhead girl states, walking up to Ayami helping her up.

"Thank you but um…who are you?" Ayami ask, lending on the girl for support.

"I'm Karin, Madara send me to look after you," the red head said, placing Ayami on the bed.

"Karin, you worked for the snake and you were on team snake; why are you here?" Ayami ask bluntly, not caring how rude she sounded.

"I don't have to answer your question," Karin answers with an attitude in her tone, pushing up her glasses.

"Then get the fuck out," Ayami retorts, glaring at the red head. She moves her legs to kick out the laziness in them.

"What?" Karin asked shock.

"You heard me. Get The Fuck Out," Ayami said slowly, standing up. She walks a bit gaining her balance.

"I don't have a need for you so leave but thanks for caring for me," Ayami yawns, walking to the bathroom, closing the door.

"Bitch," Karin mutters, walking out the door. "I healed that skank's thigh and looked over her for almost two weeks, and that's the thanks I get? Geez, now I have to wait until Sasuke feels better for we can leave to go on a mission," Karin sighs, bumping into something hard falling on her ass.

"Ouch," she hisses, rubbing her butt. She looks up seeing Madara with his mask on glaring at her. Karin looks on the other way frighten. '_Damn, I wished I never followed Sasuke here,'_ Karin thought getting up.

"Why aren't you watching her?" Madara states in a dangerous voice, making Karin take a step back.

"S-She fine plus she's already awake and talking," Karin stutters out nervously. Madara's sharigan starts to spin as he takes a step closer to her.

"She's awake? Is she or is she not pregnant?" Madara ask, only inches away from her.

"I don't know I'm going to test her in a few minutes."

"Come back in a few hours, I need to have a little talk with her," Madara said in a monotone voice, walking pass Karin whose wash over with relief.

"I better check on Sasuke now to make sure he's okay after his fight with Itachi," Karin mutters going into Sasuke room.

Ayami finish cleaning herself up feeling a little heated. She looks in the mirror noticing her eyes are still red too. _'Am I going to stay this way forever?'_ she thought, twirling her hair. Ayami makes a face when she sees it goes down to her butt. _'I need to cut this serious. I hate my hair this long, it's such an inconvenience. I lost my bangs, and I don't want to keep putting my hair behind my ears!'_ Ayami thought, looking at her body in the mirror. '_A few scars on my body are nothing compare to the few scars I have on my heart. That bastard stomped all over my emotions and is still mocking me to this day! He cheated first so that's why I cheated on him and yet me beats me. Hypocrite, and now, I have to give birth to his seed. I could just block my memories about the village but he can unblock them and take all the information to get in the village plus he will still have me in his grip.' _she thought, leaving out the bathroom back into the infirmary.

"I wonder what I should do," Ayami wonders out-loud, sitting back on the bed, with just a towel on.

"Be obedient and don't get in my way," Madara said harshly, closing the door behind him.

"If you let me go, I won't be in your way," Ayami sneers while glaring at the older Uchiha. She stands up, not afraid of him anymore. '_I can't keep withering in fear because of him! I must make a voice of my own; like the one I had before I came here,'_ Ayami thought, not taking her eyes off him. Madara walks up to her, glaring down at her.

"Too bad because I won't let you go until I'm finish with you," he said, grabbing her wrist.

"Well I'm not going to be obedient so good luck with that," Ayami said, trying to snatch her wrist away.

"Well, _**this**_ way is going to be more fun for me than you," Madara said, pushing her on the bed. '_Damn, not this again. This is going to be like a routine for us. I can just feel it,'_ Ayami thought, as she felt her towel becoming undone. Madara parts her legs with his knee, getting in between her. He takes off his mask setting it down next to her.

"I wake up getting rape," she mutters, trying to push him off her. "Why don't you go fuck that redhead bitch or something? I bet you had sex with me when I was out," Ayami spats with venom, sitting up.

"Tch, if I wanted to have sex when you were unconscious, then I would have fuck the redhead or someone else for that matter," Madara smirks, tying her hands behind her back, pulling her towards him.

"What's stopping you now? I'm sure they won't mind," She retorts, working on loosening the binds. He puts two fingers inside her, making her gasp out in pleasure.

"Why would I do that when I have you here and I can get the power that you owe me," Madara said, thrusting two fingers in and out of her pussy. Ayami unwillingly, moves her hips to the beat while trying to hold back a moan. _'Focus! I need to get out of this bond,'_ Ayami screams in her head, almost untying it done. Madara yanks the towel off her with his free hand, seeing her nude. She glares at him, pissed that she can't cover herself with her hands. He kisses her neck and starts fondling her breast; making her arch her back. He plays with her nipples making them hard and perky.

"Ugn," she moans out, blushing when she catches him smirking. He starts thrusting another finger inside her making her body tremble. She bites her lip hard to stop the moan, making her bleed.

"It's not good if you try holding your moans in," Madara said taunting her. She glares at him with lusty eyes ignoring his words. She muffles her moan as she cums all over his hand. She finally breaks her bond as she tries to catch her breath. He laughs then roughly grabs her by the neck, pulling her into a deep kiss. Ayami's mouth opens by surprise, letting Madara put his tongue in her mouth. His grip tightens around her neck when she tries to break away. He thrust his hips against her making her moan while exploring her mouth. She raises her hand to slap him but he grabs it while still humping and kissing her. Ayami bites down on his tongue and hits him in the chest with chakara in her palm knocking him into the wall. She jumps up grabbing her towel running towards the door. Madara slings her to the wall pinning her there. He gets between her legs and puts chakara in the wall making it hold her wrists above her head. Ayami looks at his face seeing blood dripping out his mouth.

"Hm, if you think your little sneak attacks will stop me, then you're sadly mistaken," Madara said, slapping her on the face, busting her lip. She feels blood coming out her mouth.

"Hurts, doesn't it," he whispers in her ear, kissing her on the lips again. She moans into it kissing him back. He unties her towel letting it fall to the ground; she tastes the blood going down her throat. Madara undo his buckle, letting his pants fall around his ass. He grabs her hips, thrust inside her roughly, grunting at her tighten. She screams out in pleasure, thrusting back with him. _'No, no, no, I c-can't do this…but it feels so good,'_ Ayami thinks, moaning loudly.

"Yes," she moans slowly, looking at him with lusty eyes. Strands of her hair falls over her face and her breast is bouncing every time he thrust in her. Her lips plump and bruise from the kisses plus the slap. She thrust her hips harder against his, wanting more.

"You want me to go faster?" Madara grunts, teasing her nipple. She nods her head, kissing his jaw. He squeezes her ass, thrusting inside her rougher.

"Ahh!" Ayami moans out throwing her head back. He lifts up her hips into another angle, hitting her g-spot. Her eyes widen as she screams out loud, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Yes! Oh god, YES!" she screams in ecstasy as her body hits the wall loudly. Madara moans, nibbling on her ear. Ayami's pussy tightens up around his dick, knowing she's on the verge of cumming. Their bodies drench with sweat as they go faster and faster.

"I'm about to cum," she said, bouncing up and down.

"Say my name," he grunts, pounding inside her faster and faster.

"Nani," she said in a low moan, knowing she can't do that.

"_**Say my name,"**_ Madara said slowly.

"I-I," she stutters out, fighting back a moan. Madara grabs her legs, putting them on his left side. He holds her legs, thrusting inside of her wildly.

"AAAHH!" Ayami screams out, liking this new position. Her body is twisted and the side of her face is smash against the wall. He thrust inside her harder and harder, making it hard for her to not say his name.

"Say my name," he repeats, cupping her breast.

"Ma-ma," she says, in trying not to say. Madara lifts her head up, staring into her eyes smirking.

"Madara," he coos, kissing her lips. He pounds into her g-spot, making the girl scream loudly while shaking.

"MADA-."

"Uchiha-san, Sasuke-kun needs to talk to," Karin trails off, blushing at the two forms. Ayami cums hard, panting as her chest rose up and down heavily. Madara glares at the redhead for interrupting them and stopping Ayami from moaning his name.

"For what," he growls, still thrusting inside of Ayami who's high off pleasure.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me," Karin said, looking the other way. He cums deep inside Ayami, panting heavily in her ear. He pulls out, letting some of his cum get on her nude form.

"Next time girl, I will get you to say my name," he whispers to the exhausted teen. He zips up his pants, releasing his chakara from the wall. Ayami drops, feeling too weak to stand.

"Watch her and don't **ever** burst in the room like that again, Understood?" Madara said dangerously to Karin as he puts on his mask.

"Hai," she said, getting out the way as he leaves the room. Ayami smiles, inwardly to herself. '_At least he didn't get his power doubled for now,'_ she smirks, pushing her hair out of her face. She looks at Karin, who is refusing to look at her.

"Sasuke here, explain," Ayami said, staring at the girl.

"He's part of the Akatsuki now, as am I and my other comrades," Karin said, still blushing.

"Why would Itachi let him join?"

"He's dead and Sasuke knows the truth about what really happened," Karin said, cutting her off.

"If he knew, then why is he still joining?" Ayami ask, pissed because Itachi's dead and Sasuke it doing the exact opposite of Itachi's goal.

"Revenge," Karin said softly.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. How can he be so foolish!" Ayami yells, as tears stream down her face. "Is he that blind for revenge, that he's joining the wrong side!" she rambles, standing up.

"Where are some clothes?" Ayami ask. _'Thanks to him, I have to take a shower to wash this crap off me!'_

"He put some over there for you," Karin said pointing to a table.

"Don't tell me you join with Sasuke because you have a crush on to him. Pathetic if you did cuz you're in a world of hurt, joining in this organization just over some stupid little boy," Ayami said walking grabbing the clothes, going to shower.

"I did not follow him here in hope of him loving me and plus why are you here! Did you follow Madara here, to prove your love for him? Just to have sex with him you tramp," Karin sneers, earning a hatred glare from Ayami.

"One: he kidnapped me, two: he forcing me in his plan, and three: I can't leave no matter what until he gets tired of me. My situation is different from yours and I don't have a say in what will happen to me. You're lucky, hmm, I'm not," Ayami spoke in an icy tone, going inside the bathroom closing it shut.


	20. Chapter 20

Angel of Mine Chapter 20

Ayami comes out the shower drying her hair off with a towel, putting on her clothes. She looks at her outfit smiling. '_At least he gave me something else other than a kimono. Black training shorts and a regular black shirt is the best thing to have,' _Ayami thought, walking up to the mirror. She looks at her hair and starts growling.

"It's still white! I want it my hair and eyes back to normal," she pouts, putting her hair into a bun. _'Sasuke's here and Itachi's dead but Madara's alive. Why can't Itachi be alive, Sasuke's here, but Madara's dead; everything would be sooo much better,' _Ayami thought, sighing. She's leaves out the bathroom seeing Karin in the infirmary, with a small box in her hand. Ayami glares at the girl, walking to the door.

"He request for you to take this test," Karin mutters, tossing the box to the girl. Ayami catches it, reading the label. _'Pregnancy test. Will let you know if you are pregnant in three minutes,'_ Ayami read, with malice eyes. She opens the box taking out the test, staring at Karin the hold time.

"He expects me to pee on this diminutive shitty stick, for he can find out if I'm pregnant or not?" Ayami ask, smiling at the girl. Karin looks at the teen curious before nodding. "I'm not getting anything out of it so fuck it," Ayami laughs as she breaks the stick. She throws it in the garbage, turning her head towards Karin.

"Tell him to kiss my ass and I'm not doing it. Hn, bye-bye," Ayami waves, blowing a kiss in the stunt girl direction. Ayami walks out the door holding her stomach.

"Where is the kitchen? I haven't eaten something good in long time and me remembering everything I cooked is just plain awful," she pouts, bumping into something hard.

"Ow…" she mumbles, rubbing her nose. She looks up seeing Kisame staring at her.

"**Who are you**," Kisame says, grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"Where's the kitchen?" Ayami ask, unfaze by Kisame's sword. "I'm hungry and I want to cook something," the teen replies frustrated.

"Midget?" Kisame asks confuse. He puts his sword back when she nods.

"Yes now where's the kitchen?"

"I'll show you," Kisame says, walking with Ayami following him. He glances down at Ayami, noticing how quiet she's being. _'Not one perverted say or doing yet,'_ he thought.

"Is there ramen?" Ayami ask, breaking the silence.

"I guess," he said, eyeing the girl.

"Is Itachi truly dead?" she asks in a whisper, clenching her fist.

"Yes unfortunately," Kisame sighs, running his fingers through his hair.

"Will you tell me how?" Ayami asks, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Sure shrimp," Kisame said, not looking into her eyes.

"That bitch is pissing me off!" Karin screams, slamming the door shut making Suigetsu flinch. He whistles and smirks at Karin's behavior.

"I'm guessing the girl made you mad?" he questions, looking at her with one eye open.

"Yes. She won't even take the test! Uchiha-san told me to make her take it and she broke it in half then told me to tell him to kiss her ass. I don't need that image in my head after what I saw today," Karin said blushing. _'She looked like she was enjoying herself.' _Suigetsu turns toward the blushing girl, now curious. He sits up staring at her with both eyes.

"What happened?"

"I caught them having sex in the infirmary not so long ago," she said looking the way, embrassed.

"Dude, no way, ha seriously?" Suigetsu said, laughing.

"Yes and he kept thrusting inside her while I was still in there. It was like he didn't care who saw him" Karin sighs, leaning against the wall.

"What do the girl look like? I **want** to see her now," Suigetsu said, trying to stop laughing.

"You will know when you see her. I'm not telling Uchiha-san what happened or what she said; I'm not getting blame for what she did," Karin puffs out, pushing her glasses up her face.

"So what are you going to do?" Suigetsu ask, taunting her.

"I'll make it take one rather she likes it or not," Karin snarls, folding her arms across her chest. She walks out the door angry.

"I got to see this," Suigetsu laughs, following the angry redhead on her quest. "Come on; tell me what she looks like. I can probably help you," Suigetsu said smirking. Karin glares at Suigetsu and snorts.

"Tch, I don't know why, she's not even pretty. She has white hair, moca color skin…" Karin begins.

"Her right there?" Suigetsu ask interrupting her.

"Where?" Karin asks, snapping her head around fast.

"In the kitchen talking to Senpai," Suigetsu said, pointing towards the pair. Ayami gets up and hugs Kisame across the table. She walks pass Karin and Suigetsu only glancing at them for a second. When she gets near the corner, Karin finally loses her tempers and stomps towards Ayami.

"Hey! Take this damn test so we can get on with our lives or I'll force you to take it!" the redhead screams as Suigetsu strolls up to them, folding his hands behind his head. Ayami turns around and roll her eyes.

"Bitch you can't make me do shit and you don't have a life if you're following the fuck-up," Ayami says laughing. She glances at Suigetsu and smiles. "Don't tell me you have back-up to handle me. Isn't that pretty pathetic," Ayami said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ha! Said the girl whose fucking the leader to get to the top," Karin retorts, crossing her arms across her chest. Ayami twitches, and then glares at Karin. '_This is getting interesting,' _Suigetsu thought smirking at the two girls. Ayami takes a deep breath to calm herself.

"I told you once and I ain't gonna say it again! He wants me not the other way around. Don't hate on me cuz _**you**_ can't get any no matter how much skin you show," Ayami says, looking at Karin's outfit. "That's probably why you're so bitchy; that and you're a crazy stalker." Ayami giggles walking away from them again. She stops then turns back to them.

"You know what, I will take the test," she said, making Karin raise an eyebrow at her. Ayami then turns to Suigetsu smiling at him sweetly. "If he spars with me," she says, pointing to him.

"Nani?" they ask, staring at the girl like she grown an extra head.

"I want to spar with you." Suigetsu laughs hard, holding his side.

"Are you serious?" he ask, still laughing.

"Yes, and I want it to be hand-to-hand combat. No weapons or jutsu now come on," Ayami said, walking out the door leaving the two speechless.

"Fight her," Karin growls, grabbing Suigetsu by his shirt. She starts dragging him out the door.

"What? I am not going to fight some girl," Suigetsu says, prying Karin's hands off him.

"Yes you are or we're both screwed. You're suppose to help me and that's what you're going to do," Karin hiss, walking out of the door with him. They walk into the forest following Ayami's chakara.

"Do I have a choice?" Suigetsu sighs, sulking.

"No and don't hit her too hard. She's in a delicate situation, and she needs to take the test. Don't use your full strength on her," Karin says warning him.

"If she's in a 'delicate situation,' then why is she going to spar with me?"

"I don't know but I'll be watching to make sure you don't go too far," Karin repeats, pushing up her glasses.

"I heard you already so stop nagging me. I just make this quick," Suigetsu says, stopping when he sees Ayami staring at him smirking. Karin rubs her temples as she goes to the sideline to watch the match.

"I doubt that will happen, ready?" Ayami says, grinning.

"Hm, show me what you got girl," Suigetsu says, smirking. Ayami charges at Suigetsu pulling her fist back to punch. Suigetsu dodge her punch and moves behind her. He tries to hit a pressure point in her neck but she elbows him in the stomach then uppercut him in the face sending him flying. Suigetsu back flips to stop himselve from falling. When he lands Ayami is prepared to kick him. He ducks to the ground in the nick of time and then Ayami brought her leg down to hit him in the head. Suigetsu catches her leg and gets up. Ayami hops to follow his movements. Suigetsu smirks then starts to spin faster and faster until she's in the air. He lets go of her leg sending her into a tree. '_I have to step my game up.'_

"Uh," she groans when she hits it. She rolls to the left when she sees Suigetsu aiming a punch at her face. Ayami grabs his arm, kneeing him in the stomach. Suigetsu bends over gasping her air. He grabs her thigh making Ayami twist her body towards him. She round kicks him in the face making Suigetsu face turn into water.

"What the hell?" she asks shocked. His face formed back smiling at her.

"My body does this on its own sometimes," he whispers, grabbing her other leg. '_Shit,'_ Ayami thought as Suigetsu toss her up. He sends his fist hard to her stomach. Ayami falls hard to the ground rolling a couple of times. Her bun comes loose when she finally stops. She gets on her hands and knees breathing heavily.

"Suigetsu!" Karin yells, worried. Ayami gets up wobbling a bit, glaring at. She runs at him again for revenge.

"Looks like I made someone a little mad," Suigetsu says, taunting her. She throws a punch but miss. Suigetsu lower kicks her, making her fall on her ass.

"Fighting while mad is not good," Suigetsu says tsking her. Ayami growls, then wraps her legs around his waist and flips him to the ground face first.

"Damn it!" he curse, grabbing his nose. Ayami stands over him laughing.

"Temper, temper," Ayami smiles mocking him. She turns her head towards Karin and sighs. "I'll take the test now," she says, skipping back to the hide-out. Karin looks at her disappearing figure then bends down next to Suigetsu.

"Get your ass up and let's go," Karin says. Suigetsu turns around with a grimance look on his face.

"Shut the hell up. I'll be there in a minute," he replies.

"Did she really hurt you that bad that you can't move? Let me see," Karin says, grabbing his shoulders.

"No, and go give her the test before she changes her mind," he says, pointing in the direction of the cave.

"Stop being a big baby and let me see," Karin insist, getting up. She yanks him up then starts laughing. "It's just a little scratch. I'm sure you had much bigger bruises than this."

"Tch, it still hurts," Suigetsu complains, rubbing his face. "I been meaning to ask you, what is the test she has to take?"

"A pregnancy test," Karin replies, ignoring Suigetsu shock look.

"A p-pregnancy test? Why didn't you tell me before we fought? I punched her in the stomach for crying out loud," Suigetsu growls, glaring at his teammate.

"We don't know for sure if she's pregnant-besides, if she is, you punched her where the baby is not at so she's good," Karin reassures him.

"You better **hope** that I didn't hit the baby or you're screw," Suigetsu says, glaring at Karin.

"I doubt it," Karin replies, walking inside the base.

"Okay, three minutes has pass lets see the result," Ayami said out-loud, grabbing the test reading the test. "What the hell does this mean?" Ayami said confuse. She grabs the box and reads the direction. "So this means…"


	21. Chapter 21

Angel of Mine Chapter 21

_Knock. Knock. Knock_. Ayami shakes away her thoughts then looks at the door.

"Um busy," she says, looking at the test in her hand. She looks at the test again, not really sure what to feel. _'I really don't give a damn either way cuz I'm screw both ways,'_ Ayami thinks coming out the door. She sees Karin waiting for her by the door.

"What the hell do you two want now?" Ayami ask a bit steam. '_When can I ever get away from him?'_ Karin pushes her glasses up on her face.

"I need to know the results for I can tell Uchiha-san," Karin says, grabbing the clip board.

"I can tell him myself," Ayami replies, walking away from Karin. Karin grabs Ayami's arm, seeing the test is still in her hand. "He **wants** me to tell him," Karin says, smirking at the girl twitching form. '_I hate this bitch! I hate this bitch! I hate this bitch!'_ Ayami repeats in her head.

"Fine then I'm not pregnant. Go tell him that," she smiles, snatching her arm away. She clutches the test tighter in her hand sitting on the bed. "I won't trust what you say so give me the test," Karin says in a sickly sweet voice. Ayami smiles at the girl while glaring.

"Check it," Ayami whispers. She throws the test at Karin smacking it on her face.

"What the hell! Don't throw something you just pissed on at me!" Karin yells, grabbing the test. "Then don't be so thirsty for it bitch!" Ayami retorts, hopping off the bed. "Good thing Uchiha-san don't trust you because you **are **pregnant," Karin sneer. She laughs when she saw Ayami eyes widen. "Y-you're a d-damn lie. I read that test," she stutters out, confused. "No I know I'm not pregnant," Ayami says with more confidence.

"Blue negative means you're not and blue positive means you are," she says folding her arms across her chest, smirking. Ayami snatches the stick from Karin reading it over. _'Damn it! Why couldn't Itachi plan work out. This is going to put me in a jam; how the hell am I going to escape with his child?'_ Ayami thinks as she pace around. Ayami looks at Karin out of the corner of her eye, who has a smug look on her face. She throws the test back at Karin who catches it grinning.

"Well I have everything I need to know so later," Karin giggles, swaying out the door. Ayami smiles when Karin leaves the room. She grabs the real test from her back pocket smirking. '_Not pregnant hm, I'm gonna make a run for next week,'_ Ayami thinks, destroying her test. '_Not leaving any evident with me but how does he keep finding me?'_ Ayami ponders as she leaves out the room. '_Wait how come my friends can't find me? Lady Tsunade had put a bracelet on my wrist so where did it go? He must have taken it off of me before we left the village.' _ Ayami goes out the door walking into the forest realizing its dark outside. She stops when she sees a small pond; she looks up into the sky seeing a full moon.

"Well no one is out here so I guess taking a swim won't hurt any," Ayami says, stripping away all her clothes. She bends down checking the water temperature. "A bit cold," she mumbles walking on the water. "God I can remember like it was yesterday when Hinata showed me this water jutsu. I have to teach her this new jutsu I'm working on," Ayami smiles, thinking of her friend. "Damn, when will I be able to see them again?" she says sadly. "I miss everyone," she whispers as tears fall from her eyes. Ayami moves her arms up and the water moves up to her height. "Cha!" she screams, making the water freeze. She unfreezes it twirling the water around her. Ayami sinks into the pond swimming deep down. '_I want my sister,'_ Ayami thinks, holding her knees. She moves in a circle spinning faster and faster. The water spins with her moving faster and faster. Ayami launches out the pond engulfed in water. She keeps spinning in the water making it turn spiky. Needles shoot out hitting trees and rocks, breaking them. "I wish someone will find me," Ayami whispers, crying softly. She flips back landing on the water with a splash. Ayami swims to the shore happy. "A good swim always make me feel relax," Ayami says, getting out the water. She squeezes the water excess out of her hair. She grabs her underwear putting it back on then her shorts.

"Why did you leave the lair," a chilling voice asks, scaring her. Ayami whips her head around seeing Madara glaring at her. She grabs the rest of her clothes standing up straight. "I wanted fresh air," she replies, holding the clothes front of her. He walks up to her glaring at her through his mask.

"It's nighttime and you decided to take a walk in your condition without anyone assisting you?" Madara snarls out as Ayami puts her shirt back on. "I don't care, I need to get away for a moment," she says, turning away from him.

"Didn't I tell you that you are not allowed to leave the lair until I let you?" he says, grabbing her wrist tightly. "Ow you're hurting me," Ayami whispers, not looking up at him.

"I **don't **care and you're pregnant. Swimming out when it's cold and in this forest at night is dangerous. I guess I really do need someone to watch over you when I'm not around," Madara growls out, slinging her to the ground. _'Being around you is way dangerous then being out here in the forest,'_ Ayami thinks, getting on her knees. Madara bends down to her level grabbing her chin.

"When you and Itachi had sex did you say his name?" Madara asks, making Ayami blush. _'W-w-what the h-hell?'_ Ayami thinks twitching. "I can tell if you're lying," he says, staring deep into her eyes. She averts her eyes down to the ground giving him his answer.

"Hm, I see. Everything I did, he did to you; you had to just say his name," Madara hiss, standing up. "Does it really matter cause you're the one that took my virginity," Ayami says, grabbing her bra.

"Yes it does! That dwindles my power acceptance since you didn't say my name," Madara snarls, glaring down at the girl.

"It's not like you say mines," Ayami mutters under her breath. She hears something unzips and sees Madara's dick hanging out. '_Oh god,'_ she thinks as her left eye twitches.

"Oral is the only thing we never did and I doubt you did that with Itachi," Madara says, smirking. "I am not doing that!" Ayami shouts, getting up. Madara knocks her down to her knees. "You shouldn't have had sex with other men," Madara says, holding his dick near her mouth.

"You already beaten and raped me; haven't I suffered enough! You knew if you have sex with other women then I will have sex with other men so we're both even," Ayami cries out, trying to crawl away. _'I never touched **it** and now I have to put it in my mouth,'_ she thinks, as Madara drags her back to him.

"I marked you meaning you belong to me; I don't need to explain this to you so put that mouth of your to good use," Madara says, grabbing Ayami by the shoulders, making her face him. She turns her head around so it won't come in her mouth. "Isn't there something else we can do so I won't have to give you a blow job?" Ayami ask, covering her mouth. He grabs her hand then force three inches of him inside her mouth. She stares at him with hatred in her eyes, trying to move back.

"No, now do it," he says, holding her firmly on the ground, pushing more of himself inside of her mouth. Ayami grabs it then takes it out her mouth. _'What other choice do I fucking have?_' She starts licking his tip, while using her other hand to rub his shaft. He grunts as she moves her tongue up and down his shaft while massaging his balls; she feels his grip on her shoulders tightens. Ayami puts his tip in her mouth and starts sucking on it slowly while pumping the rest with one hand and resting her hand on his abs. Madara grabs her by her chin making her look up at him.

"What now?" she growls out, with him still in her mouth. Madara shivers at the vibrations. "Put some more in your mouth," he replies. Ayami rolls her eyes, glaring at him. "Then loosen your grip on my shoulders," she hiss, grabbing his dick again. She puts three more inches in her mouth, sucking him faster when he loosens his grip. Madara moans as she bobs her head faster taking in more. Ayami lets seven inches inside her mouth and pumps the rest. "Ayami," he moans out bucking his hips to her mouth. She slows down and starts licking and kissing his dick; she licks the slit. Madara pulls out of her mouth and cums next to Ayami making her jump. She sees his dick is still hard, letting her know they're not done yet.

"Take off your shorts and underwear," he commands harshly, scaring her a bit. She obeys placing them next to her. "Turn around and get on your hands and knees," Madara states, taking off his mask. Ayami sighs but follows his orders. Madara gets on his knees and places one of his hands near her pussy. _'Warm and a bit wet,'_ he observes, spreading her legs apart.

"You did well on your first try little girl," he whispers huskily in her ear making Ayami shiver with delight. Madara reaches under her shirt cupping her breast. He squeezes and kneel it, sending shocks of pleasure throughout her body.

"T-thanks," she moans out, feeling more heated. "We might do this again sometime," he continues, nibbling on her ear lobe. "I-I" she stutters out, trying to complete her sentence.

"But if you please me and do what I say then I'll just settle for regular sex," he says, rubbing her pussy roughly. "Oh god," Ayami moans out moving her body to his pace. _'Much hotter and wetter,'_ he thinks, smirking. Madara stands then zips up his pants.

"Nani?" Ayami asks, confused.

"When we get back to the lair then I will touch you but the rules for listening to me apply here too, meaning you can't wear any undergarments," he answers, putting back on his mask.

"Son of a bitch," Ayami hisses out, punching a tree.

"You might want to hurry along. I have very little patience," Madara states, walking away.


	22. Chapter 22

Angel of Mine Chapter 22

'_I can't believe this!' _Ayami thinks, staring at Madara. '_He has me playing in his game,'_ she thinks pouting; she puts her hair in a ponytail letting her bangs frame her face. She walks behind him, looking around. '_There has to be something that will keep my mind off this.' _Ayami quickly scans the area, looking around for some type of animal to hopefully distract her from her little 'embarrassing' problem. '_I might get dry before we reach the lair,'_ Ayami thinks, folding her arm across her chest. She grabs one of her breast giving them a squeeze while reaching the other one in her pants.

"Mmph," she moans, softly. Madara grabs her from behind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asks, removing her hands away from her body. "Pleasuring myself," she replies in a whisper. Ayami grinds her body against his, causing ripples of pleasure for the two. "Since you won't touch me, I have to entertain myself." Madara reach under her shirt and starts pinching her nipples. Ayami hitch a breath liking the feeling.

"You're not allow to touch yourself; I'm only allow to," he says, unbuttoning her shorts. He rubs her clit slowly but roughly making her grind against him harder. Madara muffles his moan as she reaches down his pants stroking his dick. He poof them back into his room and toss his mask to the side and begins kissing her on the lips. Ayami grabs Madara by his shirt deepening the kiss, walking back to the bed. He pushes her down and takes off her shorts quickly.

"Ahhh," Ayami moans out when Madara kiss her neck. Madara rips her shirt off claiming her breast. He squeezes them and attacks her mouth with his again. Ayami breaks away unzipping Madara's pants then begins to pull it down.

"Someone's a bit eager," Madara says smirking. He gets up off her, chuckling when he hears her whine. Madara grabs some items from the desk turning around back to her. "Come over here," he commands in a huskily voice. Ayami obeys, walking slowly up to him, shivering with excitement. "Wear this," he says, tossing her a blouse, socks, and a skirt. Ayami puts it on twirling around in it. Her outfit consisting of a very short red plaid skirt which barely covers her ass and a short sleeves, white button up blouse that stops under her breast. There are only three buttons but the last one is holding her breast in. The socks are black, going to her mid-thighs.

"A school girl uniform?" she says, staring at her skirt. "I never had one of these," Ayami says in a happy voice twirling around more in her skirt. Just the sight of her twirling in that outfit is making it hard for Madara to not just ravage her body now.

"Crawl to me," Madara says, pointing to himself. Ayami drops to the ground and starts crawling extra sexy for him. She gets on her knees and stares up at him when she reaches him. Madara grabs Ayami chin kissing her again. He lets go and takes his dick out, letting it breath

"Suck me off," he coos, rubbing her cheek. She pulls back confuse.

"I thought you said."

"I said if you please and obey me tonight, I will settle for regular sex," Madara says, cutting her off.

"Oh god this blows," Ayami complains, grabbing his penis once again. "Another rule," he says, as she puts the tip in her mouth.

"Whats tha?" she asks sending vibrations. "Address me Sensei," Madara says as she begins to suck him off. Ayami bobs her head fast, messaging his balls. She puts a total of seven inches in her mouth sucking it furiously while pumping the rest. Madara moans, grabbing the back of her head, pushing it closer to him.

"Ack!" she gags, as she feels his dick going down her throat. '_Damn he's rough but, i-it's turning me on,'_ Ayami thinks, fingering herself. He cums down her throat and she swallows every drop eagerly. Madara looks down at Ayami who's still fingering herself

"What did I tell you?" Madara pants, as he pulls out of her. She stares at him with lust filled eyes moaning lowly.

"To call you sensei," she moans, fingering herself faster. Madara grabs her hands, lifting her up with him.

"I said that I am the only one to touch you," he whispers, handcuffing her hands to the back. He bends her over on at the foot of the bed making her ass stick out. "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson to respect your sensei," he coos, giving her ass a hard smack. Ayami lets out a small yelp, feeling a sting on her ass. Madara flips her skirt over slapping her ass again but on the other cheek. He keeps slapping her ass until it turns red and every time he smacks it, she yelps.

"What did we learned?" he asks, rubbing her sore ass.

"To obey you Sensei," Ayami moans. *Smack*

"And," he taunts.

"To respect you Sensei," she moans blushing. *Smack*

"Will you disrespect me tonight?" Madara ask, loving his control over her.

"No," she moans. *Smack* *Smack*

"No what?"

"No Sensei," she whimpers, feeling wetter by the minute. He spreads her legs wider. "I think you learned your lesson," he says smirking. Ayami hears a buzzing sound but before she's able to turn around, Madara shoves it in her pussy. She bites her lips hard muffling her moan.

"I can't have that now," Madara says, grabbing her hips. He thrust inside her ass sending little shocks of pleasure soaring throughout her body.

"Ahhh!" she screams out, rocking her body to his beat. He grabs her hips, rocking inside her faster and harder. Ayami arch her back into a u-shape, rolling her hips. Madara yanks on her hair pulling her into a kiss; he kisses her neck making her moan even loudly. Ayami breasts jiggles every time he thrust in harder.

"Who am I to you?" Madara grunts, unbuttoning her blouse.

"My Sensei," she moans as he grabs one of her breast and the other one on her lower stomach.

"Who will only be able to make you feel this way?" he asks, giving her breast a firm squeeze.

"You Sensei," she pants, feeling on the verge of cumming. Madara notices it, smirking.

"Scream my name," he grunts, biting her ear.

"Sensei!" she shouts, cumming hard. She shakes violently, and her legs gave out. After five minutes, Madara cums, grunting. He pants, taking the handcuffs off her and pulling out the vibrator. He walks away from her, letting her drop to the ground. "Ow," she groans, rubbing her ass.

Madara takes off his shirt, glancing at her. "Get on the bed," he says, lying on it. She obeys, crawling on top of him. Ayami pulls down his pant a little bit, positioning herself.

"How do you know I want you to do this?" he smirks, placing his hands on her ass.

"You're not stopping me," she smirks back, bouncing on top of him. She begins to ride him, moaning in the process. Madara grunts, thrusting up. Ayami puts his hands on his chest, riding him faster. He rips her shirt off her, thrusting inside her rougher. He grunts squeezing her ass

"Ooh!" she moans, bouncing down. "Sensei, do I please you," she asks, running her fingers along his chest and abs.

"Hn," he grunts, bringing her down hard. "Ayami," he moans. Both of them are dripping with sweat, staring into each other eyes. '_I never notice this but his eyes aren't that different from mines,'_ she thinks, as he stares back. Madara sits up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Ayami begins to kiss his neck, scratching his back; he takes out her ponytail, letting her hair fall loosely over her face.

"Harder," she whispers gently, rocking to him. Madara turns them over getting on top.

"I said harder *pant* not roll over," Ayami pants, pouting a bit.

"I'm in charge remember?" he laughs, thrusting harder. "Ahhh!" she moans, tightening her grip around him. Madara smirks, grabbing her breast.

"Sensei," she moans cumming. He grunts cumming after her. Madara rides it out, kissing her on the lips before pulling out. He rolls of her, both panting hard. Ayami turns around facing him eyes drooping seeing him part his lips.

"Ayami…." was all she heard before she fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Angel of Mine Chapter 23

Ayami opens her eyes seeing everything is blurry. _'Oh wow, if I wasn't pregnant before, I know I'm pregnant now'_ she thinks blinking her eyes. She turns her around noticing she's alone in the room.

"He leaves right after sex…ass wipe," Ayami mutters, sitting up. She looks at the clock seeing its 1:00pm. "How long did I sleep?" she asks to herself surprise. Ayami feels shiver going through her body. Ayami sighs getting off the bed, falling to the ground. She tries to stand up but her legs feels like jelly underneath her, making her fall back to the ground. "Oh wow he fucked me good," Ayami smiles, putting her hand near her pussy. She winch when she puts her hand on it.

"I'm sore and the only way for me to move around is to crawl, just fucking great," Ayami says, crawling towards the bathroom. She closes the door behind her and gets on her knees in the tub. She turns on the water, taking a deep breath. "Sakura and Ino taught me some basic medical jutsu so hopefully, this will help with the soreness," Ayami says while focusing chakara in her hand. Her hand turns bright green and begins the process of healing.

* * *

"Tonight, you and your team will go and capture the eight-tails," Madara says to Sasuke. "Hn," the teenager grunts, sitting up. His chest is bandaged up and he's only wearing his pants. "I'll get the girl to change your bandages," Madara states, leaving out the room. "Kids are a pain in the ass," he mutters, putting his mask back on. He sees Karin and walks up to her calmly.

"Girl, go and check on Sasuke and after that, get ready to go on a mission tonight," Madara said then walks away from the girl. He goes inside his room and hears the shower going. _'She's awake; I wonder can she walk,'_he thinks, smirking. The water is turned off and he hears a thumping noise. "Fuck…Yes!" he hears her scream, making Madara twitch. He barges in the room seeing Ayami smiling in the mirrors with a towel on, holding to the sink. Ayami turns around seeing Madara glaring at her.

"What the hell?" she ask, staring at him. Madara ignores her question as he quickly scans the room. "Why were you screaming?" he asks in a demanding voice. Ayami, still looking in the mirror begins to grin.

"One of my eyes turned back to normal," she replies, showing him her left golden orb. "You were screaming because of that?" "Now, if only my hair and my other eye change back to normal, I'll be in business!" she shouts completely ignoring Madara as she lets go of the sink to celebrate. Her legs buckle beneath her, making her grab the sink. Madara laughs causing Ayami to blush and look down embarrass.

"You know it's your fault I can't stand," she mutters, steadying herself. '_I was only able to heal the soreness; didn't have the energy to heal my legs,' _she pouts, letting her hair drape over her face. Madara appears behind her, smirking under his mask.

"My fault? I could've sworn somebody begged me go harder. I only did what you asked," Madara says, putting one arm around her waist, taking her back to his room. Ayami leans on him for support. "You wouldn't have done it if you didn't want to," she replies. Madara lets Ayami go making her fall on her ass. "Damn it!" she curse, rubbing her butt. Ayami put some chakara in her feet to help her get up. When she's able to stand, Madara toss her some clothes. She looks at the clothes seeing a black bra and a scoop-neck shirt and black capris.

"Um…where's the panties?" she ask, putting on the clothes. "You're not getting any," he states. "What? Why the hell not?" she angrily ask. He leaves out the door ignoring her completely. "Aahhh!" she shouts punching the wall. "Screw him!" she yells, limping towards the drawer. She grabs the pink ones and hurry to put it on then the capris. She limps inside the kitchen fixing her some ramen noodles, slamming draws and banging pots and pans.

"Looks like someone grouchy." Ayami turns around seeing Suigetsu smirking at her. She rolls her eyes continuing to her business. "Listen-,"

"Don't want to!" she snaps, grabbing her ramen and sitting down at the table. Ayami eyes widen then she looks down ashamed, taking a bite of ramen. "Sorry, I shouldn't have yell at you because of my personal problems," she mumbles, taking another big bite of her ramen.

"Nah, it doesn't matter. I want to apologize for hitting you in the stomach."

"I doesn't matter," she said interrupting him. Ayami takes another bite of her food looking up at him. "I didn't tell you so you're not the blame. I take full responsibility for my actions." Ayami gets up and limps to the garbage, throwing away the cup.

"Why are you limping?" he asks walking behind her.

"Because I hurt my foot last night," she says quickly. "Is there anything else?" Ayami ask, turning around to face him. Suigetsu smirks leaning in her ear.

"Next time, you might want to close the door before you have sex," he whispers, making the girl twitch. "Nani?" Ayami shouts as her face turns bright red. Suigetsu laughs at the blushing teen. "Don't worry, no one else heard you two since I closed the door," he replies still laughing. Ayami grabs him by his shirt, pushing him against the counter.

"What did you see?" she hisses out looking at his smirking face. "Don't know," he shrugs, "maybe that little red skirt you were crawling on the floor in."

"Oh…my…god," Ayami says, letting him go. "I can't believe this!" "Well believe it," Suigetsu says, eyeing her. "I left when you were in the middle of giving Madara a blow job; you have a nice ass by the way," he says, rubbing his chin. Ayami slaps him hard on the face.

"You couldn't keep that perverted comment to yourself?" she asks glaring at him.

"Think of it as a compliment toots," he replies, rubbing his cheek. He walks away but stops at the door. "Like your lips: nice, soft, big, and luscious. Great for giving blow jobs," he laughs, dodging a flying toaster that was aiming at his head. Suigetsu leaves after he blows her a kiss.

"Stupid, Immature, Jackass! That's why I don't date men my age," Ayami mutters, blowing her hair out of her face.

"Shortness, why are you throwing things?" Kisame ask the angry teen.

"Hmph," she huffs. "Listen," he begins closing the gap between the two. "Itachi wanted me to tell you to go inside his room and read the note he left for you on his desk. Your blood will let you be able to read it," Kisame whispers walking away. '_He left something for me,'_ she thinks, walking out the kitchen with a little limp. '_Thank god this limp is almost gone,'_she thinks entering Itachi's room. She looks one his desk finding a blank sheet of paper on it. Ayami bites her thumb, letting the blood get on the paper. Words appear on it when she picks it up. As she reads it, tears fall from her eyes.

"Itachi," she whispers, sobing lightly. "Who the hell are you?" a cold voice said. Ayami folds the letter and puts it in her bra, then turns around glaring at it.

"None of your business you cold hearted piece of shit," she hiss at him.

"You must have been Itachi's whore, Ayami."

"And you must have been your clan's bitch, Sasuke."


	24. Chapter 24

Angel of Mines Chapter 24

"Always the smart mouth huh Ayami? Shooting off at the mouth then, get severely punish for it. I wonder what my brother ever saw in you to agree to marry you in the first place," Sasuke says still standing at the door. "I don't give a damn on what you think Uchiha, I was not going to marry you so it doesn't concern you," Ayami sighs wondering why Itachi would even want to save him. _'I know he loves his little brother and want to save him but damn.'_

"You knew." Ayami looks up at Sasuke, who's closed the door behind him. "Knew what?" she asks.

"Everything. Why Itachi killed the clan, and why he wanted me to kill him. How long did you know?" he asks walking up to her. "For quite some time," she answers while shrugging her shoulders.

"Answer my question," Sasuke said getting annoyed. "I just did didn't I? I really didn't have-" Ayami flips back, dodging a kick from Sasuke.

"I asked you nicely so answer my question or I won't miss next time," Sasuke growls out, pulling his sword from his sheath. _'Cheating bastard pulling out weapons when I don't have one,'_ Ayami thinks, averting her eyes from his face.

"Dickless snake," she hisses out, jumping to the left as he thrust his sword towards her. _'Is this even worth fighting for?'_ Ayami thinks, stopping. "I knew before he was ordered to kill the clan," she said as Sasuke push her up against the wall. "You knew that long and you didn't tell me!" he snarls holding her against the wall by her shoulders. "It's not like I owed you or anything and plus, Itachi told me not to," she replies, feeling Sasuke shaking.

"You evil bitch," Sasuke hissed, grabbing Ayami by her neck. She hitch a breathe staring into Sasuke's angry eyes. _'I knew I should've never told him.'_

"That long and not once-" Ayami knee him in the stomach, forcing Sasuke to let her go. She backhands him, glaring hard at him.

"I warn you so many times about going after Itachi but not once had you listened to me! When we cross roads one year ago, I tried to talk you out of your revenge but you ignore me and went on your way! Years and years I gave you hints about everything but **you** still went to the snake-teme to gain strength! Now because of your blindness and you being a jackass, Itachi's dead!" Ayami screams forming hand signs. Sasuke gets up and glare at her. He runs up her with a charged chidori.

"Itachi didn't want you to be here but you still wouldn't listen," Ayami says shaking her head. "Earth style: pillar-," she was interrupted as Madara grabs both her and Sasuke's hand stopping their attack.

"Your teammates are waiting for you to leave. I advise you to leave now," Madara said to Sasuke who only grunts. He releases his grip on his hand, watching the two have a glaring contest. The three leave out the room; Sasuke goes outside to meet his teammates as Madara drags Ayami back to his room. When they walk into his room, he slams the door behind him letting her go.

"What the hell were you doing in **that **room?" "Fighting," she replies.

"He could have killed you." "Excuse me but I'm a jounin of Konoha and I damn sure can take on some avenging brat thank you very much!" she yells, huffing.

"You're losing your chakara fast little girl. I know you noticed it because you couldn't perform to the best of your abilities last night," Madara states, as Ayami turns around. _'Damn he's right because I couldn't perform some water jutsu because I was tired out. Had to leave the pond earlier since my chakara was getting out of control,'_ Ayami thinks, touching her stomach. '_Please do not tell me the pregnancy test was a dull. Please tell me it was bad food.'_

"Stop doubting you're pregnant. You have a small bump on you stomach already," he said, making Ayami twitch. He takes off his mask setting it down on the dresser, running his fingers through his hair.

"I do not have a baby bump and a month hasn't even passed yet," she says, storming into the bathroom with Madara following her smirking. Ayami lifts up her shirt in the mirror, blushing at her reflection.

"But h-how? I-I-I," she stutters, truly lost for words. She takes a deep breath pulling her shirt down. "You killed me and Itachi's child so I know this isn't our; I don't have the pregnancy crap all women have; and I only been in a coma for two weeks. I should not have this bump…" she trails off, holding her stomach.

"You were in a coma for over three weeks; in two days, it will be a month," he states leaning against the door. "That bitch told me two weeks," she mutters, walking pass him.

"You need to be watching what you do and eat so it won't affect the child." "I'm not pregnant," Ayami growls out, sitting on the bed.

"What the hell do you think you are then huh?" Madara sneers at the teary eye teen. "Just out of shape since I didn't train for almost a month. So this is what I am, just out of shape," she says, pacing around the room.

"Your rants are starting to annoy me now. Accept the fact that you're pregnant," Madara says irritated.

"I can't because I'm not!" she screams as tears fall down her face. "I have years before I should even have a kid! I should be in anbu trying to make captain and help my village! I should be dating and training with my comrades not be knocked up by some S-rank criminal who doesn't give a damn about me!" Ayami yells, jumping over the bed grabbing a knife off the other side of the room, wielding it.

"What do you think you're doing? You think a little knife can kill me? You will never be strong enough to beat me because you let your emotions take control." he said, seeing the girl shaking with the knife in her hand, still crying.

"One of us has to die in order for my life to have some type of meaning. I need to leave; I can't stay in this place for another fucking minute. I hate feeling like your fuck-toy that you knocked up so you can have more power," she says in a shaky voice as she cries harder.

"You truly are pathetic for crying over something so trivial; I don't have feelings for you and you are **my** fuck-toy. You are everything you just said and you know your place. I can't have my property damage especially when I still have use for it and you are still useful to me," Madara replies in a cold voice.

"*Sniff* I know and that's why I need to get away from you," she whispers, falling down on her knees with the knife still in her hand.

"You can't kill me," he said making Ayami look up at him. She turns her body away from him to hide her face.

"I know but I can do something about me," Ayami says smiling. She brings the knife down towards her stomach but it went deep into her thigh. Madara grabs her by her neck, forcing her on the bed.

"I told you that I still have some use for you and you expect me to let you kill yourself," he growls out. Ayami looks in his eyes seeing the sharigan spinning.

"I will do anything to get away from you," she spats out, feeling a fist connecting with her face. She cries out in pain as she feels blood trickle out her nose. He releases her neck, staring down at her with disgust.

"When you were going to kill yourself, you were going to kill our unborn child," Madara hiss, twisting the knife in her thigh. Ayami bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"I was going to kill **your **child. You killed my child already so killing this thing inside of me won't affect me!" Ayami yells, earning another punch in the face. Blood slowly creeps out of her mouth.

"**Daddy **is going to make **Mommy **suffer for trying to kill you," Madara says to Ayami's stomach. He pulls the knife out of her leg, ignoring her screams of agony, as he cuts her shirt open. Madara sees a piece of paper sticking out of her bra, grabbing it; he opens it glaring at her.

"Blank huh, I doubt it is," he mumbles, slamming it on her bleeding thigh. Ayami takes a sharp breath sending electric shocks thorough her body into his, burning the paper in the process.

"_**You little-**_**,**_**"**_

"Bitch? I know, being around you can make someone turn into something they aren't," Ayami laughs, feeling a dangerous aura being admitted from Madara. '_Calm down, calm down,'_ Madara thinks, grabbing her face. She looks into his eyes feeling tire. '_No way in hell I'm falling for this shit again,'_ Ayami thinks, hitting him on the side of his face with her palm covered in chakara.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" she ask, pushing him off her, laughing. Ayami grabs the knife and begins attack him, ignoring the pain in her leg and face. Madara dodge a blow to the heart barely and catches her arm, slamming her to the wall.

"Ash!" she screams, when he break her wrists, forcing the knife to fall.

"You will never learn," he says, dragging her out the door by her hair. "Ugh," she groans, trying to keep up with his pace. He yanks her hard through another door, pushing her to the wall. Ayami looks around whistling.

"The same cell you locked me up when I first arrived, yippy!" she yells sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Madara chain her ankles to the wall, smirking.

"Since you can't behave, this is where you will be staying," he says, walking out the room.

"I don't know if I should be happy or sad," Ayami laughs, leaning against the wall. "Well laughter is the best medicine."

**Please r&r. I'm sorry I haven't update in some time, big tests are coming up and I have to study hard. **


	25. Chapter 25

Angel of Mine Chapter 25

"Why do you get yourself in these situations?" Konan says, disinfecting Ayami's leg.

"Don't know but can you stab me in the stomach then fix it up?" Ayami asks, smiling.

"No," she replies, wrapping up her leg.

"Well it was worth a try…how many people did you kill for "World peace"?" Ayami asks, smirking.

"Two: the six tails and Jiraiya-sensai," she replies, not missing the frown forming on Ayami's face.

"Oh wow this group is killing everyone! Since ya are killing people, put me out of my misery or Madara's. One of us cannot live," she yells, laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You keep doing more reckless things and now look at yourself."

"I can't…I don't have a mirror," Ayami pouts.

"You're lucky I found you because he won't be back for four days and your leg might have gotten chopped off. How long were you in here?"

"Judging that I always fall asleep 11pm and wake up at seven in the morning; I would say…about two or three days."

"Your wound does look about three days old." "Are my wrists sprain or broken?" "Broken."

"Damn, let's go outside since I'm all cleaned up!" Ayami says, jumping off the table. "I sneaked you some clothes that I'm surely going to get in trouble for; I cannot sneak you out," Konan says, opening the door for her.

"Shorts and shirt is nothing compare to blood. Besides, how the hell will he find out un? Plus we're already outside," Ayami says, getting a shock look from Konan.

"When did we get outside? I only let you out the basement-."

"Do you feel that? Someone is nearby…a chunin male…in this 20's," Ayami says, stalking towards the man. When she sees him, she realizes he's from the rain village. She hides her chakara showing herself.

"E-Excuse m-me sir," she says, limping towards him.

"Look what I have here; a cute little injured girl. How can I help you?" he asks, smirking. Ayami falls to the ground, coughing. He rushes over to her smelling blood.

"I-I-I need help," she whispers. He picks her up staring down at her beaten form.

"I'll take you to a doctor; my village is nearby miss and they will heal you," the man says, not noticing Konan's chakara sign.

"Thank you, my name is Kyoko," Ayami says, smiling sweetly.

"You're welcome and my name is Seto. I just finished my mission."

"I hope I'm not causing you any trouble," she says in a sadden tone.

"You're no trouble at all. My house is not far off and my roommate should be home."

"Roommate?"

"He's a medical-nin."

"Does he know how to fix broken bones?"

"Broken bone?

"W-Well my boyfriend gotten a little carried away," she explains, as they reach the village.

"Your boyfriend?" he says, in a whispering voice. Seto carries her up to his apartment opening the door. He sets her on the couch gently, staring at her hands.

"Kyoko-san, did he break your wrists?" Seto asks, staring at the teary eye teen. She turns her head as tears falls down her face.

"I see…I'll get you something to drink," he says, going into the kitchen. "Kuso!" she hears him yell. He comes out the kitchen with a glass of water, frowning.

"Seto-san, are you okay?"

"Hai, but I'm afraid that my roommate went on a mission and won't be back for a few days."

"Oh," she says, casting her eyes down. Seto grabs on of her wrist making her wince. His hand glows green as he connects her bones back together. "He taught me how to fix broken bones," he explains as he heals her other wrist.

"Thank you," she says, in a barely audible voice. "Tell me something Kyoko-san, is your boyfriend abusing you?"

"H-He m-means w-well, Seto-san. If only I follow his orders and behave *sniff* he won't hit me," she says, crying softly. "It's my fault really. I know it and he knows it so that's why he's punishing me-."

"No one deserves this kind of treatment," he says lifting up her hand gently, "Especially form someone you love Kyoko-san." Seto wraps her wrists.

"I'm sorry; I can't do much about the swelling."

"It's okay, you helped me enough."

"Can you move your hands better?" Ayami lifts up her hands moving her fingers. She wince at the pain in her wrist.

"It feels much better *growls*," she turns her head around embarrass at the sound her stomach made. Seto laughs lifting up her chin, kissing her. "Excuse me b-but I-I should get going or my boyfriend will have a fit," she says, getting off the couch. Ayami nearly falls to the ground but Seto catches her. His hand squeezes her breast firmly, making Ayami hold in a growl.

"T-Thank you," she whispers walking to the door. A man opens it, coming in. He stares at Ayami and she stares back smiling. "Hello and goodbye sir-."

"Wait Kyoko-san, this is my roommate I was telling you about. Ryusake this is Kyoko-san, Kyoko-san this is Ryusake," he says, formally introducing them.

"Hello," he says, bowing.

"Hi."

"Can you check on Kyoko? I fixed her broken wrist but her leg is making her limp."

"Do you want me to?" he asks her. Ayami meekly nods her head.

"Okay then please follow me to my room so I can take a good look at you." Ayami looks at him with a blank stare.

"I-I-I mean to look at your wounds and check you physical condition," he stutters. "Okay then." "When they got in the room, he locks the door so Seto won't get in. He grabs his medical supplies and then wash his hands.

"Please sit on the bed," Ryusake says. He stands over her, grabbing her arm.

"He did a decent job but he didn't do well with the swelling," he mumbles.

"Will it hurt if I touch it?" Ayami nods her head.

"Hmm I see," he says as he begins healing her. One hour later, he comes out the room exhausted.

"What is her condition?" Seto asks, eating an apple.

"She can move her fingers and she has only slight pain. Her leg is healed but she needs rest," he reports, sitting on the couch.

"Rest?"

"She's low on blood and she's two months pregnant. Is the baby yours?" Ryusake asks, glaring at Seto.

"What! No, I just met her today in the woods. Damn now since she's pregnant, we can't have sex."

"You can still have sex. Is that why you brought her here? I heal her up and you have sex with her?" he asks loudly.

"Shhh…be quiet or she'll hear you man. Do you see the body on that chick?" he smirks, throwing his apple away.

"Yes which is battered and bruised. She's not even legal for you."

"No one will know beside, I want to show her a good time and how if feels to be will a real man."

"She obviously had a good time being two months pregnant and what are you talking about?"

"She claims to have an abusive boyfriend."

"Explains the broken wrists and the bruises on her face and body."

"Her face?"

"How did you miss the bruise on her left cheek?"

"Her breast," Seto simply states.

"You are a pig."

"A pig that's going to get laid."

"Not by her," Ryusake growls, getting up.

"Who's going to stop me, you?" Seto says, laughing.

"I have to protect my patients," he says getting in a stance.

"Too bad you're too weak," Seto says, casting a sleeping genjutsu. Ryusake falls to the ground unconscious. Seto opens the door seeing Ayami asleep._ 'It's not like __**she**__ can stop me_,' he thinks, walking towards the bed sound poofing the room. Ayami opens her eyes, sitting up.

"Seto-san, where's Ryusake-sempai at? I want to thank him again before I leave," Ayami says, getting off the bed.

"He just left for his mission-he only came back to grab some things."

"Oh well, can you give him my blessings?" she asks, as she walks to the door.

"How about me and you go on a date?"

"How about you let me out before my boyfriend comes? I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Don't worry," he coos, pushing her to the bed. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him or you."

"He will find out if I been next to a man. He always does.

"Shhh-I will show you how it feels to be with a real man," Seto says, nibbling on her ear.

"I'm with a real man now excuse, aah!" she screams, when he grabs her swollen wrists.

"Listen _Kyoko,_ I was trying to be nice now shut up. Screaming will get you nowhere since I soundproof the room so relax." Before he can unbutton his pants, Ayami shocks him unconscious.

"Pathetic," she whispers pushing him off her. Ayami crawls on top of him biting his neck. She sucks out two pints of blood, healing her body completely.

"I should just kill you, but you're not worth the effort," Ayami says, kicking the man's head. She leaves out the room, picking Ryusake up. She lays him on the couch.

"You're a sweet man; too bad you have a roommate like him," she whispers, breaking the genjutsu. Ayami leaves out quickly before he fully wakes up.

"I thought I might have to step in," Konan says, coming from the shadows.

"I know how to handle some rookie Konan," Ayami growls.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, but um…lets go to the doctor right quick.

"Sure."

"Oh my god," Ayami says poking her stomach. " I have a little creature growing inside of me."

"Stop poking your stomach and it's a child not a creature."

"Whatever. Anything from him is a creature," she mutters as they walk back to the hideout.

"How the hell can I be two moths pregnant? The doctor said the baby has a brain, eyelids, fingers, and toes. Next month, he can tell me the gender of the baby."

"Madara must have done something to your pregnancy," Konan says, as they walk inside the base. '_Probably when he took me to that place with all those machines. Why am I not showing sign of morning sickness!'_ she thinks, almost walking into the wall.

"Careful now, or you can injury the bab-,"

"Baby I know! I don't care if he dies truthfully. The only ones who cares about it is you and _**him **_," she yells, going down into Deidara's old room. Konan sighs going inside Pein's office.

"Does she believe it now?" Madara asks, leaning on the wall.

"She does but she doesn't want to keep it."

"Ayami has no choice and you will need to watch her…I can't be bothered with mediocre problems. She will stay in that room unless I say otherwise, understand?"

"I have a mission to gather information on the Leaf's defense."

"I'll force if out of her so your mission is dismissed. You can leave."

"Hai." She closes the door, going back to Ayami's room. When she reaches her room, she hears soft crying.

"I can't do this on my own, Konan," Ayami says, when Konan enters the room.

"What are you talking about? You won't be alone."

"I won't have my friends or family with me so I'll be alone. I don't want you, Madara, or anyone else with me but them. My family and friends know and love me…I feel safe with them and not betrayed," she says in a cold voice glaring at Konan.

"Excuse-."

"Shut it you bitch! You have been betraying me from day one. Came and pretend to be my friend but at the end of the day, you report everything to him. I should have known since you work for him!" she says, standing up.

"You have it all wrong. I don't say anything that will give him reasons to hurt you. If you listen and obey-."

"Then I'll be his bitch like you, Pein and every one else in the Akatsu-." *Smack* Konan slaps her.

"I will not let you talk to me like this again. I told you the Akatsuki is here to bring peace-."

"And to kill any and everyone who's in the way of obtaining it. I hear that crap before," Ayami finishes, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly." "But bullying other nations and killing innocent people is not the way to do it. The Akatsuki is so selfish."

"Well that's the pot calling the kettle. You want to kill your baby because you hate its father. Isn't that selfish?"

"I said a lot of things and it doesn't mean I'll do it. I won't kill this child because it's apart of me. Killing it will be like a stab wound to my soul. I'm not a child killer," she says, getting on the bed.

"Didn't you try to stab yourself in the stoma-."

"IT WAS NECESSARY AND THAT LITTLE BASTARD AND THE FATHER NEEDS TO DIE!" Ayami screams, as her eyes show the sharigan. Konan did some quick signs, dispelling the genjutsu. Ayami eyes turns back to normal as she falls down on her knees crying.

"I almost killed by baby, I almost killed it, she sobs rocking back and forward. "He almost made me kill it Konan, he almost made me kill it," she repeats, shaking with anger.

"I knew I was pregnant. I-I took the test twice-a day apart. When Madara separated me and Sasuke, he put a genjutsu on me- I knew something was going to happen but I didn't know what. I'm sorry for what I said to you Konan; I only meant half of it," she says, making her twitch.

"I felt another chakara signature on you but I couldn't figure out who it was until the end. When your personality changed and your opinion, something was not right with you."

"Thank you for helping but I must train."

"Not in your condition."

"But I have to kill him, Ayami whines, poking her stomach.

"Stop that."

"I can't, it's interesting knowing I have a little me growing inside of me. I wonder when I'll feel it kick," she mutters rubbing her stomach.

"I'll tell Madara what happened."

"No!" she yells before Konan can leave. "I can handle this myself; I refuse to be labeled weak."

"You can't fight if you're with child." "I know that so I'll wait until it pops out." "Let Madara handle-."

"No! He will _**do**_ something after he finished using Sasuke. I'll poison and make him suffer. Quick killing is not really getting revenge Konan."

"I know what I'm doing," Konan says leaving the girl. "Damn it all to hell," Ayami shouts, sitting on the floor. Konan knocks on the door, waiting for an 'enter.' When she hears it, she goes in seeing Madara reading over some papers.

"You're back. I need to ask you some questions. When you took her outside, did she drink any blood?"

"Yes." He gets up, grabbing something from the draw. "You are dismissed," he says, leaving the room going to Ayami. Madara opens the door, seeing the girl on the floor. He grabs her by her forearm, yanking her up.

"How much blood did you drink?" he demands, glaring at her with his sharigan. "I-I don't k-know…about two pints."

"How long ago?"

"Two hours," she says, casting her eyes down. He takes out a packet that is attached to a needle. She sniffs it recognizing the smell. '_It smells like blood,' _she thinks, staring at the packet. Madara removes the cap from the needle and stabs Ayami in the stomach.

"Uggh," she moans, clutching her stomach. Madara squeezes the bag until all the blood enters her stomach. He rolls up his sleeve, cutting his arm.

"Drink it," he says, putting his arm near her mouth. He pulls the needle out of her stomach, and then she pushes away his arm.

"No thank you," she says, barely able to control herself. '_It smells so good,'_ she thinks.

"_**Drink it**_," he says, impatiently. She licks the blood healing his wound.

"I said drink the blood, not heal my-." *Chomp* She bites down on his arm, drinking the blood fast. She stops ten seconds later, healing the bite mark. Madara lets her go and then rolls down his sleeve. '_I should have stopped her sooner,'_ Madara thinks, feeling fatigued.

"Are you okay?" Ayami asks, noticing his daze. He ignores her walking towards the door. Ayami catches him, before he falls to the ground unconscious. '_I must've drunk his blood too fast,' _she thinks, dragging him to the bed. Ayami takes off his mask, pulling the covers over him.

"He has every right to be mad at me but I'll tell him the truth sooner or later," she says, pulling a chair up to the bed. Ayami watch over him until she too fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Angel of Mine Chapter 26

Ayami wakes up seeing Madara is sleeping on the bed. She stares at him not knowing what to feel. _**'Kill him,'**_ a voice whispers, shocking her.

'I thought I've gotten rid of you ten years ago,'Ayami think, growling. _**'No hun, you only sent me to the back of your head. Itachi **__**had**__** made it permeated until his precious little brother broke it four days ago. I'll show the brat a good time before I kill him.'**_

'No wonder I wasn't in control…I'll be damned if you have sex with him in my body Kiko! You can have sex with him when you're not in me but until then, no no honey,' Ayami thinks, as she meets her inner-self in her mind-scape.

"_**Well since we're alone and people can't hear our conversation, let's talk,"**_ Kiko says, smiling.

"I have nothing to say to you except go to hell you slut," Ayami growls as Kiko glares at her.

"_**I'm apart of you so you are a slut as well…You need to kill him before he kill us Ayami or let me be you and kill him. Either way he has to die,"**_ Kiko says in a serious tone.

"He's asleep,"

"_**The perfect time to kill him and the bastard's seed as well. You are not the mother, only the carrier. You're supposed to have kids with someone you love!"**_

"Unless you have a one night stand," Ayami replies, irritating Miko.

"_**Do you really want to have a child by that…beast!"**_ Kiko says showing a picture of Madara.

"Of course not but it's too late. I'm pregnant with his child so what do you want me to do?"

"_**Stop being so carefree and let me take over your body again so I can do it. Let me kill him and the child, and then kill Sasuke after we have sex."**_

"Why do you want to have sex with him?" Ayami asks, utterly confused.

"_**I want to compare all three of the Uchiha men and see who the best is."**_

"Sasuke's younger so he won't be any good," Ayami replies, as Kiko laughs.

"_**True but I want to know where he stands. We kill them then we are free,"**_ Kiko says, happily.

"I'm with you on killing Sasuke-because he freed you and killing Madara-because he's a bastard- but I won't kill the child."

"_**We're too young to have a child. Here,"**_ Kiko says, tossing a knife to Ayami. She catches it. _**"Kill him now or face his wrath."**_

"I-I can't do it," Ayami mumbles, as a sleeping Madara appears in front of her on the ground.

"_**He raped you,"**_ Kiko says.

"Shut up," Ayami whispers, shaking. She clutches the knife closer to her.

"_**He took you away from your family and friends to use you as his toy for pleasurable moments."**_

"I'm warning you," Ayami hiss, glaring at her.

"_**Look at these!"**_ Kiko yells, showing Ayami flashbacks.

"I don't want to see it," Ayami whispers, turning her head around.

"_**Dammit Ayami, look! He has broken you wrists, leg, nose, and your jaw!"**_ Kiko shouts, pointing to the pictures. _**"All the bruises on your body are from him and everything he said to you. He doesn't even claim you as his girl so that shows how much he loves you."**_

"Love? I don't care if he loves me or not; that's you! I had a plan to escape but you fucked it up by being impatient!" Ayami yells, glaring at her.

"_**Me?"**_

"Yes you. I was going to leave as soon he has too much to handle on his plate. Don't you see it? Madara needs Naruto but we won't let him have him! Us leaf ninjas will fight and we have many allies to help us; then I was going to make an escape. We leaf ninjas will never leave a comrade to die. Madara thought I was actually obeying him,"

"_**Because you were, tramp."**_

"Hn," Ayami says, setting down the knife. "I'm done listening to your nonsense."

"_**Don't you want to hear about what he has done to you when you were unconscious?"**_

"I don't care ab-,"

"_**How he gave you the sharigan permanently? Or why your pregnancy is moving so quickly and you're barely showing? I know you want to find out what he has done to our body,"**_ Kiko says grinning.

"I-I-I don't," she stutters, touching her stomach.

"_**Stop stuttering and yes you do."**_

"I'm scared to find out Kiko." _**"I know and since you're still going through puberty; we're going to fuse with each other."**_

"I know, I know. He picked a bad time to impregnate me," Ayami mutters, glaring at his picture. "Stop showing his pictures!" _**"Not until you listen to me."**_

"Oh my fucking god! When will this end?"

"_**Puberty ends tonight. Our souls will fight each other to prove which mind deserves the body."**_

"I thought you said we're going to fuse with each other?" Ayami ask, questioning the girl.

"_**I did but one of our minds has to be dominated and our attitude will fuse. Ayami, next time you sleep, our battle will begin,"**_ Kiko says, fading away.

"I can't lose or my baby will die," Ayami says, opening her eyes. She's on top of Madara with a knife next to her. 'Damn,' she thinks, grabbing the knife. She tosses it across the room. 'When the hell did I get the knife? Did Miko get it while I was panicking?' Ayami thinks, moving off him.

"You're finally awake," Madara says, staring at her.

"I've been wake," she replies.

"Your mind wasn't present for about fifteen minutes," he says, getting off the bed. He grabs Ayami's arm, staring at wit his sharigan. She mirrors him showing hers. '**She has two of them…I need to train her on how to control and make it stronger than Sasuke's,'** he thinks, turning both of their sharigan off.

"Why do I have the sharigan?" Ayami asks, when he lets go of her arm.

"Tomorrow at six, we're going to train," he says.

"What did you do to me?" she asks, glaring at him. Madara walks away.

"Dammit, answer my fucking question!" she screams, grabbing his arm. "I deserve to know what you've done to me. I need to know why I'm going through all these changes," she says, in a pleading voice. He pushes her away, staring at her.

"Don't be late," Madara says catching the knife she threw at him. 'I wish I killed him when he was unconscious,' Ayami thinks, frowning. _**'Life without him will be almost pain free,' **_Kiko taunts. 'When do we fight?' Ayami asks, after Madara leaves the room.

'_**Soon…our body feels tired.'**_

'It's the baby isn't it? Damn, it's eating up all my chakara,'Ayami thinks pouting.

'_**That monster is going to kill us if we don't get rid of it!'**_

'Shut up and relax, this is what suppose to happen,'Ayami explains. She begins to meditate, ignoring Kiko's rants. 'I need to do something to clear my mind,'she thinks, taking a deep breath. An hour of meditating, Konan comes in quietly, and place some food in front of her. She leaves quickly out the room. Ayami opens up one eye, looking at the food.

"Is this a salad?" she says, staring at the food. **'**_**Their nice way of telling you you're fat,'**_ Kiko taunts. Ayami finish the salad quickly, finding a chocolate bar at the bottom.

"Konan is so nice," Ayami says, opening the wrapper. **'**_**They just called us fat and you're eating a chocolate bar. He won't look at you with lust anymore and you won't ever get laid again! This baby is going to make us gain like forty pounds and we won't be able to lose it!'**_

"Shut the hell up and I'm young…most of the weight will be gone when the baby comes out and I can lose the rest in three weeks flat," Ayami says, licking her fingers. **'**_**Did you finish that chocolate bar?' **_

"Yep and it was delicious too," Ayami says, smirking. She leaves out the door with the tray to the kitchen. Ayami watches the tray, ignoring Kiko rants about being fat. 'Uggh, she sound's like what Ino use to be about dieting,' she thinks, drying it off. Konan comes up from behind, tapping her shoulder.

"Madara wants you in his room," she says, walking away. Ayami leaves out the kitchen going back into her room, lying on the bed. **'**_**What, you're not going to him?**__'_ Kiko ask, pretending to be shock.

"I'm not his dog," she mutters out, her face into the pillow. **'**_**Can't really tell,'**_ Kiko response, ticking Ayami off. _**'You know, you should just go, since he won't touch you when you gain weight.' **_'Go to hell,' Ayami responses, frowning. '_**You know I'm right. He captured you because you're young with a banging body and he needs you. Now since you're going to gain weight, he's going to fuck someone else until the baby's out,'**_Miko says, sighing. 'She's right,' Ayami thinks to herself, blocking Miko from her thought. 'No no no. Ino told me to be confident and to never depend on a man…but he's the only reason I'm not dead, because he doesn't want to kill me yet. I wonder will the look in his eyes when he wants to have sex with me change? Sister told me to be confident in my body no matter what it looks like. I can always find a man when I need nookie so screw Madara! Any man should be lucky I'm even breathing their way.' **'**_**Like who?'**_Kiko asks, grinning. **'**_**You might be able to find a blind man but he can still touch and feel so you're out of lu-.' **_'Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch! I know plenty of big women who can find the sexiest men. All I need is attitude and confident and trust me sweetie, I have both,' Ayami says, smiling. She gets up and leaves out the room. 'I wonder is there hot peppers and chocolate around here?' **'**_**Gross,'**_Kiko says, cringing. Ayami bumps into something from laughing at Miko. She falls to the floor cursing silently and then looks up seeing Pain, staring down at her. Ayami quickly gets back up, brushing herself off.

"Oh Pein-sama, it's good to see you again," Ayami says, sticking out her chest a bit. _**'Slut.'**_ 'Skank.'

"Ayami," he replies, looking at her girl up and down. "I'm going to my office," Pein says, in a monotone voice.

"I'm going there as well," she says, walking to his office with him. She bends over slowing, grabbing a piece of paper off the floor and he closes the door, locking it. **'**_**Damn, if you're doing all of this you might as skip foreplay and do him now,'**_ Kiko says, staring at Pein. **'**_**I won't mind one bit.'**_

"I have paper work to do," he says, sitting down at his desk.

"Allow me to assist you," she purrs, sitting on his lap facing him. Pein grabs her waist, placing her on his desk. They take off their shirts, throwing them across the room. Ayami undo his pants as he yanks her shorts off along with her underwear. She reaches in his pants, stroking his dick. Pein unhooks her bra tossing it with their shirts; he then bites her neck, squeezing her breasts roughly.

"Hmm," she moans, grinding up against his cock, sending vibrations. Ayami wraps her legs around Pein's waist, grinding rougher.

"One moment," Pein whispers, opening his draw. **'**_**And the games begin,'**_Kiko and Ayami thinks, when they see Pein pull out a condom**. '**_**Quick question: why are you going to fuck him?' **_'To prove to Madara that he's not the only man I can grab.' _'__**He's going to hurt you,'**_Kiko says, as Pein puts on the condom. 'I don't care as long as he gets the message.' _**'Which is?' **_'I don't need him nor do I want him.'


	27. Chapter 27

Angel of Mine Chapter 27

'_Ayami talking in her mind'_

'_**Kiko talking'**_

'**Madara thinking'**

Ayami is in her room taking a shower. '_**I still can't believe we went through with it,' **_Kiko says still surprise. '_I'm not. It was bound to happen sooner or later and besides, I actually feel better,' _Ayami replies, washing her hair. '_**You might be feeling better mentally, but physically you're gonna feel pain. If Madara finds out that you did **__**it**__** with Pein**__**,**__** he's gonna get you,' **_Kiko warns, shivering. '_Don't you think I know that! I know he's going to beat me but I don't know when or how. I made my bed now I just have to lay in it,' _Ayami shrugs, rinsing her hair out.

'_**You don't seem to be worrying that much. Tell me, is fucking Pein really worth you getting beat over?'**_Kiko muse, twirling around.

'_It's the principle Kiko. I hate the control he has over me, how he leaves me in the dark, and how he played with my heart. Kiko I hate him!' _Ayami screams, holding her stomach.

'_**So having sex with Pein is like sticking it to him huh?' **_Kiko says, laughing.

'_No, what's sticking it to him would be killing this baby,' _Ayami grunts, pointing to her stomach.

'_**Are you actually gonna kill it?' **_Kiko asks, with excitement.

'_No! Hey I just have a crazy thought,'_ Ayami says, laughing a bit.

'**What is that?' **Kiko says, uninterested.

'_What if this baby is actually Itachi's or Pein's,'_ Ayami ponder.

'_**Don't say that! He will kill you and that baby,' **_Kiko yells. Ayami shushes her since she's giving her a headache.

'_I said __if__!' _Ayami shouts, laughing. '_**I know you said **__**if**__** but he will kick your ass if it actually happens,' **_Kiko says.

'_I know but it can't happen. Itachi's dead and Madara killed that baby, plus he was the last man I had sex with before I've gotten preg*yawn*nant_,' she yawns, turning off the water. Ayami steps out the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. '_You know what, something not right,' _Ayami thinks, taking the excess water out of her hair.

'_**What are you talking about?' **_

'_Where's Madara?' '__**Huh?' **_

'_He called for me thirty minutes ago and I didn't show.' _Ayami opens the door, walking to her bed. As she sits down, she feels a hand grabbing her by her neck slamming her to the wall.

"What t-the h-hell," Ayami chokes out, looking up at angry eyes.

"I sent for you, why didn't you come?" Madara hisses, loosening his grip so she can speak. '_Told you,' _Ayami says to Kiko. '_**Well this sucks,' **_Kiko response rubbing her neck. '_Why are you rubbing your neck for and I'm in pain?' _Ayami asks, angrily.

"Well, answer me," Madara says, getting impatient. '_**I feel almost everything you feel and believe me, I can definitely feel this.' **_*Smack* Ayami's face turns sharply to her right after Madara slaps her. Her eyes widen as blood oozes down her lip.

"Why didn't you come?" he demands in a cold tone. "Because I didn't want to!" she yells, angry that he slapped her.

"Because you didn't want to?" he grits through his teeth. Madara slings her to the ground, glaring at her. Ayami gets on her hands and knees wiping the blood off her lip.

"Because you didn't want to!" he yells, yanking her up roughly by her hair.

"Ow," Ayami mumbles, trying to pry his hand off her hair with no avail.

"Little girl you will answer my question," Madara says, staring into her eyes. "I will huh?" she asks, smirking. '_**Ayami,'**_ Kiko growls out.

"Are you mocking me?" he snarls. "Oh no no no. But why should I do it hun?" '_**Shut up Ay-.'**_

"There really isn't a legit reason for me to answer you. Nothing good will come out of it for me and you won't tell me the INFORMATION I NEED!" she screams, earning herself another slap.

"Why didn't you come?" he asks, slowly. "I will not repeat myself again," Madara warns, letting go of her hair.

"Because I am not your dog. If you wanted me, you could have come to see me yourself," she replies, coolly, folding her arms. '_I'm surprise this towel stayed tied up this long.' _"What do you want from me?" Madara toss her to the bed. She sits up on the bed puzzled. _**'How does he do that so quickly?' **__'My guess is as good as yours.'_

"Lose the attitude little girl," Madara says, walking to the bed. "Why didn't you tell me Sasuke put you under a genjutsu?"

"Oh sorry, I just thought that the mighty Uchiha Madara would have figured that out!" Ayami yells, sarcastically.

"Watch your tone," he says, in a dangerous voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Konan said she would even though I asked her not to." "You weren't going to tell me."

"It's not like you were going to do anything about it until you were finish using him," Ayami mutters, turning her back to him.

"I don't see the problem with waiting," Madara says, sitting down. "I want my revenge now," she softly mutters. "Do you really think you can get your revenge now? You're pregnant."

"And yet, I have to get up early in the morning so you can train me. Isn't that more dangerous," she hiss, still not facing him.

"Training your eyes and helping you learn new jutsu will be beneficial-."

"For you," she finishes. "I don't care about my eyes and I like the jutsus I do know. I don't need new ones." _**'Yes you do." '**__Shut up Kiko!' _

"Yes you do," Madara states, making Ayami frown. '_**Hehe, told ya so,'**_ Miko boasts, sticking her tongue.

'_Bitch, damn I feel horrible,' _Ayami whines, touching her cheek. '_**You look horrible too…just a heads up.'**_

'_You're not wanted! Wait until I fall asleep or something to talk to me,' _Ayami says, healing her face. Madara turns around, watching her heal herself. '**Guess she does know some medical jutsu.'**

"How far does your healing go?" he asks, turning her around to face him. He grabs her by the chin, studying her face. Not a single mark was on her face.

"Depends on how much blood-." "Your medical jutsu. How far does your healing go?"

"My face," she mutters as Madara strains himself from slapping her again. "Girl."

"Small cuts and wounds is all I can do." "You need to learn more medical jutsu," he says, letting go of her chin. "For what?" she asks, probing herself up by her elbows. Ayami jumps off her bed angrily.

"You want me to learn more medical jutsu so I can deliver this baby myself!" she shouts, pointing her finger at him. "You selfish bastard!" she yells, crying. "That's impossible to do. I can't do all that medical stuff the doctors or Ino and Sakura needs to do to deliver the baby," Ayami puffs, as the tears keep coming down. Madara grabs her wrist, pulling her back to the bed with him.

"You are not going to deliver the baby," he says, slowly. "Oh my god you are!" she yells, hysterically. He flicks her nose twice, making her shut-up immediately. "Ow," she whines rubbing it.

"Shut up. You'll have midwives or you'll go to the hospital." The tears stop and she hangs her head low. He releases his grip on her wrist and Ayami lies back down.

"Tomorrow at six, we will train," Madara says, leaving the room. '_He flicked my nose.' '__**He flicked our nose.' '**__I know,' _Ayami says, still shocked. '_**I thought he came in because we had sex. Thought you were a goner.' '**__It's not like he can really say anything because he smelt like sex.' '__**I didn't notice.' '**__It was faint. Well see you few.' _Ayami yawns, closing her eyes. '_**We have to fight, what the hell are you talking about?' **__'I read in the book that I will have a few hours of sleep,'_ Ayami says, tuning Kiko out and blocking her from her thought. '_I wonder who he had sex,'_ Ayami thinks falling asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Angel of Mines Chapter 28

"_Ayami wake up," Kiko says, shaking the girl. "Why?" she groans, turning over. "Because we have to fuse dammit!" Kiko yells, yanking her up. "Okay fine," Ayami whines, rubbing her eyes. Ayami's body appears without any hair or eyes. Ayami looks at her hair, happy that it's black and short again._

"_This is our body. We have to pick our hair and eyes between the both of us," Kiko explains to Ayami who's looking in a mirror._

"_Fine, I want my golden color eyes, and my black hair," Ayami says and it appears on the body._

"_Nothing that represents me will be there!" Kiko yells outraged. "And?" Ayami asks, not really caring._

"_I want my red eyes, and white hair!" Kiko yells as their hair changes white and eyes turn red. "Fine, our eyes will be golden but our hair remains white but short," Ayami says trying to make a compromise. Their eyes changes color and the hair is cut short._

Madara sits down on the bed staring at Ayami, seeing her hair changing colors.

"I'd prefer if you keep it black," he whispers, rubbing his thumb along her forehead. "It suits you."

"_Why can't our hair remain long?"_

"_My mother's hair is long and white; if you want it long then our hair will be black," Ayami states firmly._

"_But-."_

"_No buts! This is mine body and you're just living here for free! I really don't have to do any of this but I'm not going to be mean. How do you want our hair: long or white?" Ayami says tapping her foot._

"_I want both," Kiko says folding her arms. "What's wrong with keeping your hair long and white like your mother? You already have her eyes."_

"_And that's enough. You're pissing me off so it's staying black," Ayami says finalizing it. The body eyes and hair came and suddenly Ayami and Kiko start glowing._

"_Second stage: personality," the girls say as they merge into the body. They float in the air, staring at their personalities._

"_Okay we can have your nativeness; it will get us through this ordeal," Kiko says to Ayami making the girl tick._

"_We can combine our flirtatious style because we need both. My cuteness and voice along with your manipulative and seductive ways will make a kick ass combination. We can have your rudeness-."_

"_Excuse me; I'm not rude that's you!" Kiko yells._

"_I am not rude! I'm sweet and honest. You're rude and sarcastic!"_

"_What the hell was that you told Madara in the room a few hours ago huh? Or when you asked Itachi did he have a low sperm count? Or when you and Madara where arguing the first time you two had sex? And please don't forget the time when you and Hidan were in the basement talking about 'his performance ability'? I call that blunt and evil," Kiko says smiling at the pissed off teen._

"_Please, you've have been here for four days and you've been in so much trouble. You've yelled at Konan calling her and the Akatsuki Madara's bitches. You had tried to kill the baby-."_

"_And I will kill the little fucker."_

"_Not on my watch bitch," Ayami retorts, "you argue with Madara and in return gotten me a gash wound on my leg and both of my wrists broken."_

"_Didn't he cut us from head to toe and gave us broken thigh because of you?" Kiko asks._

"_But I didn't say shit so that don't count!" Ayami yells. "Beside, I've been here for two months compare to your four days. Arguments and fights are supposed to happen. Well I'm keeping __**my **__sweet and honest side plus we can have some of your rudeness; your evilness won't be in my body," Ayami says, flipping her hair over her shoulder._

"_My body this, my body that. Just shut the hell up, its mines too!" Kiko yells irritated. Ayami rolls her eyes and blows out. "You're right it's our body, I should ask you what you want to have. What do you want?"_

Ayami turns around facing Madara. Her towel comes undone and Madara puts his hand on her forehead.

"Sharingan," he says as he channels some of his chakara in her head. "Let's take a peek inside your mind."

_A shiver runs down Ayami's spine, feeling odd. They fall gently to the ground._

"_Ayami we have to fight now," Kiko says. Ayami gets into her stands, whipping out her kunai knife._

"_Pfft, what are you doing?" Kiko says trying to hold in her laughter. "We don't fight with knifes, this is hand-to-hand combat," Kiko says getting into stand._

"_Why the hell hand-to-hand?" Ayami asks, blocking Kiko round kick. "Because strength really does count as does mind power," Kiko explains swiping Ayami legs from underneath her. Before Ayami falls, she kicks Kiko in the face. _

"_Uggh," she hisses grabbing her mouth. Ayami charges at her aiming a punch to Kiko face. Kiko catches Ayami's fist and elbows her in the stomach then kicks her hard on the side. Ayami is sent flying to her left; she quickly gets up, dodging a downwards kick. Ayami grabs her thigh and slaps Kiko hard._

"_Stupid bitch," Kiko growls, as Ayami knees her in the back. Ayami grabs her arm, pinning her down to the ground. "Unfair! You can't beat me!" Kiko yells as she struggles against Ayami hold._

"_Just did," Ayami smirks. "Really? Because this fight isn't over by a longshot!" Kiko yells as a picture of Madara shows. Ayami glance at it, not loosening her grip._

"_Okay, what does this supposed to show me?" she asks, looking back down at Kiko._

"_What Madara did to you when you were asleep," Kiko says. _'Should I block it or not? Well she's going to find out sooner or later,' Madara thinks, popping out of her head.

"It looks like you do know how to hold your own. Beating her that quick is good," he mumbles, taking his hand off her forehead.

*Flash Back*

When the machine stopped, it print Madara grabbed Ayami from the floor and place her, not to gently, on the table. He grabbed a needle and filled it with a silvery substance. He looked down at her, seeing her chest rise up and down.

"It looks like you are a match," Madara stated, flicking the tip. He injected the needle into Ayami's lower stomach. The unconscious girl squirmed, not liking the feeling.

"You will give birth in eighteen weeks little girl. And do to your short pregnancy period, you won't show or feel all the burdens of being pregnant so be grateful," Madara said. "Be lucky my seed is inside you fertilizing because if it wasn't, I would have killed you," he hissed, leaving her alone.

"_What the hell?" Ayami says, interrupting the flashback. "Ayami!" Kiko yells from underneath her. _

"_He dropped me on that table hard!" she yells hearing Kiko sigh. "That's all? Not the fact about your pregnancy."_

"_Hell no. I had a broken bone in my thigh and he dropped he like a rag doll!" "Shut up complaining and watch the rest."_

Madara came back seeing Ayami sitting up on the table.

"Hmm, you're supposed to wake up in three weeks, not three hours," Madara said to the teen.

"_I don't remember-." "Shut up!"_

"I am **not** _Ayami__**,"**_ the teen replied, running her fingers through her hair. "My name is Kukiko, Ayami's other personality."

"I read about you," Madara said, walking closer to the girl. "You're her inner-demon. You can take over her body when she's unconscious and force her to do unthinkable acts…why didn't you show yourself before?" Madara asked.

"They sealed me," Kukiko shrugged, looking down at her leg. "Why do I have this big purple bruise on my leg? Did Ayami fall or something?" she asked, pointing at her leg.

"Ayami didn't listen so as a result, she has the bruise," Madara explained. Kukiko jumped off the table wincing at impact. "Well at least the bone isn't broken, but this is a nasty wound," she said, staring up at Madara.

"Who are you and why did you get us pregnant? You do know she's not eighteen?" she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"_Wow…you went beast on him. Surprise you didn't try to kill him…" Ayami trails off, seeing the two make out._

"_Heheh," Kiko smirks, feeling Ayami loosening her grip. __**'Anyone but her,'**__ Ayami thinks, staring at the picture. '__**I don't care who he do it with. Why?'**__ she thinks, as the picture fast forward to them taking their clothes off._

"Hmm," Madara says, seeing tears leaking down Ayami's eyes. He gently wipes away her tears. "Must be seeing something she doesn't like."

"_I can't believe this," Ayami says, letting Kiko go. Kiko seizing the opportunity knocks Ayami off her with full force._

"_Cha," Kiko yells sending Ayami flying back five feet. "Well believe it," Kiko says, smiling. "You know Ayami, he was truly fun," she says, kicking Ayami hard in the gut. Ayami gets on the hands and knees, trying to get up. She looks to the side, seeing the two having sex._

"Madara-sama," Kukiko moaned when he thrust roughly inside her.

"_This is some shit!" Ayami yells, punching Kiko in the face. "Ow," she whines, "you broke my nose."_

"_I don't care! He kissed you before he kissed me when we had sex! I don't care if it is my body; I demand to be the first one!" Ayami screams, knocking Kiko down to the ground. "I'm not the one who let my emotions fight my battles and you know what __**Kiko**__," Ayami says in a disgusted tone. "I truly don't care if you two fucked but to make-out before we did, pisses me off," she says, hovering over her. "But you know what…this actually turns me on. Never really seen how he works it but I'm impress." Ayami yanks her up smiling._

"_If he was soooo good, then why do you want to kill him hm? He must have dump you to the side when he was finished with you is that it? He had to treat you like garbage for you to want to kill 'his child' as you say. Fast forward this shit." Ayami smirks watching them finish._

"_Stop!" Kiko screams before Ayami punch her again. Okay…you win," Kiko growls, holding back her tears. Ayami looks down at Kiko with pity._

"_But," Kiko says, glaring up at Ayami with hatred. "I will not die!" she yells making both of them glow._

"_What the hell?" Ayami says as a white light blind the both of them._

Ayami opens her eyes, feeling sweaty. '_Something's not right, what the hell happened to Kukiko?' _ She wraps the towel around her looking at the nightstand. '**Six forty,'** Ayami reads, putting her hair behind her ear.

"Did you have a good dream?" Madara asks behind her. She turns around, glaring at Madara. "What the fuck do you want?" she growls, getting off the bed. Madara appears in front of her, grabbing her wrist. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, little girls shouldn't talk so naughty," Madara says in his Tobi voice. Ayami rolls her eyes, blowing out a breath. "What do you want?"

"You're late," he says, releasing his grip on her wrist. "Late?" Ayami repeats, rubbing her wrist. "Oh yea…you're forcing me to train today." "You have ten minutes exactly to get ready."

"What about clothes? I'm not training without them," Ayami says, walking into the bathroom.

"Depends if you're out of the shower in time," he replies, hearing the shower go on. Five minutes later, she comes out the bathroom naked. She puts the clothes on that Madara left for her. '_Damn, what the hell did Kiko meant by that?' _Ayami thinks, putting on her shoes. '_I still don't know how in the hell did I get the sharingan.' _

"Let's go," Madara says appearing behind her. "Okay then," she says walking to the door. He snatches her wrist, poofing them into the forest. "Ow…you could have given me a warning," Ayami complains as she rubs her wrist. She looks around seeing a waterfall and animals. "Pretty," she mumbles. "Come along," he says, walking to the water fall. "I want you to activate your sharingan," he explains, both of them kneeling down to the pond.

"Isn't there any hand signs to activate it?" Ayami says still staring at the water. "No."

"How do I activate it?" she asks, getting on her hands and knees. "Just think about it. Make sure the sharingan appears in both eyes," Madara says, getting up. "You have one hour then we will begin with taijutsu," he state walking away. '_**Okay…sharingan!' **_Ayami thinks looking at her eyes. '_**Dammit they're still yellow,' **_she thinks pouting.

"This will soooo take me longer than one measly ass hour!"


	29. Chapter 29

Angel of Mine Chapter 29

For the past thirty minutes, Ayami has only been able to activate the sharingan in her right eye, which is pissing her off to no end. She makes circles in the water, pouting.

"Uggh," she moans, running her fingers through her hair. Ayami throws a pebble across the pond to relinquish some of her frustration. '_I can't do this!' _she thinks skipping another pebble across the pond. Ayami lets out of growl in anger.

"I'm not a damn Uchiha. Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara had a fucking clue on what to do to activate theirs and plus, I'm not in control of my chakra at the moment," she says out-loud, lying on the grass. In the corner of her eye, Ayami notices two birds up very tall tree. The female's wing is wounded and the male is flying around her, gloating. Ayami watches with interest as the female spread her wings out and fly a few inches but falls back into the nest. The bird tweets out in pain and gets back up, walking to the end of the nest. The male bird flies around her chirping loudly. The female spread her wings again and then the male bird bumps the female knocking her out of the nest. Ayami gets up and runs to the tree hoping to catch the bird before she falls to her death. The female bird spreads out her wings flapping hard, trying desperately to fly out of her dire situation.

"She's only hurting herself even more," Ayami mumbles running up a tree. '_Wait…why does everything seem so slow?' _she thinks, ten feet away from the falling bird. As she reaches out her hand to catch it, the male bird, grabs the female bird by her wings and takes her to another tree. The female chirps out in pain as the male bird flies them back up to their tree, dumping her back into the nest. '_What the hell?'_ Ayami thinks, watching the female flinch back in pain. Tears flow freely down her eyes, covering her mouth with her hands. She jumps back down to the ground, walking away.

'_Depending on that one person we have in our lives. Trying to escape but can't because of the obstacles in our way. No matter what we do they still find us and cause us pain,' _Ayami thinks as she stares back at the bird with pity. '_I wonder is that bird is pregnant like me? If she is then she's the same as me, then we're both stuck in our state until the day we die.'_ Ayami slumps back down to the ground, seeing both sharingan in her eyes. '_Never knew watching a bird will activate my sharingan. I guess that's why birds are their animals. Sasuke has name his team Hawk, Itachi and his damn crows, plus Madara had a hawk as his partner back when the village started. Wait, aren't they associating with cats? That's like a slap to the face.' _Her thought was interrupted as she sees Madara's reflections in the water. She stands up and turns around to face him. He lifts her chin, staring into her eyes.

"You finally activate it in both eyes," Madara says, letting go of her chin. He faces the pond, looking back at Ayami.

"Follow these hand signs," he says, facing the pond again. Her eyes watch as he makes the serpent-ram-monkey-boar-horse-tiger sign.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu," Madara says, making a big ball of fire spew out of his mouth. Ayami looks amaze at how big and powerful the fire is. The flame is forty feet high and is about thirty-five feet in length. Ayami takes a couple of steps back because the flame is making her hot and sweaty. He stops the jutsu and faces Ayami seeing the awe on her face. She stares at his chest, seeing it moving perfectly normal as if this was nothing. '_He much more powerful than I though. I hope he doesn't expect me to perform the fire ball jutsu the same way he did.'_

"Try it," he says, smirking underneath his mask. Ayami hair covers her face, wondering how the hell is she going do that. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves and quickly glances back at Madara then forms the correct hand signs shakily. '_Second time I'm going to try a fire jutsu so please god, help me please this man so I can leave and go to sleep,'_ she prays in her hand, staring out into the pond.

"Um…fire style: fire." Madara grabs her wrist, stopping the jutsu.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks, when he releases grip on her wrist. Madara tuck her hair behind her ears giving her a better view.

"Your hair would have caught on fire if you completed that jutsu," he explains, as Ayami blush.

"Well at least I'm near the water. This is why I don't deal with fire jutsu," Ayami pouts, glaring down. She puts her hand out still staring down. "I need a knife," she whispers, as Madara looks at her through the corner of his eye.

"No," he replies crossing his arms. She looks up at him, getting into an offensive stand. "No? What the hell do you mean no!" Ayami yells, frowning.

"You are not cutting your hair," Madara snarls, glaring at her through his mask. "I don't want it this long!" Ayami yells enrage.

"You are not cutting your hair. End of discussion," he says, feeling her anger about to boil over.

"On your half but not mine! It's my hair and I will cut it if I fucking please! You never let me do what I want to me!" she yells, as angry tears fall down her face. '_Why the hell am I crying? Oh god please make me shut up before he gets mad! Why can't I control my emotions,'_ Ayami thinks as she continues to yell and fuss at Madara, who is barely holding in his anger.

"Shut up!" he snaps at Ayami who gets in a defensive stance. "Pull your hair back and perform the damn jutsu!"

"No!" she yells. Madara backhands her so hard that her sharingan shuts off on impact. Ayami touch her nose feeling the blood drip onto her hand. She spits out blood, feeling her lip is busted also. Her whole right side is stinging, as she feels a bit dizzy from the hit. Ayami looks up at Madara in shock as he walks up to her breathing heavily. '_Oh he is so pissed.'_

"Little girl, get up, pull your hair back, and perform this damn jutsu or so help me-."

"What! You're going to beat me or stress me out so badly that I'll lose this baby!" Ayami bawl, wishing she will _really_ shut the hell up. "Oh yea real smooth," she scoffs. He jerks her up by her wrist, restraining himself from hitting her again. He studies her face, seeing the damage he had caused.

"Little girl, perform the fire jutsu now," Madara says in a bleak voice. He shoves her roughly making her catch herself before she falls. Ayami feeling defeated, grabs her hair putting it on her right side. She runs through it, measuring that it falls nears her vagina. '_I know I promise Kiko that I'll keep it long, but this is too long,'_ she thinks, feeling faint. She holds her head and stumbles back a few steps. Ayami vision in her right eye becomes a bit blurry. She makes the boar-tiger-monkey-hare-serpent sign fast before Madara could stop her.

"Ice style: pine needles," Ayami says, as thousands of little ice needles hurls towards Madara. Ayami jumps a few steps back forming the hand signs monkey-serpent-hare-boar-monkey-dog-tiger.

"Ice style: Raiko blade," she whispers, jumping up a tree. A sword made of ice forms in Ayami's hand. Seeing Madara forming another fire ball jutsu, she grabs her hair and whacks it off until it reaches her mid-back. She runs away when she realizes that Madara quickly destroyed all the needles. She knows he needs to cool off and plus, she doesn't want to get hit again. '_If I know how to cut me a bang, I would be set,'_ she thinks, as her hair falls all over her face jumping from tree to tree. Ayami's vision becomes blurry and she stumbles on a branch. She falls hard to the ground with a loud thud, and skits until she hits a tree. Ayami takes a deep breath, taking in all the pain. Her clothes are ripped and she hurt her knee on the impact. As she struggles to get up, branches wraps around her wrist and ankles, holding her down.

"What the hell," she breaths out heavily, looking up. In her vision, she sees a blurry figure walking up her. She knows it Madara, and she puts her head down, out of pain and fear. He walks up to Ayami slowly, seeing her trying to yank her wrists free.

"You cut your hair," he says couching down, holding her chin, looking into her eyes. He takes off his mask settling it down.

"I told you not to but you did anyway," Madara hisses, undoing her binds. Ayami whimpers, scared of not knowing what's he's going to do next. He picks her up by her waist, making her stand up. Ayami keeps her head down, not looking into his eyes.

"Take off your clothes," he demands in a harsh voice. Slowly she begins to take off her clothes. Madara takes her clothes and throws her against a tree. He grabs her hands, putting it behind her back. He leans into her ear, whispering darkly. "Talking or using my usual punishments don't work on you," he bites her neck deeply, making it bleed. Ayami wiggles a bit, making Madara smirk against her neck. He uses his free hand and kneads her breast roughly, hearing her protest. He grinds her pelvic up against her, feeling her struggling against his grip.

"I would be still girl, you're making me quite hard," he chuckles, trailing his tongue up and down her neck. Ayami holds her head up, blinking back her tears. He grabs her leg lifting her hold frame up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He lets go of her hands and sinks his teeth down into her neck again hearing her cry out in pain. Ayami, weakly try to push him off her.

"Please stop," she whimpers, as he bites her nipples. He tugs her nipples between his teeth letting it go.

"You disobey me, why should I?" Madara says, sucking her breast. He pulls back, admiring the bruises he did to her breasts. "You have two options," he says, as she sets her feet on the ground.

"You will do the fire ball jutsu until I feel like it is good enough without any clothes on or," he says, unzipping his pants, letting his semi-hard dick free. Ayami dreading, hating what she thinks his other option is.

"You give me a blow job and you will train for two to three hours or until you pass out," he says, touching her bruise cheek. Ayami eyes go wide, not liking those options. Both of them humiliating and degrading at the same time. She lowers her eyes, thinking which one would be the better choice. She hates blow jobs; it-it didn't feel right to her and to do it for clothes? That would make her feel like a cheap whore. On the other hand, it's chilly and she really doesn't know any fire jutsu. She might be there all night, cold as hell, and plus he has really high standards and he's mad. So the question is should she give him a blow job and be with clothes for the night or stand up there naked freezing. She gets cold really fast so she's weighting her options. Madara grabs her waist bringing her out of her thought.

"My patience is thinking," he whispers in her ear, parting her legs. He puts his tip in her entrance then taking it out. He does this a few times, making Ayami shiver. He picks her up, using the tree to support her weigh. Madara wraps her legs around him, smiling smugly.

"It doesn't matter to me both ways," Madara says, thrusting completely inside of her not moving. "I'll enjoy whatever option you choose. Until you make your decision, well you know what's going on," he sneers, thrusting slowly inside her. Ayami lets out a squeaky moan as her hands hang lifeless. Tears run down her eyes as she trying hard to find an answer quickly. This rough thrusting is making it difficult for her to concentrate. He compress her body to the tree as he thrusts inside her faster and faster. Making his rhythm thrust in all the way once then thrust half way. Okay she hates the way sperm taste and it's uncomfortable when something huge is force down your throat. Madara pulls her into a deep kiss, knowing it will sting her lips. Ayami puts her hands up to his chest, putting some distance between them. She turns her head to the side, blowing on her bottom lip to ease the pain. Her heart beats faster as she feels herself coming close.

"I-I know what I want t-to c-chose," she stutters out, making Madara thrust inside her harder. She cums and shakes off her light headedness and continues speaking. Taking some deep breaths to calm down, she turns back to face him.

"I want option number one," Ayami says, speaking clearly so he won't say he doesn't understand her or he didn't hear her.

"Okay," he grunts, still thrusting inside. He squeezes her ass, as she twitches with anger. She unwrap her legs around from him to get down but he's holding up her thighs to keep her up.

"Aren't you going to stop? I *pant* gave you my answer," Ayami growls, wiping her tears away. He ignores her and continues to pound inside her body without mercy. A few minutes later, he cums deeply inside of her, grunting. He let go of her legs, puts his penis back in his pants, and then zips it back up.

"Did you actually think I was going to stop without getting my fill as well?" Madara says, smirking at Ayami who's using the tree to stay up. She glares at him through her hair with hatred as he bends down to grab his mask and puts it on. Madara also picks up her clothes and motions for Ayami to come as he walks away. Thinking she's distancing herself ten feet from him, he puts her to a little test. When Madara stops, Ayami stops; when he walks she walks; when he runs, she still walks but speeds up when he almost get out of her sight. As soon as they reach the pond, he puts her right to work. Forming the right signs and moving her hair out the way, Ayami did the jutsu. The flame was four feet high and two feet in length which did not impress the older Uchiha.

"Do it again," Madara barks. Following his orders, Ayami does it again. The second time didn't impress him because it was the same as before.

"Again!" he yells, making the girl cringe. The third time the charm is what the girl hopes as she does the same signs.

"Fire style: fire ball jutsu," she whispers taking a deep breath, making the ball bigger and brighter. This time the flame reaches six feet and was three feet in length but it still did not impress Madara. He sees Ayami bending over, breathing harder than usual.

"Tired after only three tries? You should have picked the second option," he taunts. Ayami stands up and do it again. Fourth time, ball still six feet but four feet in length; fifth time, the ball is seven feet but three feet in length. '_Why does my length suck?'_ she thinks doing it again. After three hours of trying and the twentieth time, the ball was fifteen feet high and eleven feet in length which finally impress the Uchiha. Ayami falls to the ground breathing heavily.

"Here," he says, tossing her back her clothes. Her chakra is almost gone and she finally made it wide enough to make him stop barking at her. Her whole right side is purple, and her eye is a bit swollen. The swelling on her lip went down and her nose was a little red. Dried up blood, was on her upper lip and chin.

"Hurry up and put your clothes on so we can go back to the base. You can fix yourself up when we get there," Madara says, eyeing her. She quickly puts on her clothes, and walks pass him. Today will not be good for either of them.


	30. Chapter 30

Angel of Mine Chapter 30

Ayami walks fast in front of Madara, ignoring the pain in her knee. She needs to get away from him…now! She's still pissed at the fact he hit her. '_When we usually argue, he doesn't hit me unless I try to injury myself or him,'_ Ayami thinks, wincing at the burning sensation in her leg. She's almost at the base nothing is going to stop her from taking a shower and then healing her leg. She holds her arms at eye length, staring at the bruises that are forming. She frowns dropping them back to her side.

"Oh my god I smell like sex and blood," Ayami mumbles, feeling so icky. '_I wish I jumped in the damn lake but knowing him he might have beaten or rape me again,'_ she thinks bitterly. Ayami admires her surrounds, taking a deep breath. '_I might look awful but the forest is beautiful,'_ she thinks letting a small smile creep on her face. In the corner of her eye, she sees a big black blur behind the tree. Ayami stops and face the creature trying to get a better look. She walks up to it slowly, grinning at what she sees.

"A wolf," she whispers softly. She never saw a black wolf before so this is exciting to her and its asleep. As she walks closer to observe it, Madara grabs her by the waist and drags her back in the direction of the base. Ayami begins to struggle against his grip, jerking her body in the other direction. He yanks her again, picking her up bridal style walking away. Madara glares down at her, finally making her submit to him. Ayami looks back at the wolf, who's staring at her intensely.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to walk up to wild animals?" Madara asks, breaking Ayami out of her trance. The wolf gets up and walks away. It turns back glancing at her but then gets on its way. She's still staring at the wolf, wondering if it's a lone and what gender it is.

"Ayami," he growls, snapping her out of it again. She shakes her head, sighing. Madara teleports them into his room. Ayami gets down from his arms, walking towards the bathroom, trying her hardest not to limp. She slams the door shut and turns on the shower water. She takes all the twigs and leafs that she sees out of her hair. Ayami strips off her clothes once again and slowly steps into the shower. '_I should take a bath but I need to wash my hair and I might not be able to get out…I might not want to get out,'_ Ayami thinks, putting the shampoo in her hands, rubbing it all over her hair. She scrubs her hair harshly to get out the dirt and god forbids…bugs. Ayami shifts her weight on her right leg, holding her left in the air a bit. She washes her hair twice and begins to scrub her body. Blood, dirt, and cum goes down the drain, as well as tears. Ayami begins to cry, hitting the wall with both of her fist.

"I don't feel clean," she says, clenching her fist tightly. "I don't feel clean, I don't feel clean," she repeats fast as she continuingly bangs the shower walls.

"So dirty, so icky, so…so…so…used," she whispers, crying harder. "So used, disgusting, cheap," she slowly states, falling down in the tub. Ayami sees the hickeys, the cuts, and bruises over her body to confirming her theory. She sees her leg swelling up then turns off the water. She stays in the tub for about a good ten minutes feeling sorry for herself, then gets out the tub drying herself off. Ayami stares in the mirror, seeing the huge hickey on the top of her breast. Her eyes look so red and her face, although cleaner, still looks messed up. She looks down; remember the little bundle she's carrying in her stomach. Absentmindedly, she rubs her stomach, sighing at her luck with men. '_How can I carry this baby to the full term with __**that**__ man as its father? It's ridiculous plus I cave under stress. Will this baby even live?'_ The door knob turns, and Ayami looks out of the corner of her eyes seeing Madara with some clothes in his hand. He tosses her the clothes and leaves out the room, closing the door behind him. Ayami look at the clothes, putting on the panties and bra. She stares at the long wide sleeves mid-thigh length forest green kimono with splits on the side. She quickly puts it on and grabs the bandages from the cabin with disinfection. Ayami sits on the edge of the tub and applies the disinfection carefully, and then wraps the bandage tightly around her leg. She stands up and tries her leg out. She looks at her leg smiling at the results. It doesn't hurt that bad and she can walk on it without trying to hide the limp. Ayami leaves out the bathroom seeing Madara on the bed without his mask on reading a book. She sees a stack of books on the bed next to him.

"These are medical and chakra control books, I want you to read and study from them," Madara says, not looking at her. She counts seven books, rolling her eyes at all the damn reading she will have to do. '_I'm a fucking jonin for crying out loud, I know how to control my chakra well,'_ Ayami thinks, grabbing one chakra control book and one medical book. _'But lately I can't control my chakra well because I'm pregnant; hopefully this book will teach me something on how to control and maintain it.' _She opens the book, flipping through the pages seeing several jutsu she already knows how to do and others she know how to do half-way. This book has nothing to offer her. She already knows how to meditate, mold chakra into her hands, and throw utensils covered with chakra through solid objects. Just because she can't beat him doesn't mean she's weak or stupid. Ayami toss that book back on the bed and flips through the medical book.

"Your leg," he comments, looking at the wrap.

"Hm," Ayami says, walking to the door.

"Little girl," Madara growls out, making her stop from leaving.

"It's bruised," she replies leaving. Madara gets up following her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Madara demands, from behind her.

"To my room," she says. Madara scoffs grabbing her free hand. He turns her around to face him.

"You have no room, what I say you're staying at is where you're going to be," he sneers, dragging her back to his room. Ayami lets out a breath, hitting his arm hard with the book.

"I would stop if I were you," Madara threatens staring down at her.

"I would let me go if I were you," Ayami says, snatching her arm loose. '_I already have too many bruises on my arm,'_ she thinks, quickly glancing at them. She can feel his anger rising up to dangerous levels. Madara grabs Ayami by her upper arm, walking back to the room. When they get there, he throws her on the floor and closes the door mumbling something she can't understand. Ayami, realizing that he punishing her again, tries to open the door.

'_He locked the door!'_ Ayami thinks, frantically pulling at the door.

"Let me out!" Ayami yells, banging on it. Madara, smirking behind his mask, taps his chin.

"No," he says in his Tobi's voice. "You Bastard! Let me out!" she shrieks, hitting the door harder.

"Why should I when you keep disrespecting me?" he taunts, hearing her cry. "You didn't listen to me all day while training and you won't follow order. This will teach you-."

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Ayami screams, knowing he activated a seal, locking her in.

"I don't like to take orders from no one Ayami," Madara says. He hears the shower on and angrily rips off the seal. He goes inside the room, getting hit in the chest with an ice ball. He grabs his chest, glaring at the girl. Ayami looks at Madara, knowing what's coming up next. Stalking towards her, with one hand, he grabs Ayami's wrist together and slaps her on her already bruise cheek. Not as hard as before but still hard enough to sting. She looks at him frowning.

"Try something like that again (squeezing her wrist tightly) and I'll break your wrist again understood," he whispers harshly. She nods her head only for him to squeeze tighter and bending her wrist.

"I said am I understood? Speak," he says as Ayami whimpers.

"Hai," she says in a barely audible voice. "What?" he asks, bending it farther to the point of snapping.

"Hai!" she says louder. Madara loosens his grip but still won't let her go. He traces his thumb over her busted lip, feeling her flinch.

"You will only leave his room to train and nothing else. Until I think you learned your lesson, you can leave as much as you want," he says, lifting up his mask, kissing her.

"You didn't let me leave just five minutes ago," Ayami says, lowly. He lifts her chin, staring into her eyes.

"You disobeyed me while training," Madara says, smirking.

"Yea but you gave me this lovely bruise on my cheek," Ayami says smiling as Madara smirk fell. "Oh plus this bruise knee and let's not forget that you raped me in the forest and made me train without any clothes on." She giggles irritating Madara. She stops and glares at him.

"Wasn't that enough," Ayami asks in a cold tone. Madara moves his mask to the side, observing her face.

"Hmm," he says tapping his chin. "No," he replies. He holds her wrist down, leaning close to her ear.

"You had to be punish and it seems only something harsh will quiet you down," he explains, patting her bruise cheek lightly.

"That or talk to me as another human being. Meaning no slapping or beatings and it wouldn't kill you to treat me as one either," she counters. Madara lets go of her.

"You're right but you belong to me meaning I can treat and talk to you however I please," he says possessively. He grabs Ayami's ass with both hands, yanking her closer to him. She yelps in surprise knowing it's no use to struggle.

"When I see what I want to see, then I will treat as you please," Madara says kissing her on the lips roughly. Ayami pulls back feeling blood leaking out her lip. He removes one of his hands and goes inside his cloak pocket.

"Here," Madara says, pulling a pouch filled with red liquid. He gives it to Ayami, who reluctantly takes it.

"Thanks," she mumbles, looking down to her left. "Drink it."

"I'm not thirsty," Ayami replies. He returns his hands back to her bottom, giving it a harsh squeeze. She turns her head quickly to him, seeing his cold stare.

"You need to eat as well-it's almost noon and you haven't eaten or drink all day."

"I'm not hungry either," Ayami says shaking her head.

"Little girl you are going to eat," he growls. "You are truly trying to make it more difficult for me."

"N-no that's not it," she says, cursing at herself mentally for stuttering.

"Then get something to eat!" he yells, hurting her ears.

"Madara please! I-I'm not hungry or thirsty. I-I just w-want to go to sleep; I'm tired," she says, feeling him let go.

"Fine, but I expect you drink this and eat. Food will be in here while you'll sleep," he says then walks, out the door, locking it again. Ayami pushes all the books to the floor, and then gets on the bed, lying down. She shuts her eyes, turning to her left moving her body into fetal position. '_I wonder what would be worst: my baby being a girl or my baby being a boy?'_ and with that she fell into a deep sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Angel of Mines Chapter 31

Konan opens the door to Madara's room, and walks in with a plate of food. She sits the food on the desk with a glass of milk.

"What is it?" she hears Ayami say. Konan looks across the room, seeing Ayami in a corner reading her medical book. Konan studies the girl. The teen knees are propped up to her chest, settling the book on them. Ayami turns the page, not bothering to look up at Konan. Keeping her straight face, Konan walks closer to Ayami. Ayami hair is covering her face, burying herself further into the book.

"I brought you food-,"

"The last time you fed me, it was something for gerbils. You fed me gerbil food," Ayami says, turning to the next page. '_She sound congested,'_ Konan thinks after hearing the girl speak. '_Is she sick?'_

"Gerbil food?" Konan asks. Ayami sighs, rubbing her temples.

"That dried lettuces crap," she response in a throaty tone.

"You mean a salad." "If that's what you want to call it," Ayami says, closing her book. "It didn't have any meat, crotons, tomatoes, cucumbers, nothing-oh my god! Is that another salad?" she asks, horrified. Ayami glances up at Konan, yawning. She covers her mouth, waiting for Konan's answer.

"It's a tuna fish sandwich with apple slices and a glass of milk," Konan states, seeing a frown creeping on Ayami's face.

"Tuna fish? Milk? Apple slices? I don't want this shit!" Ayami complains standing up.

"Ayami," Konan says, letting out a deep breath. Ayami tosses the book on the bed and walks to the bathroom. She turns to Konan one more time, still not showing her face or eyes. "If you need me, I'll be in the bathroom," she huffs, sniffing. Konan-seeing the wrap on her leg-walks up to the girl, stopping her in her track.

"Ayami," Konan says, grabbing her arm. "Are you sick? What's wrong with you?" she asks, spinning the girl around. Konan eyes widen, seeing Ayami's swollen face. Her eyes are red and puffy so Konan can indicate that she was crying.

"Ayami, what happened?" Konan asks, gently grabbing the girl hands.

"Madara," she replies. Konan puts Ayami's hair out of her face to get a good look of her face. Half her face is purple, her lip is busted, and her nose is broken. '_Madara, what the hell were you thinking,'_ Konan thinks angrily. She leads Ayami to the bathroom and closes the door. Konan grabs and wets a towel. Ayami puts the towel seat down and sits on top, looking up at Konan-who is folding the towel and putting it on the edge of the sink.

"Ayami I'll have to fix your nose," Konan says seeing the girl tense up. "M-My nose? What are you talking about?" Ayami asks confuse. Konan touches the tip of the teen's nose and on instinct, she yanks backward hissing in pain.

"It's broken," Konan replies staring into the teen eyes. "Blow into this? We'll see if it's broken or swollen," Konan says handing the wet towel to Ayami. She blows into it and looks at the towel disgusted; it was stained with mucus and blood. Ayami looks back up at Konan her tears reforming. Konan puts both palms on either side of Ayami nose. Ayami blinks back her tear embracing herself for the pain. '_This is gonna hurt like hell_,'she thinks. Konan claps her hands against Ayami's nose, and begins to straightening it out. Ayami bites her already busted lips as her tears fall down her face. It hurts too much for her not to cry and he broke someone on her…again! After five gruesome minutes, Konan finally finishes placing Ayami's nose in place, sighs at the blood on her hands. She looks back at Ayami who's barely focusing on her surroundings.

"Ayami," Konan says, getting the girl's attention. Ayami grabs the towel and cleans the rest of her nose from wet to dry blood and mucus.

"Konan that was painful," Ayami moans. She uses a clean spot of the towel to wipe her lip off. "It couldn't be helped."

"I know," Ayami replies sadly. Konan looks at the teen with pity. '_She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment.' _

"Ayami, how long were you awake?" Konan asks, washing the blood off her hands.

"Over two and a half hours, why?" the teen asks, standing up. Ayami washes out the towel when Konan finished. She turns off the water, letting the water drip.

"Madara told me to let you sleep for three hours then prepare your meal. Aren't you still tired?" Konan asks going back into the room.

"Of course," Ayami response, and puts the towel on the sink. She walks slowly as she feels herself getting dizzy.

"Why don't you go back to sle-?" "I don't like this room," Ayami states, sitting back down in the corner. She hugs her knees and stares back up at Konan with anger.

"I had a bad dream, I hate this room, and I feel uncomfortable in here. Fucking bastard broke my nose…I didn't even know it was broken," she mumbles, rocking back and forward. Konan grabs the tray of food off the desk and sits it down in front of Ayami. Ayami slides the tray to her left, putting her face on her knees, carefully not to hurt her nose.

"You need to eat."

"Not hungry."

"Madara wants you to drink this," Konan says, taking the packet of blood off the bed and placing it in front of her.

"The site of blood is making me nauseous," Ayami whispers. "Ayami you must eat something. You're getting bags under your eyes and you're losing your color. You look sick-,"

"I'm sick of him," Ayami hisses out, frowning. Konan can't see it since Ayami is still hiding her face. "He probable just want me to drink the blood heal my face since he can't stand to look at me like this. I just want to heal my nose, eye, and lip; my cheek and leg can stay the way it is until they heal on its own." Ayami hand glows turning a bright green. Konan watches as Ayami puts her hand on her eye, reducing the swelling. Her blurry vision became clearer as she doesn't have to focus really hard on the person to see them. The teen then heals her nose and lips as they back to their normal color. Ayami touches her nose, still feeling a little bit of pain but she can bear it.

"How…do I look Konan?" Ayami says, breathing heavy. Konan observes the girl then nods.

"Better, are you okay?" Konan asks concern. "Yea…that jutsu took some…energy out of me," Ayami says, feeling tired. Konan shakes her head at the girl stubbornness.

"Ayami if you're tired, go lay down," Konan says in a motherly tone. Ayami shakes her head vigorously, frowning.

"No-no I can't…t-this t-this room is unbearable…if I fall out, take me back to my old room because I can't stand this room!" Ayami yells frustrated. "Oh that's right, I can't leave this room," she mumbles, pulling some of her hair behind her ear.

"Konan, why am I a jounin for the leaf village?" Ayami says, quietly.

"You're strong and you're village think you deserve that title."

"No I'm not," Ayami says leaning against the wall. "I don't see how…I-I mean I can barely get a scratch on Madara, I barely beat that Suhu boy, and I can't perform a lot of jutsus!" Konan blinks trying to think of what is she's talking about.

"Suhu?" Ayami pouts, running her fingers through her hair. "The boy with the pretty purple eyes is who I'm talking about. When he did that water jutsu…the one when he can turn into liquid to avoid taking a full hit unless it's electric is something I should know. I remember my mother teaching me all sorts of water jutsu and yet, I can only remember about half of them," Ayami says, tracing a circle with her finger on her knee. She grabs a slice of apple and eats it.

"Hn, I thought you said you weren't hungry," Konan says as a small smile appears on her face.

"I did," Ayami says eating another slice of apple, "but my baby needs the nutrients. I'm not going to let my baby suffer because the father's an ass."

"Goodbye Ayami, I have a mission tomorrow," Konan states, leaving out the room. "Bye," Ayami says with her mouth stuff with tuna. She finishes her sandwich in ten minutes in hopes of giving her baby enough vitamins- and to find some candy. Her eyes sparkle with joy as she finds gummy worms under her plate.

"I have to thank Konan for these little snacks," Ayami smile, ripping open the pack. She weaves some signs and out shoot a pole of ice from the bathroom. She molds the pole of ice into a mini mirror to look at herself. Ayami loosens her robe, exposing her wounds and marks.

"Should I drink the blood or heal this myself?" Ayami ponders, touching a bruise on her neck. She activates the sharigan in only her left eye, making the teen frustrated.

"Why can't I activate it in both eyes!" she yells rubbing her neck. Her fingers turn to water, shocking the girl. Ayami jumps up, wiggling her fingers. She reaches down to grab a cup and to her surprise, she can actually pick it up.

"Wow," she mumbles, putting the glass down. The mirror, still floating in the air, moves up with the teen. Ayami activates her other eyes, then puts her arms up to the mirror. Both her arms turns to a bright green color, and then to water. Ayami, who is kind of surprise, isn't really that surprised. It's more like she is just interested. Ayami arms turns back solid completely heal. No marks or bruise is sporting on her arms.

"I've done this before," she says out-loud confused. Ayami turns the mirror back into liquid and sends it back into the bathroom just before Madara enters the room. Ayami stares at him suspiciously. _'Did he block more of memory than he led on?'_


	32. Chapter 32

Angel of Mine Chapter 32

Ayami breaks her stare from Madara and looks at the floor. '_Knowing him he might have blocked my memories of jutsu since he did block the first time we met from me. I wonder if I ask him will he tell me the truth,'_ she thinks as she twirls some of her hair around her finger. Madara, unknown to Ayami, is looking at the girl up and down with lust. Her kimono is falling off her shoulders, giving him a great view of her breast; the innocent lost expression on her face with her pouty lips part; and her nice long legs. He slowly looks up stopping at 'his' possession, the prize he going to have in a couple of minutes. Ayami-in Madara's eyes-is taunting him as she shifts her weight to her right side showing more of her legs, and letting her kimono slide down some more. Madara close the door, making Ayami turn her head to him. She looks up at him, parting her lips to say something but stops before something comes out. _**'She looks so damn…fuckable,'**_ Madara thinks, feeling his dick get semi-hard. He walks up to her, noticing her face looks better than it did when he left. She still has a bruise on her cheek but it went down noticeably. As he walks closer, Madara notices the blood packet is on the bed, untouched. He grabs the bag and tosses it up and down in his hand, glaring at the girl.

"Didn't I tell you to drink this?" he says, grabbing her by the forearm. He yanks her to his chest, looking down into her eyes, maliciously glaring at her. Ayami tenses up and clears her throat.

"I thought it would be best if I tried using medical jutsu to heal my wounds instead of drinking the blood," Ayami says, wondering if she made the right choice.

"What makes you think it would be okay with me if you didn't do what I said?" he states, lightening his grip.

"What's the point of me learning medical jutsu if I can't even heal myself?" she counters, rubbing her forearm. "Beside, thinking about drinking that is making me a bit sick," she adds, hoping he will back off. And luckily for her, he did. She covers her mouth and yawns, still tired from her day.

"You ate some of your food," Madara mumbles more to himself than to her, looking at the food. He grabs her arms gently, raising her sleeves up, inspecting her arms. '_**No bruise present on either arm. She's better than i gave her credit for,'**_ he thinks, releasing her. Ayami-realizing how low her kimono has fallen-pulls it up quickly, much to Madara dismay. Madara eyes follow her as she reaches over the bed to grab a book, seeing the bottom of her dress hiking up her thighs. His dick gets harder when he gets a glimpse of her red lace panties. '_**This girl is doing it on purpose,'**_ he thinks, getting behind her.

"Uchiha, what are you doing?" Ayami asks, feeling Madara putting his hand on her back. Agitated by the name, he roughly flips her on her back then takes off his mask. Ayami, shocked, probes herself up with her elbows. She scoots back as Madara gets on the bed.

"What do you think?" he growls, grabbing one of her legs. He pulls her towards him, smirking at her frighten expression. Madara parts the girl's legs, feeling her struggle to keep them closed.

"That's not going to work," Madara taunts getting between them. He puts his arms on both sides of her waist, blocking her in. Ayami pulls her kimono closer together, feeling uncomfortable. Madara removes one of her hands and kisses her neck.

"There's no need to be shy," he whispers against her neck. He lowers her all the way to the bed and grabs both of her hands, putting them on the side of her head. He kisses her neck tenderly, traveling up to her plump, lips. Madara kisses the corners of her lips then goes to her cheek and then back down to her neck. Ayami looks up at the ceiling moaning as Madara kisses her spot. _'I should ask him now,' _she thinks, feeling herself getting a bit heated.

"M-Madara?" Ayami says, feeling nervous. He looks up at her, and then unties her dress. Madara slides her dress off her shoulder, exposing her bra.

"What?" he says harshly. He rolls up the end of her dress up to her ass, exposing her red lacey underwear. '_**I'm glad I chose them,'**_he thinks, playing with the trim.

"I was wondering if…if," she says, trying to motivate herself. '_I can do this,'_ she thinks to herself. Ayami looks Madara straight in the eyes.

"If I can cook for myself," Ayami says firmly. '_Damn I bitched out,'_ she thinks, crying mentally.

"You want to cook for yourself? Why would you want to do that if someone preparing your meals?" Madara says curiously. She sits up, making Madara sit up as well.

"I want to cook something that I'm in the mood for plus, I don't want my cooking skills to get rusty," Ayami explains, lowering her eyes. Madara puts his hand on his chin, thinking.

"Hmm…what's in it for me," he says smirking. Ayami looks up and blinks twice.

"Huh?" she asks, confused. "I said what's in it for me," Madara restates, grabbing her chin.

"Depends on whatever you want I guess," she says, cringing on the inside. "I want you to cook me dinner tonight. If it's up to my standards then you can cook for yourself." Madara lets go of her chin.  
"What about everyone else?" Ayami asks, concerned. "What of them?" "Shouldn't I cook for them as well? It would be rude to just cook for the two of-."

"They're all gone-." "Konan's gone?" Ayami asks, interrupting Madara. "Everyone is gone on a mission."

"We're the only ones left in the whole base?" she asks, getting off the bed. "Yes we are," Madara says, getting annoyed with her questions. "Damn," she mutters, picking up her tray of food. She walks towards the door, only to be stopped by Madara.

"Where the hell are you going?" Madara asks pissed. Ayami looks up at him baffled. "To the kitchen to cook," she holds up her tray to him, "I don't want this crap and I'm hungry now." Ayami puts the tray on the desk, and pulls the bottom of her dress down then smooth it.

"I'm not hungry and it's 5:40," Madara says, lifting up the bottom of her dress. "Depending on what's in there, it might take me an hour or long, and stop messing up my dress," Ayami complains, removing his hands off her dress.

"No," Madara says kissing her neck, as Ayami takes the plate off the desk. She leaves out the room with Madara following her to the kitchen where she dumps the food in the garbage. She puts the dishes in the sink, and washes them and her hands. Ayami turns off the water and goes to the refrigerator.

"Now let see what's in here," Ayami says, opening the door. She looks around, scanning the food. '_Milk, cheese, eggs, butter, peas..eep!' _she thinks as she feels Madara hands snaking up her thighs. Ayami legs shivers as he moves her dress up her ass, showing her panties.

"Madara," Ayami growls as she feels herself getting wet. "I'm trying to find something to cook," she says from inside the refrigerator.

"Finding and cooking food are two different things," Madara shrugs, pulling down her panties. She jerks and hits her head on the door.

"Ow!" she says, rubbing her head. She moves back onto Madara, and grabs the milk and butter, and hops towards the counter, the dress still hiked up. Ayami sets the items on the counter and reaches down to put her underwear up, only to be stop by Madara. He presses her body between his and the counter.

"I pulled these down for a reason," he whispers, grabbing a knife off the counter. Ayami looks at the blade a little frighten as he ease it down her side.

"I want a little…entertainment, while you cook," Madara says, cutting the panties off her. He scoots back, letting her go.

"How the hell will this be entertaining?" Ayami asks, pissed. "For me it will…not so sure for you," he states leaning against the counter with the knife still in his hand. Ayami scoffs, and pulls her kimono down _again._ She goes back to the refrigerator, and look at the meat. '_Chicken or shrimp,'_ she thinks, grabbing both bags and putting them on the counter.

"You're cooking both?" Madara asks, moving out the girl way. Ayami reaches up and opens the cabinets.

"Only one…I need to see what kind of sauce is in here," she replies, taking the sugar, grease, flour, pepper, vanilla extract, baking powder, and seasoning.

"I know I saw baking soda somewhere," Ayami says, opening the refrigerator again. "Found it," she says, eyes sparkling with hope as Madara look at all the food confused. '_**What the hell is she going to make with all of this?'**_ Ayami comes back to the counter with the baking soda and eggs, and looks up at the top shelf.

"I do need a side dish to go with the meat…I guess rice will do," Ayami says thoughtfully. She climbs on the counter and grabs the rice, unknowingly giving Madara a view of her goods. She gets down and then grabs the meat, weighing her options.

"Cook the chicken," Madara says, pointing at it with the knife. The girl nods her head, putting the shrimp back in the freezer. She takes the chicken out the packet, putting it under hot water and takes out two bowls, two cups, a pot, a pan, and a spoon. Ayami washes off the utensils and puts the rice on to get it out the way.

"Do you really need all the ingredients you have out?" he asks watching her rinsing off the chicken. Ayami then dips a cup into the flour and puts it into a bowl.

"Yeah," she replies, taking out a plate also. She places the chicken on it, putting pepper and seasoning on it. Ayami puts the pan on the stove with grease in it without turning on the fire. Twenty minutes after watching Ayami mix things together and zooming around the kitchen, Madara is bored and impatient. He's rock hard; Ayami's not bending down or reaching for items on high shelves anymore; and he's hungry. Madara looks at the time seeing the meat and whatever the hell she put in the oven will be done in seven minutes. He then looks at Ayami, who's washing the dishes to make more room in the kitchen. He's also getting tired of her saying she's cooking and she doesn't want the food to burn when he's trying to have nookie. Madara walks up and grabs Ayami from behind, spooking her.

"Damn it," she mutter, weary of all Madara advances. He fingered her then stopped before she cum; trailed kisses down her neck; grinded on her against the counter; fondled her breasts; smacked her on the ass every time she bent over; made her bend over to pick up the bowls and spices he 'accidently' knocked over eight times-the third time she caught on and used her knees to squat down to pick up the dishes and not her back; had to reached up to get the ingredients that 'magically' gotten on the top shelf; and then he ripped off her bra, saying it's too hot for her to cook in and it's not good for the baby…what type of shit is that? She can barely keep her eyes open and he won't back down.

"Is there something you want?" Ayami asks as she dries the dishes off. Madara reaches his hand up her clit rubbing it slowly.

"You," he coos in her ear. He flicks her nipples earning a moan from the teen.

"Madara I'm-."

"Cooking **I know**," he replies harshly. "But I can make the best of the seven minutes we have," he says huskily, unbuckling his pants. His erection pokes her butt, making her bite her bottom lip. Ayami face is flustered as he grinds up against her ass.

"What if the."

"Food burns? A quickie won't last more than ten minutes," Madara interrupts, turning her around. He lifts Ayami on the sink and raise up her dress, ready to enter her.

"Ten minutes? But-." Madara glares at Ayami, making her shut up immediately. "We're doing it," Madara says, capturing her lips in a kiss. He rubs his dick between her folds, pushing his tip inside, feeling her warmth.

"I have to take out the chicken," Ayami blurts, as soon as he thrust all the way in.

"What," he snarls out, as he rams into her body again. She grips the sink, moaning as he continues to slam inside her body.

"I said I have to-."

"I know! We have four minutes left," Madara says, squeezing her breasts.

"Yes but the time is for the cookies," Ayami moans as she arches her back. "The chicken is about ready now."

"Hn," he grunts, lifting her leg up and thrusting inside her harder.

"Ahh!" Ayami yells as Madara pounds inside her faster and rougher.

"Hn…do you really…want me to stop?" Madara grunts, loving her tightness. '_Considering everything that when down this morning…'_ Ayami thinks looking down.

"Um…ah!" she yells as Madara hits her g-spot. He smirks at her, wanting nothing more than have sex all night long. Ayami and Madara both cum, they breathe heavily to regain some strength. Madara lets Ayami down and she fixes her dress. She washes her hands then takes the food out the pan, fixing the plates. Madara zips up his pants and buckle them, watching Ayami bend over to take the cookies out the oven. He scrubs his hands and looks at his semi-hard dick, smirking. '_**Looks like round two is coming soon,'**_ Madara thinks, pulling out a chair. He sits down, looking at Ayami legs which are tone and firm, with his cum running down on them. Key word, **his cum**, meaning this woman is his no matter how much she denies it. No other man will ever be able to step foot in his territory, he will make sure of it. She is the mother of his future child, she is his lover, and she is his property; no matter what happens to him or her, she will always belong to him.

"Here," Ayami says placing his plate in front of him. She sits down across from him and begins eating her food. Madara glances at the teen, seeing the tiredness in her eyes. He drums his fingers on the table, wondering did she ever go to sleep.

"We're training at seven," Madara says as he eats a bite of rice. '_**Not a bad cook,'**_ he thinks, taking another bite. Ayami looks up at him, and then returns to eating her food. '_He's not angry as he was this morning, and he seems to be in his good mood…we just had sex and he's eating, I should ask him later,'_ Ayami thinks, squeezing her thighs together. She hears a squishy noise and shutters, remembering she still has cum between her legs.

"Hai," she replies taking another bite of food. '_Aw fuck it.'_

"How much of my memory did you block?" Ayami blurts out. Madara stops eating his food and looks up at the girl.

"Obviously not enough," he comments, frowning at the good mood she ruined.

"Please tell me. I don't remember anything between the time Kakuzu, Hidan, and I fought until the time I first came here to the base. I can't even remember water jutsus I'm usually a boss doing," Ayami sadly whispers as she runs her fingers through her hair.

"Why should I give you any information?" Madara says in a cold voice.

"I want closure-."

"It would be best if you don't know-."

"I deserve to know and I want closure. It's my life and I deserve to have a say in it!" Ayami yells, standing up. Her heart skip two beats as she realizes that Madara is not is his normal mood. '_Oh damn, here comes another bloody episode,'_ Ayami thinks when she sees Madara standing up.

"Hn, you deserve to know? That the funniest thing I've heard you say all night," Madara chuckles darkly. He walks around to table towards Ayami, who's unconsciously, backing away from him.

"Little girl, don't you go demanding any explanation from me. If I want you to know then I'll let you know and I control your life understand," he replies, blocking her between the counters and him. Ayami lowers her head, upset that she saw this coming but did what she wanted to do anyway.

"Hai," she mumbles, letting tears fall from her eyes. '_I can't control my emotions like I usually did before I've gotten pregnant. Hell I had never cried in front of this man ever since I've arrived or before I was with child and now, I'm crying like a child,'_ Ayami thinks, rubbing her arm.

"One week," Madara says. Ayami jerks her head up quickly, not understanding what he means.

"In one week, I want you to learn fifteen new jutsus that are not water base. If you learn them within that time limit and perform them to me, I'll unblock the memories you speak," he says, grabbing her chin.

"Fifteen?" she asks uncertainly.

"Yes fifteen. I'll teach you fifteen and they have to be up to my standards if you want this," he says, smirking. '_Fifteen within one week? I can probably meet that number but I'm not sure if I can meet his standards. His standards are high as hell,'_ she thinks, looking to the side.

"O-okay-."  
"But I want something in return," Madara says, making Ayami cringe on the inside.

"What is it?" Ayami asks, dreading his response.

"If you lose, I want you do something for me for a week."

"What is it?" Ayami repeats.

"It's not important if you're sure you're win the challenge; just a little something to keep me entertainment throughout the week. Do you agree to the terms?" Madara asks, smiling.

"Yes," she reluctantly answers. '_I just have to step my game up this week so I don't lose. Knowing him, I might have to do something sexual,'_ Ayami ponders, lost in thought. Madara throws her over his shoulder, knowing she's thinking about the agreement they just made.

"Eep! W-What are you doing?" she asks, snapping out of her train of thought.

"I need a release," Madara explains as he walks out the kitchen with Ayami still over his shoulder.

"What about the-."

"Someone will put them away," Madara interrupts, turning off the light in the kitchen. Ayami blushes from embarrassment as she can't think of anything to make him stop. '_Three times in one day…where does he get this energy from?'_ He goes into his room and yanks off Ayami's dress. Madara throws her on the bed and closes his door, locking it so no one can disturb his night of fun.


	33. Chapter 33

Angel of Mines Chapter 33

Ayami lies on the bed naked, hair fanned all around her body, staring up at the ceiling. The blanket is the only thing covering her exposed body. She turns to her left, seeing Madara asleep on his stomach with his hand gripping her right breast tightly as if telling her she's his. '_This man has a possession problem,'_ Ayami thinks, glaring at the older Uchiha. She stares at his body, only seeing the upper half completely naked. She knows it's a big possibility that his lower half is naked as well so she lifts up the blanket to confirm her suspicion. '_Well what do ya know…I'm right,'_ she thinks, letting the blanket go. Ayami sits up, wincing at the pain in her lower region and her head. Ayami peels Madara's hand off her breast as she sits up to think.

"What time is it," she mumbles to herself as she rubs her bruised head, looking at the clock. It reads 3:43 am letting Ayami know she has only two more hours of sleep left. Ayami runs her fingers through her hair then puts her face into her hands, wondering if he's mad about her falling asleep in the middle of sex. Well technically, she fell asleep after the first round but he gotten his anger out seeing that he's sleeping peacefully... that and it's a fist den in the head board. '_He broke the damn thing,'_ she thinks sweat-dropping as the headboard is split in half, each side touching the floor. '_We had sex again about three hours ago so he shouldn't still be mad. Men act so crazy over pussy but…I did fall asleep again,'_ she thinks rubbing her temples. She creeps out of bed and silently goes inside the bathroom to shower.

"Lightning shuriken," Ayami yells, throwing a lightning bolt shaped as a shuriken at a tree breaking four more behind it in half. Ayami bends over panting; happy that she broke four trees in a row this time.

* * *

Madara growls silently behind his mask that she met his standard. He always give her numbers indicating how high it must reach or how many trees she have to break for each of the jutsu.

"Well?" Ayami asks, looking at him through her hair.

"You pass," he says, walking away. Ayami runs after him and grabs his arm.

"Where are you…going? I still have…enough energy…left to perfect another one," Ayami pants excitedly. Madara had taught her fifteen jutsu as he promised and she met his standards for eleven of them in five days. At this rate she will win the bet. Madara looks at the sky seeing the stars and the moon, shining brightly. It's near mid-night and the girl is clearly exhausted; she can barely stand up yet she wants to go again.

"We're heading back to the base," he states hearing the girl whine in protest but follows him nonetheless. Madara glances back at Ayami. Her previous wounds are gone but new ones from training were forming. Her behavior has changed over the time she has been here also. She was loud, stubborn, and bubbly but now she's soft spoken, submissive, and with-drawn. He prefers her attitude the way it is now but only if she's smile more. Her bubbly side always smiled; if she hated him at the moment or was depressed, she would smile and it wasn't faked. All of her smiles are forced now when he's around her when she does smile. For the last week, she hasn't smiled at him at all and she doesn't want to be near him. Madara realizes he really can't blame her since he did take her away from her village, gotten her pregnant, and beats her when she dissatisfy him with her back talk.

Ayami yawn brings Madara back to reality, realizing they're at the base. He shows his ring to a rock, gaining entry. He has to train the girl, monitor Sasuke, run the base, and make sure Ayami loses the bet. Plus, he still has this other thing he has to do that no-one knows about. '_A good night of sex will calm my nerves,'_ he thinks, glancing at the sweaty teen behind him. Ayami had begged him for extra training tonight and she offered sex for two hours of training which shocked Madara. She told him that she already knows that he can just force his-self on top of her but, it will feel better for him if she moves, so he agreed to do it. Her clothes for today is regular training gear, leaving everything to the imaginable but he already knows what underneath. He would have given her a dress of a kimono to show off her curves and skin but Ayami told him what the point is if she's going to mess it up while training any-way.

Madara opens the door to his room and grabs Ayami, pulling her in. He wraps one of his arms around her waist and closes the door with his other. He takes off his masks and throws it to the bed; he then attacks her lips, making her go backwards. Madara slides his hands on her ass, walking towards the bed. He lets her go and lies on the bed using his elbows to prop him up. He puts his hand up, making Ayami stop from coming towards him.

"Strip," he says to the confused girl. She takes the bottom hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it off her body, exposing her gray sport bra that he hates. She had explained to him that it's best if she train with those on because they don't irritate her. Madara gotten frustrated of her demands telling her to wear a regular-to him a thin, lacey fabricate- bra. Ayami then said that she will take it off while training when he's gone handling business which prompted him to buy her sport bras. He only bought them for two reasons: one because people *specifically men* come through the part of the woods where he leaves her to train and two, he doesn't want anyone staring at her longer than necessary.

"Okay now the bra," he says, grinning as she obliges. Ayami drops the bra to the floor and shakes her head to keep her hair in place. Madara smirks and points to the girl's pants.

"Those too," Ayami undo the button and the zipper on her pants, pulling them down. She kicks them off and grabs the trim of her panties.

"Don't," Madara says stopping the girl. "That's my job, now come over here," he says using his finger. Ayami does as she is told and crawls on top of him. She lets out a little eep when his hand pushes her head down to his lips. Madara sits ups and Ayami straddles his hips as he starts grinding up against her, still kissing her. He rips off her panties and smacks her ass, seeing a glow. Madara stops his movement seeing it's his ring. He rolls them over accidently making Ayami bump her head on his new head-board without knowing. '_Probably Zetsu to report back,'_ he thinks, angrily. Zetsu picked a bad time to call on him now.

"I'll be back," he says getting off the bed and poofing out the room leaving a sore and confused girl.

"What the hell," Ayami says sliding up against the bed post. She touches the back of her head feeling a lump forming. She removes her hand then rubs her stomach. '_For five days, I manage to not get abuse by your father and still when I behave, I get bruises,'_ Ayami thinks, talking to her baby. It became a little habit of hers. Talk to the baby, tell the baby the dreams she has for it, and sing sweet lullabies to it; all when Madara is not around which is a lot. He's only been around for one hour and when it's time to sleep lately. He takes her to the forest to train, demonstrate the jutsu, goes away after telling her not to leave, then comes back to whisk her back to the base after she shows him how many jutsu she has completed. Ayami had seen him for three hours today because he didn't want to leave her out alone at night by herself claiming she might do something stupid or try to run away. Ayami won't try that because she knows he will find out in less than a second then he will get angry at her. She already put her baby in enough dangerous position and she's going to halt it until the baby comes out because then she will only have to worry about her getting injured. She doubts that Madara will hurt the baby because of her insubordinate. Ayami sighs, now thinking about how fast her life has changed before her eyes. First she was a jounin in the Hidden Leaf Village enjoying life to the fullest, then she gotten kidnapped by the Akatsuki as the Leader's play thing. She rubs the back of her head, depressed that she had to bribe the man with sex to get more training and she can't leave this base without him. '_Boo-boo your mama's life sucks,' _she thinks, spacing out.

Madara poofs back into the room seeing Ayami posing with on hand on the back of her head and her legs wide open, exposing her-self to him completely. She was sitting up against the head board and her other hand was between her legs making Madara grins as he toss his cloak on the floor and climbs on top of Ayami, settling between her legs. Madara didn't think the girl will be this daring as to expose her pussy to him, without being forced. Her eyes are lowered and her lips are pouty and plump. Madara grabbed her chin and wrist, startling the teen as she blinks back her tiredness.

"U-Uchi-ha," Ayami stutters out, wondering why the man is...grinning. She takes her hand from behind her head and stares into the man's eyes, trying to figure out why he is grinning so widely. Ayami are only use to four expressions of his: smirking, scowling, frowning, and cockiness. Smiling is not one of his usual four. Madara lets go of Ayami's chin and takes off his shirt then starts kissing her neck. Hastily taking off his gloves, Madara slides back never stop kissing Ayami's neck and slides her back as well to him by her thighs. He picks her up by her thighs and puts Ayami on his lap, kissing her on the lips. Unsure of what to do, Ayami kiss him back and puts one of her hands on his well define abs and the other one around his neck. She wraps her chocolate legs around his waist as he puts one of his hands on her lower back and his other hand on her right breast.

He rubs his thumb on her nipple, rolling it counter-clock wise and slides the other hand on her lower back to her ass, groping it. Ayami moans into the kiss, parting her lips wide enough that Madara slip his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues dance as Madara grinds up against her, stilling playing with her breasts. He feels her dripping onto his pants and lets out a throaty moan. They pull away panting, trying to catch their breath's. Ayami looks down and away from Madara, trying to ignore her headache. When Madara rolled them over, he bumped her head hard on the head-board. He just bought a new one and now he's damaging it by damaging her.

Madara gently kiss her lips and then lays her down on the bed, un-wrapping her legs from his waist. Ayami wince when her head made contact with the bed and turns her head a bit to the right, hoping Madara didn't notice her facial expression as he unzips his pants. '_I don't want to ruin his mood and get punished. I haven't been punished in almost week,'_ she thinks, seeing Madara throw his pants and underwear onto the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asks, turning his attention back to the woman in front of him. Ayami, shock, looks at his chest and takes a deep breath.

"Nothing," she lies not making eye contact. Madara frowns then lightly bites her ear. '_She said that one too quickly,' _he thinks breathing in her ear.

"I know you're lying so just tell me now," he growls making Ayami shiver. '_Just make him irritated for a bit and then he'll go back to this happy mood…hopefully,'_ she thinks, holding her hands to her chest.

"Well, um…you said that I have to learn fifteen new jutsus in seven days that isn't water, does all of the jutsus I have to learn have to be from you?" Madara lets out an irritated sigh and runs his fingers in his hair.

"You can learn other jutsus that is not from me but they all have to be up to my standard. I already told you this," he says rolling his eyes. He kiss her lips again.

"Okay just wanted to make sures," she says keeping a blank face.

"Are you finished?" Madara asks, hovering over the girl. Ayami nods her head cracking a small forced smile.

"Good, now tell me what's truly wrong with you." Ayami eyes widen as does Madara's smirk. "Oh come on Ayami, did you really think I wouldn't notice when you winced in pain. Where does it hurt?" he asks.

"My head," she says, feeling her tiredness coming back. He puts his hand on the back of her head and touch the bump. He then realize that he is the one that caused it since she didn't say anything about it earlier.

"I guess we'll just have to work around it…I…apologize," he mutters the last part so lowly that Ayami had barely caught it. Madara grabs her ass, grinding roughly against her. Ayami moans and grinds up against him. She wraps her arms around his neck and captures his lips with her, feeling the heat building up in her lower stomach. Madara moans, feeling his dick getting fully erect. Ayami feels it too or it something else hot is poking her inner thighs. He wants nothing more but then to drive into her hot, juicy pussy but he has to make her suffer first. Teasing prey is very fun in his eyes. Madara stares at her face then looks at her body, seeing sweat beads dripping down her breast. He feels her juice dripping all over his dick and inner thigh groaning.

'_She's ready too,'_ he thinks smirking. He stops grinding and holds down a protesting Ayami down by her hips. Madara slips out of her neck embrace and snatching her wrists with one hand. '_Tiny,'_ he thinks seeing how much space he has left in his hand. He puts her hands on her stomach and returns his other hand on her breast, fondling it. Madara sticks three fingers inside her pussy, feeling her tightening up as soon as he sticks it all the way in.

"Ahh!" Ayami yells, as he thrust his fingers inside her fast and hard. She moves her hips to match his speed as tears falls down her eyes from the pleasure she's receiving. Madara smirks and goes faster and rougher, loving her facial expression of pure pleasure and joy. He adds the fourth finger, making her screaming out profanity. Ayami now feels intense pleasure with some pain but she loves it. Her stomach heats up, twisting into knots.

"I-I'm cum," she stops short when Madara takes out his fingers, licking her juices smirking.

"You're what?" he asks, hearing the girl pant heavily. Her face is sweaty and her hair is all over the place. She glares at the man, knowing the shit he's pulling. Well two can play that game.

"I said I was cumming," Ayami says, staring at the man with lust filled eyes.

"Why should I let you cum hmm?" he asks, kissing her on the lips. "By the way, you taste wonderful," he whispers, taunting the girl. Too bad his taunts won't work this time. Ayami lifts her head up and gives him a peck. She puts her hand on his chest, rubbing his chest then going down to his abs tracing circles with her finger.

"Because if I can't cum," she whispers close to his lips as if she is going to kiss him and grabs his dick in her hand. Madara tenses up as she jerks him off.

"You can't," she finishes, hearing the Uchiha moan. He glares at the smiling teen with agitation and lust.

"Let go," Madara growls out, willing him-self from bucking into her hand.

"No," she blankly replies, jerking him off faster. He groans and snatches Ayami's hands off him and grabs her upper-thighs, positioning her to line up with him. His dick twitches with excitement and he looks down at the girl.

"You're playing a grown man's game little girl, you will get hurt," he says huskily in her ear. She gulps her nervousness away and stares at Madara with confidence.

"We're just gonna have to see, don't we," she pants, and with that Madara lifts Ayami's lower half up and slam her into him. He leans forward kissing her lips. He bites her bottom lip, demanding entrance. She opens up as he pounds into her pussy furiously. Ayami wraps her arms around his neck; tongue wrestling as his grip tightens on her thigh. He sits up and slams Ayami on his cock making the girl arch her back moaning, breaking their lip-lock. He thrust into her as hard as he could to get in as deep as he can, enjoying her screams of pleasure mixed with a little pain. His pace was fast, and hard, bouncing her up and down. She worked her hips on his cock as his tongue easily gained dominance over hers.

"Mhmm," she moans into the kiss. Ayami breaks it off, panting heavily trying to catch her breath as Madara thrust inside her rougher. She bites her bottom lip drawing blood, to keep her-self from screaming out his name. Madara then change his position again on Ayami, lying on his back, pounding the shit out of her. Their sweat is mixing and their breaths are getting heavier. He fondles her breast hearing her purr with satisfaction. Ayami screams out loudly as she cums all over Madara dick, squeezing the hell out of him. Madara give her a few long, powerful thrust before cumming deep inside of the girl. Ayami gets off of him, lying next to him as both of them regain their breath. After a few minutes, Madara gets on top of Ayami and flips her on her stomach.

"We're not going to stop until both of us are unable to move," he whispers huskily in her ear spreading her legs. _'Kill two birds with one stone,'_ he thinks, smirking at the teen.

* * *

Ayami eyes shot open, knowing she had overslept. She turns around to the clock seeing it says a quarter to two in the afternoon, cursing at her-self silently. '_I am so late!' _she thinks, rubbing her head. Her body feels so sore after last night sexual romp. That man had fucked her any which way he pleased until it was four o'clock in the morning. Madara only stopped because he remembered he has something to do by ten in the morning. '_Note to self, never make a deal involving sex with Madara especially when I only have a few days to complete my first deal,'_ she thinks trying to get out of bed. Ayami feels relaxed but she can barely move. All achey and drained Ayami facial expression darkens.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD CHEATED!" Ayami yells, knowing he did this on purpose to make her lose. '_No way in hell will mommy lose to daddy,'_ she thinks rubbing her stomach while her eyes burn with fire. Ayami turns her head to the pile of medical books smirking. '_Only water jutsus don't count and I do quote from the Uchiha.'_


	34. Chapter 34

Angel of Mines Chapter 34

Ayami looks up at Madara with determination, getting into her fighting stance. Today is the day that Ayami has to show Madara all of the fifteen new jutsus she had learned. Madara smirks, putting a timer on a tree stomp. They made a new deal on top of this one which got Ayami really motivated to impress this man.

_Flash Back_

_Ayami was in the kitchen, washing off an apple and looked at the time. It was nine pm and Madara still wasn't back from whatever he's at which was making Ayami worried. How the hell was she supposed to train and what the hell is he planning? This is the sixth night he has done this and it's making her curious. '__**Why am I even bothered by this? He will never tell me where he has been and I'm trying going to get on his bad side again,' **__she thought taking a bite of her apple. __**'Beside,**__' swallowing the bite,__** 'Staying away from him is what's best for the three of us,'**__ she thought, touching her tummy. She took another bite of her apple then a thought popped up in her head. '__**Crap! How many months am I pregnant because I think I should be feeling something kicking me.' **__Ayami finished then threw the apple away. Her body shivered when she felt a familiar chakara signature._

"_Hello Madara," Ayami said quietly when he made his way into the kitchen. He grunted in response, taking off his mask while Ayami walk away only for him to snatch her wrist._

"_Stay," he mumbled out, pulling the girl closer. Ayami took a small breath wondering what does he want with her and realize something different. __**'Why does he smells like water and why is he wet?' **__she thought, staring at his hand which is cold and a bit wet._

"_How do you…feel?" he asked smirking. Ayami has a small smile on her face knowing he was talking about the sex they had earlier. Madara little trick won't stop her._

"_Good, I practice some new jutsu-," Ayami sentence was cut short when she felt Madara squeeze her wrist._

"_I told you that you can only leave the base with me," he growled out pulling the girl closer to him._

"_I-I know, that's why I was practicing in the base so all I need to learn is two new jutsus to beat you," she said cringing. Madara twitched thinking he had out-smarted her but she managed to learn two new jutsus. _

"_Two huh?" Madara said tapping his chin, "Let's make this deal a little more…interesting." Madara had let go of her wrist staring at the girl._

"_You wanna raise the stakes higher?" she said more than asked. He nodded his head and Ayami bit her lip then look to her side, thinking._

"_Oh then I want to leave the base when I want to-."_

"_For an hour," Madara said cutting her off, " but if you-."_

"_I thought I could say what I wanted?" Ayami said touching her chin. "But you still need restrictions." Madara went inside his coat and grabbed a small box from his pocket in Ayami's sight. '__**Too big for a ring but I doubt he wants to marry he when he already has me in his grasp.' **__He tossed the box to Ayami, who almost dropped it. The girl looked up at him curious, who nodded his head; __A__yami turned around and opened the box, taking out a black leather collar with a golden bell. A plain and simple collar; it was cute…for a damn cat. '__**What the hell?'**__ she thought staring at the collar. '__**Does this man think I'm his pet?' **__Madara grabbed the girl waist from behind, smiling._

"_If you lose, you'll have to wear this," he said, kissing her neck. "Oh and you have to fight and perform all your jutsus on me within a ninety minute time limit." Ayami removed one of his hands on her waist and opened his palm, dropping the collar in his hand. She turned back around facing him._

"_Deal," she whispered, walking away from him._

"_I told you to stay for another reason. Did you-." Ayami waved her hand in her hand cutting him off. "Yea I already ate and I put your plate in the oven so it will stay warm," she replied leaving him alone to eat while she practiced more jutsu._

_Flash Back End_

And that was their new deal. She gets to go outside to the village by herself but if she loses she will have the collar plus with Madara unknown deal. Ayami frowns at the memory, knowing she should have pestered him more about what she has to do if she does lose. It scares the hell out of her knowing he might embarrass her by doing ungodly sexual act. Now that she thinks about it, she did read in a medical book yesterday about three of the sexual position Madara had put her in two days ago. He put in in a lot more but she can only remember three she read and on top of what she already know. The rock and roll-where her legs are near her knees- that one gave legs cramps, the reverse cowgirl-where she does not have to look at him and finally leap frog-which is basically doggy style to her but she was in an acute angle as he pounded into her. When she read those positions, which confuse Ayami; she thought it was only cowgirl, missionary, doggy style, and him lifting her up. These moves expanded her knowledge of sex and what he expects of her in bed. Ayami shakes it off and takes a step to her left.

"Begin," he says when the bell rings. Ayami runs at him forming the snake-tiger-monkey-boar sign.

"Lightening style: bullet rain," she yells spitting hundreds of lightening balls at a time out of her mouth towards him. Madara jumps to his left impressed that she totally annihilated two trees in her path.

"One!" he yells out, running up to her pulling his fit back. The other condition is that Ayami has to fight him and cast the jutsus while in battle. Ayami leans to the left, barely dodging the punch but couldn't dodge the kick Madara threw to her chest. Ayami blocks it but scoots back four meters glaring at the Uchiha who's smirking underneath his mask. She sees her arms red from the kick and shakes it off.

"Come on little girl, you have to do better than that if you want to win the bet," he taunts, as Ayami takes out three shurikens throwing them at him. Madara jumps up out the way to a tree spotting another shuriken coming his way. He notices the wire on the shuriken and two more with wire blocking his path as she sends jolts of lightning from them all. Ayami holds the wire between her teeth as her whole body turn into lightning.

"Human lightning bolt," she yells, flying straight into Madara's chest before he could blink. Ayami flips on top of a branch smiling at her new jutsu. '_Yay me, I totally just winged this one,'_ she thinks, seeing Madara on the ground not moving. '_What something's not right,' _she thinks staring at the masked man harder. Her eyes widen as she turns around seeing Madara running behind her. Their eyes meet and only one thing was in the girls head '_Shit!'_

"Too late," he says all too happily, kicking her hard on the back. Ayami flew from the tree branch to the ground, next to 'Madara.' It poofs making Ayami realize he used the replacement jutsu. Ayami gets on her hands and knees panting as she glares at the mask man who has two fingers up.

"Two," he says, laughing. '_Let's see how long can you little girl,' _Madara thinks as she stands up on both of her legs. '_Even if does lose, this girl has spunk.'_

**_Short, I know but this is where I wanted this to end. Christmas gift to all of you and please review! Oh and happy holidays._**


	35. Chapter 35

Angel of Mine Chapter 35

Ayami puts her hair in a low pony tail, letting her bangs fall on either side of her face. She stands back from the mirror seeing her-self fully in a short maid outfit. The black dress is a short off the shoulder puffy sleeved dressed that would show off a lot of cleavage if it wasn't for her white apron. The dress goes to her mid-thighs and her white apron goes around her neck and waist, going over a few inches over the dress. She couldn't complain or whine it's unfair; a bet is a bet and she lost.

_Earlier Today_

_Ten minutes left and two more jutsus to perform. '__**It's a fifty-fifty chance she might win,'**__ he thought, feeling how low on chakra Ayami have. He dodged her punch and flipped the girl back and as she was flipped, she performed another jutsu. Madara threw a piece of paper on the tree three feet next to her. He placed thirteen of them everywhere in the forest._

"_Fire style: Dragon Flame jutsu!" she yelled making it number fourteen. Madara got scorched on the leg and threw three kunai knifes at her but the girl disappeared. Ayami was behind a tree catching her breath. Her stomach was acting up again as if she was going puke then faint. She checked the time seeing she had only three minutes left, so Ayami got up and showed her-self to Madara again. '__**Last jutsu, I think I have it,'**_ _Ayami thought, forming the bear then tiger sign. Chakra slowly crept over her right hand as she run to Madara. Ayami jerked her arm downward, forming a chakra whip. She swung it but before Ayami can turn her body around, it disbursed, sending the teen flying backwards. The chakra scorched her hand and Madara landed in front of Ayami smirking but Ayami couldn't see it since he has his mask on. She grabbed her hand, cursing to herself as the timer went off. So close she was, so close to getting all the information she wanted. Fate was not on her side today._

"_You lose," he said, chuckling at the girl failure. She had him worried for a bit. The girl almost won and he would have to give her what she wanted but it all played out in the end. Ayami lost and now he can put his plan into action without hearing her complain too much._

_Ayami lowered her head, forcing back her tears. '__**Damn,'**__ she though getting up, turning her back on Madara, rubbing her hand. With what little chakra she had, she healed most of her hand. Madara took a packet of blood out of his cloak and snatched the teen up by her waist backwards to him. He waved the blood in her face, making her take it. She lost an exceptional amount of energy and by the end of the day, she will need it._

"_You did quite a good job little girl," he said, sliding his mask to the side. He bit her ear lightly, "I want you to fix yourself up, drink this blood, and change into the outfit I have on my bed. I'll be back soon," he said, kissing her cheek to taunt her more. Madara slide his mask back on, let her go and walked away. Ayami looked back at his figure and he stop to speak again._

"_Don't forget to wear your collar my dear, you'll look lovely in it," he said then poofed out of her sight._

End of Flash Back

"I can't believe I lost," she mumbles sadly as she puts the collar on.

"This is some BS, how did I lose control over my chakra?" she says, putting on the puffy black garter onher right leg which also has a bell. Ayami looks at her hand and smiled, the blood she drunk before she showered had completely healed her. She twirls around in the mirror picking up the edges of her skirt.

"It's…not that slutty," she mumbles, putting on the shoes as well. She stares at the collar and flicks the bell. '_I wonder how long I have to wear this,'_ she thinks, touching her collar. In her mind, knowing Madara she will have to wear the collar till the day she or he dies. He wants to control her until the day one of them takes their last breath.

"Well I can't fret over it now. Oh but I would have been beautiful if I could have my own room and a little freedom," she sighs dreamily, and walks towards the kitchen. She's in a need for a snack to keep her from thinking about losing to that man.

"Ayami," Madara says, stopping the teen in her track. '_Dammit he's back already,'_ she sourly thinks. Ayami turns around and sees Madara with a girl who looks about two-three years older than her. She has a fair complexion, white long hair that she has in a single braid and deep purple eyes with no pupils. '_Oh my god, her eyes are so pretty,'_ Ayami thinks, staring at the girl. She looks back at Madara who's standing there as if he was a god among them. '_Arrogant bastard,' _she thinks hatefully.

"Ayami, this is Natsumi. She's going to be your mid-wife and a maid with you," Madara says, seeing the shock look on Ayami's face. Ah so priceless. '_I'm a what?' _she thinks, screaming in her head. She has to be a maid too? Well it does explain the outfit but she thought it was for something else…like foreplay sex. Ayami studies Natsumi's outfit seeing she's wearing a maid outfit as well but Natsumi's has on a black long sleeved button up dress that goes to her knees, and her apron goes around her waist, falling to her knees. '_Lucky,'_ Ayami thinks, frowning a bit. He would force her to wear something revealing while cleaning around him. Hell, Madara always want her to wear something to show off her legs or cleave.

"Nice to meet you," Natsumi says in a cold but soft voice bowing down. She sounds and looks so cute in Ayami's eyes. So polite and proper; hopefully, they can become friends in this hell hole.

"Oh same to you," Ayami says, blushing and bows down as well. They both stand up straight and Ayami stares at Madara, removing all the expression from her face. She needs to know what the hell is he up to.

"Two months," he replies before the girl can open her mouth. '_I have to do this for two months? Damn,'_ she thinks, rubbing her arm pouting. Wait a minute, within those two months, she might have the baby. Of course there will be a week left but why he doing this now? Making her clean the whole base with Natsumi-not that she will mind unless she's a bitch-, making her be the maid, and making her wear this stupid collar. Is it because she lost and now she's a failure in his eyes so he doesn't want to train a stupid weakling? All these thoughts are running inside Ayami's head because now, she's losing more of her self-confidence.

"I want you to meet someone else as well Ayami," Madara speaks, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. Ayami lean to the side, trying to see if she's behind him. Madara stares at the teen in front of him and rolls his eye.

"She's outside but she'll be here in a-."

"Madara-sama!" a loud shrilled voice yells, running towards the group. Ayami's eye twitches when she sees who it is. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and the slutty aura; Akira, the bitch who were talking about her friends as if they were nothing, grabs on to Madara's arm and smiles. She is wearing a long light blue kimono with white Cosmo flowers on them and a dark blue bow to the back. Ayami frowns and clench her fists tightly, accidently drawing blood. She feels her teeth getting sharper, and she sees red.

"Akira, meet Ayami," Madara says as Akira's eyes widen with anger and scoffs. Madara, not missing the little scene presented in front of him is enjoying the whole little confrontation. '_This slut is here with me? I won't ever try to make friends with her,'_ Ayami thinks, calming down. The girl is not worth getting angry over so she's not going to do it.

"It was nice meeting you Natsumi," Ayami says smiling at the girl and turns away from the three.

"I did not dismiss you yet girl, I'm still talking," Madara growls in an authoritative tone. Ayami turns back around and folds her hands down in front of her.

"I apologize," she says, quietly. Akira smiles evilly, happy that he put that tramp in her place. Ayami controls her temper and feels another chakra signature- well most likely smell it. She doesn't know what it is but it's coming from that bitch of evil.

"You are going to help Akira get settle in and help her around the base with basic needs like cooking, cleaning her room, and…" Madara goes on but Ayami stop listening. She is basically the maid/mistress while Akira is the wife she has to serve to hand and feet! That lousy bastard, what has she ever done to deserve this treatment?

"Fix us lunch girl, I'll show them to their room," he says walking pass Ayami with Natsumi and Akira following him. Too shock to speak, Ayami just walked into the kitchen going inside the refrigerator. '_I can't believe this,' _Ayami thinks, her mind still boggled from what he told her. She grabs the bag of shrimp and closes the door, and then goes to the cabinets for the bag of noodles. Ayami decided to make shrimp noodles and cookies. She ate all the other cookies in one hour in a fit of the munchies. Ayami washes her hands and then got out a big pot, putting some water in it for the noodles, and another pot with water for the shrimp.

"Rice and beef will do just fine right now. You can cook the noodles later on tonight," Madara says, right before she put the noodles in the water. He walks into the kitchen, getting next to her. Ayami goes back into the refrigerator and puts the shrimp away and gets the beef. She then exchanges the noodles for rice, wondering why she is changing what she's cooking for him. Oh yeah, she's his maid for two freaking months as well as Akira's.

"You haven't talked much since I came back Ayami, is there something troubling you," he asks taking off his mask and showing his smirking face. Ayami turns to him and shakes her head no and then walks pass him, pouring the rice in the pot. He knows the problem but he wants to drag it out of her.

"You have a problem with Akira," he states grabbing her from behind. One hand is around her waist and the other one is around her chest.

"I thought you were going to show them to their room?" Ayami asks, avoiding him statement and hopefully future questions about this topic.

"I have a clone doing it. You don't like Akira, why?" he pries, snaking his hand down into her dress, grabbing her breast. "Are you jealous that I won't be around that much with you?" he whispered erotically in her ear.

"Why is she here?" she asks, keeping her emotions in check. Getting out of line with him will only earn her brutel punishments. "Because I want her here," he simply states, squeezing her breast. Ayami yanks herself out of his grip and straightens out her outfit.

"What is up with her? She has some sort of second chakra inside her body or something," she says quietly, looking up at him.

"Natsumi is also her mid-wife," Madara says and Ayami looks at him shocked and angry.

"She's-." Madara smirks and laughs at the girl. Who knew his little pet will get angry if he has another one. So he decided to put more salt onto her wound.

"You didn't think you were my only one did-." **Smack. **Madara head abruptly turns to the right. He touches his bruise cheek, and looks down at Ayami in surprise. Anger was clearly written all over teen's face. "You bastard!"


	36. Chapter 36

Angel of Mine

Chapter 36

The water is still running from the sink as a tense atmosphere fills the room. Ayami let her tears fall freely from her face not retracting her hand back from the slap she just gave Madara. The girl just snapped and a lot of emotion was in that slap like sadden, confusion, but most of all, anger. This _man_, who gets angry for her over the littlest things; the _man_ that demands that she be his and only his; and the _man_ who beats her if she even mentions Itachi's or Pein's name, gotten another woman pregnant. It wasn't some unknown ninja from another village that she didn't know but it was that bitch from Sunagakure that she hates: Akira. But it all makes sense to her know. Some days Madara had a fainted smell of perfume on him but Ayami thought that it was just because he was scouting information from woman…or killing them.

She hates him will all her fiber for messing with that tramp and keeping her here. It's so unfair how this turned out. Ayami loves her village, doesn't want anything to do with Madara, have family and bonds with friends, and she is respected in her village. He doesn't respect or treat her as an equal but as a master and a pet. She can't say how he treats Akira because she didn't see enough but from what it looks like, she is the exact opposite of Ayami when it comes to her village, Madara, and her family.

Ayami's chest rises up and down calming her-self. She puts her hand down and glares up at Madara with defiance. That menacing glint in his eyes frightens her but she stood her ground. Every single time, Madara takes away her strength by either beating or raping her nearly to death. He lightened up now that she is pregnant with his child but he still makes her coward before him.

"You ungrateful little **bitch**," Madara hiss out, touching his cheek. She felt the stings of those words and willed herself not to tremble in front of him. Ungrateful! What the hell does she has to be grateful for from him?

"And you're an arrogant fucker," she retorts, bracing herself of what's to come. He gives her a powerful back-hand to the face, making Ayami take two steps back before she falls hard on her butt. Blood ooze slowly from the cut on her cheek as ice breaks off. That ice protected her from the full brunt of the slap which only gave her a cut. He snatches the girl up by her neck, slamming her to the refrigerator rather harshly, knocking the wind out of her. Ayami whimpers out in pain, feeling his knee separating her legs apart to keep her from kicking him. She activates her sharingan when she stares into his, clawing at his hand that is around her neck. She thrashes around as he tightens his grip.

"What I do is none of your concern," he sternly states as Ayami struggles to breathe. "Learn your place and stay in it. Now cook," Madara says, slinging the girl to the floor. Ayami stays like that for a few seconds to catch her breath. Not as bad as she expected him to behave but it was still painful because she has a burning sensation in her neck. She rubs it to try and ease the pain with no luck. "Don't you dare make a sign," he warns before Ayami can clasp her hands together.

Madara walks over to the table, pulls a chair out, and then sits in it. Ayami slowly gets up from the floor, looking into the hall way. A kunai knife flies pass her face, cutting into her bruise deeper drawing out more blood. She flinches as she touches her wound, turning to Madara in shocked. He glares at her pointing to the ingredients on the table.

"I said cook. You had already wasted time; don't make me say it again," he growls not moving from his seat. Ayami abruptly turns around and wash her hands. Now is not the time for her to strike; she already promise herself and more importantly her baby that she will stay out of trouble. Ayami cannot risk getting her baby injured, plus she still has to put her plan into action. Today she just lost her temper and that's all he will notice. Slamming pots and pans on the counter and stove without thinking how angry she really is.

"Don't damage anything or you'll find a way to pay for it," he muses as she stops what she was doing to acknowledge his words. She quiets the commotion grabbing more spices from the cabins. She should be happy that he brought Akira to the base. Hell, he has another fuck toy that will get him off her back who is willing; she's cute too; and Ayami still might get her own room. If Madara is making her be the maid then he has to sleep with Akira right? If not, she's sleeping under the bed because she will be damn if he sleeps next to her tonight.

* * *

Akira is humming happily to her-self that Madara has finally taken her away from that village. She was folding her clothes putting them in her drawer. Madara clone has disappeared unknowing where the hell he is now but she's fine with it because she trusts him. She loves that man and nothing is going to change her mind because he saved her from that hell hole of a village.

It was too dull and boring; her life wasn't going anywhere. She abhorred a lot of people from that village: her former friends Rukia and Kiana, her father, mother, Temari, Kankuro, and especially Gaara. She hates the new and the old Kazekage ever since she was a little girl. All Akira wanted to do was be his friend and play with him but he pushed her away, almost crushing her to death with his sand. He would have succeeded if his uncle didn't come and save her. Akira was in the hospital for three weeks recovering from both her mental and physical wounds.

Her thought didn't get any better of him because he became the weapon every one feared. Gaara went on a rampage, killing people left and right including her brother who meant the world to Akira. She hates him and his siblings because she has no one. He took everything and left her with her stupid parents who doesn't give a damn about her. Hell they're not even her parents but her great aunt and uncle; her parents died when she was three in a house fire so Akira and her older brother went to live with their abusive relatives.

"Never again will I have to deal with them," she whispers bitterly to her-self. Akira poisoned her auntie then slowly killed her uncle; she left the village with some of her clothes and Madara whisked her away to his castle. Akira smiles at the thought, she's freed and her uncle is dead!

"He won't _**ever**_ touch me like that again," she said, slamming the drawer shut. She rubs her stomach softly, a small smile creeping up on her face. Bearing the child of the man she loves would make any woman happy. Sure she has to share him with other women but Akira will do anything for him achieve his goal. Madara is her god and she will please her god and do whatever he wants.

"Hell, I'm the reason why Ayami is here in the first place," she says grinning at the victory. That was not a small feat getting info on the girl by spying and manipulating people. Akira was the one who told Madara where-knock, knock. Her thoughts are interrupted.

"Come in," she says, facing the door. Natsumi comes in, her face clean of emotion. '_If she was a ninja then she would be in the same situation as me and Ayami,'_ Akira thinks, staring at the white haired-medic. Well, she is '_technically'_ a ninja but she doesn't fight, just heal. Looking at Natsumi white hair reminds Akira of her best friends Kiana and Rukia-scratch that, her ex best back-stabbing friends Kiana and Rukia but she's not going to worry about them. They're behind her now and will die along with everyone else in Sunagakure.

"Excuse me Akira-san," Natsumi says in her cold soft voice. Akira snaps out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Lunch is prepared," the girl speaks, walking out of the room. Akira stares at the girl's retreating form. '_What a shame, she has lovely hips to give birth,'_ she thinks following after the girl.

Ayami serves the three's lunch quietly. Madara watched her cooked from beginning to end to make sure she didn't put anything unusual in it she guessed. Not once did he try to touch her; all he did was sit down and observed her, only saying a few comments here and there. He made her wash out her cut but the wound was still there; she couldn't heal it just yet. She also has his marks on her neck so she let her hair down to hide it. There is no need to let the whole base know he abuse her. She pours hot tea in the glasses, not bothering to look up at them.

"Sit down and eat," Madara says when she got to him. Pouring his drink, glances at him then shakes her head.

"No thank you I'm not-,"

"Fix your food and sit," he commands, pointing to the seat next to him. Knowing better than to argue with the older Uchiha, Ayami goes to the stove and fix her food quietly then sits down. The four of them sat in awkward silences for ten minutes until Akira breaks it by talking to Natsumi.

"Natsumi, what village are you from," she asks, nibbling on her rice.

"The Village of Keys," Natsumi replies politely, earning a curious glance from Ayami. She went to the village four times on official Anbu business and scouted the whole area. Never seen a girl like her but it has only been four days and it's hard to remember faces.

"I've been to that village before like ten times, I wonder why I never saw you before," Akira ponders out-loud.

"I lived in the Lord's Castle as one of the medics and the Lord's father been sick for years so I am assigned take care of him," she answer smoothly. Madara stays silence, enjoying the fact that they are at least getting along. He doesn't need drama know knowing that Pein will be in Konoha in two week, causing hell to capture the Nine-Tails. He knows there are some tension between Ayami and Akira; it's not hard to tell and he knows that he'll be hearing a mouth-full from them.

Akira glances at Ayami, twitching. Madara told her already that every-one will have to get along; since these are his wishes, she might as well try. That cut on her face, Akira notice, was not that long ago. Her hair is down and her face looks a bit flush. Akira unknowingly snaps her chopsticks in anger. '_Did those two have sex?' _she thinks, coming herself down. After all, Madara still needs her and she is his so he can do what he wants with her.

"So Ayami," Akira says in a strain voice. Ayami eye the girl, then put a piece of meat in her mouth. '_What the hell does she want?'_

"How many months are-,"

"Don't know," Ayami says, not taking her eyes off her food. Akira blinks, trying to think of another question.

"O-oh um, what rank were you before you left?"

"Don't talk to me!" Ayami snaps at the blonde. She's sick of this bitch phoniness that she's gonna puke. Ayami gets up and leaves the room, knowing she'll hear it later from Madara. Natsumi shakes her head, clearing the table.

"I'll talk to her," Madara says, leaving the kitchen. '_Just to think, she almost made it without getting her attitude,'_ he thinks, going into his room, where Ayami is at. She doesn't think she has another room but oh well. She has a few more surprises in store for her today.


	37. Chapter 37

Angel of Mine

Chapter 37

Madara opened the door, seeing the teen on the bed with her arms crossed, not facing him.

"I told you to behave," Madara said slamming the door behind him. Akira had tried to make peace with Ayami but she just wanted to be difficult. Ayami glares up at him from her spot on the bed and turned back around not facing him.

"Tch," she said, getting off the bed. Madara snatch her by her wrist and slammed her to the wall, catching Ayami by surprise. He put one of his knees between her legs to keep her from trying to kick him.

"Don't mock me Ayami," he snapped, glaring at her. "I'm losing my patience with you." '_Uh-oh, he sounds mad_,' Ayami thought, inwardly panicking.

"I-I apologize," she said trying to calm her-self down. She couldn't help that. One she's pregnant so her emotions are all out of whack and two, she just can't stand the bitch. Madara knew that and yet he expected her to act like the two of them are old friends. Can't work like that.

Madara let her go and then quickly put a silence barrier jutsu on the room. "Ayami, take off your dress," he said walking toward his dresser. She did as she was told, and untied her apron, letting it fall to the floor. She heard him moving things inside the dressing, looking for something.

"Turn away and keep going," he said, closing the dresser shut. Ayami obeyed and slide the dress completely off. She turn to the wall like he said, taking off her bra as well.

"Stop," he said when she gotten to her underwear. "Hands on the wall," he instructed, walking up behind her. She does it, hearing bells going off inside her head. '_Move, move, move!' _her inner conscious kept screaming. Madara grab her hair, throwing it over her shoulder to expose her bare back as the bells in her head ring louder. He took a few steps back.

"Madara," she said in a scared voice, turning her head around. "What are you-," Whack! Madara crack a whip hard on her back. Ayami yelped out in pain, holding her head down. He swung it on her again, hearing her yelp out again.

"This is the only way you'll learn," he said, whipping her again but this time on her legs, making the teen legs buckle. Ayami turn her head back to the wall, biting down on her lip to not scream in pain when he struck her again. '_You cruel, cruel bastard,'_ she thought hatefully feeling another whack on her legs. He hit her again on her shoulder, then another whack above her ass, and another one going diagonal on her back. Tears fell down her cheek as she felt more whacks on her back and legs. '_Oh god please stop,'_ she begged, biting down on her lip so hard it bled.

After six more whacks, Ayami fell down to her hands and knees unable to take anymore. "Get up," Madara snarled, whacking her four more times making her yelp in pain. "Please stop," she cried in a hoarse voice, shaking. Madara walk up to her and yanked her up, dragging her over to the bed. Blood oozes down her back and legs as she felt Madara bending her over the bed board. '_He's not going to stop. He's going to do something worst,' _she thought, sobbing silently as she heard him walking away from her.

Ayami struggle to move but she fell helplessly back onto the bedpost. "Stay still," he command, slamming his drawer shut. She tried but she couldn't; her whole body is withering in pain and she saw her blood dripping off her side. '_It hurts, it hurts so bad,'_ Ayami thought, grabbing the covers. Madara pull down her underwear and stuck a big didlo up her ass. She whimpered in pain feeling more blood, seeping through her butt.

"I want you to keep that in until I say so and I expect you to cook. Finish the laundry, clean Deidara's room because that's the room you'll be staying in. Your stuff will be in there already and we will train tomorrow before the sun rise so be ready. I will not tolerate tardiness and get dress," he said as Ayami struggled to stand up. She pulled up her underwear and slowly walked over to her discarded dress, putting it on.

"Nhm," she whimpered as her clothes touch her wounds. "Clean your face then leave," he said coldly. Ayami walk pass him silently, going inside the bathroom. She wiped her face from the blood and tears stains then quickly left the room.

Xxxxxxx

Ayami went into Deidara's room, her new room. She doesn't even know how she gotten through the day since he made her clean, cook again, help that blonde bitch, and do laundry. She couldn't even use chakra to heal herself since he somehow blocked it and she couldn't eat. Ayami didn't want to stay with them longer than necessary so she left quietly. Her whole body hurts; it hurts worse than when he actually beat her. After pain is such a bitch.

Ayami when in the bathroom and slowly peeled off her clothes, fighting back tears. "He is the worst," Ayami muttered, yanking out the didlo he had put inside her. She threw it on the floor and step into the shower, turning the water on.

Ayami washed her wounds and the dry blood. After fifteen minutes, she gotten out and open the supply cabinet, grabbing some wraps. Ayami looked into the mirror and for the first time today, saw how badly he whipped her. Most of her back was swollen and puffy with several open cuts. She went back into her room and grabbed some panties from her bag, putting them on. A soft knock is heard on her door then Natsumi came in with her first aid kit.

"Madara-sama, told me to help you Ayami-san," she said closing the door, "Please, sit down." Ayami sat on her bed, her back facing Natsumi. The white haired medic walked over to the girl, sitting on the bed as well. Ayami grabbed her hair and threw it over her shoulder so Natsumi can heal her back. She heard the girl gasp softly, making her feel inferior and ashamed. She heard Natsumi open her kit.

"I'm going to put healing balm on your wound to make sure it doesn't get infected. This'll hurt," Natsumi warned, opening up the small jar and start rubbing it on her back. Ayami hissed at the burning sensation the balm gave her. Natsumi softly rubbed it all over her back, and then wrap the bandage around her chest.

"This is all I can do, Ayami-san. Madara-sama told me to just make sure it won't get infected then wrap it up," she said, tying the bandage together. She got off the bed and Ayami turned around mumbling a 'thank you.'

"If you use dragon-boar-dog-rat-dragon and apply it to your back, it will make your healing process faster," Natsumi said, leaving out the room, closing the door behind her. Ayami got off the bed and put on her sleeping clothes then got in bed.

She smiled to herself so happy of the relief she was feeling at the moment. Hell, her whole chest was covered up and she looked sick but this was the best she felt in weeks. Madara was now in a room with Akira so she doesn't have to worry about him raping her every night or sleeping next to him. She doesn't have to see him that often now that Akira and Natsumi are there, plus he has to deal with the tail beast. Sure he was going to still have sex with her, she know that, but not that often and hopefully, not tonight. Satisfy with this, she went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxx

Later on that night, an arm had wrapped around Ayami's waist waking her up. An eerie feeling crept up inside her hoping what she thought isn't going to happen tonight. Her bottom and back was sore, she doesn't want to feel any more pain any time soon.

'_Why isn't he asleep,' _Ayami thought, still not saying anything. "I know you're awake," he said, kissing her neck and rub her legs. His front was pressing on her back and it was taking all of Ayami's will to not whimper out in pain.

"Turn around and face me." "I-I can't," she stuttered out, weakly. Madara pinched her inner thigh harshly.

"Do it," he said, roughly in her ear, letting her go. Ayami flipped over to her other side, careful to not roll on her back, and face him. His shirt was off and wasn't in one of his 'bad moods.'

"What was the point of you moving me to this room if you're staying with me?" Ayami asked, quietly.

"My room is stain with blood, so I move Akira to Sasori room, which only has a Full bed, so I'm staying here with you temporarily," he said, smirking. Ayami sat up and moved the cover off her.

"So you want me to clean the room-," he cut her off by yanking her back on the bed.

"Tomorrow," he said kissing her on the lips. '_Might as well get this over with. He's not going to listen to anything I say anyway,'_ Ayami thought when he got on top of her, between her legs. Ayami sat up somewhat to not be on her back at all. '_He doesn't even care if I'm in pain or not,'_ she thought wearily, feeling him sliding off her shorts and underwear then it suddenly hit her. '_Crap, I forgot to put the didlo back in!'_ she screamed in her mind, hearing him chuckle darkly. He began kissing her on the neck, feeling her quiver in fear.

"I didn't give you permission to take it out did I?" he said against her neck, pinching her crotch roughly. Ayami swallow hard and shook her head.

"No," she replied weakly as he travel up to her jawline. "You're making it so hard for me to forgive you." He stared straight into her eyes sensing her fear. "I apologize," she whispered quietly, glancing to the side. His hand slid up her shirt, feeling her bandage limiting his access to her chest. He cursed under his breath and ripped her shirt off.

"I'm tired of hearing your excuses," he said, pulling down his pants and showing her his erection. Madara turned her over to her hands and knees, lining himself at her anal entrance with no lube or anything to go in easily.

"Since you didn't keep that hole plugged up, I guess I'll have to do it," he sneered, tearing off her bandages. He thrust inside of her wildly, making her shriek out in pain. Ayami sobbed loudly as he went faster and rougher. He knead her breast painfully as he grunt in pleasure.

"I've…been waiting for this…all…day," Madara groaned thrusting inside of her with more power. After twenty minutes of painful anal sex, he stopped. He didn't cum or pulled out though.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll stop right this instant if you give me a blow-job," he said in her ear, teasingly. "I-I will d-do it," she whispered quickly, surprising Madara. He pulled out of her and stayed on his knees, staring at her. Ayami turned around and grabbed his dick, feeling her blood all over it. She stared at it for a long time irritating him.

"Get to it," he growled, snapping her out of her thoughts. Ayami put it in her mouth, sucking the head. She only did this twice so he shouldn't expect her to be an expert on it. She slowly put more in her mouth, bobbing her head. Madara grabbed her hair and wrapped it around his hand, pushing her hand down more.

"Faster," he groaned. She obliged sucking it faster. Madara groaned in pleasure, wanting her to put more in her mouth.

"Ayami deep throat it now," he moaned loudly. She stopped not knowing what the hell he meant and stare up at him.

"Dammit. Relax your throat," he said, mentally slapping his-self forgetting she doesn't know much about sex. Hell, nearly every move and toy he had, she asked him what it was. She did as she was told.

"Good, now put more of me in your mouth." She did but not good enough for him. He push her head closer to him, making her gag. Overcoming her reflexes, Ayami sucked and bob, satisfying him. Tears was still streaming down her eyes because of the humiliation, but she will go through with it if it means that obeying him will keep her and her child's life out of danger. Five minutes later, he cums in her mouth.

"Swallow it," he said dangerously, seeing she was going to spit it out. She does and Madara flipped her on her back ignoring her crying out in pain.

"Good," he said panting. He kissed her on the lips and entered her pussy with a lot of force. Ayami moaned-in both pain and pleasure-as he kept thrusting inside of her. "Don't forget, I did say I would stop in the anal, not the pussy," he said as sweat dripped off their body. '_I should have seen that coming,'_ she thought, sighing.

Xxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, and after a few powerful thrusts, he came inside of her. He rode it out and pulled out panting, rolling off the crying teen. He yanked her hard by her arm, forcing her to look up at him.

"Shut up and go to sleep. I am tired of all your fucking crying," he yelled, scaring her. She sobbed quietly and nodded her head. '_She looks so pitiful,'_ he thought seeing her tear stained face. Her hair was everywhere and her body is littered with bruises and cuts. He release her and roll to his side, not facing her. Ayami fell asleep only to be woken up in an hour to see a fully dress Madara. His hair was wet so he must of have came out of the shower.

"Hurry up and get dress, the sun is almost out and I have important business to attend to," he said, leaving her alone in her room. "I can't do this," she muttered miserably as she got up and walk toward the bathroom. She turned around, seeing his semen and her blood all over the sheets.

"And this is almost exactly how I lost my virginity," she mumbled bitterly, limping inside the bathroom. She only has two futures now that involve her and the child: she will continue to live like this until he beats her to death or he will ignore them unless he wants sex from her. '_Future number two seems a whole lot better because with this we will have hope,'_ she thought, rubbing her stomach softly.

* * *

**I know that I'm putting her in a lot of pain but I have my reasons. I'm slowly reediting all my chapters but I'm not taking any down. Thanks for all the reviews and I'll try to update soon. Please r&r!**


	38. Chapter 38

Angel of Mine

Chapter 38

Ayami was in her room, lying on her bed crying. Her whole body was wrecked by pain and it was only noon because of Madara. He raped her again today when she couldn't activate her sharingan. '_I didn't have enough chakra to make it here,' _she thought miserably. Her anal was still bleeding and she gained new bruises on her face.

Madara had gotten angry with her because she wouldn't stop crying while he was having sex with her so now, she's sporting a purple cheek, a busted lip, and a bruise wrist, because he grabbed her too roughly. She just finished cleaning her room from last night 'activity' with Madara and took a shower from todays. Ayami wiped her tears and sigh; she has to get up to fix lunch and then clean Madara's room. He only have her an hour to rest and no more and if she was late, then she would be punished.

She gotten up and put on a short sleeved shirt and training shorts. No bra, just panties since her back is still hurting her.

"Fuck it, I'm cleaning his room first," she said to herself and then looked down at her chest, wondering should she rewrap her chest. Ayami opened her door and saw Natsumi, who was about to knock.

"Oh," the white haired teen said surprised. "Madara-sama wants me to heal you before you leave," she said pissing Ayami off. To make her look presentable, he told Natsumi to heal her. Not out of the kindness of his heart because she wouldn't beat her in the first place. In her opinon, he is only doing this because he is always near her and seeing her face that he bruised up isn't a turn on to him. No matter what she does, it is never enough to please this man so Ayami just let Natsumi heal her face. To her shock, it only took the girl five minutes and Ayami was studying her intensely.

That collar that Madara force her to wear is doing something to her chakra and only he can take it off. He didn't make her put it back on today but he still has it.

"Give me your wrist; Madara-sama said it was bothering you." "No thank you, I'll rather you heal my back because this is what really bothering me." Natsumi does it but only heal most of her back like Ayami said. She knows he would be angry so if he comes close, she can still feel something and pretend it hurts like hell. Hopefully, he won't come in her room tonight and rape her again but luck or god is never on her side.

"Thank you Natsumi-san," she said politely then left her room. She has to clean Madara's then began making lunch. She went in the kitchen and grabbed the broom, dust pan, and mop, heading to his room. Every time she goes to his room, she passed Sasori's room and heard noises. '_Okay, I know Akira is sleeping in there so it wouldn't be a surprise if Madara was in there with her finishing what he didn't with me,' _she thought happily. He had gotten sick of her crying and non-movements that he slapped her and pulled out. All her crying had finally paid off! Ayami continue walking to Madara's room and opened, shocked to see it was clean. Inspecting the room, she found no blood or a speck of dust anywhere.

"He lied to me," she muttered angrily and then turned around leaving. She stomped back into the kitchen and began cooking a lite lunch. Her wrist started hurting her while she was in the middle of cooking but she's just going to bare it.

"Madara-sama, I don't think that's a good idea," she heard a female voice said. Footsteps are coming her way and she had no doubt in her mind who that voice belong to.

Ayami didn't hear another voice but one set of footsteps stop and the other one kept on going. She sighed but if it doesn't involve her then it's not her concern, and then flipped a piece of fish over. Ayami felt his chakra right behind her, too close for comfort even if he was five feet away from her. She hates him. He raped her and in the end, as always, she gotten beat worst.

"What are you cooking?" he asked getting directly behind her. Ayami fought the urge to scream but her body showed how unpleasant it was to have him behind her.

"Rice and fish," she whispered, stirring up the rice. '_Please move,'_ she prayed desperately when his hands went to her waist. Ayami nearly jumped out her skin when he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Something is missing," he said in her ear.

"It's not finished-."

"No, not the food," he said kissing her cheek. He went inside his pocket and grabbed something out of it.

"Open your hand," he said. Ayami complied and he dropped a new collar into it, inspecting it. A new lavender color collar with her name imbedded on the inside. She continue with her cooking, pissing off the older Uchiha. He grabbed her sprained wrist, making the girl's knees buckle as she sucked up the pain.

"Put it on," he dropped her wrist, letting her do it. She continue with her cooking not glancing at him once. '_No emotion out of her…yet,' Ayami_ turned the stove off and moved away from Madara swiftly to set the table. The girls came into the kitchen and Natsumi sifted her eyes to Ayami who didn't notice it. She fixed everybody's plate then sat down to eat quietly as Akira and Madara talk. Then put her left wrist on her lap to hide it from Madara's view. '_Iwonder what my sister would think if she saw me like this?' _she pondered, blocking out all the noise. '_I'm pregnant, bruised, and pathetic. She wouldn't want nothing to do with me. As far as I'm concerned, I'm dead to her. As a jou-no- as a kunoichi, I should kill myself and seal up my body so he can't retrieve any information but I-I can't! Not until I give birth but I have to choose my village over my baby if he wants it now-.' _

"Ayami," Akira snapped, forcing the girl out of her train of thought. She called the Ayami's name like ten times and seriously thought something was wrong with her.

"Natsumi will give you a physical today, and then I want you to come to my room," Madara said then switch his attention back to Akira, talking about something that Ayami couldn't quite understand. She gazed at Natsumi, who just finished eating and staring at her, while Ayami only had eaten half her plate. '_I'm so exhausted but it's early in the evening.' _Ayami put her chopsticks on the plate then scoot her food forward, letting Natsumi know she's done eating.

"Ready?"

"Hai."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayami gently touch her wrapped wrist as Natsumi glance at her chart. This was the first time that Madara gotten looked at by a professional and it felt…awkward.

"Okay Ayami, it seem that you have a few bruised ribs, sprained wrist, and whip marks as you already know but it's healing rapidly," she said as Ayami turned her head to the side ashamed. "Nothing will scar."

"Um what about my…my-." "Is just fine." Natsumi toss the clip board onto the desk and Ayami ears perked up.

"You're six months pregnant and your baby-." "Please don't tell me the gender! I want it to be a surprise!" she rubbed her stomach and stood from her chair.

"Ayami-san, I am concern about you though." Natsumi sat Ayami back down as she pulled a seat in front of the girl.

"Your baby is depleting your chakra at a neck-breaking pace, you wrist bone is cracked, and I suspect that you have a mild case of depression," she softly spoke, not wanting to get her patient upset but Ayami just shrugged her shoulders then got back up.

"Thank you but now I have to see Madara," Natsumi quickly grabbed the clipboard and snatched the paper off, handing it to Ayami who was almost out the door.

"Please give this to Madara-sama." The teen nodded then closed the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm…" Akira moan as Madara leave kisses all over her neck. "Madara-sama…are you sure you want to go through with this so early? From what you had explained…she doesn't seem she's in her right mind," she panted.

"Don't worry about it she'll live," he replied coldly and continues leaving marks all over the girl's body. *Knock* *Knock* The two adults glared at the door agitated.

"Come in!" he snarled separating from Akira. Ayami came in and handed Madara the note Natsumi asked to give him. Madara read the note and so does Akira, who was shaking her head.

"Akira, leave us be." Akira hopped off the table and glance on more time at Ayami then left out the door. What Madara want with the girl isn't her problem; once she left Madara surveyed Ayami. She was not wearing a bra, her eyes are dead, her wrist was sprain and she seems weaker than usual. '_The collar is making her chakra levels more stable but it's still not enough,' _he thought, setting down the paper.

"Ayami, you already know that we're catching the tail beasts." She didn't say anything. "Give me information to go inside Kohona to catch the nine-tail Jinchuuriki." To his dismay, she didn't cry, yell, scratch, or try to attack him. Ayami just stayed silent and didn't move from her spot. The Uchiha grab her chin, lifting her head up, boring into her emotionless eyes.

"Mangekyo sharingan," he whispered, making both of their worlds go black and red.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ayami opened her eyes and found herself on a bed chained up, seeing a shirt-less Madara hovering over her nude body. Again much to his disappointment, she wasn't scared or shaking. He pulled down his pants, lined up near her entrance, and then kisses her lips.

"This is your one and only-." "I don't care anymore Madara-." He thrusts inside the girl before she finished her sentence quickly, grunting in pleasure. "_The baby is in the stage that it has a seventy percent chance of living. If I killed myself, would I be redeemed in your eyes sister?" __***Slap* **_Ayami's head snap to the left roughly. Madara had stop thrusting and anger was seen in his eyes; the nerve of this girl thinking about killing herself. He thrust inside her once again, picking up the pace, roughly. She felt the blood seep out of her mouth, feeling intense pain between her legs. _'Well, he'll kill me no doubt about if I don't first. Onee-chan, please don't label me as a failure.' _Tears fell down her cheek and a small smile crept on her face. _***Smack***_ he slapped her again, but didn't stop thrusting inside her this time.

"Madara," she said weakly, seeing his face contorted with raged.

"You pathetic, weak dumbass," he hissed, lifting on of her legs over his shoulder, pounding abusively in her tight, bloody cunt. Her vision was becoming blurry as he pounds inside her harder and harder. He glared at with his sharingan on, breaking her last mental barrier, gaining the information he wanted. Madara kept thrusting inside her grabbing her thighs so hard that he was breaking through her skin, grinning as pictures on how to get into Kohona soared into place. Just when he reached his climax, and gotten pictures of Naruto, everything in her mind went black. He pants heavily, and then looked down at Ayami who wasn't breathing. Checking her pulse and canceling the jutsu, he seen the collar snapped in half.

"Shit!" he cursed pulling up his pants. Akira opened the door and peeked inside the room nervously.

"Get Natsumi now Akira," he said in an urgent tone, not turning around to her as he wrap a blanket around Ayami's nude body. Not wanting to disobey him, she rushed out and in three minutes flat, came back with Natsumi with her.

"She barely has a pulse," he stated gripping her collar tightly. It snapped off, draining all her chakra: killing her slowly. Why haven't he seen this sooner!

"I told you she wasn't ready for it!"

"Shut up. Natsumi, make her stable: I'll be back in a few days." He walked out the room having no regards for the girls. '_**All I need is the child but she needs to live in order for it to have a chance. After that, I truly don't care what happens to her because she sure as hell doesn't.**_


	39. Chapter 39

Angel of Mine Chapter 39

It has been a full week since Ayami's little episode and she still hasn't woken up. She died but Natsumi had done everything in her power to bring her back to life and it wasn't easy. She stabilized Ayami but after two hours she had relapsed, and as a result, Natsumi had to pump an extensive amount of her own chakra into the girl's heart. She finally had gotten a weak pulse out of the teen, but that depleted Natsumi's energy, almost getting her chakra exhausted. If that wasn't bad enough, Natsumi still wasn't finish yet because Ayami however wasn't stable and her baby started acting up.

Ayami face had contorted in pain and her breathing was getting heavy, meaning she was in labor…not good! Her heart was too weak, Natsumi is too weak to deliver the baby and keep Ayami stabilize hell, she thought she couldn't even do one without all three of them dying. This was one of the worst challenges Natsumi had to face. She needed to take the girl to a hospital but Madara wanted neither Ayami nor Akira there, so now she's on her own. The only thing she could think of now was to stop the labor and make sure the baby stay in there until it's ready. It's not an impossible procedure as it may sound but, she will need more chakra to stop it. Luckily for her, Akira gave her some of her own chakra and they completed it but every four hours, they will have to pump more inside of her since their chakra together only repair the placenta and block the pain, the baby was still trying to come out.

Akira told Natsumi that Ayami was supposed to be a little over four month's pregnant-not six much to their surprise. Natsumi eyes widen with realization when she figured out why Ayami's chakra was draining so quickly and why her emotions are dead-her baby is developing so fast that it needs more chakra which is killing her slowly.

Madara opens the door then slammed it shut, gaining Natsumi's attention, pissed because Sasuke's team didn't catch the Hachibi. He walked up to the unconscious girl who Natsumi had finally stabilized…again. He took out a new collar he had in his pocket, poured a bundled of his chakra in it, and then clipped it on her neck, hopefully to keep her alive until the baby comes out.

"Natsumi," he commanded. The tired medic rose up from her seat and walked over to Madara, who was staring at his pet with no emotion showing in his eyes or face, not that Natsumi will know since he still has his mask on.

"Check her again." Natsumi did as she was told and put her chakra covered hand on the girl's stomach and was shocked what was going on in there. Noticing the small amount of shock on her face, Madara questioned her.

"What happened?"

"Um…well sir, she's stable but the baby-."

"What's wrong?" he asked in an urgent tone, that made Natsumi flinched.

"It developed into what an eight month old fetus should be. The baby is ready to be born but…"

"But what?" he demand pissed. He has no time or patients for Natsumi's suspends. Ayami still hasn't wakened, Pein is ready to invade Konoha, he needs to catch up to Sasuke, and he has to move the four of them out now. "Hurry up," he barked.

"She will die considering how weak she is and the baby as well, Madara-sama," she finished. Madara growled in frustration then abruptly turned his head towards the woman who was destroying his goals unknowingly.

"Explain to me what happened while I was gone," he said in a calm voice. Natsumi told him everything and how Ayami died but was revived, when she became unstable again, her going into labor, and etc. Enraged, Madara punched the wall, debating what his next move is. He removed his fist from the wall, turning his attention to Natsumi.

"How long can you postpone the labor?" he stated more than asked.

"Two weeks at best sir," she replied meekly, lowering her eyes. She peeped at Ayami, whose breathing had improved, and then back at Madara, who took out an empty pouch and needle. He gave it to Natsumi then rolled up his sleeve and sat down.

"Take a pint of my blood and give it to her." Natsumi, ever the obedient one, followed his command, fully aware that Ayami can hear them. The girl probably can't move or open her eyes but she can sense them. Natsumi wipe the needle clean and then transfer Madara's blood into Ayami's system. The girl face scrunched up, reacting to the blood and then open her eyes, adjusting to the light and surroundings.

"Ayami," she heard a deep voice filled with frustration yet relief. Her eyes focus to his direction, seeing the lone sharingan eye boring into her, who arms are folded across his chest.

"You two will be leaving the base in three hours," he stated hearing a soft gasp from Natsumi. Nothing really out of Ayami since her mind is still out of it.

"I'll have subordinates come for the two of you. Natsumi, get her ready," he said still focusing his attention on Ayami. Natsumi nod her head and then he left the room, leaving the two tired girls alone with barely any energy left in them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsumi finished prepping the both of them up in under an hour and then both took a much needed nap to reenergize. Soon, she was woken up by one of Madara-sama's four subordinates and sees that another one was carrying the unconscious Ayami on his back, another ninja has her medical supplies, and the last one was at the door waiting for them all. Before she could speak, the ninja with brown haired and hazel eyes, carrying Ayami spoke first.

"My name is Kenchi, the one that woke you up is name Saiko," he explains, shifting Ayami on his back to gain a better hold. Natsumi turns to Saiko who has white hair and blue eyes and pale skin. "The one with the medical bag is Uryu and the one by the door is Dai. He's in charge of this mission," he said, pointing his head to the meanest looking man with blue eyes and black hair at the door. Uryu has brown hair and eyes plus fair skin. Natsumi introduce herself and Ayami, who was still sleeping at the moment. They all head out getting into the formation that Dai set up. He was in the front, Kenchi and her-self was behind him while Uryu and Saiko were behind them, spread out.

Natsumi cursed under her breath wishing she had chosen a better outfit for Ayami. If she wasn't so tired and realized that the girl is still low on energy meaning she can't walk, she would have dressed her up in shorts and a shirt. Not a short pale blue kimono that is hiked up near her butt so Kenchi will have a good grip on her while traveling. Having been running for seven hours, Natsumi was exhausted and Ayami was waking up. The pregnant teen was knocked out through the whole running but now is a good time to check out her vitals.

"We need to take a-,"

"No," Dai answered rudely, not looking back at the girl. "We've been running for hours and I need to check on her," she said looking at the now wake Ayami.

"She can wait until we arrive at our resting-."

"I have to pee," Ayami spoke up, making an awkward silence between all of them.

"Hold it-."

"I've been holding it in for three hours." Natsumi look over to the girl, knowing this could be bad. Kenchi coughed then glance at Ayami.

"I'll catch up to you guys later," then darted to another direction, not caring what Dai will say. She is on his back, meaning she could 'accidently' pee on him. Dai grunted and the rest of them continue their journey. Finally they stopped, meaning they're at the resting spot. Natsumi lent on a tree, out of breath. She wasn't use to such physically demand that involves her legs running for several hours straight. She stared at the men, who all looked like they haven't broken a sweat, setting up camp.

Kenchi, with Ayami still on his back since she doesn't have shoes, landed next to Natsumi. Ayami hopped off Kenchi's back, and sat down under the tree Natsumi was lending against. Kenchi left again, to god knows where to Natsumi but he's not her problem, Ayami is. Natsumi got down to her knees and start working on the teen, unaware that Dai was staring at them with disgusted. '_Neither one of those weakling could or barely held their own,' _he thought with distaste. Out of every kunoichi out there, what does their leader want with them? The dark skin one didn't even run and her chakra was nearly non-existing and the pale one was breathing for dear life, but she could at least heal.

Uryu came back with dead animals and Dai grabbed it from him and then walked over to the girls, tossing the animals in front of them.

"Skin and cook the meat," Dai said, throwing two kunai knives in front of them. They did as what they were told. After skinning the meat, Kenchi walked up to the girls, handing them the wood, and Ayami made the fire and then cooked the food. Dinner was uneventful. No one talked, and everyone was to themselves. The silence was peaceful then the girls went to their tents to sleep.

* * *

Natsumi woke up after hearing a loud clang on the ground. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Ayami was gone; getting out of her tent, she saw the guys packing up. Well Uryu, Kenchi, and Saiko packing up but Dai's missing as well.

Natsumi walk up to the group asking them if they had seen Ayami.

"Dai went ahead with her to meet Leader-sama at the base," Kenchi said, tying up the bags. Natsumi eyes widen a bit when he said this. She was supposed to keep dips on Ayami to make sure she is stable until they all arrive to the base.

"I am her nurse, I need to be with her," Natsumi explain in a quiet tone. It was too early to yell and the sun isn't even out.

"She's with Dai, she'll be okay," Uryu spoke up, already taken down Natsumi's tent. "She's not in good health. We need to catch up to them-."

"They left five hours ago and Dai is the fastest one and he barely takes breaks. We won't be able to reach them."

"Then we need to leave now," Natsumi said firmly. She ran in Dai's direction; they guys sighed and went after her.

* * *

Two days had pass and still no Ayami or Dai. Dai connection had cut off and now everyone's worried about their mission. Natsumi's about keeping Ayami stable; and the men, bringing both girls to the base safe.

"Halted," Saiko said, bringing everyone to a stop. He sniffed the air then point 45 degrees east. "I smell human blood in that direction." Natsumi ran as fast as she could in that direction, fearing for the worst. She soon found Ayami staggering away from a dead panther. The pregnant teen was battered. She had claw marks on her left leg and back. Her pale blue kimono was stained with blood and one sleeve was ripped off, covering her other arm, and the other one was barely hanging on. Her hair was messy and her lower region was bloody but what really caught Natsumi's attention was a long cord falling from the girl's arm.

Ayami turned to Natsumi direction and…smile. She pulled back her sleeve and showed the girl what the cord was connected to.

"It's a boy," Ayami whispered, before falling unconscious.


	40. Chapter 40

Angel of Mine Chapter 40

Ayami was in the hotel bed, cradling her sleeping baby in her arms. The men decided that it was best that they stay there instead of traveling because of her current condition but it didn't matter at all to Ayami; she finally found a name for him: Arashi, meaning storm. It was cute and it started with an A like hers.

It took her three days to find a name for him but it was worth it; her beautiful, twelve pound baby boy was breathing, no thanks to Madara. That had hurt like hell and she wasn't expecting that child to weight that fucking much and come out of her big-now small-hole with her still conscious and being able to fight that panther. Wasn't that like impossible? But Uchiha Madara is still alive so she guessed anything was possible. Still in mid-thought, Natsumi come quietly in the room to check on the two.

Natsumi was so relieved when she found those two in the woods. Kenchi, Seito, and Uryu left to update Madara on everything, after they dropped the three off near a hotel. It's dangerous to the baby to stay outside in the woods naked were it cold and wet plus they were in the village of snow.

"Ayami," Natsumi spoke, catching the girl's attention. Ayami smile at the girl; Natsumi was a great nurse, but she was a horrible patient. Ayami was supposed to be on bed rest but she kept getting up and moving around. She was still injured and her chakra was slowly returning but since the nice old hotel owners were letting them stay for free after seeing the girls' condition, Ayami kept helping around there with her baby in her arms. She cooked food for the guests; clean some of the rooms, and serving the food.

Natsumi did those things as well but she was still trying to make the girl rest. They've been there for two weeks and the old couple were getting worried about Ayami's health, so they forced her to stay in her room for the time being. It's boring but at least she was resting.

"Natsumi, are you here to check up on me again?" Ayami said amused. She had snuck out the room with her baby three times already. Arashi woke up and stayed with his mother.

"Yes and the Kinayu-sans' were worried about you and the baby. Do you need anything?" Ayami rubbed the corner of Arashi's mouth as he turned his head around to her touch.

"He's hungry," she replied, staring into his beautiful black eyes. '_Hn, he has his father's eyes,' _she thought bitterly, not paying any attention to Natsumi who had left in search for milk. Leaving that thought, Ayami look down at her breast, wondering why she couldn't produce milk of her own. She grew a size; her tits are sore and feel heavy but nothing. Natsumi said she's still developing milk so she'd have to wait, but the wait was taking forever.

Ayami felt guilty enough living at the nice inn for free and smooching off their food that she at least wanted to feed her own child and not be depended on anyone else. Arashi, feeling his mother's negative energy, started crying. Ayami got out of bed and walk around the room, trying to soothe him for ten minutes but it wasn't working. Arashi just kept screaming his little head off.

At her wits end, Ayami sat on the bed and began to cry silently. She had no clued what to do and she was all alone; Madara wasn't there, she had no family with her, and she was still in pain. A soft knock was heard and Ms. Kinayu-san came in. She was a small woman with white/brown hair. She wore a long, dark blue dress and a beige apron over it with her hair in a bun.

"Kiko-san," the older woman said in a soft voice. Ayami and Natsumi decided it was best not to tell them their real names, hoping that no one from either of their village would catch wind of them. If they come to rescue Ayami, Madara would find and kill all of them; the same went for Natsumi.

"Hai," the girl replied in a broken voice. Kinayu-san stared at the girl and sighed. She sat on the bed.

"Poor dear, you went through hell and back. Give me the child," she said in a motherly tone that Ayami didn't dare to argue with. She quickly gave Kinayu-san the baby as she tried to calm herself down.

"There, there little one, calm down," Kinayu-san said, rocking the baby gently. The older woman sung lullabies to the baby and Ayami stared at her son, seeing that he had stop crying. The teen twirl a strand of her hair around her finger as Kinayu-san kept rocking the baby.

"Thank you," Ayami whispered in a barely audible voice. The older woman sighed and put a reassuring hand on Ayami's shoulder.

"Don't worry about this; Mother-hood is new but you'll get the hang of it. Here," Kinayu-san said, handing the child back to his mother. Ayami stare back at the woman lost.

"Hold the baby to your heart and rock it," she instructed the teen. Ayami did as she was told and cracked a small smile. Arashi looked up at his mother, feeling at peace again.

"I'm sorry for being a burden…we'll leave soon as possible," Ayami said, sensing Kinayu-san mood changing.

"Absolutely not! You're still not well and you have a newborn with you; you'll be in danger. The world is not safe," Kinayu-san said in a stern voice. '_Who you telling.'_  
"But Kin-,"

"No buts. You girls have been working the day the two of you arrive and I know you're in pain," the older woman said startling the teen.

"What?" the older woman snort. "You didn't think a mother of six wouldn't know if a child is in pain? You had just given birth but were wounded. Rest and heal child. Everything will be taken care of," the woman said smiling. Tears poured from Ayami's eyes as she hugged Kinayu-san with her available arm.

"Thank you…thank you so much. I haven't been treated this kindly in such a long time," the teen whispered crying her heart out on Kinayu-san shoulder. The older woman patted the younger girl's back and then Ayami release her. Arashi had fallen asleep and Ayami gently laid him on the bed, tucking him under the blanket. She rubbed his stomach as Kinayu studied the girl's movements and form.

"Tell me Kiko-san, does your husband beat you?" Kinayu-san suddenly asked, making Ayami abruptly turning her head towards her.

"Huh?" the girl replied, not understanding Kinayu. Well she could understand what Kinayu-san was saying but not understanding her in general.

"Does the father of your child beat you?"

"H-how b-but…" Ayami stammered surprise. This lady has been snooping.

"I hear you at night-time when I pass by, Kiko-san…whimpering for someone to stop, crying in your sleep." Ayami smile, a forced smile, and told her it was nothing; just bad dreams that kept haunting her ever since she was a child. Kinayu-san gotten up and walked to the door, opening it; she stepped out the room but before she closed it, she spoke again.

"You can stay here as long as you need to. There isn't a rush for you, young one," and then she quietly close the door, going to check on her guests. Not even a minute later, Natsumi came in with a bottle in one hand and a bowl of soup in the other.

"Any word yet," Ayami asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. The men hadn't sent a word or anything to the girls to know what was going on. Ayami wanted to leave because she didn't trust Madara…after all the horrors he done to her, he might kill the elderly couple who ran the inn. She couldn't let that happen and it's worrying her sick.

Natsumi shook her head then set the bottle on the night-stand and then gave Ayami the bowl of soup.

"Eat," the pale girl replied. "Thanks but you need to as well," Ayami said tasting the soup. "You're going to work yourself to death and I haven't seen you eat anything."

"I have but it looks as if you're catching a cold," Natsumi response, feeling Ayami's head. It was a little warm but if the girl rested, it would go away…assuming she would sit her ass down.

"It's nothing; I'm just a little low on energy. Ya know the usual," she said taking another bite of her minestrone soup. It was delicious.

"I wonder what's taking Madara-sama so long," Ayami spoke quietly, stunning Natsumi. Her face didn't show it but she was; never had she heard Ayami called him that but she guess after all she'd been through, it kind of just came to her. Getting out of her shock, Natsumi finally spoke.

"Rumor has it that Konohagakure has been destroyed by Akatsuki so he's probably busy with that," Natsumi answered in a passive voice. Ayami continue eating her soup, feeling her heart break. Her heart had shattered into a million pieces and there was nothing that could heal it. He destroyed her home and her hope. '_I kinda figure that a bastard like him would do such a thing,' _she thought bitterly. Finished with the soup, Ayami set the bowl to the side, hoping that Madara hadn't captured Naruto and that her onee-chan was safe as well as everyone else. Ayami slowly climbed onto the bed next to her baby.

"I'm going to sleep Riku-san," using Natsumi's fake name just in case someone was listening in on them.

"I'll be leaving then," Natsumi said, grabbing the bowl and then left the room. Ayami reached over and grabbed the baby's bottle, seeing as he was waking and making a face. The face that meant he was going to start crying. She picked up her baby and fed him. He stared at his mother and Ayami stare back at him with emotionless eyes. '_His eyes are just like his father's,' _she thought.

Arashi flailed his arms, happy that he was being fed. After he was done, Ayami patted him on the back until he burped then fell back asleep. '_Is this what all babies do? Eat then fall asleep after they cry and poop.'_ She wondered then fell asleep herself.

….

Two weeks had passed and Ayami became so ill that she couldn't get out of her bed. Natsumi had taken the baby into her room so he wouldn't catch what Ayami had but had brought him back a few times a day so his mother would still see him. No one knew how she gotten this sick; she had still moved around and help but she never went outside. How had she fallen this ill? Her color was fading and had lost some weight.

"Eat," Natsumi tried to urge the girl but Ayami refused and puked in her pail. Natsumi sighed and wiped the girl mouth, seeing the teen asleep. It was nighttime and the girl was restless. Her wounds from the panther had healed but her insides just stopped. Natsumi was doing all she could but it was useless; it was like her body didn't want to heal itself. Rubbing her temples, Natsumi left the room to let the girl rest in peace. Hopefully, Madara-sama could do something about her condition before it got worse.

Three hours later in her room, Ayami felt an unwanted presence sitting on the bed, touching her forehead.

"I know you're awake little girl," Madara said in a low voice. He ran his fingers through her hair, hearing her cough.

"I gave you a month to heal and somehow, you end up sick…I'm giving you two days. If you're not well by then, I'm still taking you back to the base," he said clutching her hair. Only the ends and though she couldn't feel any pain from it she could feel his anger.

"Madara-sama?" she weakly said gaining the mask-nin's attention. He had never heard her addressing him like that.

"Is it true that the nine-tails is dead?" she asked, looking up at him. His anger rose and he then twirled her hair around his finger.

"No," he whispered lowly. Ayami kept it at that but she couldn't help but beam inside. There was still hope for her family and friends.

"Okay," she said leaving it at that. Madara was angry, common sense said to say nothing else unless spoken to. They were silent for a few minutes until he spoke again.

"Why is it that the only thing covering you is a sheet?" he asked. Ayami was naked and the only thing that was covering her was a sheet which was one of the reasons why he was mad. Ayami then explained to him that this was the only way to satisfy her body needs of staying warm yet cool. Madara grunt in response feeling the heat that she was giving off. Her fever was high and her body burning up.

"Um…what village is this?" she asked. Not knowing the village's name had been bugging' her since she had first arrived.

"The Village of Iron, Akira will be joining you tomorrow morning," he said letting go of Ayami's hair. Ayami nodded because she couldn't/wouldn't say anything nice about the girl and she'll be damn if she felt his wrath; she'd already learned her lesson. She closed her eyes to go to sleep but then heard Madara muttering a few words under his breath.

Ayami peek at him, seeing two of his fingers glowing with red chakra. He pulled her sheets back exposing her body. Being barely able move, all Ayami could do was stare up at the man with fear.

"Spread your legs." She did as she was told slowly, tears falling from her eyes. She didn't know what this man was gonna do to her but she was positive it was gonna be painful. Madara glared at her. She had barely spread her legs and she was crying for no reason.

"Wider," he said dangerously. She did so and when it was wide enough, Madara stuck his two fingers in her still healing vagina quickly, and quickly put his other hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. That burn burning like hell and her tears flowed down her cheeks faster. After three minutes of that, Madara pulled his fingers out of the girl slowly and felt that her temperature go down a little. He noticed a few drops of blood are leaking out of her but he didn't care; it worked and she should be thankful to him.

Madara pulled the sheets back over the shaking girl and moved his mask to the side, showing her his face. He bent down by her ear and pats her cheek lightly. He kissed her on the lips deeply then pulled away, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb.

"I should just take you now," he chuckled. Madara got up then walk toward the window raising his hand, putting up two fingers.

"Two days," he repeated, and then vanished, closing the window behind him. Ayami wasn't thinking about what he just said; only one thought was on her mind. '_Does he know I had the baby?_

**Well I decided to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for disappearing for nearly two months. I want to thank Gothic Fairy Girl for checking my chapter; you're the best. And, I would like to thank all of my readers and thank you all for the reviews. I hoped you enjoyed!**


	41. Chapter 41

Angel of Mine

Chapter 41

It's seven in the morning and Akira was walking towards Ayami's room to check up on her like Madara told her to. He had already met up with Natsumi yesterday in the morning and told her the plan. Akira will arrive under the name of Matsuri, dressed as a normal woman and the girls prepare to leave with her. The girl was wearing a plain white kimono with her hair down so she'll fit in with the other civilians.

Akira smiled; it was so easy to get the information from the old couple at the front desk to find 'Kiko and Rikuya' room without raising suspicion. All Akira had to say was she is their friend and have been looking everywhere for them. Well enough of that, it's time to visit Ayami and see what her baby looks like. That was the main reason why she was going to the younger girl's room first. Madara didn't give her any information on the baby; he said that he didn't have time to see it but he knows that it's a boy.

That pissed Akira off even more because that was what Madara wanted and Ayami had given it to him first. Madara said stuff happens and he doesn't seem disappointed in Akira. '_But it doesn't mean he isn't hiding it,'_ she thought bitterly, quietly opening the door peaking in.

"Ayami," she whispered, when there was no one else around her. She went inside the room closing the door then growled. Ayami's window was opened but her bed was empty.

"That stupid girl left," Akira shrieked angrily and then stormed out of the room, heading towards Natsumi's room. That brat was supposed to be in bed, recovering; from what she heard, the girl shouldn't even been moving so did she fake it? Too late for that since now she left and no doubt she took her child with her. "She is soooo gonna get it if Madara-sama finds out," she muttered, bursting into Natsumi's. Before Akira could yell or fuss, she spot Ayami sitting in a chair near Natsumi's bed breast- feeding her baby. Natsumi was asleep but woke up when she hear Akira busted into her room.

Ayami just looked up and continued to tend to her baby. "I see that you arrive safely," Natsumi said to Akira, getting out of her bed. Natsumi looked over to Ayami who just looked back at her and shrugged.

"Hai," Akira said, closing the door behind her. Natsumi went inside her bathroom and closed the door, leaving the two girls alone. Akira kept staring at Ayami, trying to see her baby; the baby was wrapped up in a blanket so Akira couldn't see what he look like at all.

"Please stop staring it's creepy," Ayami said, snapping Akira out of her thought. Said girl, turned around quickly and blushed. "If you want to see the baby, all you have to do is ask," Ayami then stopped feeding the baby and began burping him. Arashi let out a small burp then laughed. Ayami laughed as well and then fixed up her shirt. Akira sat down on the bed next to Ayami who still had the baby covered up.

"C-can I hold him?" Akira asked, swallowing her pride. Ayami lean over and handed Arashi to Akira, who was staring at the blonde woman curiously.

"Careful he's a yank-." "Ow," Akira whined when Arashi yanked Akira's hair laughing. Akira gently un-balled the baby's fist from her hair, then quickly flipped her hair over her shoulders. '_She's a quick learner,' _Ayami mused giggling quietly to her-self. Akira rocked the baby thinking how cute he is; black eyes with a golden tint in them, skin is light brown with a tint of red, dimples, and his hair was black but mostly white around the roots. '_Hn so his hair will be white.' _Akira thought, smiling at the baby who was playing with her finger.

"What's his name?" Akira asked laughing quietly as the baby was trying to eat her finger.

"Arashi," Ayami yawned. '_That's a cute name for a cute baby,' _Akira thought. She turned around to Ayami staring at them with mild interest.

"Your boy is-."

"Big, I know. He weighs fifteen pounds now," Ayami said shocking Akira. "I was going to say cute but fifteen pounds," Akira said trailing off. That's kind of big for a one month old baby to be weighing that much. What the hell was she feeding this baby? Ayami shrugged and got up shakily; she still felt weak but if she was going back to the base, she will have to get over it and move. Ayami took her baby and walked towards the door.

"Wait a minute," Akira said stopping the teen. Her illness had taken a great amount of her strength but she is on the move; like she won't rest for a second. The teenage mother looked back at Akira with a dull face.

"I'm gonna get me something to eat," Ayami replied, opening the door. "Well let me watch the bab-."

"No thank you," Ayami interrupted, closing the door behind her leaving Akira in the room alone. Akira sighed and stared at her stomach upset. '_A boy. Ayami gave him a boy,'_ she thought grimly while rubbing her stomach.

XXXXXXXXX

It was a quarter after seven and Ayami was busying sweeping the halls; she has Arashi in a strap to her chest where he was busy pulling on her hair and slobbering. Ayami sighs and pants slightly. She has gotten better throughout the day but she was still weak on energy. When she finished sweeping, Ayami went back to her room to grab her clothes to bathe in the hot springs.

It said a blizzard will arrive soon so the girls, well Akira, decided for them to take a bath and to relax and that's exactly what Ayami needs. Her body felt so sore and achy from her little precious…or demon baby because Arashi was wearing her out. Ayami smile at Arashi, who was busy moving around in her strap. Well at least he's a happy baby. Ayami grabbed her items and left for the bath down the hall.

She can't stay in there too long because of Arashi even though she totally needs it. Hopefully ten minutes is long enough. When she went inside the bath house, Arashi started to have a little fit; moving around and trying to cry. Ayami doesn't know what the hell he was fussing about but they both need a bath and needs to stop it. She bought a little rubber ducky with them so he can be occupied with that instead of her hair plus he will be splashing in water as much as a little one month old can do. Ayami quickly put her hair in a high bun and walk toward the hot steaming water with Arashi high in her arms and there she saw Natsumi and Akira already relaxing in there.

Ayami slowly got in the water and after a few seconds, she slowly put Arashi in the water, putting him close to her chest. She gave him the rubber duck and he start chewing on it then splashing.

"He's very active," Natsumi commented, sinking deeper into the water.

"I know and I hate to think what he'll be like when he starts walking," Ayami replies, scooting the duck back to Arashi. It'll be pure hell for her; catching him, stopping him from putting objects in his mouth, keeping him safe, and putting him down for naptime. She won't have any energy left to deal with his father.

"Hey Natsumi?" Ayami said holding the squirming Arashi tightly. "Did Madara-sama seen Arashi yet?"

"Um…no. He didn't have time," Natsumi responded, peaking at Ayami who was clearly irritated at her answer. "Hm, he could come and visit me at night but he couldn't visit his child?" Ayami said in a pissed tone, bouncing Arashi in her arms. Deciding to stick up for Madara, Akira butted into the conversation.

"Madara-sama is a very busy man; he will see Arashi when he can," she said with her eyes covered by a small white towel. Ayami glare at Akira for defending that man; he's a fucking ass. "He could've seen him first and wait for me if he was '_so busy,'_" the pissed mother mockingly said. Akira frown a bit, getting a bit annoyed with Ayami and her nonsense.

"Don't get mad at Madara-sama, he healed you and-." "He was the reason I was sick," Ayami said cutting Akira off. "He couldn't see his son for two fucking seconds? Tch I forgot, he doesn't care," Ayami finished.

"Shut up!" Akira yelled angrily making Arashi stopped splashing in the water and look over to the girl. "Madara-sama does care." "About his plan and nothing else," Ayami stated coldly, cutting the blond off again. Akira stood up and snatched the white towel off of her face, pissed that Ayami keep cutting her off.

"You don't know anything! Madara-sama saved your life countless of times! If he didn't care, he wouldn't have saved your ass. He could have let you die," Akira screamed, folding her arms across her chest. Ayami eyes changed red. "He put me into those situations!" "You put yourself in those situations!" Akira countered, pissing Ayami off even more. How could she believe and follow him so blindly. Arashi began crying because of the tension, snapped Ayami out of her anger mode. She stood up and grabbed her towel, getting out the water.

"We're all just tools that he's using to achieve his dream. Once he finished, he'll kill us off. He doesn't love nor care for us," Ayami said leaving out the bath-house, trying to soothe Arashi. Akira balled her fists up controlling her anger. "You're wrong," she whispered angrily. Natsumi just shook her head at the scene. It will be much more drama and no way around it.

XXXXXXX

Ayami wrapped her towel securely around her and walked into her room, calming down Arashi.

"Shhh, stop crying sweetie," Ayami said, soothing her baby. She bounced him in her arms and fetched a diaper from his bag. He stopped and fell asleep when Ayami finished putting on another diaper on him. "Ha, you have the right idea," she said getting in the bed also, falling asleep beside him. An hour later, Ayami woke hearing Arashi making odd noise. She looked down to her baby who face was contorted and turning a little pink. She jumped up and held her baby in her arms.

"Arashi," Ayami whispered in a concerned voice. She then felt Madara's chakra signal behind her cursing at the luck that god has given her.

"Madara-sama," she said and went to the corner and grabbed a bag and blanket. She spreaded Arashi's baby blanket on the bed and then laid him down on it.

"What's wrong with him?" he stated, focused his attention on Arashi who was making little grunting noises. Madara question was answered when he smelt a powerful stench coming from the baby. Ayami went into the bathroom leaving Madara alone with the baby, and stared at his son.

"He needs changing." "He's not done yet," she said, running the hot water to wet his 'special' blue towel. She emerged from the bathroom and walked over to her baby who face turned back to normal and is now crying. Ayami sighed and undid his diaper seeing the damage he did. She twitched, wondering how the hell just milk can do this to her baby.

"You know, mommy should be the one crying because she's the one who's has to change you," Ayami said to Arashi as she lifted his bottom half up to wipe him down. Ayami then threw his smelly diaper in the garbage while still changing his diaper. She smiled and picked Arashi up, kissing his cheek.

"You need something Madara-sama?" she said still keeping her attention on Arashi. "Get dress, we're leaving," he stated, sitting on her bed.

"But I thought-." "Change of plans, let's go," he interrupted. Ayami casted her eyes down, knowing her freedom is now gone. It was just too good to be true. Ayami grabbed a blue onesie set for Arashi and a plain white dress that Kinayu-san gave her to wear plus some undergarments. She went back to the bed and put Arashi's onesie on and kissed his forehead, looking at him lovingly. Ayami quickly put on her clothes and began to look for her shoes but then something hit her.

"Madara-sama, Arashi doesn't have a coat and it said that a blizzard will arrive soon," Ayami said concerned. It won't be safe for him at all. Madara picked up the baby gentle and got up, seizing Ayami by her waist.

"He won't need it," he said teleporting them out of the inn. Five minutes later, they arrived at an old cabin where trees and snow was everywhere. Madara let go of Ayami's waist and opened the door, letting them all in. Ayami glanced around the homely looking base.

"Follow me," he said leading her to her new room. "This is the new base?" Ayami asked skeptical of the whole cabin. It's small and seems like only a small family could fit in there, not the whole Akatsuki.

"No, this is where **you **will be staying," he said in a dark voice. Ayami flinched at his tone. Madara open the door revealing Ayami's new room. She went in and explored. She had clothes and other necessities that she needs as does Arashi; the bed looked comfy but there was no crib or shoes in her room. '_I guess Arashi is sleeping in the bed with me then but why no shoes,'_ she thought, looking back at Madara who was still holding Arashi. Her angel was asleep in his father's arms; his evil father's arms. Madara went inside his cloak and toss Ayami a pouch of blood who then sat on the bed.

"Drink it." "Um Madara, where is Natsumi?" she asked meekly. "They're already in their rooms. I bought them here first," he said leaving the room. Ayami eyes widen and she ran after him, touching his arm. Where is he going with her child?

"Arashi-." "Go back to your room," he commanded, still walking away. "But-." Ayami stopped in mid-sentence when Madara snatch her by her upper arm.

"Go back to your room now," he whispered darkly in her ear and then shoved her away. Defeat and on the brink of tears, Ayami obeyed him and ran into her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed and opening the pouch, drinking the blood. When she finished it, her appearance didn't change but her body felt better though not by much. It gotten rid of her soreness between her legs and gave her some energy but she still felt weak. '_Well I was very sick just yesterday so I still need time to bounce back,' _Ayami thought, throwing the empty bag in the trash.

"What is he doing with Arashi," Ayami whispered fearing for the worst. He told her that he want to use both of them as the ultimate weapon but her mainly as his sex toy. With all the machine and junk Madara had before, she doesn't know what to expect. Madara quietly came in and closed the door, locking it shut. Ayami turned her head to face him, not seeing Arashi. It only been five minutes, but Madara could do a lot in that time. He gave her the sharigan and he did something to her pregnancy, making her scared as hell. Nervous, Ayami was rubbing her arm. Before she could speak, Madara went first.

"Now since you're all better, we need to talk," he said walking closer to her. Two feet in front of her, he began to speak again.

"I don't have time for any bullshit so tell me now. What happened to Dai?" he said in a rough voice. Ayami averted her eyes and stopped rubbing her arm. "I killed him," she replied non-hesitant. "Why?" "He tried to kill me." "Hm," Madara said taking off his mask, showing her his face. She didn't appear to be lying but she is a ninja. He observed the girl and noticed that she changed over the last month he saw her. Sure he saw her yesterday but it was dark and he had to leave quickly. She looked weak and tired, her boobs had gone up a size, she had regained some sparkle in her eyes, and she lost some weight.

"How long ago did you start breast feeding Arashi?" "Oh um about a week," she replied. How long was he gonna interrogated her. "That's it?" Ayami nodded her head. Madara seized Ayami by her arm and yank her closer to him, and then grabbed her by the waist, eliminating the gap between them.

"Arashi and I are going to stay here?" she timidly asked, staring at his chest. "For the time being," he trailed off kissing her lips. They part and Ayami glared at him. "Where's Arashi?" Ayami asked again. Madara is now fed up and glared at the young girl; he tightens his hold on her waist.

"With Aki-." "I would rather have him with Natsumi," she spoke coldly interrupting him. "He's fine with her," he said checking his anger. She just doesn't know how close he is to hitting her. Madara took a deep breath and twirl Ayami around so that her back is facing him and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tell me something," he began, nestling his chin on her neck, "how did you like your vacation at the inn?" He twirled some of her hair between his fingers that weren't in a messy bun.

"…It was nice," she finally answered, wondering what was he getting at. Madara let go of her hair, trailing his fingers down to her chest. "It was getting rather dull without you," he whispered, grabbing her breast. Ayami yanked out of his grip and turned around to the man, staring at him completely petrified.

"Um…Madara-sama, I-I d-don't think that I-I'm r-ready for sex just yet," Ayami sputtered, taking a step back. Madara snatch her by her arm and slung Ayami on the bed glaring at her. '_Oh god he's gonna beat me!' _Ayami thought when she saw him take off his shirt and strolled up to her angrily.

He gave her a little over a month off and she talked back saying she isn't ready; she should be grateful that he even gave her time off. Madara snatched Ayami by her upper arms firmly and raised her up to his face.

"Did you forget the reason why you're here?" he stated rather than asked in a severe voice. Ayami downcast her eyes and shook her head for no.

"I'm only here to for information, as an ultimate weapon, and a good fuck until you grow tired of me," she stated in a low sullen tone. Madara narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on her arms.

"You only completed two, the last one will be a while," he whispered erotically in her ear. Madara got between her legs and dropped her on her back slowly then lifted up her dress. He ripped off her panties seeing his prize…shaking? Madara then regarded back up at the girl who looked terrified out of her mind.

"Please d-don't," Ayami begged. Tears streaming down her eyes, knowing all she will feel is pain. "It's not c-completely h-healed." Madara smirked then patted her cheek a little harsh.

"What did you think I did last night huh?" he said in a mocking tone. Ayami bit her bottom lip and hold her arms in front of her chest. Madara rolled his eyes, hoping that talking to her will calm her down. If it doesn't then tough for her.

"You're healed enough for sex-," "It hasn't been six weeks!" Ayami blurted out, not trying to hear it. Natsumi said that it takes six weeks for a vagina to heal after giving birth but since Ayami's body wasn't acting right for the last two weeks, she is healing slower; plus she did give birth to a twelve pound baby without any help so that is make her recovery time much longer.

"Take off your dress," Madara said in a dangerous voice. He tried but she wasn't cooperating. She was trying to stall but this shit won't work; he wants her now. "B-but-."

"Now!" he roared, making the teen jump. Ayami slowly took off her dress, casually throwing it to the side, leaving her only in a bra. "C-can't you just do it with Akira?" she asked meekly, hoping he would just do what he did before. Slap her and move on to Akira.

"I want you," he said, leaving no room for arguments. Madara stuck two fingers in her vagina, making Ayami winch in pain. Madara took his fingers out, and looked between her legs.

"It looks like I gave you another hymen," he said, spreading her legs wider for a better look. "You have no hole at all so it seems like I will have to make one." Ayami heart dropped when he said that and Madara noticed it. She gotten a new hymen and this one has no tear in it? That was the worst one to have and for that-that _**monster **_to take her virginity again will break her more than she is already broken. He isn't gentle!

"No," Ayami whispered, moving back from him. Madara seized her leg causing Ayami to give a blood curling scream.

"NO!" and she slapped him hard, trying to crawl away from him. He dragged her back and Ayami just start scratching and clawing at him to get away, still screaming bloody murder. '_Oh please god no!_' she thought, scurrying backwards but he just snatched her back to him. Fed up with her behavior, Madara gave Ayami powerful backhand to her right cheek effectively stopping her screaming. Ayami touched her cheek and whimpered as Madara took off his pants. Ayami felt blood dripping from her lip and mouth, and stared at Madara as he lined himself up at her entrance. The injured teen glance to her left and saw a beautiful, glass lamp in her reach. Before she could even blink, Madara snatched her wrist together, clutching them painfully. Ayami turned her head the other way, grimacing in agony as she wiggled to free herself still no luck.

"Try and I'll break your fucking wrists," he threatened in her ear. Ayami stopped moving and Madara dropped her wrists. He knew she knew that she has too much to lose if her wrists are broken. She won't be able to hold Arashi, feed him, clothed him; hell, she won't be able to take care of herself.

Madara, deciding not to wait any longer, plunged hard inside of Ayami and successfully broke her hymen. He quickly covered her mouth, muffling her screams of misery. He wiped away her tears and began thrusting inside Ayami slowly.

"Shhh, calm down," Madara whispered, trying to relax her. He knew it must hurt like hell because her hymen not only didn't have a hole, it was about two times thicker than it should have been. Blood was pouring out of her vagina and her face was turning a little red…but god was she tight as before. That jutsu had a very good side effect…well for him because tears were still streaming down her eyes and her screaming didn't cease as he kept thrusting inside the girl.

"Mmhm!" she screamed under his hand as she gazed up at with pleading eyes.

"I'm not stopping," he said, knowing that's what she wants. He removed his hand from her mouth and grabbed her hips, speeding up. Madara drove inside the girl rougher, grunting as he grip her thighs harder. Ayami stopped crying but she can't feel any pleasure yet; just bearable pain. She just stared up at Madara who had a look of pleasure from her discomfort. He had scratches and a slap mark on his face as well but that doesn't seem to bother him at all.

"Ayami," he panted, gaining the girl's attention. He stared into Ayami's eyes, telling her exactly what he wants. Knowing there isn't a point in fighting anymore; she just wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and began moving with him. Madara grinned and then kissed her deeply on the lips, pounding into her deeper. He then turned them over into the sitting position, breaking the kiss.

"Good girl," he complimented, bouncing her on his lap. He yanked the ribbon off her hair, letting her long raven locks fell all over her face. Ayami had release her hold on his neck and started panting, feeling her energy draining from this exercise but continued to grind against him. Madara kisses her all over her neck and cheeks, and then groped one of her breast.

"I've haven't played with these in a while," Madara said, working his magic; one breast was in his mouth and the other, he was using his hands. Ayami was moaning out in both pain and pleasure; her nipples were still sore but he was still giving her some enjoyment. He then switched his hand and mouth to the other breast. By now, Ayami was gripping his knees and biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming. He released her from his mouth and twirled her nipples, making her squirt out milk. Madara laughed while Ayami just hid her face in her hair from embarrassment that such a thing like that happened. She tried to cover her face in her hands but Madara just smacked it away and got up, pounding inside of her still.

In one quick move, he rotated the girl so she would be on the bed on her stomach, without pulling out and drove into her pussy like a madman. Ayami was screaming like crazy, wondering how that was even possible. Madara was gripping her hips, pounding repeatedly in her g-spot. Grunting, he tugged her head up by her hair, pulling her into a passionate kiss. He hasn't touched this girl in over a mouth; he'll be damn if he held back even an ounce tonight.

After five minutes of going at it, Ayami came hard; she was panting hard but she still kept going until Madara finally came after she came two more times. He pulled out but Ayami saw he still wanted more; this bastard was still erect. Not fully but he seem like he could go a few more rounds. Madara turned Ayami over on her back but before he could stick his dick all the way inside her, she put her hands on his chest.

"Stop, please stop. I-I can't go around r-round," she begged breathing heavily. She just can't do it anymore tonight; he drained her. Much to her amazement, Madara pulled out and lay next to her, staring at her body. Ayami looked exhausted and as if she was still in pain. He looked down between her legs and saw her vagina still streaming blood.

"Hold on," he said, getting out of bed and went inside the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he came out with two towels in his hand. He sat back on the bed and place one towel next to him and used the other one to wipe Ayami down. He first wiped the sweat/blood off her face and then cleaned the milk off her chest gently. The towel was warm and the whole thing felt relaxing. When he was finished, he placed the used towel on the night-stand and put the cold, wet one on her vagina. Ayami shuttered on contact and Madara pushed it up against her, applying the pressure need.

"Keep it like that for the rest of the night," Madara said, turning off the lamp next to him. Ayami rolled to her side, letting her back face him and fell asleep. Madara sighed then pulled the sheet over the both of them. He wrapped his arm around her waist thinking about the migraine that will come soon. He has to go back and get Sasuke from the Kage Mount plus he's taking the girl with him…but not Arashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry you guys, my next update of this story will be a lot longer. I've been neglecting my other stories and college is about to start for me, so don't get upset or worry. I will not abandon this or any of my other stories. I will try to make all my future chapters long since it'll be a while before I update. I'm sorry you guys. I have more excuse then a boy trying to get out of trouble for doing something stupid so I'll be the adult and blame everyone else. I would love to thank my beta Gothic Fairy girl for doing her thing and please R&R. **


	42. Chapter 42

Angel of Mine Chapter 42

Ayami was in the kitchen feeding Arashi as Akira cooked her-self something to eat. The two girls weren't talking; not at all. Ayami went into Akira's room and took Arashi then left silently. Akira thought she lost the baby and ran around the base looking for him until she found the mother and son duo in a chair sleeping. Ayami had Arashi in her arms secured and they both looked peaceful. That was five o'clock in the morning and now it's seven.

Arashi stopped feeding, letting his mother know that he need to be burped. Ayami put him over her shoulder and patted his back lightly until she heard a small noise. She then held Arashi when he started drooling and tugging her hair. Ayami gently un-balled his fist from her hair and then flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"You got that from your father," the girl muttered low enough so Akira could not hear her. Ayami did not felt like being bother by the girl for talking bad about 'Madara-sama.' Not long after that thought, the man himself came in and sat down across from Ayami.

"Madara-sama!" Akira squealed happily when she saw him. "I made you breakfast," she said, setting down a glass of tea and plate fill with pancakes, eggs, and sausages. Madara grunted and then Akira kissed his cheek and went to fix her plate. Madara looked at Ayami who had not said anything to him. She was gazing down at Arashi with love and a tint of sadness. Madara began eating his breakfast, waiting for Ayami to speak.

Akira sat down on Madara's left and began eating happily. She was glad that Ayami got Arashi back; the boy kept crying all night and she barely gotten any sleep. Arashi wanted his mother but she was busy with Madara-sama. Natsumi came into her room to help but he kept crying. Speaking of the quiet girl, Natsumi came into the kitchen and sat down next to Ayami.

"Morning Natsumi-san," Ayami said giving the girl a weak yet sincere smile.

"Morning," Natsumi greeted, also with a weak smile. She then noticed that Ayami's cheek was purple and a bit swollen. It wasn't noticeable unless someone was sitting next to her. "Morning Akira-sama, Madara-sama," Natsumi said bowing a little in her seat. Akira waved and Madara just grunted in response. Ayami glance at him and notice that all his wounds were healed. '_Damn_,' the teen thought frown. Arashi yawned then fell back to sleep.

"He should be sleeping ***yawn* **he kept us up all night," Akira muttered loud enough so everybody could hear her. Ayami turned to Natsumi completely shocked.

"He kept crying," the white hair teen replied as if it was nothing.

"He wouldn't stop with you?" Ayami asked. Natsumi kept Arashi when she was sick, so Ayami expected him to stay calm around Natsumi.

"We had him **all night** Aya-san. I brought him with me a couple of hours to see you. You have spoiled him."

"Pssh non-sense. He just loves me," Ayami said waving off Natsumi's accusation. Before Akira could butt in, Madara cut her off.

"Tomorrow I'm leaving and probably won't be back for a week,' he said giving the girls all kind of emotions. Akira felt sad that he was leaving too soon; Natsumi felt relief because now Ayami can heal emotionally for the time; and Ayami felt joy. No more rape for a week!

"But you're coming with me Ayami and Arashi is staying here," he completed making the girls' feel the same emotion: dread.

"Madara-sama I must disagree!" the girls' yelled in unison.

"I can't keep Arashi for a week," Akira said depressed.

"Aya-san is in no condition to travel," Natsumi responded in a doctor-like tone.

"I'm not leaving my baby with her," Ayami said pointing to Akira, pissed. Madara glanced at the three with a blank face.

"I don't care," he stated, ending the conversation. Ayami felt tears building up in her eyes. She hid her face behind her hair and got up to leave. If she couldn't see her child for a week then she will be spending today with him.

"Ayami stay," Madara said making the girl stop but she didn't turn around to face him though. Madara then looked over to Akira and Natsumi. "You two leave and stay inside you rooms until other-wise. Take Arashi with you," he said breaking Ayami's heart. The only one she has in this hell-hole who loves her was being separated from her so his father can rape Ayami as he pleases.

"I'm spending time with my son," Ayami said loud and clear. Natsumi and Akira both stopped walking, and turned to Madara. He was glaring at Ayami with anger and another emotion the two girls could not quite comprehend.

"You will be back in a week and Arashi needs to learn not to be so attached to his mother," he responded in a low voice. Tears were falling down Ayami's face then she turned around and glared at Madara with so much hate. Madara stood up, daring Ayami to challenge him. Natsumi, deciding to end this, walked up to Ayami and reach for Arashi. Natsumi knew that Ayami liked and trust her more than Akira. After a few seconds of debating with herself, Ayami handed Arashi over to Natsumi knowing she should just give up the fight. Natsumi gave Ayami a comforting squeeze on the shoulder then left the kitchen; Akira followed her, without saying a word to neither Ayami nor Madara. When Ayami heard the door close, Madara delivered a powerful back-hand to her face. Ayami stumbled three steps and felt Madara's hand around her neck in a tight grip; he slammed the girl against the wall, knocking the air out of her.

"You little bitch. How dare you disrespect me!" he yelled. He smirked when she began clawing his arm for air. He tighten his grip further making Ayami thrash and struggle to breathe. Madara's smirk turned sinister. When her face began to lose color and her movements decreased, Madara flung her down to the floor. Ayami gasped deeply for air, causing Madara to chuckle.

"Pathetic," he sneered, kicking her in the chest. Ayami had coughed up blood and quickly gotten on all fours to try and pick her-self up. Madara laughed at her attempts and delivered another devastating kick to her chest, sending Ayami toward the cabinets. The teen groaned in pain lying on the floor. That kick was too painful and she was already weak from her illness plus last night. Now she has to take this beating without fighting back and her ribs hurt; they might be broken. She coughed up more blood and was wheezing, glancing up at Madara through her hair. The man has a look of disgust written on his face.

"I barely touched you and you already can't move?" he said walking up to the girl.

"Get up!" he roared kicking her in the stomach again. Now Ayami could barely breathe.

"Weak," he sneered. Madara bent down and yanked Ayami up by her hair. He dragged her to the stove and grabbed her neck, showing her the time.

"Not even eight and you managed to piss me off." He balled up her hair and slammed her on the table so hard that the food from the plates fell on the table and the tea spilled. Ayami didn't care the food, her ass was in the air and Madara was right behind her; she was in complete fear. Madara held down Ayami's head against the wooden table and yanked down her pants.

"No," Ayami whimpered, twisting her lower body with no luck. "P-Please don't," she begged, not wanting to feel him rape her again. She heard Madara unzipping his own pants, letting his dick free.

"I am going to break you completely," he whispered darkly in her ear. Ayami tried struggling loose but it futile; he still and will always be too strong for her. Ayami began sobbing lightly which was music to Madara's ears. The girl was still red and sore from last night, and blood was still leaking out. Madara stuck his tip in her pussy, teasing Ayami of the pain that will come.

"To hell with it," he said and shoved his dick all the way inside her ass, surprising the girl. He thrust inside her wilding, loving her screams of agony and despair.

"Madara-sama please!" she hiccupped, feeling him banging inside her harsher. Madara grinned, pounding inside her deeper. Ayami continued to sob and scream for mercy, but it went on deaf's ears. Madara was truly pissed and wanted to see blood…hers specifically. He left marks and bruises all over her hips and thighs. He released her head and ripped off her shirt to play with his 'toys.' Ayami lifted her upper half from the table and tried to concentrate on something to ignore the constant pain Madara was giving her. He grabbed her boobs and kneaded them harshly. Ayami bit her bottom lip, tears streaming down her face because nothing was working. Madara lift Ayami to a standing position still pounding inside her ass.

"P-Please stop," Ayami begged losing all feeling in her lower region. Madara bit her neck hard enough to draw blood.

"You disrespected me," he panted, rubbing her bruised chest. He grunted loudly in her ear, sticking two fingers in her sore pussy and started pumping them in and out slowly. "I'm going to keep this *grunt* up until I get tired," he muttered darkly.

"It hurts…it hurts so bad," she whimpered. Ayami was moaning in pain trying to peel him off and out her body. '_**She still has some fight left but she's s too pathetic.' **_ She couldn't go anywhere because Madara held onto her tightly. She couldn't feel an ounce of pleasure and all she could really do was leave scratches over his arms but it was costing her; she was breathing heavy and she coughed up more blood. It splattered on the table, the floor, her body, and Madara's arms.

"Hmm blood?" he mumbled on her neck, glancing down at one of his arms. He pulled out of her ass and spun Ayami around. He pushed her onto the table and yanked off the rest of her clothes. He stared at her chest and tapped her leg, figuring out the problem.

"Your third rib on your left side is broken," Madara said, tracing her ribs. He put his hands on her hips and thrust inside her ass, fucking her once again. Ayami looked to left and saw his pair of chopsticks.

"Grab either one of those and see how many ribs you will have whole," he threatened in an icy tone, shattering Ayami's hopes. Ten minutes later, Madara pulled out and came on her chest and face. He panted over her nude form and then glared into her eyes.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Madara stated more than asked. The teen bit her lip and nodded her head, staring at him with blood-shot eyes. Her body was shaking in so much fear and pain that she did not felt his hot, sticky cum on her body. Ayami had seen him do it but the pain just took everything else around. He smirked and zipped up his pants.

"Good," he said petting her head. "I want you to clean up this mess in fifteen minutes and then meet me in your room. Do not be late and come like this," he said and left the frighten teen alone on the table naked.

*Scene Break*

Arashi woke up when the three entered Akira's room and start crying.

"Shh Arashi, calm down," Natsumi whispered rocking the boy. Akira sighed, hoping her baby won't be super attached aka spoiled. She planned on taking a nap but obviously, that plan was ruined.

"Damn, why do we have to put up with this for one week," Akira complained, flopping onto her bed. She put a pillow over her head trying unsuccessfully to muffle out Arashi's screams. Natsumi sat on the edge of the bed also wondering how the two of them can deal with Arashi's behavior for a week.

"It's still early but check his diaper. Ayami-san fed him," Akira said, with her head still under the pillow. Natsumi did and discovered Arashi was indeed wet. Natsumi sat the baby down next to Akira and went to grab the wipes and a diaper. She came back to the bed and changed Arashi quickly, but he kept crying.

"Uggh! Madara-sama needs to take the **both **of them with him. Arashi is too damn dependent on his mother," the blonde woman puffed and sat up. Natsumi rolled her eyes and rocked Arashi.

"He shouldn't take neither of them because one) Arashi is a little over a month and two) Ayami is still recovering. Traveling will be dangerous for the two especially Aya-san. She hasn't recovered from her emotional and psychological damaged," Natsumi explained. Akira scooted closer to Natsumi.

"From who?" she asked, making Natsumi do a double take on the girl. '_How does she __not_ _know?'_ It was pretty oblivious that Madara-sama was abusing Ayami emotionally and physically; but, Akira never seen Ayami after she gotten beat because Natsumi always healed her wounds.

"Never mind. I wonder what new wounds I have to heal today," Natsumi muttered under her breath. Ayami told her the signs. If Madara-sama was mad at her then Natsumi should have her kit ready; but, Natsumi didn't hear anything yet so Ayami was probably okay… It took twenty-five minutes until Arashi finally calm down and went to sleep. The girls sighed in relief, and Natsumi carefully laid the baby down to make sure he does not wake up.

Akira stood up and began to stretch her arms and legs. "Thank you god." "You've gotten him to quiet down last night what changed now?" Natsumi asked in a tired voice. Akira's left eye twitched in anger.

"He tired himself out last night from crying," Akira growled out. "But he didn't wake me up last night because Ayami took him without telling me," Akira said then pouted. "I was so worried."

"Akira-sama, when are you having your baby?" Natsumi asked curiously. She never gave Akira a physical because she was so busy with Ayami plus Natsumi was gone for a month. She has no clue when the girl with give birth.

"In a month," Akira answered. "Madara-sama injected me with chemicals so I won't show or feel any pregnancy signs," she finished in a loving voice. Natsumi now just wanted to know why Akira loves Madara-sama so much. Why couldn't she see the pain Ayami's going through, and why did she deflect from her village. Natsumi's lord owed Madara-sama money, so the bastard gave her to Madara-sama to be debt free. Natsumi already knew Ayami's and Ayami knew hers. They talk about their pass to each other a lot, and as a result, the two girls became closer.

"So are you having a boy or girl?" Akira sighed and stared down at her knees, gripping them tightly.

"Unfortunately, I'm having a girl," she stated gloomily. "Madara-sama wanted all boys and I've fucked up by getting pregnant with a girl." Akira started to cry silently, not caring that Natsumi was seeing her like that.

"He saved and gave me everything that I wanted but I couldn't give him a son. *Sniff* I told him we can abort this one and try again, but he just waved it off and said that it's okay." Akira sobbed quietly to not wake Arashi. Even though Akira was pregnant longer than Ayami and love Madara-sama, Ayami had his first child: his first son; but, she going to give birth to his daughter. It just wasn't fair in Akira's eyes as she cried into her hands.

"You know," Natsumi said, gaining Akira's attention. "It's sad that you want to abort your baby because of its gender to please Madara-sama. You're having his first daughter. Be grateful that you can give him children," Natsumi finished. Her face or voice did not show or voice it but she was peeved. Akira just does not know how lucky she was compared to herself and especially Ayami. Ayami was not in Madara-sama's present for twelve hours and he already struck her. Ayami will never heal until she gets a long break from him.

*To Ayami*

It's been seventeen minutes wand Ayami was hurrying to finish cleaning the kitchen. Her body ach and she was having trouble breathing but that won't be a good excuse in **his** eyes. Ayami would have finish cleaning on time but she coughed up more blood on the floor. She glanced at the clocking, seeing she's now three minutes late. '_Damn, Damn, Damn!'_ she thought, quickly grabbing her clothes off the floor and toss the mop in a corner. She zoomed to her room, not noticing the trail of blood she made. When she opened her door, Madara was sitting on her bed without his mask on staring at her. He glanced at the clock, then back at Ayami who looked a mess. Her hair was wild; her lip has dried blood on it; Ayami's stomach was littered with bruises; plus she had dried cum on her face and in her hair.

"You're three minutes and fifteen seconds late," he stated when Ayami closed the door. Madara got off the bed and walked to the naked teen who took a step back. Ayami looked down and saw a long, black whip in his hand. She swallowed hard and kept looking down until Madara grabbed her by the chin, making her look him in the eyes.

"You still haven't learn your lesson," Madara comment, letting go of her chin. Ayami knows what was coming next. He will whip then rape her again later on; just like he did last time. "Turn around and put her hands on the wall," he said taking a few steps back to let her move. Ayami sighed and did what she was told. There was no hope into begging his man to show mercy. She kept her head down, bracing herself for the pain. Madara grabbed Ayami's hair and threw it over her shoulder, exposing the teen's back.

"You managed to disrespect me three times in less than twelve hours," he whispered in her ear in a chilling voice. "You left the room last night without informing me, you disobeyed me in front of the girls, and you came late," he trailed his fingers down her back. "What should I do with you hmm? Should I whip you one hundred and ninety-five times, for every second you were late; or should I cut the whips in half, whip you twenty times and get a blow job a day until it adds up to 98 licks?" When Madara finished Ayami was filled with dread. She loves Arashi and knows that nearly two hundred whacks will kill her, and then he's making her go with him tomorrow for unknown reasons. Ayami was already finding it hard to breathe but with him forcing himself in her mouth plus the whacks, it will take her some time to recover.

"I would like option number two," Ayami said quietly, still facing the wall. Her pride was gone completely. Madara spun Ayami around, smirking, and unzipped his pants. He placed his hand on Ayami's head, lowering her down to her knees. Ayami took his already hard dick out his underwear and put it in her hot wet mouth. Madara smirked, knowing she was breaking fast.

*Time Skip*

Natsumi left Akira's room quietly to not wake up Akira and Arashi; she accidently fell to sleep for half an hour in there. Natsumi stretched and went into the kitchen for something to eat. She fixed herself a sandwich and began eating it at the counter silently. When she was almost done eating the sandwich, Natsumi noticed a trail of blood leading out the kitchen. Natsumi sighed and threw the rest of her sandwich away, losing her appetite. Ayami wasn't fine and this blood trail is hers, Natsumi knew it in her heart.

Following the blood trail lead Natsumi to Ayami's room confirming her fear. Natsumi ran back to her room and snatched up her medical kit, and ran back quickly to Ayami's. The girl gently tapped on the door and she slowly opened the door, facing Madara. Hiding her fear, Natsumi bowed and lower her glaze to her feet. Madara just came out the shower; he was wet and was wearing sweat pants.

"Just the person I wanted to see; come in," Madara said not sounding angry at all. Natsumi did what she was told and had to force herself not to scream for Ayami. Natsumi seen blood on the walls and floor to her left, but she didn't see Ayami.

"I see you brought your first aid kit," Madara commented. He walked toward the bathroom, signaling for Natsumi to follow him. When Natsumi entered the door after Madara, she spotted Ayami leaning over the tub. Ayami was wearing training pants and her hair was over her right shoulder, giving Natsumi a good view of her back. The sight made Natsumi chest hurt. Ayami's whole back was puffy and covered in horrific marks. The wounds were opened but not bleeding. Natsumi couldn't see Ayami's face but hoped that it was not as damaged as her back which was highly unlikely. Ayami told her that Madara-sama would not mess up her face worse than her body.

"Put ointment on her back and wrap it up, and then fix her broken rib. Do not do anything else," Madara instructed Natsumi. Natsumi nodded her head. Madara turned his head to Ayami and walked up to the girl. Bending down to Ayami, he grabbed her chin and glared in her pain-filled eyes.

"When she finish, you are to clean your room and stay there until I say otherwise, understand?" Madara said. Ayami slowly nodded her head to say yes. He kissed her on the lips and walked out of the room. When Natsumi was sure that Madara was not near the room any more, she got to work on Ayami. She opened her kit and took out some ointment, and rubbed it on Ayami's back, stinging her.

"Sumi, please make it stop," Ayami whimpered. "I can't," the older girl said in a sorrowful tone. Madara-sama really did a number on her but Natsumi could not understand why he would do this to Ayami. Finishing her back, Natsumi gently turned the girl to her front and examine her body. Her stomach had a huge purple bruise and her face had a smaller one on her left cheek. Natsumi then went to Ayami's chest, and found out a rib punctured her lung. It was a small hole and Natsumi healed it easily and mend the bone back together. Ayami took a deep breath of much needed air. She stared at Natsumi who was looking down.

"Turn around please," Natsumi said and Ayami obeyed. Natsumi looked again at Ayami's puffy back and healed about ten percent to get rid of some pain. Ayami blinked and jerked her head to Natsumi, staring at the girl as if Natsumi was out of her mind. "Natsumi h-he will know," Ayami whispered terrified. "Shh," Natsumi said, smiling. "What Madara-sama doesn't know, won't hurt him," then she proceeded to bandage Ayami's back. Natsumi gently wrapped the bandaged around Ayami so the girl would hardly feel the pain.

"Ayami…what happened?" Natsumi said, finally done. Ayami turn to her side muttering under her breath. The injured teen opened the bottom cabinet and grabbed some cleaning supplies, only for Natsumi to smack it out of her hands. Ayami turned on the water in the tub to fill a bucket with water, and so she won't be facing Natsumi.

"What did he do?" Natsumi asked again. Ayami's eyes didn't have their shine and she seemed lifeless. It has not been a full day yet Madara-sama nearly shattered the girl's mind. "And I want to know all of-."

"I can't talk about it," Ayami said cutting Natsumi off and turning the water off. She slowly got up and grabbed the cleaning supplies and bucket, limping into her room with Natsumi hot on her trail. "It's not good if you hold it in Aya-chan," Natsumi lectured, getting on her knees with Ayami. Ayami sprayed the floor and began wiping up the blood.

"I don't care," the girl muttered darkly, scrubbing her blood off the floor viciously. Natsumi sighed and grabbed a towel, wiping off the walls.

"It's okay Aya-chan; I understand it is none of my business. I just want you to release your pain so you can be happy-."

"Happy!" Ayami shrieked, startling Natsumi. "I can't be happy if I stay around Madara-sama. Now I have to go with him tomorrow," Ayami said, tears falling down her eyes. "I don't know what he'll do but he made a promise to b-break me," she finished and started sobbing. Natsumi reach down to hug Ayami but the girl jerked away.

"P-Please don't touch me," Ayami said, rinsing out her towel in the bucket. "I've been touch too many times today." After ten minutes, both girls finished cleaning the walls and floor.

"Thanks but you didn't have to help me," Ayami said, getting up and grabbing the bucket wincing. She was in so much pain but will have to bear with it. Natsumi gave Ayami a small smile.

"I know but I wanted to help you," she said going with Ayami to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"I am eternally in your debt," Ayami smiled sadly. Ayami rinsed out the bucket and washed her hands. Ayami left out of the bathroom and went to her bed, letting Natsumi see how filthy the sheets was of dried blood and cum. Natsumi got it…Madara-sama raped her but did he do it last night as well?

Ayami snatched the sheets off the bed and toss them into a corner, and then grab the fresh sheets that Madara had put by the bed. She put the sheet on, feeling strained from today.

"I want to go to sleep on this bed so badly," Ayami said wearily to Natsumi. "But I'm scared." Ayami sat on the bed carefully Natsumi noticed. Ayami winced when she made contact with the bed but was the wince in pain because of her back pain or something else?

Ayami stomach growled but she that seemed like the least trouble on her mind. She was staring out into space with a gaze of yearning in her eyes.

"I want my baby," Ayami said, laying on the bed on her stomach. Natsumi sat down next to her, patting Ayami's arm. She lied down on the bed too, staring at Ayami.

"You'll have to wait until Madara-sama gives you an okay to leave this room." Ayami turned her head the other way knowing Madara might not let her out until dinner…or until they need to leave.

"I know that," she responded. Ayami was shaking, not out of coldness, but out of fear. Natsumi learned them well when she saw Ayami having a nightmare at the Inn. Her body shakes a little when cold but her body shakes-jerks when she is scared. "I'll sleep here with you," Natsumi spoke up.

"Thank you," Ayami replied meekly. "He raped me last night…I don't know why but I fought back because I was scared. He struck me when I freaked out. I don't know why I even bother fighting back…he always win," Ayami stated blaming her-self for everything. She knows to stay still and let him do whatever he wants to her body. If not, he will beat then rape her harshly. She doesn't know why she doesn't learn those lessons but Ayami pray she will do nothing next time.

"You did what you were trained to do," Natsumi replied. "Natsumi, promise me something," Ayami said. "What is it?"

Ayami turned to her side, staring at Natsumi seriously. "If I die, please make sure that my son does not call Akira his mother."  
"You will not-."

"My life depends on Madara-sama's mood and I will be with him for a week. Please make sure that my son does not forget me," Ayami said in a broken voice. Natsumi nodded her head and watch as Ayami fell asleep. Natsumi fell asleep soon after her. Hopefully when they wake up, Madara-sama will be in a mercifully mood to Ayami.

**Hooray I'm finished! Thanks for being so patient with me and I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh and warning, when I update next time and it says 43 chapters, that means 43 is up and I took down the authors note. No point of keeping that up there. Anyway r&r!**


	43. Chapter 43

Angel of Mine Chapter 43

Ayami woke up and sighed in relief when she found Natsumi still next to her sleeping. Her everything still hurts but at least Natsumi is trying her best to heal her without Madara-sama knowing. Ayami looked down at her chest, noticing that Natsumi had wrapped her whole body in bandage like a shirt. Ayami sat up and noticed a dark blue shirt on the night stand next to her. Knowing it's from Madara-sama, Ayami grabbed it and a note fell from under the shirt and on the floor. She picked it up and read it, feeling nervous.

'_**Ayami,**_

_**Put this shirt on and meet me in the kitchen a.s.a.p. I will know exactly when you read the note so don't delay.'**_

_**Madara.**_

Ayami crumpled up the note and put on the v-neck short sleeve shirt, wondering why Madara gave her this shirt. Her arms didn't have any bruises on them but the wraps will still be seen. Not caring about the shirt anymore, Ayami got up and left the room, going to Madara. '_What does he want now?' _she thought, frightened. The man just threatened, beat, and raped her; what more does he want from her? Ayami entered the kitchen and spotted Madara drinking a cup of coffee. '_Coffee,' _she thought looking at the time seeing its noon.

"You've read the note I see," Madara said, addressing the teen. Ayami stared down nodding her head. Madara eyeballed her quickly then took a sip of his coffee. He sat the cup down and motioned for Ayami to come; she walked over to him, trying not to show how fucking scare she is of him.

"Cook lunch for the four of us in one hour," he said not bothering to look at her. "Hai," she muttered weakly. Madara snatch her arm before she was able to walk away. "I will be making sure you eat Ayami. I will not carry you during the mission and if I am force to, you will not like the punishment I have in store when we come back," he finished, releasing the girl. Ayami walked away, wishing she had some courage…and strength. For crying out loud he just beat the crap out of her and Ayami just gotten over her illness. She will more than likely face his punishment.

Ayami opened the refrigerator and grabbed some vegetables then went to the cabinets. Honestly, she doesn't have a clue what to cook or what was in the kitchen. She looked in the cabinets and found noodles in a bag and chicken and beef broth.

"Beef," Madara said, sipping his coffee. Ayami place the chicken broth back up in the cabinet and took out the cooking utensils, washing them off. She looked at the vegetable and got to thinking; she took out a frozen bag of corn and peas, celery, and two sticks of fresh carrots. Ayami didn't know why she took out some carrots to add to the food because she knew she was going to eat around it. She filled a pot 1/8 with water, dumped the broth in it, and let it boil and grabbed a knife to cut the vegetables.

Ayami felt unsettled that Madara was in the same room with her alone. He just raped and beat her but was commanding her as if nothing happened. She put the celery in front of her and cut it in half the long way. '_Is this all I will be to him, his slave?'_ she thought, moving the celery to the side and grabbed a carrot. She cut it into slices then cut the slices into halves. She grabbed the celery and carrot, dumping them in a side bowl.

When the water started bubbling, Ayami ripped open the bag of noodles, pouring it into the pot. Cooking the noodles will only take about thirty minutes. She opened the corn and pea bags half-way and set the timer; when it reaches fifteen minutes that is when she will put in the vegetables.

Ayami washed her hands, and felt Madara behind her. Her body visibly shook but she couldn't help it. She wasn't in his present for a full day and he hurt her badly. The only place on her body that doesn't feel like it is on fire is her face. He grabbed her arms too roughly and he yanked on her hair.

Madara grabbed her hair and toss it over her left shoulder, and clicked a black collar around her neck. Ayami felt her heart fell into her stomach when she realized that all she is to him is his pet. The collar she had before her and Natsumi left broken off when she was in the woods with Dai.

Madara spun Ayami around to face him and put his hand on her cheek, healing her bruise. "It was an eye sore," he mumbled removing his hand. Ayami kept a straight face but frown inside. Now she looked like he didn't beat her at all. Does he want to keep her beatings hidden from Akira or he didn't get turn on by big ugly bruises he put on her face.

Madara stuck one of his hands inside Ayami's pant, breaking her out of thought. Ayami first instinct was to jerk away from him and run but she knew better; let him do whatever he wanted or get beat. He placed his hand on her vagina then moved it to her butt, ignoring the girl displeasured face. He pulled his hand out smirking at the girl when he felt what he was feeling for.

"I see you kept it in this time," he said to the girl as she stared down at the floor. "Hai," she answered and moved away from him quickly to check the food. She stirred the noodles with one big spoon to calm her nerves. Ayami doesn't want to feel anything in that area. She just hoped that the food would take less than the estimated time of thirty minutes.

Ayami poured a cup full of peas and corn and her bowl filled of celery and carrots into the pot. While cooking, all she could felt was Madara's eyes on her. She fought her body to not shake or show signs of her discomfort because he might act on it. She stirred the noodles slowly, trying her hardest to stay calm. The man just fondled her after he raped and beat her; she was doing all she could to not make a break for it.

She doesn't want him to talk to her, touch her, stand near her, or stare at her. She doesn't want to talk to him and everything else…but she does want to know about the mission. Is it really a mission or an excuse to get her alone so no one will hear her cries as he rapes her? Does he wants to kill her after he has his little fun because the man did just say she needed to break away from Arashi a little…but she shouldn't have to! Arashi is her baby and Ayami should stay by his side. '_I bet he wouldn't separate Akira from her baby but why me?' _Ayami thought bitterly.

The older woman just pissed her off. Madara treated her much better than he does with her. Akira has more freedom than Ayami; Akira doesn't get raped nor beaten by Madara; Akira's life and family wasn't snatched away by Madara; and Akira was not getting treated as a slave by Madara. She didn't have to wear the collar and it pissed Ayami off because she is…jealous. Jealous or envious, Ayami concluded she was one of them. Ayami want Madara to treat her better than he was treating her now.

Madara stared at Ayami, seeing the weak façade she put up after his stunt. The girl was scared; her lip was trembling and her eyes were casted down. The signs were so obvious. He would need to train her to not let her emotions show. Ten minutes passed and she only glanced at him once. It happened faster than a blink of an eye and Madara saw pain in her eyes but he didn't care. Ayami disrespected him…she deserved those punishment.

She left out the room three hours after they had sex and never came back. He planned on having another round of sex and should have dragged her back to their room but…he didn't want to deal with her screaming and crying so he just left her alone.

She then disobeyed him in the morning by walking away without his permission with Arashi in hand. He wanted to talk to her about the mission alone for a while then let her spend time with **'**_**her son'**_as she stated. Madara lost his temper and the lust he had the night before didn't completely fade away.

Then she had the nerve to come late to her room. In his eyes, Madara thought Ayami needed those punishments to remind her of her place. He was being nice about the punishments so Ayami should be grateful to him; he could always do a lot worse. He saw Ayami walking away from the pot, grabbing plates and eating utensil. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed one of Arashi's bottles and put it under some hot water…she made them early in the morning as a just in case.

"Go get the girls and tell them it's time for lunch," Madara stated when Ayami turned off the pot. She left without saying a word and four minutes later, she came back holding Arashi in her arms who was awoke. Akira and Natsumi followed after her and when to fix their plates. Ayami grabbed Arashi's bottle, test the temperature of it on her hand, and then put it to his mouth which he accepted happily.

The girls sat down and Natsumi and Akira began eating. Akira looked over to Madara, wondering why he is still standing.

"Madara-sama, please come sit and eat. It's really good," Akira said taking another bite full. "I'll eat later," he replied, leaning against the counter. Natsumi was silently eating while taking quick glances at Ayami. She was feeding Arashi but she wasn't eating herself. Ayami was hungry; Natsumi still remembered her stomach growled very loudly before they went to sleep.

Natsumi tried to get a good look at her face because when Ayami woke her up, she could have sworn that her cheek was healed…but she could not tell because Ayami's hair was all over her face. After ten minutes of the uneventful lunch, the girls were finished eating and Arashi was laying his head on his mother's shoulder bouncing up and down, slobbering.

Natsumi took her and Akira's bowl and washed it out in the sink. The whole lunch just seem…weird. Madara's back was still leaning against the counter; Ayami wasn't talking or smiling; Akira was silent; and Natsumi was well… The whole setting was eerie. Natsumi finished washing the bowls.

She, Akira, and Ayami were all about to leave until Madara spoke. "Ayami stay," he said, making the girl cringe on the inside. She was hoping to get away from him. Sighing, she gave Arashi to Natsumi and walked to Madara.

"Fix you a bowl then sit," he commanded. Ayami obeyed and fix her a small serving. Madara came behind her and double her portion. "You will not eat like a mouse," he said, fixing himself a bowl. The two sat at the table across from each other. Ayami really wish she ate with Natsumi but she couldn't eat and feed her child at the same time nor could she eat over him…she didn't want hot noodles falling on her baby.

Ayami moved her hair out of her face and began eating the noodles quickly while Madara was taking his time. She wanted to leave and get out of Madara-sama present for an hour at least. Finishing her bowl in six minutes flat, Ayami got up and rinsed out her bowl.

"I didn't give you permission to leave," Madara said when he saw her walking out the kitchen. "May I leave Madara-sama," Ayami asked, not turning around to face him.

"No. I'm not done eating. Sit," he said, taking another bite of his ramen. He glanced at Ayami who was looking down at her lap.

"Do you know where Kage Mountain is located?" Ayami shook her head no. "From this location going full speed for five hours with no breaks is how long it will take us to get there." Okay, he might have to carry her there Ayami thought because there was no way in hell she could keep up with him when she didn't train or exercise in over a month.

"If I may ask, why are we going to Kage Mountain?" she asked in a soft voice. She knew that the Kage Mountain is there to appoint another Kage and talk about treaties and peace they'll bring. She was there for Gaara.

"Hn, to retrieve Sasuke," he said in a bored tone. Ayami jerked her head up and glared at Madara which he noticed.

"Sasuke !" she hissed baring her teeth. "From what Zetsu told me, they are eight hours away from the Kage Mountain so we'll be leaving in six hours," he said ignoring her little outburst.

"He tried to kill me and Arashi yet**we** have to go help him. Let him die if he wants to fight the Kages," Ayami said bitterly. She hoped that Gaara and the other Kages kill that piece of shit…wait did he just say they're leaving in six hours? Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, skip that… who is this new Kage?

"I still need him and I will not let him die when he is still useful," Madara stated bluntly. He knew that Ayami was pissed at Sasuke for what he did and Madara was too. Sasuke would meet his demise but not now. He needed to measure Sasuke's strength and how much use the boy could be.

"I expect you to behave and not embarrass me little girl," he said finishing his ramen. Ayami held her head down, angry that nothing will happen to Sasuke. She just knew it! She doesn't care about Sakura or Naruto's feelings about their traitorous comrade; she needed her revenge. Madara got up and put his hand on Ayami's shoulder.

"Don't worry about Sasuke," he said in a smooth voice. That didn't help Ayami; when she gets stronger, she will fight the bastard. "Here," he said giving her a small packet of blood, which fitted in her hand perfectly. This blood won't do anything except give her some energy. The amount won't heal her back, legs, and her sex organs at all. Ayami opened the packet and drunk all the blood.

"May I be excused?" Ayami asked, throwing the emptied container in the garbage. Madara nodded and Ayami went into her room closing the door. She looked up and saw Natsumi on her bed with Arashi in her arms. She sat on the bed and Natsumi handed Arashi to her.

"Are you feeling better?" Natsumi asked. Ayami sighed and shook her head no.

"My mission with Madara-sama is to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke," Ayami said in a bitter tone.

"What's so bad about that Aya-san?" Natsumi asked. She doesn't know anything about Uchiha Sasuke. Ayami never told her about when Sasuke tried to kill her and Arashi.

"I hate that boy and wish death upon him," she said in a bleak voice. Ayami wasn't going to tell Natsumi about her horrible encounter with the idiotic boy but she did tell the girl that he betrayed his village for power. All to kill his brother but then join his brother's organization just to show how stupid the younger Uchiha is. They were silent for a few moments because Natsumi was trying to find some encouraging words to the young mother.

"Natsumi?" Said girl turned her head back to Ayami. "Yeah?"

"Why do you think Madara-sama is taking me with him on a mission like that? I won't fight anyone so I don't see a reason for me to be there," she explained, rocking Arashi who was staring up at his mother.

"Beats me, is Madara-sama giving you the rest of the day with Arashi," Natsumi asked, earning a frown from Ayami.

"We're leaving in a little over five hours and I will have to pack a kit; I will also have to find me so a cloak to keep myself warm," she replied. She was happy that she had Arashi in her arms but Madara doesn't know, and he will probably take him away from her. The girls were talking for two hours and Arashi fell asleep in his mother's arms. Ayami kissed him on the cheek and put him on the bed, wishing Madara would have gotten Arashi a crib. Ayami got up, and went into the bathroom, grabbing some ointment, bandages, and two big pads; those pads were big enough to cover her back, so just in case her bandages get to bloody, she had these two.

Ayami put the medical supplies in a pouch and went over to the closet. She opened it and all she saw was Akatsuki's cloaks. There was nothing but them in the closet and all of them were her size. "No way," she said in a shocked voice. Madara can't be serious…can he? He was going to make her wear his organization cloaks! Natsumi, seeing Ayami's dilemma and shock, stepped in.

"Ayami calm down. It's not that bad," she said in a soft voice but Ayami was still in shock. She was not a criminal, she did not betray her village, and she does not like this organization. She does not want to wear the cloak but what choice did she have? Put up a fight, get beaten, and force to wear the cloak; or, wear the cloak with no hassle and gain no punishment.

Ayami strapped the pouch to her tight and left the room, going into the kitchen. She looked in the pot and saw it was two more servings left, and got herself another bowl. She began to eat, knowing she would need all her energy on the mission. Madara came in when she was half-way finished with her bowl and snatched her up, dragging her back to her room. Ayami winched at his roughness, wondering what was going on…or what did she do to piss him off this time.

"Madara-sama-." "Quiet!" he hissed, opening her room door. He saw Natsumi and told her to leave and take the baby with her. Natsumi did and casted a worried glance at Ayami who own glanced told the white haired medic she didn't know what was going on. Madara put Ayami over the foot post making her ass stick out in the air.

"Don't move," Madara said, going inside the bathroom. He came back out and lifted up Ayami's shirt, ripping off her bandages and then pulled down her pants and panties. Ayami start panicking in her mind but decided against fighting him. He placed a big pad over Ayami's back and taped it to make sure it stayed on. He then yanked out the big, steel didlo out of Ayami making her shriek out in pain; blood was leaking from her behind, and Madara tossed the bloody didlo to the side.

"Let's have a quickie before we leave," he cooed in the frightened girl's ear. He grabbed one of her breast squeezing it and stuck two fingers inside her pussy, rubbing her clit. Hot tears fell down Ayami face as her body shook. Her body still hurt from the rape yesterday and today. She did not want to deal with his horniess and she was eating.

"P-Please not now," she begged, turning around her head around to him. Madara was not pleased. The girl was crying before any of the action began and she was trying to stop him.

"Cum for me and I will go easy," he said, fingering her rougher. Ayami kept her head down and gripped the sheets to block out the pain. Her body was tightening up, trying to push Madara's fingers out. Madara left kisses all over Ayami's neck and pinched her nipple, making her squirt out milk. It took Ayami fifteen minutes to cum, something that bothered the both of them. It was too damn long. Madara ripped her panties off in anger.

"Pull your pants up and put on your shoes," he said to the still crying teen. He yanked her up to his face and back-handed her.

"Stop fucking crying and do what I say!" he yelled out pissed. She took too long to cum so he couldn't have his quickie, and she wouldn't shut up crying. He released his grip on her and Ayami pulled up her pants and hurried to put on her sandals. She felt blood dripping from her lip and didn't see any regret in Madara's eyes.

"Put on the cloak and let's go. They are ahead of schedule," he said walking out the room. Ayami grabbed the cloak and put it on, wiping away her tears. She made a shadow clone and ordered it to stay in the bathroom until her and Madara-sama leave out the house. She ran out the room and her and Madara left out the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They been running for four hours and Ayami was a bit too slow for Madara's liking.

"Hurry up!" he yelled at the girl. Ayami sped up a bit but she was tired. She hasn't done this in so long and her body was barely keeping up. She reached into her pouch and grabbed a solider pill.

"We are almost at the mountain, do not take that," he said before Ayami could pop it into her mouth. Reluctantly, Ayami put the pill back in her pouch. Now she was regretting about making that shadow clone. She only did it because she will 'still' be there with Arashi so he won't cause trouble for the girls. After about twenty more minutes of running, Madara stop and a black thing with one eye appeared before them. Ayami was two trees behind Madara and was taking a much needed breather. She didn't care what Madara or the black thing was saying until Madara called her name.

"Hai,"

"You will be with Zetsu until I come back, understood?" he said turning around to her. She nodded her head and Madara took off again. Zetsu went off in another direction and Ayami followed him. The place they ended up was warmer with no snow. Ayami sat on the ground, her side to Zetsu. Her boobs hurt. She was running for hours without support and now it was taking a toll on her.

Zetsu noticed the girl had a grim look on her face. He did not know or care because she was not his problem. Ayami saw him staring at her so she turned her back to him. She knew he didn't know her problem because this cloak didn't show that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Hours passed and Ayami was asleep against a tree. She was awake for two hours listening to nothing but nature. Zetsu wasn't the talkative type and she needed to gain some chakra back. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a familiar chakra in the area. She didn't know why but she ran after it; Zetsu was gone and so was Madara, so she took the opportunity to explore. When she arrived where the chakra was at, Ayami was on a bridge.

"I see you join the Akatsuki you traitorous wench," an old voice croaked out. Ayami glared at the man; they were thirty feet apart and neither of them moved from their spot.

"I'm forced to wear this you old bastard and I never betrayed my village," Ayami yelled. She would yank it off to prove her point but she had to run back to the cabin and it was cold around there.

"That's Danzo-sama to you," he said. Before she could retort, she felt Madara chakra.

"I see Zetsu didn't have to bring you here Ayami," Madara said landing behind her. He had one hand around her waist and moved her back until they were about seventy feet from Danzo.

"And Danzo, how dare you call her a traitor after what you attempted to do with her," Madara said in a taunting tone. Ayami looked at Madara in confusion then at Danzo, noticing his eye was narrowed and his mouth frowning.

"Attempt?" Ayami asked to no one in particular. Madara grabbed her cheek in pinched it.

"Oh nothing but before I took you, Danzo here was going to give you to Orochimaru," he said in a nonchalant voice.

"Wait what?" she asked stupidly. Danzo was going to give her to Orochimaru. Madara had to be ly-.

"If we could postpone another attack on Konoha by giving her up and gained a powerful solider, I would do it again," he stated firmly. Ayami felt her world crashing down. Madara noticed the blank look in her eyes and began telling her the whole truth.

"He was going to give you to Orochimaru to use as a breeding machine. In return, Konoha would have been safe for a few years and Danzo here would have gotten one of your children with Orochimaru to raise as a Root operative," Madara said adding salt to her wound. '_No, please tell me this isn't true,'_ Ayami thought on the verge of breaking down. Why would her village betray her and is Danzo wearing the Hokage's hat? Everything was just so confusing that it didn't seem real.

They were going to trade her to Orochimaru! That man has…well had serious issue and her suffering would be for the best of the village. She knew her village could take on Orochimaru; all of her friends gotten stronger and so had she.

"He was going to kidnapped and deliver you to Orochimaru the night your sister left for her mission," Madara continued in her ear grinning. He felt the girl shaking in his grasp as she grabbed onto his arm to stay up.

"Danzo, what happened to her sister? Did she take Ayami's place?" That did it. Ayami felt tears streaming down her face. Her mind was off in space trying to piece the information together. "Good thing I caught wind of this before it could happen. Sucked for you uh Danzo," Madara said smugly. He went on to say other things but Ayami was thinking about what Madara just said and what Danzo agreed to. Out of nowhere Sasuke and Karin appeared; and Sasuke and Danzo began fighting. Madara had left Ayami's side and the girl fell to her knees, still out of it. The fight was over and Ayami didn't move from her spot or snapped out of it. She was a kunoichi for crying out loud but that fact didn't help in her situation. She saw Madara and Sasuke standing near Karin's body, talking then Madara popped in front of her. He stared down at the broken girl's pitiful face.

"Madara-sama," Ayami said, her voice cracking. "Please tell me that it's not true," she said with a pleading look in her eyes. "It was. I took you to get back at Orochimaru," Madara replied in a cold voice that sent a pain in the girl's heart. Everybody was just using her these days. "Now get up." Ayami did…and sprinted away from him. Madara blew out a breath in frustration and gave chase to the girl. The girl ran fast and before catch up to the girl, he felt chakra signatures were going Sasuke's way it and they felt like ninjas from Konoha. Ayami would have to wait. She still had on the collar and she was terribly weak. Madara turned around and went back to Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayami stopped after running for an hour and broke down crying. What did she do to deserve this life? She was stuck with Madara until the day she dies and her sister might be dead, in one of Orochimaru's old lairs, or in Root until she gave birth.

"Ayami?" a voice called to her, surprised. Ayami looked up in shocked.

"Mom?" she said as the woman ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Ayami screamed and push her off. Ayami jumped up ready to fight. '_NO this can't be my mother, this is a genjutsu by Madara,'_ she thought, staring at her 'mother' frightened. It had to be and she bet it came from her collar; Madara was one sneaky bastard. Ayami backed up and tried to break the genjutsu but it was no use. This one was too strong so she ran away hoping that if she bumped into Madara-sama, he would take pity and release it from her. He might break some bones but she wouldn't have to continue seeing this hell. Aaliyah tackled Ayami to the ground making Ayami howl in pain. Aaliyah stared softly into her daughter's eyes trying to see past the pain that were in them. It hurts so much for a mother to see that look in their child's eyes.

"Ayami sweetie it's me," Aaliyah said. She started singing a song calming down her hysterical daughter.

"Go away," Ayami muttered weakly. Aaliyah clutched her daughter and engulfed her in a big hug. The two stay like that for ten minutes until Ayami relaxed a bit. "Is Nee-chan dead-." Aaliyah grabbed her daughter tightly and dodged the four shurikens coming their way. The mother glared at the masked man for ruining her reunion with her youngest.

"How touching Ayami. You met up with your mother again," Madara said, staring at the two with his sharigan blazing.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. CoolColor of Pink, happy belated Birthday and I tried to update by your birthday but I had two eight papers due, two tests in the same week and another paper** **due after all of that. Thank you everyone for being patient with me and review. Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter and a heads up…the next chapter might not be up until a week before Christmas or Christmas week. If it's up before then…I'll pat myself on the back. Anyway review please. **


	44. Chapter 44

Angel of Mine Chapter 44

Madara laughed darkly and walked over to the mother and daughter. Aaliyah whipped out a shuriken and threw it at Madara. Madara easily caught it and stared at Ayami who had her head down. She knew she was in danger and so was her mother.

"Ayami," he called, making the girl snap her head up. He beckoned her to come with his finger. Ayami started moving but Aaliyah seized her daughter by the arm glaring at the mask man. What the hell has he been doing to her daughter?

"She's coming back with me," Aaliyah hissed at the mask Akatsuki member. The two glared at each other making Ayami more nervous. Her mom was calling her but so was Madara. She wanted to be safe with her mother but Madara would not let her leave so easily. Aaliyah quickly threw another shuriken at Madara who caught it again. Aaliyah jumped back with Ayami and yelled "Kai."

She ran with Ayami not waiting to see if Madara was alive or not. Her child safety was her main concern. She glanced at Ayami surprise to see her daughter staring at her with fear. The fear in Ayami's eyes grew worse and the girl punched her mother, successful freeing herself. Aaliyah was surprise to say the least. Her daughter just punched her and was now running away back to the Akatsuki member.

"Ayami!" she screamed, running after the girl. They needed to run and meet up with Aaliyah's team. Ayami was slowing down because she was severely weakened. Aaliyah reached out to grab her and gotten punched in the face. The punched sent the older woman flying into a tree.

"Mom!" Ayami yelled, feeling Madara's arm wrapping around her waist. Why wouldn't her mom leave? It was nice seeing her again but she still want the feeling that her mother would be alive after Madara takes her back.

Aaliyah quickly gotten up and took out a kunai knife, preparing for her next move. Her baby's eyes looked lifeless. She needed to take her away from that fucker.

"Do you actually think you can beat me?" Madara said in a dark tone. Ayami was shaking in his arms worrying for her mom and Aaliyah noticed it. Just who in the hell is this man? She wiped the blood from her lip and glared at the arrogant man with disdain.

"Let her go," Aaliyah said in a dangerous tone. Madara smirked under his mask at the foolish woman. Her daughter was not leaving him.

"Mom please leave," Ayami begged, surprising Aaliyah. She didn't show it but it hurt that her daughter didn't have any faith in her.

"Aww…your daughter doesn't want to leave with you," Madara mocked in a sad tone. He used his other hand, unzipped Ayami's cloak, and grabbed her breast making the girl whimper. Aaliyah anger rose seeing the bastard molesting Ayami. Aaliyah charged at Madara. Madara jumped back with Ayami. He landed on a branch and released Ayami.

"Stay here while I get rid of this pest," Madara whispered darkly in the girl's ear. Ayami fell on her knees helpless. He was going to kill her mom. She can't stop him and her mommy won't listen to her. Ayami watched the fight scared. The two were exchanging blows after blows, ninjutsu after ninjutsu. Her mom was using powerful earth and water jutsu, some of which were fuzzy to Ayami. That didn't matter because Ayami felt her heart drop into her stomach when Madara kicked her mother through two trees. Her mother wasn't getting up!

Aaliyah was still conscious but that fight wore her out. That bastard was toying with her. Her whole body ached and she thinks he broke some of her ribs. Madara stood over Aaliyah with a kunai knife in his hand ready to end it. Aaliyah closed her eyes, ready for death. She saw Ayami again and that was all she need.

"Noo!" she heard Ayami scream. She looked up and saw Ayami's arms wrapped around the Akatsuki member's waist, crying. "Madara-sama, please don't," she sobbed, shocking Aaliyah. '_**M-Madara-sama?'**_ her mother thought weakly.

"Don't kill her," she begged, not letting go of the man. Madara threw a chakra seal on Aaliyah and backhand Ayami but not hard enough to make her fall. He glared at the disobedient girl. Why was it so hard for her to follow directions?

"I told you to stay in the tree," he growled at the teen. Ayami was rubbing her cheek, but held despair in her eyes. Her sister might be dead and he was going to kill her mother in front of her. If that happened, she was going to kill herself.

Snatching up Aaliyah and Ayami, Madara transported them out of the forest and on the bridge and begin running to the new base. Ayami could feel the anger off this man. She knew that he was going to punish her but she didn't know how bad it would be. Her body was sore but she didn't care. She would do anything to keep her mother alive but why was he taking her with them. Leave her mother where she was at. Her mother had a better chance of survival there.

The three arrived at the base. Aaliyah was over Madara's shoulder and Ayami was dragged down some stairs by her arm. He was taking them to the basement. '_Oh no,'_ she thought when he kicked the door open. Madara tossed her mother in a corner and slung Ayami on the ground. The two groan in pain. Madara walked towards Aaliyah and chained her ankles onto the floor while Ayami was taking it all in. This freaking basement or dungeon was huge. It was like a small house but with only four walls, a surgeon table, and chains. Ayami saw her mother shiver. The basement was freezing.

"Take off your clothes," Madara command, walking to the surgeon table. Ayami looked at her mother, seeing the older woman weakly looking up at her. Ayami turned her back on her mother so she won't cry. Madara was going to humiliate her. Ayami toss her cloak to the side and took off her top. She then took off her pants and heard her mother gasp. Ayami cringed. Her mother was seeing blood leaking out of her sex organs and multiple whip wounds over her legs. She also had purple bruises from when Madara grabbed her too hard. Aaliyah now knew why her daughter flinched and yelled when she hugged her. Both of them heard Madara crack the whip. Ayami's face was grim. This man had a whip everywhere to bring her pain. He motioned for Ayami to come to him and she did. Madara toss the teen's hair over her shoulder and ripped off her bandage. Tears fell down Aaliyah's face when she saw those gruesome marks on her daughter's back. She suffered so much and she would be suffering more. Aaliyah stared at her daughter scared. What was this monster going to do to her?

"Watch," Madara said turning to Aaliyah. He made sure to put Aaliyah at an angle where she can see Ayami and his side. "I want you to watch from start to finish the punishment your daughter will receive for saving your life. If you turn away even a second I will add five more licks to her punishment," he said taking a few steps from Ayami. Ayami put her hands on the bed and braced herself.

"Count to forty," Madara said cracking the whip on Ayami's back. "One," she grunted. Whack! "Two," she said, gripping the bed post. Whack! "Three," she mumble, keeping her head down. Madara continue to whack her and Ayami kept counting. Aaliyah never took her eyes off her daughter. It pained her to see her in so much pain but she won't add to her pain by not looking. Her baby was bleeding. Blood was dripping off back onto the floor. Aaliyah cried silently. She could not save her daughter. She couldn't hold her; tell her that things would get better. She couldn't take her daughter pain. Whack!

"Twenty," Ayami cried out. "Face me," Madara said, letting the whip fall to his side. Ayami turned to him slowly. Aaliyah saw fresh tear stains on her daughter's face. Her hair was covering her face when Madara was hitting her. He pointed his finger to the ground and Ayami gotten on her knees. The teen unzipped Madara's pants letting his dick free.

"Ayami no!" Aaliyah screamed. Ayami spared her mother a side glance then stuck Madara's dick in her mouth. Angry tears fell down Aaliyah's face. He brought her here to make her see Ayami suffer.

"If you look away even for a second, she gets five more licks," Madara warned the mother. Ayami began working on the man. Ayami was sucking on the tip and stroking his shaft. She pulled his tip out of her mouth after a few seconds and licked all over his shaft, pumping the rest with her hands. The girl was rotating her hands and then deep throat him. Ayami took six inches in her mouth and was bobbing her head fast. Aaliyah was shocked. Her baby knew what to do. He's been making her give him blow jobs often. Aaliyah couldn't believe it. That man was fucking huge. She knew Ayami lost her virginity to him, she now knew he was the reason why blood was dripping out of Ayami's vagina and ass. This was sickening to watch.

This man was grunting in pleasure while Ayami and she were in an unbelievable amount of pain. Aaliyah just couldn't understand how Ayami could do that without showing pain in her face. After ten minutes of giving him a blow job, Madara came in her mouth.

"Swallow," he panted, glaring at Ayami. Ayami did what she was told and Madara put his dick back in his pants. "Resume position," he said backing up a bit. Ayami winched when she got up and quickly turn around, letting her hair cover her face like a curtain. Madara cracked the whip on Ayami's leg.

"Twenty one," the girl grunted out. This continued until they finally reached forty. Ayami collapsed on the end of the surgeon bed. The girl's back was worst. Her back was red, purple, puffy, and bloody. Aaliyah never took her eyes off Ayami; she didn't want Ayami to suffer more. Because Ayami saved her life, her daughter was beaten mercilessly. Aaliyah wished Ayami let her die. Her life is not worth her daughter's anguish.

Madara flipped Ayami on her back onto the bed, making the girl howl in agony. Tears were falling furiously down the teen's face; he sprained her wrist. "Your punishment's not over," Madara s roughly said. Ayami tried to sit up but Madara shoved her back down. He spread her legs open and pulled his pants down to his ass.

"Wait stop!" Aaliyah screamed from the floor. She can't move the rest of her body but she was staring horrify that he was going to rape Ayami in her present. "I-I'll take her place," she said weakly. Ayami do not need to bear this torture any long-.

"S-Stop," Ayami croaked weakly. "It's already humiliating t-that I'm going to g-get rape in front of y-you. Please don't say a-another word. I w-want to p-pretend that you'r-re not here," she finished not being able to turn around to her mother. Madara wasted no time and thrust hard in her pussy. Ayami moaned out in pain as Madara thrust inside her rougher. He slid her closer to him and put one of her legs over his shoulder. Aaliyah closed her eyes and looked away but then quickly return, remembering his words. She knew he would do it but she hoped he didn't catch her.

Madara was still thrusting inside of her but was playing with her tits. He made milk squirt all over them. How badly he wanted to ravish her mouth and neck but couldn't. Her mother cannot see his face yet. He looked down at his angel seeing how she was fighting to stay conscious. She was severely wounded but she needed to learn. Madara had plans and she would not ruin them. Not on his watch. Ayami needed this lesson to stop fighting against him and fight with/for him. He was going to break her tonight. After thirty minutes of fucking, Ayami lost the battle for consciousness. Madara didn't care; he was going to release all his frustrations.

He was doing all the work anyway. He flipped the girl on her stomach and went inside her doggie style. Madara came inside the girl panting. He still had a lot of energy left and he kept fucking her. After forty-five minutes, Ayami woke up. She was staring at her mother, unable to move her body at all. Her legs were like noodles and her arms felt like dead weight. She was moved on her side; she didn't know when but apparently he did and he was rough about it. Her face felt like it was on fire. She was losing conscious again. She felt a powerful slap to the face.

"Stay awake," Madara threatened, slowing down. He was about to come so she need to stay awake for the rest of her punishment. Ayami didn't want to stay awake. He hit her right cheek and eye. She could barely see out of it now. It was only a matter of time before it would be closed shut.

"Dammit Ayami," he mumbled coming inside the girl. When he was finished, he pulled out and fixed his clothes right as Ayami withers in pain. Aaliyah was staring at this man with disbelief. He has too much stamina. Madara snatched Ayami up by her wrists, ignoring her screams of pain. He cuffed her hands together and connected the cuff to a chain that connected to the ceiling.

"Stand up straight," Madara said, picking up the whip from the floor. Ayami couldn't do it. She was crying in pain and she didn't have the strength to stand up straight. Madara cracked the whip and Ayami looked to the ground frighten. He grabbed the teen by her chin making her stare up at him.

"Your mother looked away for three seconds Ayami. That'll be fifteen licks plus ten for not standing up straight and falling unconscious," he said darkly. Aaliyah eyes widen feeling helpless. Her daughter was going through more pain because of her. Madara was standing in front of Ayami and stared at her body once more; he saw blood and his cum leaking out of her vagina. The right side of her face was purple. Madara, not waiting anymore, whacked the teen across her stomach. Ayami grunted in pain, feeling blood leak out of her mouth. Madara whacked her twice on her chest, two times on the shoulder, three more times on her boobs, four times on her thighs, and two more times on the stomach. When Madara brought the whip back and swung it for the fifteenth time, Ayami fell down to her knees, getting hit on her face.

"Aah!" she screamed as blood splat from her face and onto the floor. That whip hit her left eye, went across her nose, and onto the right side of her mouth. She coughed up blood. Ayami whole body was messed up. Her front and back side was bleeding and swollen. She couldn't see at all; both of her eyes were closed. She couldn't breathe through her nose because blood was pouring out of it. Honestly, Aaliyah didn't know how her daughter was alive after seeing so much of her blood splattered everywhere. Madara glared at Ayami. She was crying blood and she fucking move when he aimed a hit to her breast. He can't punish her anymore. Ayami body was too weak so he walked up to her mother and whacked Aaliyah twelve times.

Madara dropped the whip and turned his sights back on Ayami. While walking up to Ayami, he pulled out a kunai knife. She was on her knees, breathing heavily. Madara bent down to eye level and put the kunai to her cheek and whispered in a deathly tone. "Next time stand tall and stop moving. Because of you, your mother took your hits." He dragged the knife down her body and stopped at her bruised womanly area. Ayami was whimpering loudly. Her mother was dripping in and out of conscious so she couldn't see or hear what was going on.

"I should mark you as your last punishment that you are mines," he growled, leaving a small cut on her vagina. Out of fear, Ayami pissed on herself. Madara laughed loudly and moved away from the girl. He left out the door and Ayami fainted from everything: blood, exhaustion, and fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madara left the females down there for days. How many, Aaliyah didn't know. Ayami was hallucinating, and dripping out of conscious. It was cold down there and Madara left her there naked. She was covered in cum, blood, feces, and urine. Aaliyah tried to talk to Ayami but the girl wasn't making any sense. All she kept saying when she was awaked was Arashi.

"Ayami, baby, who is Arashi," Aaliyah plead to her daughter. "I need…to…see him…I live…for him…I…love him," Ayami whispered. The door opened and white Zetsu came in with a pail of water. The stench was awful but that was what expected. Both women were parched; being down there with no water was horrible. Zetsu went to Aaliyah first but she refused and pointed to Ayami.

"Drink first or she won't get any," Zetsu said putting the ladle to Aaliyah's mouth. Aaliyah drunken two ladles full of water, and pointed to Ayami. Zetsu went to the girl and put the ladle in front of her. Ayami couldn't see anything and didn't know the ladle was in front of her. He put it to her lips but Ayami wouldn't drink from it. Aaliyah tried coaxing the girl.

"Ayami drink the water." It didn't work. Ayami was out of it so Zetsu forced the water down her throat. Ayami began coughing and Zetsu did it again when she stopped. He got up to leave.

"H-How many days were we down here?" Aaliyah asked. Her stomach was growling, her body was weak, and her baby is losing it. Zetsu turned to her.

"Four," and left out the day. A few more days passed and within those days, Ayami was sick. She kept puking and she was cold. Aaliyah was screaming for help but nobody came until today. White Zetsu came back and glanced at Ayami and then unlocked Aaliyah.

"Help her!" she begged as Ayami was lying down in her own filth. Zetsu shook his head no. "Madara-sama doesn't want me to touch her until he comes back," and with that he knocked Aaliyah unconscious. Zetsu release the chakra seal from the woman and put her over his shoulder. He walked to the door and stared at Ayami. It really was a sad site but Madara had rules and he must follow them. Zetsu came back three days later with a pail of water. Ayami was barely breathing. He lifted her head up and fed her three ladles of water. The girl was down there for nine days. She was starving and the smell was getting to her; hell, it was getting to him. For three days straight, Zetsu came down there and gave the girl water. Her eyes were still closed shut and her body gave off a powerful stench. Her illness didn't get better. She had diarrhea but he couldn't do anything but give her water.

"Twelve days," he whispered to himself. He dumped the girl's mother off in forest like Madara told him. The girl was getting worst ever since her mother left. She's been screaming, and puking for nearly a week. Her wounds were untreated; it was a miracle that she was still alive. The fourteenth day, Zetsu came back and unlocked the girl's chains. Madara told him in holographic form to take her out of the basement and clean her up; he would be arriving at the base the next day. When he picked her up, she moaned in pain but didn't say any words.

He took her to the bathroom, sat her in the tub, and left her there. Natsumi was going to clean her off. He left and five minutes later Natsumi came in. She ran up to Ayami and cried. Madara-sama was a terrible man. She began to wash Ayami gently. Ayami didn't say anything. She was able to see Natsumi; even if it was only a little bit. Natsumi was in the bathroom with Ayami for forty minutes, washing the girl's hair and everything three times. She called Zetsu to carry the girl to the infirmary when she was finished washing her. He came back with a different set of clothes on and picked the girl up gently.

Zetsu put Ayami on her side and Natsumi immediately went to work. She healed fifty percent of the wounds on her back, sixty percent of the wounds on chest and stomach, and then looked at her face. Zetsu said that Madara-sama wanted Ayami to look representable when he comes back but don't heal her one hundred percent. She needed to keep some of the wounds as a reminder to not disobey him again. Oh god, Ayami whole face was purple. How bad did he beat her before Natsumi saw the girl? Twelve days was a lot of time but Ayami didn't eat and only had enough water to survive.

"Ayami I missed you and so did Arashi," the girl mumbled while healing the young mother's black eyes. Ayami didn't respond. She was too weak to even move. Natsumi set Ayami's nose straight, earning a strangled cry from the girl. Natsumi finished her face and looked down at Ayami's sex organs. Before she could heal them Zetsu grabbed her hand.

"Madara said those aren't to be healed." Natsumi was staring at Ayami with concern. She knew that when Madara come back, he would more than likely have sex with the girl. Ayami would be too weak for him tomorrow. Natsumi healed some more of Ayami's back and covered the girl with a sheet. She grabbed an I.V and stuck it in her arms to give the girl fluid.

Ayami really need her vagina and anal healed. She had three bad anal fissures and vagina was so sore that when Natsumi only put her hand near it, Ayami flinched and started whimpering. It was that bad. She took the girl's temperature and it was one hundred and four. Ayami fell asleep and Zetsu left, leaving Natsumi alone with the girl. She pulled up a chair and fell asleep by the girl's side. Morning came but Ayami wasn't up.

She woke up at about four and Natsumi fed her some broth. Ayami only ate four tea spoons full then went back to sleep. Natsumi had cleaned her up and took her temperature. She was at one hundred.

"She would not be well enough," Natsumi sighed. Eight o'clock came and Zetsu came in the infirmary.

"Madara-sama would be arriving shortly and said to dress the girl." Zetsu left. Ayami was wide awake but didn't make a move. Madara told her before to dress Ayami in only robe, nothing else. Ayami was about to get rape soon but she wasn't showing any emotions. Natsumi dressed Ayami in a silky, pale pink robe. Twenty minutes later, Madara came in the infirmary. His hair was wet and he was only wearing pants. He took a fresh shower. He picked Ayami up and left.

Three minutes later, Natsumi fell down on her knees crying. She was scared for Ayami. She was scared that in that room, Madara-sama would kill her.

**Yay! *Patting myself on the back* so happy that I finished a full week before Christmas. Don't worry guys, I haven't forgotten about Dai's death. I'm going to write about it next chapter. Thank you guys for all the reviews and love. I had to study for finals and was too sleepy to write. Any way please r&r and enjoy the chapter!**


	45. Chapter 45

Angel of Mines

Chapter 45

When Madara had left out the infirmary with Ayami, he shushined inside his room and laid her on the bed. Madara stared at her. Ayami didn't say one word nor did she acknowledge him when he grabbed her. She had gotten lighter. Ayami face was thinner, her butt and her legs shrunk. She lost about eight kilos.

"Tch," Madara said annoyed. She had gotten small on her month 'vacation' and now she gotten even skinnier. The girl needed to gain sixteen kilos. Ayami looked too damn fragile. Madara ran his fingers through his hair and climbed on top of the girl. He untied and open her robe, exposing her body to him. Her ribs made an outline against her skin but it wasn't bad.

Madara leaned down and kissed Ayami on the lips. Ayami didn't respond. She didn't make any sound or movement when he spread her legs wide open and got between them. She knew sex was going to hurt because when Natsumi went to wash her private area, it stung so fucking bad. When she was down in the basement, the areas that were giving her the most painful was her whipped eye and her private areas.

It didn't matter though...her pain. Madara-sama was horny and he was not going to show her any sympathy. She flinched when he stuck two fingers inside of her and start pumping them in and out of her vagina while rubbing his thumb against her clitoris. She stopped herself from squirming in pain because she didn't want to get beat. Pain reinforced that rule. Madara-sama was not going to let her be until he was satisfied. So she was going to be silent, not resist, and let him do his thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

It was three o'clock in the morning and Ayami woke up feeling sore. Her world felt dizzy and she could barely register what happened with her and Madara. She knew he raped her but everything was fussy. Ayami went in and out of conscious. Her mind was so out of it because she was still sick. Ayami peeped over her shoulder to Madara who was sleeping. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and had her back against his chest. They were in a spooning position where his dick was still inside her.

'_I wonder if he's still mad,' _Ayami thought looking up at the broken head board. She didn't know why he was mad but she hoped he wouldn't take it out on her in the morning. Ayami took a deep breath and moved Madara's arm off her and slowly got off the bed. She fumbled when she stood up, almost falling until Madara snatched her back on the bed, facing him.

"Where are you going?" he demand staring into her eyes. Ayami held her head down and wince in pain. He was gripping her sprained wrist tightly. "To the bathroom," she whispered softly. Madara released her and turned around.

"You got three minutes," he said roughly. Ayami slowly got up and headed toward the bathroom. She stumbled and caught herself from falling like ten times. Madara had half the mind to get up and toss her in the bathroom. Luckily, she made it and closed the door before he got up. It took her five minutes to get there and the bathroom was only fifteen steps from her side of the bed.

Madara sat up and lean against the broken headboard, calming down his nerves. When he calmed down, he smirked. He defeated Konan and got Nagato's Rinnegan; the war was about to start soon; and Akira is due in two weeks. His plan was going smoothly. He found Konan three days early than expected now all he has to do is get his troops ready. Sure Nagato messed up his plans by reviving Konoha's shinobis instead of his targeted troops but he will win this war. He has seven tail beasts and he knew how to control them.

Ayami opened the bathroom door, breaking Madara train of thought. When she stumbled twice, Madara was in front of her and tossed her on the damn bed. It would take her ten minutes just to come to bed. He didn't flung the girl just toss her with enough strength to get on the bed but not bounce off. He got on the bed and climb on top of Ayami only to find her unconscious again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're temperature is back to normal Aya-chan," Natsumi said to the girl while looking at the thermometer. Natsumi had help Ayami bathe and dress herself but she couldn't heal the girl. Madara-sama had forbidden her to heal Ayami's privates. The girl was obvious in pain because of it but Natsumi for the life of her couldn't figure out why he won't let her. He already let the girl stay downstairs in the cold basement without food and water and in her own waste for fourteen days. Zetsu told her yesterday how many days Ayami was really down there. Natsumi fed her some oatmeal and water, hoping that Ayami gains the strength to heal.

"Aya-chan, Arashi is here with Akira," Natsumi said grasping the silent girl's hands, hoping to get a response out of the girl. Natsumi healed the girl's sprain wrist so it wouldn't get worst. Ayami looked up at Natsumi and cracked a small smile.

"I'll get him for you," the medic said, getting up and leaving out the door. As soon as Natsumi left, Ayami adjusted herself into a less painful position. Madara did a quickie before he summoned Natsumi into the room. Ayami was disgusted and ashamed. She had smelt freshly of sex before Natsumi came and Natsumi had to help her wash the come off her. When Natsumi tried to heal the girl's sex organ, Madara grabbed her wrist and forbade her to. Ayami know she will only get worst and she hope that she will die from the rapes.

She had contemplation suicide by sliding her wrist while in the bathroom but she would have been over the three minute time limit and Madara would have saved her. The end results would have been terrible for her. She saw the sleeping pills in the cabinet but he probably had them rigged to know if she was trying to kill herself. Ayami want to try the pills today but Arashi is here. He is her reason for living and she won't let Madara make her do the cowardly thing.

"Bah…Gah!" she heard breaking her out her thoughts. Natsumi is back with Arashi in her arms babbling about something. Ayami stared at her baby with aw and reached out for him. Natsumi gave the baby to her and Ayami cradle him. She hasn't seen her son for fifteen days. She missed him so much and he changed. His hair is purely white and his eyes are black. "I'm glad I chose to be with you," she cried, feeling Arashi bounce in her arms.

Flash Back

_Ayami dodge a punch to the face from Dai. She jumped back three feet, growling in frustration. She was low on energy, this man is a jounin-leveled ninja, she's pregnant, Madara didn't let her carry any weapons, and she's in labor! This all hurt too much._

"_Pathetic," Dai said, twirling a senbon between his fingers. "Why the hell does our lord want someone as worthless as you?" he sneered, hitting Ayami in her right thigh with the weapon. _

"_I gave you a one day head start and I found you in a little less than three hours," he spat in disgust. She gasped in pain, backing up from the approaching man. She didn't know what to do to ease any of her pain. Her left leg had a claw mark from the panther he summoned and she had a cut on her right shoulder from the kunai knife he had thrown earlier. _

"_Tch...You only…found me because…I left something," Ayami panted, pulling the senbon out of her leg. Dai went in his pocket and held up her panties high so she could see it. _

"_You shouldn't leave something with your scent on it," he retorted, as his injured summoning limped up next to him. The panther hind leg was broken and had a cut over his nose. He was the one that found Ayami using her panties._

_Ayami had to leave them. They weren't wearable since it was ripped off, she kept leaking out blood and placenta juice, and they were highly uncomfortable. Hell, he probably found her because of her bloody trail. All of a sudden, Ayami fell down to the ground screaming in pain. '__**Hold on for mommy,'**__ she thought while whimpering miserably. She can't move anymore. This baby was coming out at the wrong moment._

"_She's giving birth," the summoning growled to Dai, letting him know why their lord wanted her. She's knocked up with his kid. _

"_Damn," he mumbled, walking up to the teen and dragged her by her collar, behind a tree. He walked back to his summoning to wait it out. Dai wasn't about to watch her give birth. Dai growled out-loud knowing shit just hit the fan._

"_Dai, she's making a break for it!" his summoned said in an urgent voice. Dai walked in her direction, seeing no reason to run after her. She's pregnant, in labor, and injured, she won't get far. Hell, when he catches up to her, she might have delivered already and he won't have to hear her screams of pain. Forty-five minutes later, he caught up to Ayami and she had a baby boy in her arms, covered with one of her sleeves. The tired new mother glared up at Dai and tried to stand._

"_Save it," he said pushing her back to the ground. Her newborn wasn't injury but the fall hurt. "I got a proposition for you," he said, running his fingers through his hair. _

"_Give me the baby and you are free to run or," he said taking out a kunai knife and bending down to Ayami's level. "I'll kill you and take the damn baby myself." Dai was running out of options. He can take the girl looking like this to his lord or he'll be killed but he can say that she died giving birth and they buried the body in the forest. _

_He can kill the girl or let her go, it was his call. If he lets her go, she will die because of her wounds so his team can blame it on child birth. And if she does live his lord might find her and she would tell him everything. If he kills the girl, he can blame it on her saying that she left the baby and ran away. Or the group been ambush by a group of rouge ninjas and they gave her a fatal wound. The medic took the baby out of the girl's body and she died peacefully. It was a lot of scenario going in his head and Dai would suffer the consequences because he took her ahead of the group by himself. _

_Dai grunted in pain when he felt his senbon hitting a vein in his neck. '__**That little bitch,' **__he thought darkly, seeing Ayami rolling away from the swipe he aim at her neck. The baby start crying and Ayami flicked a pebble covered with chakra through his skull killing him instantly. _

_Ayami smile and rocked her baby. She wasn't going to leave him so she killed Dai. Getting up slowly, Ayami walked up to Dai and grabbed a few knives from him. She needs to get the stepping before his summoning or other animals come to the bloody site. _

_Flash Back Ends_

Ayami loves Arashi to death and was sobbing hard. She lives for him and only him. When she was in the basement, she fought to live to see him again. When Madara was raping her, she fought her reflexes to attack. When she was in the bathroom finding many objects to kill herself with, she turned away from it and kept moving. She will continue to deal with Madara as long as she sees her son. Hours passed and Ayami was spending time with Arashi. Feeding him, playing with him, doing everything she did before her punishment. Natsumi was sitting in a chair just observing the pair. The only time she gotten up was to get Ayami's lunch and dinner. Ayami had a small smile present on her face while her eyes held a small light to it…something she regained.

Natsumi guessed since Ayami is away from Madara and she has Arashi, she's feeling better. It's was nine o'clock and the three was sleep on the bed together. Natsumi and Ayami are facing each other and Arashi is in the middle, with his mother's arm draped over him protectively. The peace ended the minute Natsumi and Ayami woke up to a slamming door. The two teens sat up and saw Madara in the room. He turned to Natsumi and stared down to a still sleeping Arashi.

"Take him and leave," he said in a still tone. She whispered something softly to Ayami and grabbed Arashi and then left. Ayami laid her head on her pillow, staring at the door. She was not going to cry; crying will not help her at this point.

Madara took off his shirt and mask, and then got on the bed, facing Ayami. She wasn't paying attention to him though; she wanted Natsumi and Arashi back. She's gotten the opposite of what she wanted. Madara yanked Ayami in a slouching position and opened up her forest girl robe. She wasn't wearing anything under it like last night. Madara grabbed a bottle from his back pocket, opened it, and pour all its contents over Ayami's chest. Ayami gaze at the clear liquid while Madara got between her legs and began playing with her pussy. Ayami held her whimper.

Madara began kissing her neck and used his other hand to rub her nipple. His lips trailed up to her jawline and he massages her breast, hearing Ayami whimper. Madara smirk against her skin and fingered her faster, feeling her getting wetting by the minute.

Ayami was panting but she couldn't understand why. Her pussy was sore as hell before he came but now she felt some pleasure with a hint of pain in his movements. Her body was getting hot, her nipples gotten erected, her pussy getting wetter, and her breathing… what the hell did he pour on her? It had to be that bottle because now she feels how he feels at the moment…horny.

"Mmph," she mumbled in pleasure, moving with his hand. Ayami didn't want to join in but she needed to get rid of this feeling. She also wants to ask him what did he pour on her but she's not sure how he'll react. Will he beat her? Choke her? Rape her anally (he hasn't done her anally yet because Natsumi told him how bad it was down there)? Will he laugh and then beat her? Madara is unpredictable so she doesn't know and she refuses to find out.

"Faa," Ayami stopped herself then turn the other way. Madara stopped all movements and grabbed the teen by the chin making her look him in the eye.

"What?" he asked. Ayami shakes her head and cast her eyes down. She only spoke one sentence to him and that was to tell him she had to pee. She doesn't want to speak more than necessary but Madara wasn't having it tonight.

"What were you going to say?" he asked harshly. He was tired of her not talking. All last night, beside that one sentence did she speak to him. And now she was about to say something but stop herself, he was going to hear her voice tonight. She whispered something but it was too soft to hear. He glared and tilt her head making direct eye contact with her.

"Faster," she said loud enough so he could hear. Madara's hand resumed to play with the girl's pussy and held his lips centimeters from Ayami.

"You need to participate more or else I'll leave you the way you are," he whispered then captured her lips in a kiss. '_**He couldn't say that last night?'**_ Ayami thought. She will have to obey him. The heat is getting more uncomfortable and Madara is not going faster.

Ayami kissed him back and snaked one of her hands down his chest. Madara lightly nip her bottom lip and gained entrance. They both tongue wrestled as Madara thrust his fingers inside her rougher while rubbing his thumb over her clit. Ayami pulled away from his mouth and cried out as she came all over his hand. Ayami panted; she wants more than his hand. The heat in her stomach was becoming too unbearable. Madara pulls his fingers out of her and licked it. He smirked at Ayami and unzips his pants. He took them off and threw it in a corner.

Madara pulled Ayami closer to him by her leg. Rubbing his dick against her hot pussy sent chills down their body. Madara stuck his tip in but then quickly removed it hearing Ayami moan in response. Madara flipped them over so Ayami would be on top. He grabbed her hips and chuckled.

"I won't do all the work. Ride me," he whispered huskily. '_**Oh god,'**_ Ayami panicked, hiding her face by her hair. She stares down and lifts her hips up, hovering over his dick. She lowers herself on his dick and moans when it was deep inside her.

"Mmph," Ayami bit back as she rides Madara. Madara thrusts his hips up, bouncing Ayami up and down. Ayami placed her hands on his chest and close her eyes arching her back. She rode him faster, kept one hand on his chest, and was pinching her clit. God it felt good. Ayami still felt some pain as she rode him but the amount of pleasure felt unbelievable. Madara thrust in her faster and rougher, making Ayami climax. She starts slowing down to catch her breath. That climax didn't help her too much. She still felt super horny. Ayami rotated her legs and was in the reverse cowgirl position. She yanked her robe off. It was too hot for it.

Ayami gripped Madara's legs and began riding him hard. Madara sat up and thrust into her wildly. "Ahh!" she moans as Madara's grunts in her ear. He had one hand on her breast squeezing it and the other one gripping her left inner thigh. Madara trailed kisses all over her neck; he sped up and then came inside the girl, cupping her breast. Ayami came soon after, feeling sweaty.

"I know you're not tired are you?" Madara teasingly said in her ear. Ayami shook her head no. God it felt as if her vagina had a heartbeat. It was throbbing and she wanted more. It's bad enough that she's leaking all over and she wants him. The man raped her in front of her mother, beat her, and left her in the basement to die. The pain, it hurts and he wants her more involve now. If she doesn't then he might lock her back in that basement.

"Good," he replied smirking. He laid Ayami on her back and reenters her. God did he missed him and her fucking. She kept falling asleep last night during but his frustration will be release on her tonight. He needed the sex bad. Madara stared at Ayami. She was moving but she was not looking at him. She barely talked, barely moved yesterday, and now she won't look at him? When they first started foreplay, Ayami didn't look at him. When she was riding him, she never made contact with his eyes. Madara lost his temper and back-handed her. Ayami touched her cheek and stared at Madara frighten. He was glaring at her.

"Ayami, pay attention," he said, thrusting inside her rougher. Ayami nodded her head earning another slap to her cheek. "Speak dammit!" he yelled, making Ayami stop all movement. She didn't know what she was doing wrong and she was scared. Tears were falling down her face and Madara exploded. He grabbed her neck choking her.

"Are you fucking stupid! Speak and stop acting like a vegetable!" he screamed, while still thrusting inside her. His grip on her neck tightens and Ayami was clawing at his hand to let her go. Those slaps hurt and she was getting dizzy.

He was piss but her pussy loves the abuse it's receiving. That damn bottle was confusing her signals beside her brain. She knew she was in trouble. The rage in his eyes was telling it all. A few seconds later, they both came. Madara released her neck and stared into her eyes. Ayami wanted to look away so badly but he might snap on her and then beat her again. He pulled out and flipped the girl on her stomach, and stuck two fingers inside her anus. Oh Ayami felt her heart drop.

"M-Madar-ra-sama," Ayami stuttered tensing up. "P-please don't," she whispered, shaking badly. He didn't let Natsumi heal her anal fissure; this will be torture for her.

"I didn't hear you what?" he sneered, poking his tip in there. "Please don't," she sobbed, receiving a smack on the ass. Madara put one inch in there and Ayami screamed immediately. "Please Madara-sama I'm sorry. I'll do anything!" she yelled turning around to face him.

"Pathetic," he sneered pulling out of her. He snatched her by her hair and flung her to the wall. Ayami scrambled backwards and held her knees to her chest wiping her eyes. She needed to stop crying because it won't solve anything and…Madara was in front of her. Madara snatched her up by both arms, cuffing her wrist to the wall by chakra. He spread and lift Ayami's legs and started thrusting inside her. The sex continued for a few more hours and Ayami made sure to not disobey him all night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was five pm the next day and Ayami on the bed holding her knees to her chest. Madara left out the room after a quickie and told Ayami to stay where she was at. They were spending the whole day together and Ayami hated it. She couldn't see Arashi or Natsumi; her anxiety levels were high because she was scared of Madara-sama's temper. All she did in this room was think to herself, read a book about chakra control that Madara-sama gave her, and participate a little in the sex.

Madara came back with food. He had a bowl of soup and a sandwich on a plate. "Thank you," Ayami mumbles when he gave her the soup. She swung her legs off the bed and began eating. Ayami ate carefully; her lip was busted so she didn't want to irritate it. Since the two didn't eat anything all day, they finish their meal rather quick. Ayami pulled the sheet back over her and continued reading. She would glance at the door sometimes just hoping to get a peek at Natsumi and Arashi but sadly nothing.

This routine happened for two more days. She was stuck in the room with Madara doing nothing but reading, eating, and having sex. But at least she ate three times a day and he didn't rape her anally. It was eight o'clock at night and Madara came back into the room with Arashi in his arms. Ayami's eyes lit up and Madara handed her the boy.

"Feed him. We're running low on milk and Zetsu is fetching some more," he said getting on his side of the bed. She did and smiled down at Arashi who was looking up at his mother. After ten minutes of feeding, Ayami burped him and began playing with him. Arashi kept making noises and bouncing until it was twelve at night. He yawned and fell asleep on the bed.

"Here," Madara said tossing her a turquoise color robe. For the whole time that he kept her locked in here, he didn't let her wear any clothes. Ayami quickly put on the robe and lay down next to Arashi. She was laying on the edge off the bed putting Arashi in the middle. Madara got in bed and turned off the lamp. Ayami bit her bottom lip and smile. This was one of Madara-sama's rare acts of kindest towards her that didn't happen after he beat the crap out of her. It was morning time and Madara was nowhere to be found. He left a note saying he won't be back for some time. A week later, he still wasn't back and Akira went into labor.

Ayami really didn't care about the girl because she had problems of her own. For two days she felt nauseous but lucky it passed. Natsumi asked Ayami to help her deliver the baby. Ayami didn't want to but after all Natsumi had done for her, like heal her sex organs as soon as Ayami told her that Madara won't be back for some time, she needed to. Plus she healed the rest of Ayami's wounds. She had three scars on her back but she could handle it. Ayami left a shadow clone with Arashi

Akira was in labor for four hours and her baby was a six pound and four ounce blond girl. Akira was so lucky. Ayami was in labor for sixteen hours with Arashi and he came out double Akira's baby weight. Ayami gotten done washing off the baby and had to admit that she was a cute little girl. The baby has rosy colored cheeks, milk pale skin, and beautiful black eyes. Ayami handed Akira back her baby.

"What are you going to name her?" Natsumi ask seeing Akira smile weakly at her baby. "Emiko: beautiful child," she responded, holding the sleeping baby. "An excellent choice," Ayami commented. Natsumi and Ayami left the new mother and baby alone to rest. When the two reached Ayami's room, Ayami ran into her bathroom and puked. God, she was only twenty minutes after ten in the morning and she just ate. Ayami hoped it would go away but it didn't. The symptoms kept continuing for another week.

"Ayami," Natsumi said in a worried tone. She was standing by the door and sighed. "What?" Ayami mumbled rinsing out her mouth with water.

"Take this," she said giving Ayami a pregnancy test. Ayami wanted to break it. No way should she be pregnant. No way should she be showing signs after two week. It was impossible.

"I'm not going to take it Natsumi," Ayami growled, tossing the test at the garbage. "Look Ayami, you've been having morning sickness for three days with no coughing or fever. It might be a stomach bug or you might be pregnant. Just take it so we could rule it out," Natsumi said fetching the test out the garbage. Ayami rolled her eyes and took the test back. Natsumi left out the bathroom to give Ayami some space. A few minutes later Ayami came out with the test in her hand.

"Well what does it say?" Natsumi asked eagerly. "We have to wait for five minutes," Ayami responded as both girls stare at the test. Both hoped that Ayami wasn't pregnant. It would be too much but luck wasn't on Ayami's side because the test came out positive.

"We should check again in two weeks to make sure Ayami. This test probably isn't right," Natsumi said trying to comfort the girl. Ayami went inside the bathroom, locked the door and cried. She was pregnant…again. Natsumi said the test might be wrong but Ayami knows she is. She couldn't deal with another child on the way so soon and she won't tell Madara. She might have to get rid of this baby.

**Happy New Year's Guys! Stayed up to almost two writing this chapter and I'm glad I've finished it. Next chapter might be up in two to three weeks but from then on, every month. This is why I make my chapters as long as I can. Christmas break will end and I won't have as much free time as I would like. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review! Oh and merry Christmas!**


	46. Chapter 46

Angel of Mines Chapter 46

**Okay for people who aren't up to date in the manga, there's a spoiler alert. I'm sorry -.- Okay I tried to make a sad face without the tears but this will have to do. Repeat this story has spoilers so don't get mad at me because I warned you guys. I don't own Naruto but I do own a chocolate bar. **

Three months has passed and Ayami, Natsumi, and Arashi are in Ayami room on the floor talking. The mattress was on the floor because as soon as Ayami saw Arashi crawl, she took the bed apart to make sure he won't crawl off her and fall off the bed.

"Natsumi I-I don't think we should try to escape at the moment," Ayami said glancing at Arashi who was crawling around the room. Natsumi sighed but it understood why. Ayami is terrified of Madara-sama and she is pregnant with his child again. She doesn't want to risk losing her and the children's life.

"I understand but-."

"Sumi, it's a war outside and it has been three weeks since we last saw Madara-sama. We need to wait," Ayami stated, running her hand through her hair. During the whole three months, Madara-sama was only at the base four times and he only stayed for a day or two during each visit. Madara might pop up soon when they leave and she doesn't want Natsumi, Arashi, her future child, and herself to get killed by enemy shinobis or Madara-sama himself.

Natsumi was quiet for a minute to think. They were scared for their future. One week ago, she saw Sasuke leave the base when his eyes were fully healed and he killed the main Zetsu. Usually Ayami would take this chance and leave but she's has to defend three more people and be exposed to danger. She doesn't know anything expect it's a war outside. That's how Madara-sama kept it. There was a knock on the door and then Akira peeped in. The two teens stopped talking about leaving since they didn't add Akira in. Ayami could not trust Akira with such information.

"Can I come in?" she asked tiredly. Ayami nodded and Akira came in with baby Emiko and then closed the door. Ayami and Akira still aren't friends but they had grown tolerate each other because of the favors they did one another. Two days before Madara-sama's second visit, Akira found out that Ayami was pregnant because the younger teen kept puking in the morning. Fortunately, she didn't tell Madara and Ayami was forever grateful. One month ago, the babies' milk had run out; Akira couldn't/can't breast feed so Ayami took it upon herself to feed baby Emiko and Arashi. Emiko hasn't done any harm to her and she wasn't about to let the baby starve to death because she didn't like Akira. It felt weird feeding another woman's child that way with Arashi at the same time. Apparently her son doesn't like sharing because he whines and throws a fit if she doesn't pick him up and feed him as well.

As on cue, when Arashi saw Emiko, he crawled onto his mother's lap and just sat there. "My baby's jealous," Ayami said as the three girls giggled. Don't get it wrong, Arashi loves his baby sister and giving her baby hugs and kisses but his mommy was off limits. He's selfish with Ayami.

"I'd hate to see how he'll react when your second child arrives Aya-san," Natsumi said, as Arashi was making his-self comfortable in Ayami's lap.

"He's just gonna hafta deal with it," the mother responded. "Speaking of your second child, did you let Natsumi check on you?" Akira asked already knowing the answer.

"No." Ayami still didn't want Natsumi to check her baby. She knows she's pregnant and that was enough for her. She didn't want to risk a Zetsu finding Natsumi giving her a checkup and reporting it to Madara. She saw like a bazillion of them in the far off place in the base. That and she doesn't want to face the fact the she really is pregnant so no checkups. She doesn't know the gender and she's guessing that she is a little over three months in a regular birth. The girls don't know if she would be having the baby in five or nine months and that can be a huge problem if the girls try to escape.

"You can't hide from Madara-sama too long Ayami-san, he will find out," Akira said sighing. During the first eight weeks here in the new base, Ayami gained nine kilos. She gained some shine in her eyes, she looked healthier, and she wasn't fragile looking…something Madara took advantage of when he came back for the last visit. But now, Ayami is gaining a little pouch in her stomach area but hides it with loose clothing and a small genjutsu. So all together, Ayami gained fourteen kilos because Madara told her she needed to gain some weight.

"I know but I'm scared," Ayami confessed to Akira. "We're at war and Madara-sama is…tense." She couldn't think up another word but that one would do.

"I know what you mean," Akira agreed.

"How bad do you guys think it is," Natsumi asked only to get sighs from the two mothers. It super dangerous outside and none of them know how bad it really was. All Akira could get from Madara was that he was stressed and they need to stock up on food.

"I want to go outside and see the sun," Ayami stated dreamily. She's been locked up in the base for months and wanted some fresh air. "You guys I'm going to take a peek," she continued and got up with Arashi and walked towards the door. She turns her head to the two shocked girls. "You're coming or what?"

Both girls got up and followed Ayami. Madara-sama never said that they couldn't look outside; he doesn't want them to, they all know but he never implied for them to stay in the base. Ayami opened up the door and went outside, twirling around. It was night time and the scenery looked beautiful. The moon and stars were out shining brightly, the wind was blowing gently, and Arashi was laughing.

"Isn't this beautiful Arashi?" she asked and Arashi responded with a giggle. Akira smiled tiredly and took a deep breath of fresh air. It's been so long since she's been outside and this is Emiko's first time seeing night. Natsumi ran her fingers through her hair, knowing that Ayami is probably trying to get Arashi use to the outdoors. It's no telling how long the girls would be out here trying to escape to a village. Ayami turned to Akira and Natsumi beaming.

"You know what guys, in the morning, we should walk around a bit so Arashi and Emiko can see stuff," Ayami said confusing the girls.

"Stuff like what?" Akira asked petting Emiko's back. "Trees, animals, grass…the fucking sun," Ayami said, muttering the last part so low that the girls didn't hear it. Before the babies start walking, they should see some type of animal and the sun.

"Hopefully it won't be too cold for them," Natsumi said as a shiver went down her spine. It was a little chilling, like sixty degrees.

"I know right? We should go after lunch-." Ayami stopped speaking when she felt an eerie chakra signature behind her.

"Get back inside," Madara-sama said in a low, dangerous voice. Ayami felt another chakra signal but paid no mind to it and went back inside the base with the girls. He would come back tonight, the night they decided to look outside. They all made a b-line to Ayami's room but Madara stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Why were you girls outside?" he asked scanning the three. Ayami didn't want to talk to him so she looked down and glance at Natsumi and Akira. Natsumi didn't want to give anything away so she glances at Akira making Akira the one to speak.

"Fresh air Madara-sama, we've been cramped up in the base for so long that we thought it would be good for the five of us," Akira explained smiling.

"And here you told me that they were obedient 'Madara-sama'," a man mocked standing next to Madara. Madara had his mask on the girls knew he was irritated. Ayami looked up at the man and stared at him. He has long spikey hair, he has the rinnegan, and he was wearing some outdated battle clothes. What confused Ayami about this man the most was his face. It was youthful looking but he looks like Madara-sama. He must be part of the Uchiha clan but he has the rinnegan and only two members of said clan are alive.

"Ayami!" Madara snapped, making Ayami turn her attention to him. She heard the other man chuckle.

"There's no need to yell at the girl 'Madara-sama'," he mocked again, smirking at Madara.

"Learn your place," Madara stated. "Likewise," the other man retorted. "Don't forget who needs who," Madara said, glaring at the man with a sharigan and a rinnegan? What was going on and why does Madara-sama have the rinnegan and a new mask. '_Yup, both of them are Uchihas. Both are very arrogant,' _Ayami thought, looking at Akira and Natsumi. This picture isn't right. Why is Madara-sama letting this man disrespect him like this and get away with it. If Ayami say something he didn't like, she would be on the ground screaming for mercy. Well she might in a little while because she went outside without his permission.

"Natsumi, take care of Arashi and Emiko for the night; Akira, Ayami, follow me," he said making the girls give their child to Natsumi. Ayami and Akira followed after Madara and the other guy down the hall. Ayami looked back at Natsumi and mouth to the girl to stay in Ayami's room. After a five minute walk down some halls, Madara stopped.

"This is your room," Madara said to the other guy. Why won't Madara-sama say his name were the thought of Akira and Ayami. The man just nodded and Madara started walking again and Akira and Ayami followed him well Ayami **tried **to follow her master. The other man held the back of Ayami's shirt, keeping her in place. Madara glance back at Ayami then kept walking.

"Obey and you won't get hurt," he said and left with Akira leaving a frighten Ayami alone with the mystery guy. Her eyes went wide when he said that. He basically just gave her away to this man to have fun with. Akira looked back at Ayami feeling sorry for the poor teen. The man opened his door and grabbed Ayami, leading her into the room. '_Oh god oh god oh god,' _she repeated when he shoved her towards the bed. The man locked the door and walk towards the girl, throwing. Ayami scooted back trying to picture this man from somewhere. She has seen him before but the information is blurry/blocked in her mind.

She couldn't believe that Madara-sama is letting another man touch her. When she had sex with Itachi and Pein, the man threw a fit and beat her, killed off Itachi's seed, and gotten her pregnant. Ayami couldn't beat the man she knows. His chakra was unbelievably high and he looked strong. Ayami had been a good girl so why is he selling her?

"W-Who a-are you?" Ayami stuttered fearfully when the man yanked her to him by her legs. He bent down and whispered in her ear huskily. "Your new master."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akira and Madara were in her room and Akira was upset. He gave Ayami up to another man for what reason.

"Madara-sama-."

"Get on the bed," he told Akira tiredly. She did and continued talking as he climbed on top of her. "Ayami-san is in-."

"Ayami will live," he muttered kissing her neck. Akira couldn't believe it; he was giving Ayami to another man for pleasure. Madara needs to keep her around after all she is pregnant with his child and Ayami doesn't know the man.

"But Madara-." Madara stopped and glared at Akira making her shut up. "Enough. You and I both know that Ayami is a big girl. She will get over it," Madara finished and he continued to kiss Akira. '_No she won't my lord and she needs you,' _Akira thought sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayami bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as the new man began kissing her neck and jaw. He had her hands above her head and he had his other hand caressing her side. He already took off his armor and shirt. Ayami took a deep breath and was ready. She knows that he's going to rape her but she did hope that she could create some lubricate so it won't hurt.

"Ayami do you know who I am?" the mystery man asked. He looked her in the eye seeing the girl's confusion.

"An Uchiha," she answered. Ayami kept staring at the man until her eyes restricted.

"N-No way," she stuttered out surprise. '_Oh so she figured it out.' _The mystery man thought smirking at the girl.

"B-but in the history books, it said that you went blind and died in battle," Ayami muttered making the man frown.

"What's my name?" he asked in a rough tone. "I-Izuna Uchiha," Ayami answered getting a glare from the mystery man.

"That's my brother's name." Ayami scooted back, confused. "Y-You can't be Madara because Madara is-."

"Obito Uchiha," he answered yanking her back to him. Madara ripped off her shirt and grabbed a bottle of the counter. He pours the whole bottle on her chest smirking. Ayami was just lost. This whole time, 'Madara-sama' been lying to her and Obito, from what she heard, was a good ninja who putted others before himself. The Obito she's had heard did a complete 180 and didn't he get crush by boulders? What the hell man?

"So Obito is Arashi's fath-." "No I am," Madara said cutting Ayami off and grabbing another bottle, pouring it over chest. Ayami was getting hot.

"How?" Ayami blurted out, trying to solve this mess. She needed to know who the true father of her child is.

"I implanted some of my DNA and personality in Obito. He planted my seeds inside of you so Arashi is mines my little Angel," he smirked pouring another bottle of clear liquid on Ayami. Ayami bit her lip and groan, why did he pour so much on her.

"Listen Ayami," he said ripping off her shorts and panties. "Since I haven't had my own body for years, we're gonna be locked in this room until I release all **my **pent up frustration." He finished, grinning. For the next three days, those two were locked up in that room having sex whenever Madara felt like it and damn he has a high sex drive. Ayami was hungry, tired, and miserable. She just learnt that most ofs the abuse was none of Obito's doing. Madara admitted it and she has a busted lip and swollen eye to confirm it. The duo just finished a romp and Ayami found the courage to speak again.

"M-Madara-sama," she said gaining his attention. He told her to call him that since that is his real name. "Can I leave-." Madara grabbed the girl by her neck slamming her to the bed post. He used the sharigan and Ayami's world turned black and red. In this world, Ayami was in the forest with Madara. She was seeing Zetsu and Obito over her mother's still breathing body. The mother was unconscious, bloody, and had many bruises. "W-what are you." "Quiet," he said. Obito and Zetsu were talking and Obito pulled out a daisho and stabbed her mother in the heart.

"No!" Ayami yelled, crying. They killed her mother after all the heartless bastards. "W-Why?" she turned around and asked crying. Madara stared down her with indifference. "You still needed to learn your lesson to not disobey me." Then the next scene changed to the base where it was her, Arashi, and Madara only in the room. Arashi was sleeping on a bed and Madara walked up to him. "That was the past," he said pulling out a katana and cutting off Arashi's head. "This will be the future if you disobey me again," he growled picking up Arashi's head and tossing it to Ayami. The girl fell down to her knees bawling her eyes out. Madara yanked Ayami to him, bent her over Arashi's dead body and start raping her.

"P-Please stop," she cried, not able to take seeing her baby dead anymore. Madara release the genjutsu and got on top of Ayami. He raped her and the next few days were hell for Ayami. Each day, Madara gave her new bruises and different versions on how he killed her mother. One version was that he raped her then killed her mother. Another one was when Obito cut off her arm and watched her died slowly. Another one was Obito stabbed her in the stomach and Zetsu ate her. Ayami didn't know which version was true because she knows that Madara is an evil rotten bastard to the core. What kind of man will kill his child saying he can always make more and it was Ayami's fault because she's being selfish?

He didn't feed her saying that an average shinobi can go thirteen days without foods. That and this is her punishment for going outside and disrespecting him. She tried to sneak out to grab a bite but she only took four steps before he flung her back on the bed to have more 'fun.' Well at least he thought she was just going to the bathroom. Oh god she was sore. He did her so rough anally and in her pussy and he forced her to give him so many blow jobs that she lost count. Well technically, she lost count after five but that because she has gotten so tired of sex and she felt sick. Those bottles are making her body love the abuse it was receiving…except the cuts and slaps.

"Ayami," Madara called turning over to the teen. She looked over and her world was black and red again. '_Oh no,' _Ayami thought seeing Arashi learning how to walk. She then saw Madara walking towards him with a kunai knife in hand, making Ayami scream loudly.

"No!" and then she activated her sharigan. Ayami broke the genjutsu and was panting heavily. She didn't know how she broke it since she barely had any chakra in her beside her seal in her stomach. Madara smirked at the girl.

"Took you four days but you finally did it Ayami," Madara said laying on the bed with the sheet covering his waist.

"W-What?" she asked sitting up. Madara turned away from Ayami and waved her off. "Just put on a robe and fix us a sandwich. Ten minutes," he said. Ayami hopped off the bed, put on her robe, and rushed out the door. She made it in the kitchen in less than a minute seeing no one there. Well it is ten o'clock so they're probably in bed. "Oh god I want to see Arashi," Ayami whispered to herself while getting the ingredients out the fridge. She fixed four sandwiches, ate one, and had to control herself from eating the second one. Ayami drunk a cup of water and felt Obito's present behind her. She glanced at him and looked down at her feet.

It was so awkward to be in the same room. He lied about himself and she never did see his real face. He must have had a genjutsu up because he looked like Madara every time she was around him. Ayami finished drinking her water, grabbed the food, and begin walking out the kitchen.

"Ayami," Obito said stopping the girl in her tracks. She turned to him not staring at him with her sharigan through her hair seeing his face. Obito's true face. He has a scar but he was still handsome in Ayami's book.

"I-I have to go," she mumbled walking out the kitchen. "Here," he said tossing a blood packet which she caught. She nodded her head in thanks and made it back to the room with a minute to spare. When she came into the room, Madara was sitting up staring at her.

"I see Obito gave you the blood packet," he commented as Ayami close the door. She walked to the bed and sat the food down and removed her robe when she saw Madara glaring at her. She is forbidden to wear clothes at all times in the room. Ayami sat on the bed and the two begin eating; when they were done eating, Madara yanked Ayami on top of him which turned into a long sex night. Morning time came and Madara was up and dressed staring at Ayami who only had a sheet covering her.  
She was exhausted and relaxed.

"When I come back, I want you in this room with your maid outfit on understand?" he said in an authoritative tone. Ayami nodded meekly; Madara kissed her on the lips one more time and left.

It was several weeks when Madara left and he was on the battle field slaying ninjas from every village. The Kyuubi brat and Eight tails were not in his sight but he will be fighting them again soon enough. Soon his dream will become reality and no one will stand in his-.

"S-Sir!" he heard a Zetsu yell through his radio system. The signal was going in and out. "The base… Ayami! My lord…" then the radio went dead. Madara growled out in frustration wondering what the hell did Ayami do. Without a second though, he zoomed to the base, breaking the door down. When he entered the base, all he smelt was blood. Lots and Lots of blood.

**Okay I'm angry that my friend was right about Obito being Tobi. We were arguing about that for years and I thought I was right until that damn manga proved me wrong. Thanks for reading this chapter and review and I'm glad you guys love my story. I tried to update it last Wednesday but I lost my flash drive and gotten writers block on one part. Anyway R&R!**


	47. Chapter 47

Angel of Mine Chapter 47

**I don't own Naruto but I wish I did because I like Hinata, Shikamaru, basically the whole Akatsuki memebers, Kakashi, Naruto, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, (I love this man), Ino, Temari, Anko, Gaara…I like a lot of characters people.**

Madara heard a boom and ran to the source. '_Ayami what the fuck did you do?!' _he yelled angrily in his head. As he was running, he saw dead white Zetsus everywhere. Madara barged into a bloody room seeing Natsumi, Akira, and Emiko on the ground dead.

Natsumi was stabbed in the chest, Emiko was cut in half, and Akira's throat had been slit. There was two unknown, dead shinobis on the ground bleeding out. Madara growled out in anger. Enemy shinobis had raided the base. He quickly left and search for Ayami's chakra signature. Thirty feet in front of him, he spotted Ayami with a crying Arashi in her arm and a butcher knife in her hand covered in blood. Ayami was bleeding from her mouth and there was a huge slash on her stomach while Arashi had a few cuts and bruises. Ayami stumbled as she kept moving.

"Ayami!" he yelled angrily catching the girl's attention. As Ayami turned to Madara, a sword pierced through her chest and into Arashi's little body. "Die you little bitch," a mask ninjas muttered making the girl shriek in pain and agony. He yanked the sword out of them and Ayami fell onto the floor, not once taking her eyes off her master. Madara shushined in front of the ninja and rip his throat out in anger.

"Dammit!" he yelled bending over Ayami's and Arashi's form. Ayami was still breathing and somewhat conscious; Arashi was unconscious, bleeding out. Madara ran his fingers through his hair.

"M-Madara-s-sama, p-please s-save him," Ayami croaked before losing the battle to stay conscious. Madara made two shadow clones and told one to pick up Ayami and take her to their other base; and he told the other one to find Kabuto while he surveys the base. He gently scooped up Arashi and head to the basement as he tries to stop Arashi from bleeding out. He was going to the basement for two reasons, one to set Arashi up on the machine and two to check if his prisoner was there. Unfortunately, his prisoner had escaped. Madara growled and punched the wall in frustration.

"There were more here," he hissed to himself, setting his unconscious son up to the machine. Arashi was stirring a bit but he wouldn't open his eyes. Pressing buttons, pulling levers, and injecting green liquid inside the boy, Madara turn on the machine. All he needs is five minutes to get the boy blood up and wound close, then he can let Kabuto heal him thoroughly. Madara left and threw explosion tags everywhere around the base while saving all his important documents. He went back into the basement and heard Arashi wailing loudly in pain. Madara grabbed the boy, shushined ninety feet from the base. He made a hand sign and blew it up and ran to another of his base, hoping they found Kabuto in time.

He needed Ayami alive and he wants to know how the hell the enemy found their hideout. If the girl was involved in it somehow, he would make sure that she'll be begging for him to end her worthless life. Arashi screams gotten louder and Madara was annoyed. He was screaming for thirty minutes and Madara just came from battle, and saving him and his mother. Madara felt his clones dispersed and kept walking to the room where Ayami was at. Kabuto was there already treating the girl but she didn't look too good. Her skin was a little gray and those wounds look deadlier. She was on a breathing machine as Kabuto clean her wounds.

"Kabuto, what's wrong with her," Madara said over a crying Arashi. Tired of him screaming, Madara turn on his sharingan and made the boy fall asleep. He sat him on a bed next to Ayami, staring at the white haired-medic.

"She was stabbed in her right lung and she had a deep cut across her stomach. Physical fatigue, and some powerful poison in her system," Kabuto said in a monotone voice. He's sure that he can drain the poison out of her but with all the injuries she has, she might not live. Hell, he was surprise she's living now.

"Interesting…" Kabuto said, wrapping up the teen's stomach. "What is?" Madara said leaning against the wall.

"She just gave birth and still alive with these wounds," he replied, making Madara frown and glare at the girl.

"What?" he said in a feral voice. She was pregnant with his child again and she didn't tell him for god knows how long. Kabuto noticed the look on Madara's face but continued to wrap up Ayami's chest. He injected a clear liquid inside her arm to fight the poison, and then got up. If her immune system fights back, then she's in the clear but if not then…

"Look at the boy," Madara said calmly but seething on the inside. How dare she not tell him something that important? Feeling the atmosphere tensing up even more, Kabuto just did what Madara said and checked on Arashi.

'_The boy has a scar over his chest and he has a fever' _Kabuto thought giving Arashi a quick scan but then his eyebrows furrow. Something in his body was making his heart, brain, and immune system work in overdrive. He needs to slow the child's heart beat which he did in two seconds.

"Who will take care of them while we're on the battle field?" Kabuto asked, moving away from Arashi. Madara grunted and glance at the unconscious girl.

"Until she wakes up, I'll keep a clone here to take care of Arashi," Madara stated and Kabuto nodded. Kabuto needed to keep up his jutsu and watch the battle field. They're in the middle of war and they're winning. The allied side is suffering devastating casualties but those bastards put a setback in his plan they made him bomb one of his main base and they killed Natsumi, Emiko, and Akira. Of course they killed a lot of white Zetsu but he can replace them but they killed his children.

"I'll be leaving," Kabuto said snapping Madara out of thought. Madara grunted in response and Kabuto left, leaving him with Ayami and Arashi. He walked up to Ayami bed, staring at her broken form. He had half the mind use genjutsu on the girl and find out what the hell happened now but he will wait. If he sees something he doesn't like then he will likely beat her tills she dies while no one is left to care for Arashi. Madara created a clone then shushined out the base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four days has passed and Ayami finally gain conscious. Her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room and her body was in so much pain. She knew she was alive then. Ayami winched as she sat up slowly. Her mind was fuzzy and she felt like Madara kicked her in the head. Ayami's eyes widen and she started to frantically look around for Arashi.

"Arashi!" she screamed, swinging her legs off the bed to get up. She remembered her baby and her getting stabbed. Everything was so unreal that day and jumbled up that her mind was thinking right as a ninja. Ayami tried to get up to look for her son but she fell onto the floor, landing on her wounds.

"Ah!" she groaned in pain, crawling towards the door out of breath. She was almost there until she felt someone scooped her up and put her back on the bed. Ayami looked up and saw Madara glaring at her. The teen shrunk back in fear and in pain. Her stomach was hurting her, she was hungry, thirsty, but she wanted to see Arashi….and live.

"M-Madara-sa-ama," Ayami croaked out, trying to hold back her nervousness. His glare was unnerving her.

"You just woke up and already you're doing something stupid," he snarled making Ayami flinch.

"Madar-a-sama," she said only stuttering once. "Is Arashi o-," He cut her off and sat on the bed facing her.

"You crawl out the bed with serious wounds, you don't have on anything on besides panties and bandages, and you kept a secret from me," he said in a dark voice. His fingers were playing with the trim of her panties, making Ayami whimper. "You are really stupid aren't you? Putting yourself in unnecessary danger and didn't think I would find out that you were carrying my child!" he yelled, restraining himself from hitting her. Ayami casted her eyes down but Madara grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. Yea, she was screwed.

"How long were you carrying our child," he hissed in her ear. "I-I," she replied in hoarsely a voice before it went out. Four days sick and without water can do that to a girl. Luckily for her, Madara-sama had a cup of water ready for her. He let her drink enough so she can answer but not enough to quench her thirst.

"Answer the question." "I-I don't know," she replied and felt her left cheek stinging. "You didn't know!" he yelled angry. How could she be so fucking irresponsible? She deserved that slap and more

"I was scare," she whispered, wishing she just made up a number. "You were going to kill it weren't you? So after you gave birth, you left the base and let the baby outside alone and someone followed you correct?" Madara asked, clenching his fit. Ayami eyes widen in fear. That was not the correct guess and he might kill her based off that.

"N-No that did n-not happened," she stuttered pissing the Uchiha off more. "Tell me."

"Well…I was in the room another with Arashi after I had an argument with Akira-san a-and there was a boom on the left side of the base. I ran to find the girl and try to escape and I was cut with a kunai knife, making my baby bump show. Zetsu tried to take us to a safer place but they killed him and I jumped away. I w-went into the kitchen and grabbed some weapons and hid with the girls but they found us and k-killed them," Ayami said, stopping in the middle of her story and start crying. "One saw I was pregnant and cut the baby out of me. I killed him and heal my stomach some and left with Arashi. Is he dead?" she asked, trembling.

"Ayami I swear to god that story better be true," he growled out ignoring her question. He grabbed her throat, activated his sharingan. Madara asked her the same question and she replied with the same answer with more details. He knew that she wasn't lying but he was still pissed.

"Where is the other baby?" he asked canceling his sharingan. "One of the enemies took it in hopes of getting back at you," she answered. Tears were streaming down her face. "How many were there?" Madara asked releasing the girl's neck. "A group of ten maybe. Madara-sama, please tell me if Arashi's."

"Silence!" he said, shutting her up. She was scared and her throat was sore, but that doesn't matter. Why won't he tell her if their son is okay? She wanted to disobey him but she might not wake up for another two weeks.

"Weak," he hissed at the girl, pushing her down on the bed. Ayami bit her lip to fight back the pain since he touched her wound. "I thought you were strong enough to handle a few ninjas but obviously I was mistaking," he continued, ripping her panties off. Ayami was panicking and scooted back but her master wasn't having none of that; he backhand her.

"I guess you **are** only good for one thing," he sneered, making the same signs he did when they were at the inn. Madara hand was glowing red and Ayami tried to move but he was blocking her in. He stuck two fingers in her pussy and Ayami felt the same pain she felt that night only worst.

"Ahh!" she screamed out, thrashing around. Why was he doing this to her? He's at war he shouldn't be worrying about making her suffer. Madara didn't care if she was in pain. He needed to let out his anger of his men falling and the girls dying, and unfortunately for Ayami, she was the perfect candidate. Whether it is sexual or abusive, she was going to take it. He removed his finger and saw blood leaking out her woman hood. He also saw that her wounds reopened and was barely conscious.

"Pathetic," he said before poofing out of the room. "A-A shadow clone," Ayami mumbled. The real Madara was going to come back soon and she needed to leave fast. Runaway and hope that he doesn't find her. Knowing that she isn't covered, Ayami yank the sheet and wrapped it over herself. Drinking the rest of the water that Madara-sama left on the counter, she got up and shakily walked to the door. She heard crying and went in that direction.

Four days without food and her opened wounds made Ayami drop to the ground. Her body is weak…she really is pathetic just like Madara said she was. Keeping her head up, Ayami started crawling. Her world became dizzy and she was short of breath but she kept going. She needed to leave. Ayami was tired of being his sex toy and submissive, but what could she do. Now she has to wait until later because she lost the battle for conscious again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Ayami heard someone crying, a child's cry to be exact. '_I can hear it,' _she thought as it got louder. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself on a bed with an oxygen mask on. Her body felt achy and she was slowly adjusting to the light.

"Awake I see," she heard. She turned her head to the voice direction and saw Madara with his back facing her. She also saw tubes everywhere going into the central of something; she couldn't tell because Madara was blocking it. She then heard a little whine and sniffle.

"A-Arashi?" she croaked, making Madara face her. Ayami flinched because he was glaring at her. Her wounds were healing but she will need a lot more time if Madara-sama decides to punish her for being stupid.

"You were unconscious for four more days because you tried to run away."

"I-I did-din't," she sputtered nervously. The look in his eyes told her that he didn't believe her; hell, she was stuttering and wasn't making eye contact even she wouldn't believe herself. Madara unhooked all the medical equipment from her body. Ayami peeked to the side and saw that it was Arashi. His little body being stabbed with all those machines. Ayami was brought back to reality by a back hand to the face.

"Why don't you listen?" Madara said as the teen sat up slowly. "F-Forgive m-me." Madara slapped her again, clearly irritated with the girl.

"I do not want you to stutter in my present. You didn't do it when we met so don't do it now," he said as Ayami was rubbing her stinging cheek. "Hai," she whispered staring at her lap. Madara handed her a cup of water that he had in the room just in case she woke up. She will need her mouth.

"Ayami, we didn't have sex in almost a month," Madara said folding his arms across his chest.

"Hai," said Ayami finished her water and stared at him, knowing what was coming up. He was going to rape her and she was going to bleed and cry. She just wished he would let her eat first.

"But you need to be punished," he whispered in her ear, trailing his fingers to her pussy. "So I'll save this," he said sticking two fingers inside her vagina, "for later but you will give me a blow job." Ayami mentally sighed. She doesn't understand why he likes them but she guess it was a man thing. Unzipping his pants and letting his dick free, Ayami glance at it then look up at her master.

"Arashi is right," "He's asleep and won't know what's going on," he replied cutting the girl off. Well that was Ayami's one shot. Looking at Madara's dick, Ayami knew he had a boner for some time unless hitting her gets him horny. '_Pre-cum is already dripping,'_ Ayami thought turning her body in a better angle. She grabbed his dick with one hand and licked all over his shaft, and used the other one to massage his balls. Ayami then worked her tongue up to the head, licking off his pre-cum, earning a groan from the man. Ayami repressed the urged to puke. Her family was killed nearly two weeks ago and he wants sex?

"Ayami, mouth," Madara growled out breaking the girl out of her train of thought. Not wasting any more time, Ayami put his tip in her hot, wet mouth and began sucking it while stroking his balls. Bobbing her head to go further, Ayami putted four inches total in her mouth, sucking him furiously. The faster she finish this, the faster she can ask for food. Taking him out her mouth, leaving a long trail of saliva connecting the two, Ayami licked him a few more times then put his dick back in her mouth, deep throating him. Madara was groaning like crazy and wrapped her hair around his fist, and began thrusting in her mouth. He was fucking her mouth faster as Ayami was slurping all over him. She then grabbed onto his hip and pushed all of him in her mouth, his balls and whole shaft. How the hell she can do that, easy, he taught her doing the seven days in the room. Oh god she was sucking harder and faster, and Madara was speeding up. He was basically fucking her throat.

"Ayami," he moaned, bucking his hips harder. Ayami gag a bit but smiled on the inside; he was about to cum. After a few more seconds, Madara came hard. He pulled out of Ayami's mouth and stared at the girl, panting hard. She wasbreathing heavily and her stomach has a small scar on it. Her breast had no scar from the stab to the lung. When he fixed up her wounds, Madara decided not to clothe the girl; a sheet was enough and her skin needed to breathe.

"Madara-sama, can I-?" "Lay on your stomach," he interrupted, pulling his pants a bit. Ayami comply and laid flat on the bed, pissing Madara off. He grabbed her legs yanked them off the bed while her upper half was still on the bed. This was the position he wanted in her. Spreading her legs apart, Madara stuck two fingers in her anal to accommodate his dick. He felt a slight shiver from Ayami; whether it's about being cold or excited, he doesn't know nor care. Placing two fingers inside her pussy, Madara took note that she was a bit hot and wet.

"Looks like someone's excited," he smirked, removing his fingers. Ayami didn't say a thing. She was scared and hoped that anal sex won't hurt her too much, and Arashi won't see this. Before Madara could penetrate, Arashi cried. Madara pulled his pants up and Ayami sighed in relief. Her baby saved her. When she got up to smile at her baby, her expression turned to horror. Arashi was bleeding out his eyes, mouth, nose, and ears quickly.

"Madara-sama!" she screamed as Madara was staring at the boy. "Please save him!" she begged, trying to do the mystical palm jutsu. It kept flickering and going out so she had to cancel it. Arashi cries became louder as he wiggled in pain. Madara was scanning his body and up the morphine but it wasn't working. He grabbed Arashi's wrist and felt the boy's heart beat was too rapid. Ayami was crying and panicking, trying to ease her son's pain but she was too weak to do much good. The bleeding slowed down but the screams of agony and the boy's heart beat would not go down. Running his hand through his hair in frustration, Madara drawn out a kunai knife and in a blink of an eye, pierced Arashi in the heart, killing the boy instantly.

"NOOO!" Ayami wailed out, as Arashi stopped moving. Madara wrenched the bloody kunai knife out of the lifeless body and put it away. Tears were falling down Ayami's eyes, holding her dead baby. She turned toward Madara and glared at him with so much hatred.

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" she screamed, as tears fell faster down her face. Arashi blood was dripping over Ayami. "You killed our son!" she sobbed, clutching Arashi's dead body to her chest. Madara clenched his fits.

"He was going to die anyway Ayami-." "You could have done more!" she said, cut him off.

"He died because you are too fucking weak Ayami! If you were stronger, he wouldn't have been wounded in the first place," Madara hissed out.

"My fault? You left us in the base with your weak soldiers and you kept me weak to keep me from fighting. If you would have left us in that cottage then-."

"You could have been kidnapped and probably killed!" Madara argued, restraining himself from hitting her. "It's better than all of us dying!" she countered, feeling her baby getting cold. She started laughing as she glared at Madara.

"But this is want you wanted. All those scenarios where you killed Arashi finally came true. You're not his father. No real father or man will kill his own child like you. You're nothing but a monster!" As soon as those words left Ayami's mouth, Madara punched Ayami to the wall. She slide down the wall and made sure to not drop her baby.

"A monster huh? Not a father or a man?" now it was Madara turn to laugh, stalking toward Ayami who was trying to get up. Madara yanked the girl up by her neck and tore Arashi away from her body, and threw Ayami to the bed and Arashi up in the air. Doing a few hand signs, Madara did a fire ball jutsu burning Arashi's body. There was nothing left of it, no corpse or ashes. Ayami felt her world collapsing.

"Why?!" she screamed, holding the sides of her head. "I'm a monster remember?" he laughed before snatching Ayami up by her hair. The girl began yelling and clawing at him to release her, as he dragged her to another room. He tossed her on the floor and locked the door, grinning at the girl darkly as she was backing away from him.

"Aw don't do that Ayami, I just have to show you how much of a **monster** I am," Madara mocked, appearing in front of the girl in a second.

"Get away!" Ayami screamed in fright. Madara ignored her outburst and took off his clothes slowly, to scare her even more. Ayami backed away to a night stand, making a lamb fall and break to the side of her. Madara glance at it but then settle down between Ayami's legs.

"No!" she yelled, weakly trying to push him off. "With weak hits like these, it's no wonder how the others died," Madara scoffed, smacking her hands away. Not waiting any longer, Madara slammed inside her ass making Ayami scream. Madara thrust inside her roughly, wrapping her legs around his waist, grunting as Ayami bit her lip to not scream in pain. Tears were falling and Ayami's lip was bleeding badly as Madara continued his assault. Ayami balled up her fist and threw a punch at Madara who saw it but didn't dodge it. He let her hit him. Madara smirked when her fist connect to his face. It hurt a little but still weak.

"Hn, weak," he spat still thrusting inside the girl. Ayami felt pain on the right side of her cheek. Madara punched her and she didn't see it coming literally; all she felt was pain. Ayami began twisting and turning but Madara wasn't having none of that so he slapped her again and held her hands above her head.

"My patience is running thin Ayami. Stop making your punishment more severe," he warned grunting. Ayami sobbed quietly as Madara let go of her hands and sped up. One of his hands dig in Ayami thighs, leaving purple marks and his other one was kneading her breast. His lips were kissing all over her neck and jaw.

"Ayami," he moaned, lifting one leg over his shoulder for better entry. Ayami stopped fighting and moving; she just wished he would kill her…like he did their son. Madara kissed her breast and clamped down on her nipple. Ayami held down her scream as she felt him lap up the blood. He was basically licking her and Arashi's blood the bastard. The assault went on for another twenty minutes and Madara finally came. He panted over Ayami's broken form and pulled out. Madara sat up and Ayami saw that he was still hard.

Madara stared down at the pitiful girl. Her inner thighs were mostly purple, as were her right cheek and boob. Her wrist was purple also and possible sprain. Her anal hole was leaking blood and her breathing was heavy. Madara smiled. He really did a number on her but he wasn't finished. Not by a long shot. He grabbed a big piece of glass off the floor and held it over Ayami's woman hood. Ayami began to panic and looked at the door.

"Ayami!" he said breaking her stare. One look from Madara and Ayami's thinking about escaping cease. "If you move when I mark, it will always hurt to have intercourse," Madara smirked flipping the glass piece up and down in his hand. Holding the glass as if he was holding a pen, Madara began writing on Ayami's vagina hearing her screams of pain. He wrote slowly and Ayami was fighting so hard to be still. After what seem like hours, Madara toss the glass aside and admired his work.

"Good craftsmanship," he boasted as Ayami was shaking in pain. The girl looked up and saw the tip of Madara's index finger was surrounded by fire. "Not done," he said with glee as he traced over the characters with his finger. Ayami began sobbing loudly as Madara traced over the characters three times each.

"Property of Uchiha Madara," Madara read out-loud. He got up and put on his clothes, ignoring his painful erection. He went inside a drawer over Ayami's head and pulled out a bottle, pouring the clear content all over the girl's chest. It was the same crap that made her horny, she realized after he pour the fourth bottle on her. Her pussy was leaking-no scratch that, gushing out juice and Ayami was breathing heavily.

"Well, I'll be back by tonight. I don't want you to finger yourself or anything to relieve yourself Ayami, only I can do it and you have to earn the right for me to fuck you in your pussy. I want you to make dinner, take a shower, and wear the outfit on the bed," he said yanking her up by her hair. Ayami nodded and Madara continued.

"Don't think about killing yourself either Ayami," he whispered. "I can and will bring you back to life and I will make you suffer more than you do now. I will not kill you little girl because you're too much value to me alive but do anything stupid and you won't be able to move certain body parts. Understood?" he said darkly making Ayami shiver and nod. Madara slapped across the cheek.

"You will not do body gesture but will speak when spoken to. You will say 'Hai Madara-sama.' Nothing less or you will get punished. Understand?" he said glaring into the girl making her squirm.

"Hai Madara-sama," she whispered without a stutter. He dropped her and left out the door leaving Ayami to cry for the loss of her family and her bleak future.

**Is it me or is Narutopedia wrong when it comes to the characters weight and height. I truly don't believe that Itachi is only 128 lbs. and Kisame is only 6ft3? That man looks tall enough to be in the NBA and Itachi does not look scrawny. My cousin weighs that much and looks scrawny. Okay and I read the reviews and I thought that you guys were tired of sex so I had decided to scrap it out last chapter (obviously a poor decision) and I update too slow. I'm sorry but I'm taking the nearly the maximum amount of credits for college so my free time is limited. I will try to update faster, promise. Please R&R and don't shoot me! Oh one more thing, if anyone knows any good Dark Hinata, Dark Ino stories with Itachi and Naruto in them please message me. I like Sakura bashing fics. I like her but I need somebody to get bashed.**


	48. Notice

Well everyone, it's sad to say that Microsoft is not working on my computer anymore. So the update will take longer since I have to walk to the library and start over on my chapter since it gotten lost! Sorry for the inconvenience but I will try to update the chapter by Tuesday and another one later on that week. See ya soon.


	49. Chapter 48

Angel of Mine Chapter 48

Ayami bumped into a wall as she ran down the hallway from Madara. She stumbled but quickly regained herself and kept running. Ayami didn't look behind her to not lose speed or faith. She was only thankful that her outfit wasn't constricting her movements. Her skirt was short and body fitting, and her shirt was long sleeved…but it was slutty as hell. The skirt just covered her butt and the shirt was a deep v-neck that showed a lot of cleavage and it went just under her breast. Madara also made her wear a black collar to go with the navy blue outfit but-.

"Ayami!" she heard a yell that seemed far away. Next thing Ayami knew, she tripped and fell on the floor hard; when she tried to get up, she felt wood grapping her ankles and wrist, binding them to the floor.

"48 seconds," Madara said appearing right behind Ayami. Ayami trembled, as her face expressed pure fear of the man. She kept her head down, and bit her bottom lip from her nervous habit.

"I gave you a twenty second head start to beat me to the room and yet you fail, how pitiful," he sighed, spreading the legs. He narrowed his eyes and slapped the girl's leg with chakra making her poof. "Ayami!" he yelled giving the girl chase again. In ten seconds he caught up with the girl and she was on the floor with wood binding her wrists and ankles to the floor. The only difference this time is that her knees were closer to her chest and her ass was in the air, legs spread apart giving Madara a great view of her goods.

"Where you trying to escape? The room is on the other side," Madara said unzipping his pants and flipping the girl's skirt over her bottom. When Ayami didn't respond, Madara smacked her on the ass hard.

"Well?" he asked harshly. "I…I couldn't remember where the room was at," she admitted ashamed. The base was like a maze and it took her twenty minutes to find the kitchen. Madara scoffed and got on his knees behind the girl and took his dick out. Oh god he needed to get inside of her. Her pussy was gushing out juice and she felt so hot down there…like a bitch in heat. The walk outside calmed him down a bit after their fight earlier the day and her ass was great, but he want his _**true **_prize. Grinding his dick against her wet folds, Madara held back a moan and look down at Ayami. He couldn't see her face but he heard her quiet sobs and felt her tremble but didn't care. Hell, it was not like he was giving her something to cry about at the moment.

Grabbing Ayami's waist tighter, Madara slammed into her pussy. Ayami's body jerked up and she shrieked, as blood dripped down her legs. Madara kept pounding inside her, groaning in pleasure. He snaked one hand down to her vagina and began playing with it while his other hand slide underneath her shirt squeezing one of her breast. Ayami kept her head down and bit her lip to keep from moaning in pleasure. Her child just died by the monster fucking her, she shouldn't enjoy herself; she needs to find a way to kill hers-.

"Aah!" she moaned out when Madara hit her g-spot. Damn she's too wet to think straight but she needed to let him relieve her of her sexual ache. She still was mourning over Arashi's death but she felt so damn good at the moment. She and Madara were panting but she was crying silently over Arashi. He will never make her forget her son.

"Mmh," she moaned as he sped up. Madara smirked and ripped the front of her shirt for full access. He pinched and squeezed her breasts, thrusting inside her rougher. He undid the binds on her wrists, bringing her closer to his chest. Feeling her walls clenching his dick, Madara sped up even faster making them both climax. Madara panted and pulled out. He needed that and it felt great;but it would have felt even better if she would have fucking moved. He would let it slide for now, they got all night anyway.

Madara stood and zipped his pants back up. That little game of catch was fun before he ate dinner. Undoing the bindings on her ankles, Madara yanked Ayami up by her arm and then grabbed her waist.

"Enjoyed the show, Kabuto-san," Madara said glaring at the man. He's been there since the middle but Madara wasn't going to stop just to greet or acknowledge him. Madara felt Ayami moved around in an effort to cover her-self.

"Indeed, didn't think she would be able to have sex so soon," he replied, leering at the girl but Ayami remained unaffected. He has a good view of her legs and breasts but he couldn't see her tears so it didn't matter.

"Well she knows how to bounce back," Madara said smirking. He made a shadow clone that grabbed Ayami and shushined away. Both of the men walked to the kitchen and sat down. Ayami had made shrimp stir-fry and both had fixed them a plate and began eating. Madara would have like Ayami with him but decided against it; he doesn't want her being stared at by Kabuto. Half-way of them eating, Kabuto began talking.

"Ayami-san a fast healer," he commented as he took a small bite of his shrimp. Madara narrowed his eyes slightly at the man but grunted in response. "How is the boy? If his mother a fast healer then the possibility of him healthy is-."

"He's dead," Madara said cutting Kabuto off. He did not want to hear about Arashi at the moment and it will be a fact that Ayami will bring him up sooner or later. Speaking of the girl did she eat? He would have to ask her later on tonight.

"I'm sorry for your lost," Kabuto replied, finishing his dish. He had to admit, whoever cooked it was good. "I will be retiring to my room." Kabuto wanted to ask if Ayami was taking it okay but he didn't want to overstep his boundary. Madara seemed tense when he asked about the boy and talked about Ayami.

"Meet me in my office by eight," Madara said before the silver haired medic could leave out the kitchen. "Hai," Kabuto responded then left. Madara felt his anger building up and he was on the point of breaking something.

Ayami was not quite alright. The brat was suicidal now that Arashi's dead and he can't prevent her from killing herself since he won't be there to stop her every day. Of course he has shadow clones, but he needed his energy to fight his enemies. He could get Kabuto to bring her back to life if she killed herself but then she wouldn't be able to give him kids. They could still have sex but her reproduction system would be dead. He banged his fist against the table making it shake.

"Damn," he muttered, before calling Zetsu.

"Yes Madara-sama," a white Zetsu said, appearing from the ground. The raven haired Uchiha gotten up, not even bothering to look at the white creature.

"Clean this kitchen and come into my room at eight o'clock and watch Ayami," he said then left. Ayami could take on Zetsu if she needed to. Madara knows it so he needed a plan to keep her in the base behaved and alive. He opened his room door to see Ayami's hands tied behind her back with his clone on top fucking her. He released it and shuddered, getting completely hard. His clone and Ayami was at the brink of climax so he quickly climbed on bed, hovering over Ayami. She had the collar imbedded with some of his chakra on her so he can find her if she escapes.

He yanked off her shirt and tear soaked blind fold, flipping up her skirt. He wanted to play catch again but thought against it. Kabuto doesn't need to be looking at her body more than he needed too.

"Ayami," he said making the teen look at him with dead eyes. She was frightened and she lost her will to fight against him.

"I won't tolerate any of your mess. I want you to be active and not crying tonight, understand," he demanded. Feeling that her voice will betray her, Ayami nod her head making Madara back-hand her across the right side of her face. Blood was oozing down her lip and nose, afraid to look up at her rapist.

"Look at me unless you want to get punish again," he threatened with his hand still up. Ayami did and held her tears at bay, she will just cry in her sleep to ease her pain. "I said did you understand. Do you not remember what I told you earlier today?" he asked.

"I…do. I'm sorry Madara-sama," she whispered, staring up at him through her hair. Madara gave her a no non-sense glare and took off his clothes and position himself between her legs. He wasn't going to untie the rope around her wrist…it was kinky. Without wasting any more time, Madara thrust inside the girl, earning a moan of pleasure. He began slowly to ride in her, grabbing her legs. He glared at the girl and Ayami began moving; it was no point in getting beat by him.

"Aah," she moaned as Madara fondled her breast. He started to thrust inside her faster and captured her lips in a kiss. Ayami mind was foggy from the pleasure and pain she was feeling. Her lower half was building up again to climax but her everything else hurt…like her ass. Hopefully, Madara-sama wouldn't go inside that hole if only tonight.

"Ayami," she heard him moan, he pound inside her tight hole rougher. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder to gain better entry. Ayami bit her swollen lip to keep herself from screaming his name. After five minutes of sex, Ayami shudder and came hard. She panted heavily as Madara continued for his climax.

Madara slammed into Ayami hard, giving her a powerful thrust before he had climax. He pulled out and flipped Ayami on her stomach, ass in the air. Ayami stared back at Madara but didn't say anything.

"We're not going to stop Ayami until I fall asleep," he said grabbing her waist. Ayami stare at the clock, seeing it was only nine thirty. She knew then that she wasn't going to get any sleep and she would be sore as hell when she wakes up in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

It was seven thirty in the morning and Ayami was in the bathroom brushing her. She just came from the shower and her master was still asleep, hopefully long enough that she could escape into the kitchen without him hovering over her. Ayami quickly washed out her mouth and felt arms around her waist.

"Ayami, I have thirty minutes to do a quickie, take a shower, and get to my meeting so this might hurt," he said, bending her over the sink and thrusting inside her roughly. She doesn't have the chance to adjust nor feel pleasure since all the sex last night got rid of her horny feeling. Ayami gripped the sink as Madara thrust inside her harder and harder. After twenty minutes, he came and then went inside the shower.

"Put on the clothes I left for you on the bed and fix breakfast. I will be with you shortly," he said making Ayami's spirit go down. She did as she was told and then rush into the kitchen; she grabbed out a lot of ingredients out of the refrigerator. She wondered if he would leave her alone, meaning he won't rape her in the kitchen, or do whatever he pleases. Ayami pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills when she saw no one was around her. She stole them while she was in the bathroom with her master. Pouring her a glass of water, she dumped all twenty-four pills in the glass and drank it eagerly. Maybe, just maybe, she could off herself before he comes back for her.

**I know I know this chapter is short and I promised yesterday that this chapter would be updated by then. Well, something else was wrong with my computer and now I have to wait two to three days for it to be fix. Yesterday, I was just gonna work this chapter all night and update it whenever it was finished. I promise, this week or next week, I will update depending when I get my computer back. Oh and no, the profile picture is not Ayami and thank you all for being patient with me. Library is about to close in five minutes and I hope this satisfy you all until the next update.**

**Love Angel's Garden.**


	50. chapter 49

Angel of Mine Chapter 49

Ayami quickly washed out her glass and went back to cooking. She would have to wait for a few minutes in order for the pills to take effect. Ayami took out a knife out the draw and stared at it. It would be easier to slit her wrists and run them under hot water to make her blood run out faster. '_Why should I live just to please him?'_ she thought, bitterly. He wasn't giving her a reason that was beneficial to her as to why she should spread her legs and be a good girl. Nothing seemed to keep him in a pleasant mood. Ayami yawned and turned on the hot water and put her left wrist under it, slowly drawing blood. Before she could drag the knife away her vein, someone smacked the knife from her hand and turned the water to cold.

"If you're trying to kill yourself, you might want to wait until Madara-sama isn't in the next room talking to Zetsu," Kabuto said, giving Ayami a creepy smile that sent shivers down her spine. He healed her wrist before she could snatch away. It appeared as if she never cut it, and she had to admit, Kabuto was a grade-A medic.

"I don't need your help," the bruised teen whispered and continued cooking. Kabuto smirked and leaned against the counter giving her a look over. Ayami turned away and hid her face in her hair which wasn't too hard. She grew out her bangs and Madara wouldn't allow her to cut her some.

"Your lips look like they bother you," Kabuto suddenly said. Ayami glanced at him for a second then got back to cooking, officially ignoring him. They did hurt. All the slaps, punches, kisses, bites, and blood left her bottom lip nearly purple. Both lips had a nasty cut on them because of Madara-sama; she didn't think she could eat because it hurt to talk. Her face hurt too but he couldn't see how bad Madara gotten her. It was like she was his personal fuck/punching bag.

"It's not nice to ignore people you know," he continued and Ayami glance at the clock. Twenty minutes had passed and her body wasn't feeling any effect from taking the pills yet. She took twenty-four, did she needed to take some alcohol with it?

"Is there something you need?" Ayami asked flipping a pancake over, still not looking at him.

"It's such a shame that a pretty girl has those disgusting wounds on her face. You sure you don't want me to heal it?" he asked, hitting a nerve on Ayami. She unconsciously moved one of her hand to her lips and touched them. Her lips looked disgusting so that must meant that she appeared disgusting. Her face was different colors and Madara did have an angry aura around him during sex and he was rough. She was a disgusting slut to him which was why he killed her mother and son. Well, it wasn't her fault she gotten the wounds, he should keep his hands to himself and let her die. Ayami didn't know how exactly she gotten that thought but it worked at the moment.

"It will heal on its own," she replied, putting the pancake on the plate with the others. She stirred the eggs and then put them in a big bowel next to the bacon. How Madara-sama gotten this food in the middle of a war, she would never know or care. Ayami cursed at herself silently at her luck. Kabuto was in the room next to her and she couldn't poison her food with him following her every move. Madara-sama must have put him up to that. Speaking of him, Ayami felt her body tensed up. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Is the food ready?" "Hai, Madara-sama," she said meekly and fixed him a plate of eggs, pancakes, and bacon. He snatched her by the left wrist and glared into her eyes.

"We'll talk later," he hissed out only to her ears. He released her and Kabuto sat down after fixing himself a plate. '_What does he know?'_ Ayami panicked inwardly as she fixed herself a small plate. If the pills don't work then she will starve herself. She knew for a fact that it would be near impossible to escape the psychotic man. Ayami sat down from the left of Madara, ignoring the stare she was receiving from him. Sensing the tension, Kabuto tried to make light conversation with the girl.

"The food is delicious, Ayami-san," he said taking a bite of his pancakes. "Thank you," she responded, barely touching what little food she fixed herself pissing Madara off. He held his cool and continued eating. His usual punishments will not work on her so he would talk; if she didn't obey then there would be hell. Ten minutes already passed and both he and Kabuto were finishing up while Ayami only ate two bites of her pancakes and a piece of bacon, and she was getting worried.

'_The damn pills aren't taking any effect,'_ she thought panicking a bit on the inside. She glanced at Madara who ate the last bite of his meal. '_Did he do something…oh shit,'_ Ayami cursed, wishing that Kabuto wasn't in the room when she tried to slit her wrists. '_Maybe I can bite my tongue and choke-,'_ her thoughts were interrupted when Madara grabbed her up by her upper arm and dragged her out the kitchen into the bedroom. When they walked in the room he slung her on the floor, and then locked the door after him. He turned to Ayami who was backing away and looking around the room.

"You tried to kill yourself so soon?" he snarled, walking up to Ayami. She got up ready to move as soon as he would launch himself at her. "Did you think I would leave any type of pills that can do you harm hm? I left placebos and you fucking fell for it," he sneered, making Ayami back up from him. She was glaring at him with so much hatred through her hair, making Madara snap and snatch her by the throat. Ayami raise her hand and scratched him across the face, taking him by surprise and successfully breaking free. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door, raiding the cabinets for anything to harm him and kill her. Ayami found a bottle of sleep medicine and some razors. She jumped when she heard Madara banging against the door.

"Do not make this harder on you Ayami," he warned, trying to calm down. The girl was working on his last nerve today and all he wanted to do was talk…and punish her but it would have been light.

"You got three seconds to open up this door before I knock down the door and hurt you," he continued as Ayami opened up the bottle. '_Please be dangerous,' _she prayed, putting it to her lips. "1," he counted slowly and the teen guzzle down the medicine. "2," she put two razors in her pocket and one against her neck before hearing the door being ripped off the hinges. Ayami only nicked her neck before Madara slapped the blade out her hand and back-hand her into the tub. It took the girl a few seconds to collect herself. She was leaning over the tub and Madara was right behind her breathing hard. He yanked her up by her hair and whispered harshly in her ear.

"I don't have time for this Ayami," he said ripping her shirt and bra off, and slithered one of his hands down her pants. Tears fell down Ayami's eyes and she reached for one of her blazes unknown to Madara. "I wanted to talk and have sex before I left and now I have to punish you for being so stupid," he chastised, pulling down her pants. One hand was groping her breasts and the other one just ripped her pants too shreds after Ayami retrieved her weapons. '_Predictable,' _Ayami scoffed in her mind, hearing him unzipping his pants. She tried to put up a fight but Madara slung her back into his bedroom and onto her back.

Ayami got on her hands and knees, crawling towards the door, trying to open it. "It's locked little girl," Madara said, knocking her on her back. She tried to roll over, but Madara was positioned between her legs ready to go. Ayami was struggling and Madara punched her to be still. She stopped and he pound inside her dry pussy. Ayami winced in pain and spat a big glob of blood and spit onto his cheek. Madara narrowed his eyes at the girl and slapped her again. Quickly, Ayami slashed his cheek and pushed the stunted Uchiha off her. He touched his cheek, feeling how long and deep the wound was, not noticing Ayami slide one of the razors under the bed for later. Ayami rolled back and jumped up with the bloody razor in her hand, seeing her master slowly getting up. His sharingan was spinning wildly making Ayami unconsciously activate hers.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed, dodging the lamp the girl threw. "Fuck you!" Ayami yelled. Madara dodged it and lunged toward, who ducked and crawled under the bed. The adrenaline was high between the two and the hate rose. Madara got on his knees and reached one hand under the bed to drag the girl back to him. Ayami sliced his arm and heard a poof. '_Oh damn,'_ she thought and felt herself being dragged from under there. She gave a hard kick to his family jewels and ran, only to feel a whack across her back. Ayami fell to the ground with a loud thud, dislocating her right shoulder. She screamed in pain and gripped her shoulder, feeling another whack across her back.

"Learn to *whack* obey *whack* your superiors *whack* *whack*," Madara yelled, swinging his belt buckle against the girl's back.

"FUCK YOU, YOU SADISTIC PIECE OF SHIT! YOU KILLED ALL MY LOVE ONES AND EXPECT ME TO LIVE FOR YOUR PLEASURE. WHAT DO I GAIN FOR LIVING WITH YOU HUH? NOTHING! NO LOVE, FAMILY, OR SECURITY, SO YOU CAN BURN IN HELL!" she yelled out in anger and in pain. She was feeling sleepy but she might get her wish to die in a minute. Madara saw red and lost his temper, and began beating the hell out of her with the belt.

"You stupid *whack* worthless *whack* ungrateful *whack* bitch *whack* *whack* all the *whack* trouble I went *whack* *whack* *whack* for you!" he bellowed, splattering her blood all over the room. "I did everything *whack* to fucking *whack* *whack* save you and keep you *whack* protected!" Madara whacked Ayami a few more times before he dropped the belt and flipped the barely conscious girl on her back before pounding her pussy roughly. Ayami coughed up blood, getting it on the both of them as was the blood from Madara's wound was dripping on her. He kneaded her breast roughly and yanked on her hair, taking out all his frustration and anger onto her bloody cunt. His mind was so clouded with anger that he didn't notice the barely moving girl grabbed the razor until it was too late. She made a deep slash across his chest and arm. She accidently made a deep wound across her hand but before she could do more damaged to her body or his, he smacked the razor away and sped up in her body.

"Foolish," he sneered before punching her in the eye. Ayami cried and tears fell freely down her face; she opened her mouth a bit to bite down on her tongue but Madara, snatch her jaw.

"I'll break your fucking jaw before you can even bite down," he whispered in a deathly tone. After a few more minutes of the rape, he came hard; panting over the girl's barely breathing form. His blood was all over her body and vice versa. Before he could say anything to the teen, there was a knock on the door.

"Stay there," he whispered harshly, before pulling up his pants and answering the door. When he opened it, it was Zetsu with a look of urgency on his face. "Sir, the allies are pushing back our troops and a few enemies are close to our-."

"I'll take care of it tomorrow," Madara said cutting the man off.

"Do you want me to get Kabuto?" Zetsu asked evaluated the man. His lord had appeared to have been in a fight. With all the cuts and scratches that were all over his face, plus he had two deep gashes on his arm; something terrible must have happened.

"No."

"But sir-." Madara slammed the door in Zetsu's face and turned his attention back to Ayami, who was crawling toward the bathroom with her good arm. He walked to her and hasty wrenched her up by the hair. He fisted it and pulled her to the bathroom only to find her missing from his gripped. The girl cut off her hair with a fucking razor that he thought he had thrown far away from her. Releasing her long locks from his hand, he grabbed her dislocating arm and threw her against the sink.

"Look at yourself," he screamed, turning her head to the mirror. Her nose was purple, but not broken; her eye was closed shut and her right side of her face was dark purple and the left was slightly bruised. Her lips and eye was busted; her shoulder dislocated and purple. Blood was everywhere on her face, and back, slowly dripping down her legs and onto the floor. Her long, black hair was now choppy and a little below her ear level. Overall, she looked terrible and she couldn't even see her back or legs but she felt unbelievable amount of pain.

"Stop pushing me Ayami," he whispered before, violently popping her shoulder back in place. She didn't even scream or cry, her body was too weak and she was falling asleep. "Ayami," Madara called, as the girl began to fall into a deep slumber. He spotted a bottle on the floor and wrapped his arm around her waist to not let her fall, and reached down and picked the empty bottle up. Reading it, his anger flared and he walked to the toilet and lift the seat up; positioning Ayami's head over the stool.

"Ayami," he said, slapping her cheeks light. "Hm," she moaned out turning her head away. He put his fingers near her mouth and the teen slapped it away. She was drowsy and hallucinating, so he needed to work fast. Madara stuck two fingers down Ayami's throat, making her puke every single thing she had that morning and last night. '_She almost had gotten away,'_ Madara thought, once she passed out. This girl was hazardous to his health.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early in the morning and Ayami woke up with arms draped around her waist. It wasn't hard to figure out who it was and cursed at her luck. He soiled her plans again and cleaned her up. She wasn't covered in blood or cum and her back was bandaged. Her arm was in a sling and damn. She would have to wait until he left to commit suicide. Even though she wasn't dead but badly wounded, a smile appeared on her face.

'_I hurt him,'_ she thought, mentally patting herself on the back. She didn't just sit back and take it this time but she actually fought back.

"Ayami," he heard Madara called. "Don't pretend to be sleep I know you're awake," he said in a warning tone. She stayed quiet and still, waiting for him to continue speaking.

"You've been unconscious for three damn days little girl. I've lost my temper and shouldn't have beaten you that bad," he breathed lightly. "Ayami, you made me-Ayami!" the girl fell asleep on him. Madara got off the bed and took a shower to calm down his nerves. The girl was sleep for another thirty minutes and when she woke up, Madara was up and dressed.

"I'm leaving. And if you succeed in killing yourself; I will bring you back to life and chain you in the basement," he hissed and that hit a nerve with the girl. Too many bad memories for her happened in the basement. Sensing the fear in the girl, he smirked and kissed her on the lips. "Behave," he said before shushining out the base. The girl got out the bed slowly and limped toward the bathroom to take a shower which took her an hour to do. She emerged out the shower, managing to put on fresh bandages. She ran her fingers through her wet, long- no wait now short hair and frown.

A white Zetsu had been in the bathroom with her for the longest, to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. He was also in the room with her as well so she could only guest, he was her bodyguard. '_Fucking Uchiha prick,'_ she thought, exploring around the base. She opened one room and was hit with the smell of blood. Looking around she recognized it immediately.

"Arashi," she croaked weakly as tears fell down her face. She went in the room and sat down, swallowed in grief. She stayed in that room for two days; the only times she left was to pee and shower. She didn't eat and she felt as if she could barely breathe. The only thing she knew was that her hatred for Madara was exceeding boundaries. It was the fifth day and Zetsu gotten tired of the brat not moving or eating.

"Madara-sama wants you to eat-."

"Go fuck yourself," she retorted, laying down on a un-bloody part of the floor. Zetsu sighed and left for ten minutes, returning with a sandwich.

"Eat, Urgh," he screamed when Ayami slit his throat with a scalpel. She stabbed him in the heart for good measure. Ayami ate the sandwich and left out the base with only a scalpel. She probably alerted many Zetsu and Madara's enemies, but she would be dying fighting. Even though her family died and she lived, she shouldn't try to kill herself because of Madara. She needed to hide for a little while Ayami started her journey. He would try and find her, but it would be much later. After all, why would he risk the war now just to find his fuck toy? Hopefully, she could find some Iwa shinobis' and fight to the death with them.

_**Yay! I finished this chapter fairly quick if I do say so myself. Okay guys, the school year is ending meaning I will be at my busiest. I will try to update in three weeks. I pray that nothing happens to my computer again and some white castles and a milkshake. Been craving those for months. Anyway, please R&R and I'm always grateful for reviews and favs/followings. Love ya. **_


	51. Chapter 50

Angel of Mines  
Chapter 50

Ayami was wondering in the woods for two days until a group of ninjas found her. It was five of them in a group all male. Her guard went up and she got in a battle stance; her left arm was out so she needed every advantage possible. She was nervous but she wasn't going to let her face portray it; it was the number one rule of being a kunoichi. Never let your emotion show in battle.

"We're not going to hurt you Ayami," said the male with short brown, messy hair and creepy eyes. His skin was tan and his eyes are brown. He walked slowly towards the girl and Ayami whip out her scalpel. The man stopped walking forward, seeing the girl glaring at him and the rest of the ninjas with him.

"How do you know my name?" she asked taking a step back. Luckily, Madara didn't block her chakra but unfortunately, she hadn't train in so long and she was still recovering from his beatings. If she needed to make an escape, she would have to cut on of creepy eyes' tendon and run like hell. She stared at creepy eyes again feeling something's off.

"Do…do I know you?" she asked making direct eye contact with him. He nodded and did some hand signs too quick for Ayami could get out the way. '_Oh shit'_ "Release!" the creepy eye man yelled. Ayami felt a wisdom tooth at the bottom on her left side ache. She stumbled, dropping her scalpel feeling dizzy. Memories were rushing through her head.

"Ya…ma…to," she whispered before fainting. Yamato caught the girl and put his headpiece in front of his mouth. "We found her" "_**Excellent, bring the girl back immediately,**_" "Roger." Yamato nod to his comrades and they shunshined out the forest.

Flash Back

_Ayami walked down the hallway that Madara-sama had forbidden her to walk down. He was gone and Arashi was with Natsumi, both sleeping. If Madara-sama find out then, Ayami would get it but she didn't care, it's only been five days since he let her out of the basement and she wanted to explore. _

"_Oh god why me," Ayami moaned, rubbing her stomach. It just isn't fair, he won't leave her alone and she has to raise Arashi in this fucked up environment. Neither her child nor she can see daylight until god knows when, Madara keeps raping her and depending on his mood, it wouldn't be pleasurable for her. Hell, she's surprised she isn't pregnant again but she didn't need to think about that. With her luck, she might be pregnant. Another reason why Ayami was walking down the hallway is because she heard that Madara keeping another shinobi in the base. She overheard one of the Zetsus talking about it while she was feeding Arashi. _

_Curiosity was getting to her and Ayami wanted to know if this ninja was a man or woman, and what village is she or he is from. "Please don't be from the leaf," she prayed opening another door. It's like her tenth one and still no luck. After a few more tries she smell something coming from the room. It was another basement and at first, Ayami's fear stopped her but she continued and crept down the stairs. A Zetsu might be down there for all she knows. _

_When Ayami reached the bottom, she saw a chained up dirty man with long brown shaggy hair. His face was skinny and he looked sick as if he hasn't eaten in days. Scanning the man, Ayami saw that he had a leaf headband by his thigh. _

"_Excuse me," Ayami said softly making the man look up at her. Ayami eyes widen in surprise when she realize who this man was. Bending down on her knees, Ayami looked the man straight in the eyes touching his forehead. "Yamato."_

End of Flash Back

Ayami slowly woke up, feeling groggily. She closed her eyes again when she felt light beaming into and rolled over to block it. She groaned and used her good hand to sit up.

"Oh good you're awake," Ayami quickly turned her head in the direction of the voice. Yamato walked closer to her smiling while Ayami's face remained blank. She remembered him now, a ninja of the leaf; he was Naruto and Sakura's new sensei. Yamato took a deep breath and got on his hands and knees, bowing to Ayami. Ayami eyes widen in shock and fear, she looked toward the tent's exit and was about to bolt until Yamato spoke.

"Thank you Ayami. Without you, I would have remained Uchiha Madara's prisoner; you saved me from his grasp and a few others." Yamato got up, seeing Ayami staring at him confused.

"I don't remember…" she trailed off, gently touching her hurting shoulder. Ayami doesn't remember him during their capture at the base. All she remembers is Natsumi, Akira, and…

"Arashi…" Ayami whispered, silently crying. Yamato kneeled by her bedside, gently smiling at the girl.

"He and Aikinori are safe," Yamato said, making Ayami stop crying for a second. "No, no, Madara-sama killed him and who is Aikinori," she sniffled. Yamato chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I guess I forgot to take off the other two memory seals," Ayami turned her head quickly to Yamato who was performing a set of hand signs. "Seal release!" Ayami grabbed her head in pain as the memories were rushing through her brain once again. Her breathing became rapid and Ayami fainted.

"You couldn't wait until after I check up on her to release her repressed memories!" Yamato heard an irritated voice yelled, while tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for his response.

"Oh um sorry Lady Tsunade, I-I didn't think this would happen," Yamato apologized, bowing a little to Tsunade. The blond medic rolled her eyes and put her hand on Ayami's forehead. "She's been unconscious for two days. I'm surprised she woke up considering the damage her body had sustained before she found her."

"Do you think she will make a full recover my Lady?" Yamato asked staring at Ayami. "Physically yes but I'm not so sure mentally," she said, checking Ayami's pulse.

"But," "You heard what she said didn't you? She called Madara Madara-sama. Whatever happened to her, that man made sure to mold her into his liking-." "But she escaped on her own and she saved me," Yamato protested.

"True," Tsunade sigh and set the girl up. "But she is still damaged up there Yamato, she has been that man's captive for almost a year and from what Natsumi and you told me, she will be scarred."

"What did Natsumi-san say?" "The girl only gave me Ayami's medical history when she arrived to become Ayami's private nurse and what the documents said was horrific. Hell, her back before I treated her was a mess as was other areas. If Ayami has been beaten like that for the year then she won't recover without years of therapy," Tsunade finished pinching the bridge of her nose from the upcoming headache. Ayami diagnosis was based on the wounds Yamato and Natsumi saw. Neither knows the depth of how bad Ayami had it and what she's been through.

"I'll tend to her when she wakes up, guard her until then," '_Not that I needed to ask you to do since you never left her side since she came,' _Tsunade thought, mentally smirking as she left the room. 

_Yamato was waiting for Ayami to return back to the basement with food. Ayami been doing this for months it seems every day unless Madara was there. The man was getting healthier because of her and Yamato was ever grateful. At first he was weary of Ayami since she was here longer than him and he suspected that Madara was trying to get some information from him or try to get Ayami to fight for him. It was until he really saw the pain and weariness in Ayami eyes that he figured that she was on his side. That and the black eye she was sporting three ago. _

_It been one week since Ayami came to visit him to talk and no one suspected a thing. Ayami hid Yamato recovering form with a genjutsu to make him look before she saw him. Zetsu still comes and feed him once a day and give him water but that's what been keeping him weak. A day has pass and Ayami came down the basement with food and water in her hands with her hair covering her face._

"_Sorry it took me so long, he kept me in the room for a week," Ayami explain weakly and began to feed Yamato. There was more to the story but Yamato wasn't going to pry into it, Ayami will tell him when she wants to he thought swallowing his food. Yamato notice a big purple bruise on her wrist._

"_Ayami," when he said her name Ayami start crying softly. "I need to get them out of here, he will kill them," she whispered, showing him her face. He blackened her left eye, busted her lip, and he made most of her left cheek purple. _

"_Who are they," he said not mentioning anything about her face, she doesn't want pity like he doesn't. "Arashi and my unborn child," she said touching her stomach. "Arashi is o-our son and he threaten to kill him. I don't give a damn if I stay here, my kids, Natsumi, and you got to leave to get stronger and kill him," Ayami growled out wiping away her tears. "I already contacted backup, they will be here in a few days and the plan will stay the same Yamato-."_

"_I won't leave you here with that monster alone Ayami!" he yelled, before Ayami quiet him down. She glared at him before grabbing his face making him look up at her. "If all of us go, then he will catch and kill everyone except me. Knowing him, I'll be in this basement as his sex toy. I already killed a few Zetsus and they're going to be you guys' replacements," she said unlocking his chains. Yamato rubbed his wrists, shocked that Ayami is doing what she's doing. This will be suicidal for her._

"_For these few days, you will need to train so you can walk properly. Don't worry, I'll still bring you food," Ayami said leaving Yamato there alone._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shhh, before you wake mommy up," a voice said. Ayami was waking up slowly as she heard babbling noises from two sources. Ayami groaned, opening up her eyes. Her vision was a little hazy for a second before she begins to see clearly. She saw Tsunade and Ino talking while Ino was juggling two babies in her arms. Ino peaked over to Ayami, seeing her eyes opened. Smiling widely, the blonde medic ran over to Ayami's side, holding the babies securely in her arms.

"Lady Tsunade she's awake!" Ayami turned her head Tsunade, slowly sitting up. She noticed her arm wasn't in a sling anymore and it felt better. A little sore but now she can move it but she didn't care about that, she saw two identical babies in Ino arms. Tears crept out of her eyes staring at them.

"Are those my babies?" she said reaching out for both of them. Arashi eyes lit up as he tried to jump from Ino arms into Ayami's. Ino giggled and gave Arashi to Ayami. The boy grabbed on to his mother for dear life and snuggled against her neck. Ayami stared at the other baby who was staring at her.

"Is this my?" "Yes this is your son," Tsunade said to the stun girl. Ino put him in Ayami's other arm. Ayami smiled gently at both of her boys. "You must be Aikinori," she said to the small baby, who was yawning. "How old is he?" Ayami asked the blondes. She's been out for weeks she thinks, she not entirely sure because Madara knocked her out, she was unconscious when she was stabbed, and she was unconscious again. Her time is messed up.

"A month in two days," Ino said, sitting next to Ayami who was crying again. They didn't know how she felt. Madara 'killed' Arashi and now he's alive and well with her other baby; she's alive and Madara's not near her at the moment. Wait a minute, who the hell did Madara kill? Some of her memory was coming back but thankfully, not all at once.

"Ayami, do you want to talk about 'it'," Tsunade said carefully to the emotional girl. Ayami shook her head for no, she couldn't talk about it. It's just so hard for her to replay that in her head or speak it out-loud. She doesn't want to say how Madara killed Arashi because it might come true and he was finally safe in her arms and not only that, now she has Aikinori to worry about.

"Damn I should have gave you a shorter name," she mumbled to her youngest son. She remembered Natsumi cutting him out of her so his survival chances would be higher.

"Ayami, would you like to retired being a ninja to raise your family?" Tsunade asked, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder. Ayami shook her head again.

"I can't," "Ayami yes you can, you can retire and come back after the war," Ino suggested but Ayami wasn't having it. "This is my war Ino, I just can't retire. He needs to be put down and if I retire, he will go after the civilians and he will kill them. Madara-sama will not let me go without a fight," she said rocking her boys. "Besides if I go to battle and he spots me, his anger will get the better of him and we can take him down. My boys come before my safety," Ayami finished giving both medics a hard look.

"Ayami I understand that but it just…just that some people don't believe that you're really on our side," Ino said breaking the news to Ayami who looked shocked. Ino had to tell the girl, it was her right to know. Some of these ninjas believed she left willingly and is out to destroy them or is a sleeper agent.

"So basically, I have to prove myself to them?" Ayami stated more than asked. "Some people called for your head so we can have an advantage over Madara but I nipped that in the bud," Tsunade said sighing. It's truly amazing how ignorant people can be.

"I have nothing to prove and I don't give a damn about what some shinobis' think." "I understand that but I'm having two leaf ninjas guard you until you make a full recovery," Ayami blew out a breath and look around the huge tent.

"Where exactly are we? Are civilians living here?" Ayami asked, swinging her legs off the bed.

"No they're miles from us and stay in bed!" Tsunade barks which frighten Ayami. She jumped up and backed away holding her children closely to her chest.

"I-I can't! He will be so mad at me…I-I d-don't want to get beaten," Ayami stumbled; her facial expression was far-off and scared. Tsunade clenched her fists in anger, Madara gotten into Ayami deep. Oh it will take years of therapy to get this girl back on track. She should take off being a ninja but that will do her more harm than good. Ino went up to Ayami and hugged her. "We're going to go to the civilian section and let you heal and train there okay sweetie?" Ayami nodded her head and followed Ino lead and Tsunade just let them be. She needed to find some more supportive friends of Ayami to help the girl. Good thing she choose Ino to be her therapist, nurse, and bodyguard. Ino seem to be the only one that Ayami will be willing to trust.

Ten minutes later, Ino and Ayami were walking down a path, each with a child in their arm. Ayami had Aikinori and Ino had the sleeping Arashi in her arms. "They really are cute Ayami," Ino said, gently stroking Arashi's back. Ayami wasn't paying Ino any attention. Her eyes were everywhere to make sure Madara or a Zetsu wasn't lurking around to take her or her babies. It was nerve wrecking.

"Ino who is my other guard?" Ayami asked suddenly. "Yamato-san," the blonde girl answered before doing a few hand signs that opened a passage underground. Ayami made a face for a second that Ino saw. "What's the matter?" "I don't think Yamato should be my guard," she said slowly going down the stairs. Ino tilt her head to the side. "Why would you say that," Ayami ran her free hand through her short choppy hair in frustration. "Yamato was free for only a month and he was in Madara-sa…Madara's grasp for four months. He needs more time to recover and shouldn't have to worry about-."

"Yamato took this mission Ayami," Ino said cutting the girl off. "He begged Lady Tsunade to protect you until you're strong enough to fight again. Don't worry about Yamato, he was in Anbu and you did help him for the months you found out he was in the base," Ino winked making Ayami blush. The teen did have a tiny crush on the older man. He knew her pain and he was really the one that kept her from going insane and getting everyone out the base safely.

"Okay that being said, you have a training schedule you must keep up in order to fight as soon as possible Ayami," Ino beamed with a twinkle in her eye. "Since you have kids we will have to work around this. At eight am you will be with me doing physical therapy and working on your stamina. At noon, we will be eating lunch; at one, training with your muscle and speed with Yamato; at three you're back with me training with your mind and working on medical jutsu, also physical therapy. Then at six your done and off with the little ones," Ino smile. Ayami returned it rolling her sore shoulder, not questioning the training which is good for Ino. She didn't tell Ayami that they would be working on mental therapy and trying to accurately diagnose her mental health.

"Okay so we are starting tomorrow I presume?" "No heavens no, Lady Tsunade said that you won't be cleared for a week or so," Ino said making Ayami frown. It was expected. Lady Tsunade didn't want her to leave the tent and how badly she was wounded when she arrived, it might take a while; but she has to train now. Madara-sama always made her do things when she was injured no matter how bad the wounds were. It was a gnawing feeling in her brain that wanted to make her train.

"Ayami!" Ino shouted making the girl snap out of her thought. "Hai," "Are you okay," Ino asked reaching out to feel Ayami's forehead. The teen dodged and nodded her head and walked up quickly. Ino sighed, Ayami's recovery will be a long one.

**Okay I'm so sorry you guys. April and the first two weeks of May were stressful for me. It was nothing but tests, hw, projects, and studying for finals. Bad note was I gain writer's block on how to write this chapter. The next two chapters I know what I want but it was hard to find a transition chapter that would make sense. I do not own Naruto and Poison Girl, I hate making memos because it pisses me off when I like a story and all I receive is a memo. I thought an actual chapter would be better. Thank you guys so much and please R&R. **


	52. Chapter 51

**Angel of Mines**

**Chapter 51**

It's been six months since Ayami's escape from Madara and she's been training with Ino and Yamato ever since. The first week, Tsunade forced Ayami to rest so her wounds would heal and the rest was history. After the first two weeks, Ayami changed her training plan to fit in more taijutsu and ninjutsu to hurt Madara. She was back to jounin level in taijutsu and ninjutsu and she was ready to take missions now. Tsunade was deciding whether she should let Ayami fight; however, there are people who are objecting to it.

Ino doesn't think she mentally ready yet. Not once had Ayami talk to her about her relationship with Madara and it's been six months. When Ino tried to steer the conversation in that direction, Ayami becomes silent or brutal during their training. Didn't matter to Ayami which one she did because either one got the blonde girl off her back. Other ninjas didn't trust her because she's 'The Uchiha-whore.' Ayami accidently stabbed, fire-ball, and punched a few kunoichis for even saying that. The only one that supporting Ayami's decision is Yamato and he recommended to Lady Tsunade and the others to let her do it for mental reasons.

Yamato's argument was that Ayami needed to face battle once again so she can relieve the moment and finally open up to them about the Uchiha. With these arguments, Tsunade was trying to see what to do with Ayami. She wouldn't talk to Ino about her problems but would with Yamato. Ayami has two children, Arashi's one and Aikinori is seven months and if she's dies, who will take care of them? Natsumi is needed as a medic, Ayami's mother was KIA something that Madara didn't lie about, and her sister just came from battle and is now in a coma. If Ayami was to go into battle Madara might take her again. Tsunade sigh and called one anbu to her office.

The anbu came through her window and was on the ground kneeling on one knee. "Yes milady,"

"Bring me Rock Lee, Hyuga Satori, and Kuroshi Ayami," Tsunade barked. The anbu nodded his head and shushined out the office. The blonde hokage poured a drink, not caring if it's only ten in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama!" Lee yelled, standing in front of the other two ninjas. He was wearing a standard jounin outfit and ditched his green jumpsuit. That was the only thing that changed about him though; his loud personality was still intact, something that Ayami was happy he didn't lose since war. Ayami had a small smile present on her face while the branch Hyuga snorted at Lee's loud behavior.

"It's unbecoming of a ninja if he can't control his emotions, Lee-san," the teen said making Ayami frown. Such arrogants, the boy is a spitting image of the Hyuga clan. Long brown, neat hair, pale white eyes, rigid stance, no personality. Why did Kami put her with this man?

"I'm sorry Hyuga-san I'm just excited about this mission," Lee said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Ayami smile and put her arm on comrade's shoulder.

"It's okay Lee, it's better to have some emotion than be an emotion-less prick with a gigantic stick up your ass," she said sweetly making Lee sweat-drop and the Hyuga twitch. Before Satori could reply Tsunade intervened.

"Anyway you three will be on a tracking mission. It's been a month since Madara's last attack and the group we sent to gather information lost contact with us recently. I want you three to find the team or come back in two weeks. Any complaints?" none of the ninjas protest and Tsunade took that as a good sign. She tossed a scroll detailing the mission to Satori and began speaking once more. "Good, Hyuga you're team captain, the three of you are to leave now, dismissed," Tsunade said and the three ninjas shunshin out the office. Tsunade took out a cup and poured herself a drink. Hyuga Satori, high-chunin ninja. Great in the Hyuga fighting technique with average speed. Rock Lee, jounin-level ninja but ranked as a high-chunin; excels in taijutsu and speed but his skills are mediocre for ninjutsu and genjutsu. He just came back from fighting some of Madara's ninjas and was slightly wounded plus he was grieving about Tenten being in a coma from that battle. Kuroshi Ayami, jounin-level ninja, second best speed out of those three with decent genjutsu style and chunin-level with ninjutsu. Weakness, her mental health and her body was still recovering.

Even though Satori is ranked lower out of the three, he is the only ninja mentally capable of being the captain otherwise the position would have gone to Ayami and then Lee. Tsunade sighed thinking about all the ninjas. Over the months, Madara has been winning and their forces dying out. Some of their ninjas joined him in his cause the little bastards and Naruto is still training so he can overcome the madman. It won't be long before Madara destroy them and this upcoming battle might be it if Naruto isn't ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night time and the three Konoha ninjas were running at full speed to the area where the ninjas were lasted since. It was a group of five ninjas, two were Kumo, one from Mist, one from Konoha, and the last one was from Rock. Since Tsunade-sama didn't assign that mission and the other leaders are busy controlling their unit, Tsunade only told gave them the information for the Konoha ninja and that ninja is Genma.

"I wonder what could have gone wrong for that mission," Lee said from behind Ayami. They were in a position where Satori was in the back to scout for enemies behind them, Lee was in the middle as the heavy hitter, and Ayami was in the front since she knew a lot of earth and water style ninjutsu. Lee and Ayami thought they should have switch post or Satori is in the middle but hey, he was team captain and they knew nothing of his skills with the byakugan and Satori kept it that way.

Ayami sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe they've gotten overwhelmed by a bunch of Zetsu and they had to split up. or they've died; or they've been captured; or-." "Stop it Ayami-san, you're depressing me," Lee said in a low voice. Ayami did, knowing Lee's pain. Gai was gone with Naruto to train, Tenten is in a coma, and Neji…he's gone for good. His family is falling apart. Ayami didn't say anything else and the group traveled in silence until they made it to the area where the ninjas were in contact with last. There were dead bodies everywhere. Mostly of Zetsu and a four missing nins that Ayami remembered from her copy of the bingo book. Chunin and genin level ninjas that aren't worth mentioning but there are two other ninjas that Lee remembered that was on their side that were among the dead bodies. Lee turn around and a few tears fell down his cheek. Seeing her comrade in obvious distress, Ayami walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Lee," she tried but Lee gave her a cold shoulder and glare at her. "No it's not Ayami! All of our comrades are dying because of this fucked up war!" Lee yelled shocking both Ayami and Satori. The kunoichi looked away hurt but completely understanding Lee's emotions.

"You're right, I've shouldn't have said that. Hyuga-san, I'll look east since there is some damage on that side." The Hyuga nodded and Ayami took off. "I'll give you ten minutes to cool off then you go in Kuroshi-san's direction while I still figure out what happened here," he ordered and began doing just that. Lee just stared at the ground and wiped his tears away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayami was following the blood trail was quite old. As she was running for a few minutes, she noticed the blood was somewhat dry meaning the person who blood this is, is near. Ayami tapped her communicator twice to let her teammates know she of her discovery. Going rapidly through hand signs, Ayami summon a grey wolf that was about two years old. It had light blue eyes and went up to her knees.

"Yes mistress?" it asked in a gruff voice, staring at Ayami. "Hello Yuni, can you tell me about this blood?" she asked politely. The female wolf took a few sniffs before shaking her head at the scent.

"Human but there is something in this blood that I can't put my paw on but it's in that direction," she said nodding towards the northeast. "Lead the way," and Ayami followed Yuni to the destination and found Genma which made Ayami somewhat suspicious. The man was unconscious with a deep wound across his stomach what was badly patched. "_Kuroshi-san what is it?" _"Hyuga-san, I found Genma but something is not right with this picture," Ayami said as Yuni smelt the man. "It's the same blood from back there," she confirmed. "_Where are you?" _"three miles northeast from your spot," she said, taking out her first aid kit to patch up Genma. She turned off her communicator and turned towards Yuni. "If he grabs any weapon bite him don't kill him," she instructed the wolf while cleaning Genma's wound.

The wolf tilts her head in confusion. "Why is that mistress?" "Because this might be the real Genma but since he's injured and a ninja, he attack first then ask questions," she explains to the baby wolf. Yuni hardly been to battle with her before and she is young so Yuni will need some things explained to. Ayami didn't mind, she adores Yuni and the wolf is good with Arashi and Aikinori.

"Hai," Yuni replied, staring intensely at Genma. The man's breathing was becoming normal but something wasn't right with his blood. It was as if he was mixed with something. Genma opened his eyes weakly fixating on Ayami's figure. Getting a clear view of girl he remembered that she was a ninja of the leaf. Her hair was a lot shorter than from what he remembered because now it went to her ear lope. A bob with bangs going to the left side of her face and her forehead protector in it supposed placed. She was wearing all dark colors. Black cargo pants and a tight fitted black shirt that covered her cleavage. Genma just couldn't remember her name.

"I see you're awake," Ayami comment, sticking a needle inside Genma stomach, injecting a poison antidote in his system. She realized that's why his blood was different. Quickly wrapping up his wound, helped Genma up. "How did you get here?" she said walking with the man slowly. He grunted and coughs a bit before answering. Yuni was closely following behind her mistress, listening in on the conversation.

"My team was ambush by Madara's men. We dispatched them with us only getting a few scraps and cuts but then…" Genma said, rubbing his temple. "**He** showed up and took us out in ten seconds. It happened so fast," the injured jounin said before shaking his head from the memory. Ayami almost stopped because she knew who Genma was talking about. Madara.

"A-Are you the only one to survive?" she asked as the two started to slowly run to meet up with  
Satori and Lee. The grimace on Genma's face said it all. "He said he's only leaving me alive to send a message and took me." "B-But we only saw two bodies that were in your group?" she said making Genma growled. "The bastard surprised up and killed the two with a fireball jutsu, leaving nothing but ashes," he said and Ayami was getting angry. Until she gotten with her village, she didn't know how much damage Madara was doing to everyone but now she sees it all. The killings, the suffering…this man was a monster. It was as if she was unbeatable.

"L-listen kunoichi-san-," "It's Ayami," the girl whispered. "Ayami-san, we need to get back to your group quickly." "Because you're a decoy," she answered, making him look at her. Tears were streaming down the girl face as her face turn to one of sorrow. Genma looked in the direction that Ayami was looking in and saw Satori and Lee on the ground bleeding. The two ninjas jumped down and Ayami ran to Lee who was still conscious. Genma checked on Satori and noted that the boy was alive but barely. He had second degree burns on over sixty percent of his body and his arm was broken. His chest was heaving so some of his ribs might be broken as well.

"A-Ayami-san," Lee said trying to get up. It seemed as if someone used this boy as a punching bag and he had minor burns on his hand. Lee coughed up blood as Ayami helped him up. "Genma-san, is Satori-,"

"Yea, he's breathing but he needs medical attention now we need to move," Ayami went inside her vest and pulled out a flare, calling for help. Hopefully they will bring an experienced medic with them. Ayami looked at all three ninjas. They were going to have to walk slowly so they all can make it back safely and for Ayami can protect them. As soon as Lee was standing up, Ayami went to Satori and began healing some of his wounds. Mostly his broken ribs so he can breathe easier. Ayami put Satori on her back and began walking until Yuni knocked her down to avoid the fireball that was coming her way. '_Shit' _Ayami thought, seeing Genma and Lee getting into their battle stance. The area that the fire ball hit cleared that area and it wasn't a big jutsu either. Ayami got up and pulled out a kunai knife while holding on to Satori.

"Do you weaklings think that you can stand up to me," Madara said coming out the shadows, making the three shinobis tense. Ayami kept her emotions at bay looking at her group. They were injured and basically down for the count. Yuni growled at Madara, standing by Ayami's side.

"Yuni…desummon your-self," Ayami said in a low voice as Madara jumped into the clearing. "But-." "He's too strong for you and I don't want you to die," Ayami said making the reluctant wolf de-summon. Madara walked up to Ayami in a predatory fashion making the girl walk back. Genma and Lee threw a few shurikens at the Uchiha who blocked it and made a shadow clone, quickly taking out the two. His clone poofed and he scoffed at the pitiful ninjas. He should have killed them but what would be the fun in that, especially since Ayami is right in front of him.

"Ayami," he said, getting ready to block the kunai knife she threw at him. Honestly, he lived long enough to not let a few knifes-. Boom, the knife exploded making Madara skid back a few feet. When the smoke cleared, he saw three Ayamis, each with a ninja on her back running away.

"You're not going anywhere," Madara said, chasing after the girl. The Uchiha did a quick fireball jutsu and hurled it towards the girl. All three Ayamis jumped out of the way only for each of them to face a Madara. Madara delivered a powerful kick to each Ayami, making two poof and the four ninjas flying. Lee and Genma each hit the ground with Lee only conscious. Satori fell off Ayami and landed on his arm and was luckily knocked out. Ayami did a flip and landed on her feet. Before she could reach Satori, Madara snatched her by the neck and slammed her into the tree. Struggling for air, Ayami looked at Madara who was glaring at her with a smirk on his face.

"Aw it's nice of you to see me again Ayami," he mocked, loosening the grip on her neck enough for the girl could breathe.

"What do you want Madara," she said only for Madara to grip her neck tighter. He spread her legs apart with her knee, chuckling. "You know how I preferred to be called Ayami. Or do you need a reminder?" he asked loosening the grip once more. Before Ayami could even speak, Madara captured her lips into a kissed. He used his freed hand and went under Ayami's shirt to grab her breast. Ayami slid her right hand down and grabbed a shuriken, stabbing Madara's side. Shocked and angered by the girl, Madara slung her hard to the forest ground. Ayami made a small crater on impact. They were forty feet above ground and it took Ayami a few seconds to get up.

"A-Ayami, run," Lee croaked, trying to crawl towards the girl. As Ayami turned around, her cheek met Madara's fist and she went flying through two trees stopping at the third. Ayami felt Madara two inches in front of her and he grabbed her wrist putting it above her head. Using wood jutsu to keep them restrained, he laughed at Ayami and pulled her into a passionate kiss. '_Oh god,' _Ayami thought as she kept trying to free her hands. Madara pulled away and traced her bottom lip.

"I've missed you so much Ayami, it's ashamed that we won't have time for a quickie, no matter how hard I am," he whispered into her ear huskily. Trailing hot kisses down her neck, Madara stuck one of his hands down her pants, slowly stroking her clit. Ayami bit her lip to hold back a moan. This man was touching her in all the right spots. His other hand went under her shirt and played with her breast. Ayami felt Madara's dick poking her thigh. His pants weren't off or down but she could feel him.

"I know why you're here little girl. You want information," he said in a rough voice, staring into her foggy eyes. The pleasure wasn't making her see things straight but she heard him. Pinching her nipples and fingering the girl harder, Ayami bit down hard on her lip making it bleed.

"Aww…you think that will stop you from moaning my name?" he sneered, kissing her on the lips again. He forced his tongue in her mouth, gaining dominance over her. After five minutes of making out, Madara let go of her lips. He slowed down fingering her and began to talk again.

"One month. One month Ayami and I'm going to destroy **them,**" he said, knowing the girl knows who them is, her allies and comrades. Speeding up with his fingers once again, Ayami accidently let a low moan escape her lips.

"You're troops better be prepared," he whispered, putting a total of three fingers inside her pumping her rough and fast. A few seconds later, Ayami came on Madara's hand, moaning his name against his lips. Madara removed his fingers and unlocked the girl's wrists. Madara licked his fingers clean and the teen shakily gotten up, panting. She readjusted her clothes, never taking her eyes off the man in front of her. Madara grabbed Ayami once again, shaking.

"You just don't know how hard it is to not bend you over and fuck you silly. I won't take you back with me today but I will when the time is right." He kissed her again but rougher this time. He knew it he did more touching, then his plan will go down the drain and he will take and fuck her back at his new base. "Grow out your hair by the battle. Now leave," he whispered harshly, shoving the girl in the direction of her teammates. When Ayami turned back, Madara was gone. She turned back to Lee, who was still conscious and saw the whole thing. Lee was getting up and walking towards Satori and Ayami went and picked up Genma. After the two unconscious shinobis were settled on the teens' back, Ayami and Lee ran at a slow pace. Ayami was a little ahead of Lee and never turn back to him as they ran the whole day. They only stopped twice and check on Genma and Satori.

"You think I'm a disgusting whore as well don't you," Ayami said in an emotionless tone. Lee gazed at Ayami with sympathy. "Ayami" "I don't want your pity Lee, I can feel it oozing off your voice. Just…don't tell anyone what he did, just what he said," Ayami said, hearing Lee agreeing. The other two were still unconscious and after two hours, the team finally met up with their back up, and luckily, one was a medic. He quickly checked over the seriously injured teammates and did a patch work that would last until surgery. It took the seven ninjas ten hours to arrive back at their camp. Ayami and Lee went and report their findings to Tsunade. However, Gaara and Mei-sama was their talking to Tsunade over battle plans; and when the three saw Lee and Ayami looking worse to wear, they immediately stopped. Mei stared at Ayami who had a bruising cheek and marks all over her neck and then at Lee who face looked quite already but body in pain.

"What happened kunoichi-san," the beautiful red-haired Mist Kage asked, putting her hand on her hip. She knew the gist of what happened to the girl. Tsunade had informed all the Kages that Ayami was kidnapped like Yamato but Tsunade told Mei about what physically happened to the girl. Mei didn't understand why Tsunade would let the teenage mother go on a mission knowing the chance of her meeting her captor is high. Ayami glanced at Tsunade receiving the okay to speak about the mission in front of all of them.

"Madara said that he will have one final attack in a month," she said, making the atmosphere in the room tense. "After we split up to search the area, I found Genma and came back to see Lee and Satori injured from fighting Madara," she said, turning to Lee to confirmed it.

"Hai, he said the only reason he's leaving us leaf shinobis alive is because he needed to send a message. And he wants all the shinobis ready for battle to face him," Lee inputted. Tsunade growled and dismissed the two ninjas to get their injuries treated. Closing the door, Ayami and Lee walked together to the medical tent to get treated.

"Ayami-chan, if you," "Let it go Lee," Ayami said cutting him off. She ran her fingers through her hair, feeling worn down. The mission was tiring and she was very low on chakra, and knowing Lee, he might want to talk about the mission. "I just want to get treated and kiss and hug my babies like there's no tomorrow," Lee hung his head. He would let it go but he did made a promise. He told Ino that if Ayami met Madara again, that he would tell her what happened. He knows it's against the law to do that but Ino is Ayami's doctor, so she had the right to be informed.

**I hope this chapter is better and people please do not argue. I accept all reviews and I understand both sides of the arguments. That chapter was to transit to this one so everything won't seem too rush. Hopefully I'll have another chapter done in a week since my computer is well. Anyway please R&R. I don't own Naruto by the way. **


	53. Chapter 52

Angel of Mines

Chapter 52

Two weeks has passed since Madara had found Ayami and boy was the girl nervous. Madara had slid a note in her bra without Lee noticing it. He wrote that pain will come to her if she doesn't obey him and the rest was about sex. He wrote that he will rape her over her comrades' dead bodies if she fights against him. Knowing him, he will do it in the middle of battle. Ayami shivered at the thought and crumpled the note in her hand.

She was away from that man for six months and was finally gaining her happiness. Couldn't he just leave her alone and find someone else who is willing to be his toy? It isn't like he knows they have two living children. '_Oh god,' _Ayami thought looking at Aikinori and Arashi playing with a red ball with Emiko. If Madara finds out that all three of his kids are alive and Ayami planned the whole scene, he will kill her and take the children. But if he doesn't find out and he succeeds in taking her, she might not ever see her babies again.

Arashi is fourteen months and he's running around trying to speak. Aikinori is seven months is he's trying to walk but only got down the standing, sitting, and crawling. Emiko just turn one recently and she's stumbling and trying to speak as well. Today is the last day she can see them until the battle with Madara is over. Until then, she will be at the campsite getting prepared to fight with her comrades.

"Maaa,"a voice said snapping Ayami out of her train of thought. She looked down and saw all three children in front of her, staring up. Aikinori grabbed her leg, whining to be held. "Ma," he whined out shocking Ayami. He actually spoke his first word and she didn't miss it! Ayami sat on the floor and Aikinori sat on her lap, smacking her thighs. It kinda hurt but it wasn't that bad. Arashi threw the ball to Ayami, stomping happily when she caught it as did Emiko. She rolled the ball to Emiko because she knew if she threw the ball, Emiko would have caught it, fell and then whines, then throws the ball towards Arashi who would yell at her in baby language, and Aikinori would drool and clap. It was a complex situation with these kids and she didn't want to make it even more complicated.

* * *

Today was the day for battle, and Ayami and the girls' in her tent were getting ready. Ayami knew that Madara would attack any moment with his army so she grabbed her weapons and went to her post. And just when she arrived there, Madara started his attack. Ayami contacted Tsunade, letting her know that the battle has begun on her end.

Pulling out a kunai knife, she threw it at ten Zetsu clones and flipped, then detonated the bomb; killing all but two. Shikamaru appeared next the Ayami and stabbed an enemy ninja between the eyes that was preparing to take Ayami out. Ayami bend backwards and caught a foot that was aimed at her face and broke it. The man screamed in pain until Ayami slit his neck.

Shikamaru nodded towards Ayami who nodded back as another group of ninjas came their way. Ayami ran towards the ninjas but was stopped by when a ninjas sank into a big mud puddle. The shinobis screamed until their head went into the mud as well. A brunette kunoichi from Iwa jumped next Ayami and smirked. She has green sea eyes, a fair complexion, and hair that went to shoulders with a straight front bang. She was wearing the typical war shinobi uniform. Black sandals, a green vest, the black pants and sweatshirt, but with a forest green headband with the unified symbol. The only way Ayami knew she was from Iwa is because she had the Iwa symbol on her gloves. "You guys didn't think you would get all the action did ya?" she winked and punched a Zetsu in the head. There were four Kumo, three Leaf, and two Iwa shinobis around Ayami that were fighting the Zetsu. Ayami looked to her left and saw more Zetsu coming their way.

"Shit, five enemies coming our way," the green eye girl nodded and both kunoichis ran towards the group. Ayami turned her head to the girl and took out some wire. "Do you know any lightening jutsu?" "Yea a few," the girl replied. She caught a few knifes and stared back at Ayami and smirked. The girls began throwing knifes, surrounding the enemy shinobis who scoffed.

"Dumb bitches think that these lil' wires can stop us eh?" one man said, getting a laugh from his fellow comrades. The Iwa kunoichi appeared three feet and front of them and Ayami three feet behind them. Each quickly going through some signs and touch the wire. "Lightening style: lightning strike!" sending 1000 volts in each ninjas, effectively killing them.

"Whats up with all these lame ass ninjas coming our way?" the brunette said annoyed. Ayami shrugged and wondered the same damn thing. "Rei," the girl said sticking out her hand to Ayami. "Ayami," the teen replied shaking it.

"Lets go back to our unit before more shows up," Rei said running back with Ayami behind her. When they arrived back, everything was chaotic. There were a hundred Zetsu and about fifteen shinobis fighting them off. Fire was everywhere as were dead bodies. Seeing Satori becoming overwhelmed with ten Zetsu approaching him, Ayami raced towards him. "Fire style: Grand fire ball jutsu," she said annihilating all the Zetsus in front of the boy.

"Thank you Kuroshi-san," Satori said taking a deep breath. Ayami bit her thumb and did a few signs, summoning Yuni. "You called Mistress?" she said getting into battle stance seeing all the Zetsus around. "We need ta kill them," Ayami whispered, stabbing a Zetsu in the chest. Yuni got in action and start ripping the Zetsus to shreds.

***With Ino***

Ino used her mind disturbance jutsu on an ex-Leaf shinobi, letting Karui behead him. Ino ducked and kicked a Zetsu in a chin sending him flying backwards. '_Damn it's too many of them,' _she thought, using the mystical palm to cut off a man's blood flow to his heart. There are fifty people in her group fighting over one hundred and fifty shinobis. There were a lot of white Zetsus, traitoress ninjas, ex-ninjas, and the undead ninjas. All of them high-chunin and above.

Ino jumped out her daze when a shuriken cut her arm. "Dammit," she cursed quickly healing it. She spun around and blocked a sword with her kunai knife. The swordman grinned at Ino pushing her back a bit. Taking out another knife, Ino stabbed him deep in the lower stomach making the man howl in pain. Seeing her chance, she stabbed the man in the heart ending his misery.

"Where the hell is Naruto?" she said out-loud, surveying her area. There were many dead bodies on the ground. Most of them enemies, but some of them were allies as well. They killed about seventy but most of them were Zetsu and a lot of their soldiers are tiring out. Calling into her radio she buzzed Shikamaru.

"We need back-up pronto!" she yelled flipping over an ex-nin who tried to stab her. "_**We overwhelmed over here too Ino! We only have ten people and fifty Zetsus left!" **_Shikamaru responded making Ino curse at her luck. "I'll buzz in Kakashi to see if he can give us back-up and where the hell is Naruto!" "_**He's busy on the frontline on the West gate," **_"Dammit!" Ino yelled ducking the swipe that was aiming at her neck. She kicked the man in the chin and slashed him across the chest. He fell to the ground as blood sprayed from the wound. Ino sighed in relief and saw two Naruto clones helping her group. They can win this war.

* * *

Ayami looked at Yuni and smiled. The wolf did good and only received minor wounds.

"What *pant* the hell man…where are all the good ninjas?" Rei panted walking up to the rest of the group. A senior shinobi name Sora from the Mist glared at the girl and scoffed. He had short, spikey hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. A few scars on his face just told the rest he's been in war before. "Just be grateful that ya ass's alive." Rei pouted and flipped her knife. "Screw that, what the hell is taking the Uchiha so long to make his appearance." Shikamaru sighed, gaining some of his chakra back. "He wants to tire us all out so he can will this war with ease. Troublesome but here's what we do," he said gaining everyone's attention. After Shikamaru told them the plan the group and everybody nodded in confirmation.

Rei had done a huge earth jutsu that took the group of seven into the ground as they put their plan into action. After ten minutes, the group came back and had their guard up. They were tired and anxious to his coming. How they fought would determine the victor but this man wants an easy win. Shikamaru knew it so they brought one of their aces before he comes which can be any minute. He took a quick glance at Ayami then observed his surroundings. If what Ayami told him was true then this plan should work.

"Ino do you see anything," Shikamaru asked speaking through his mike. "_**Nope," **_"Hinata, Karui, Rumi, and Sai, anything on your end," he asked, getting nervous. Everyone he called is at different stations. He made sure to remember ten from each. Hinata is at the east gate with, Karui is southeast in the forest, Sai has the sky division with the Tsuchikage, and Rumi is at the Northgate with the Hokage. Shikamaru's group is on the West side. Before anyone could answer, there was a large explosion in the area where Ino is at. Shikamaru's eyes widen in horror as he quickly buzzed in his mic.

"Ino, INO!" he yelled, only to receive static on her end. Ayami ran over to Shikamaru and knocked him onto the ground, both avoiding a powerful fire jutsu. It melted some ground and left a big dent which somewhat scared Shikamaru. "_**Madara is at the East gate," "The Uchiha is at the North gate," "The Uchiha is-," **_Shikamaru blocked out all the noise and rolled the side as another fire ball came his way. In his sight, he saw Madara Uchiha but the problem is, if this one is the real one or a clone. "Troublesome," he mumbled, throwing some shurikens at the man who caught them with ease.

"Give me a fight worth remembering," Madara said, staring at the seven ninjas. He stared at Ayami the longest and gave her a smirk that promised pain. The girl didn't hesitate but Madara knew that she knows she's gonna get it after this battle. Hell, she didn't grow out her hair like he told her too but back to business. Sora quickly went through some hand signs when he saw Madara distracted by Ayami and made a mud dragon that instantly gotten destroyed by the Uchiha. Making another sign, Sora yelled.

"Earth Style: Rock needles!" Madara teleported behind Ayami and aimed a kick to her left side. She dodged it and made a shallow cut on his shin. Madara grabbed Ayami by the throat and slung her back thirty feet, and then moved to the left, avoiding Rei's sword that was aiming for his neck. His eyes focused on Ayami who gotten up and ready to fight him again. Smirking, he walking towards the running teen taking out a kunai knife.

Shikamaru quickly dispatches his shadow mane and capture Madara in it long enough that the rest of his squad stabbed him. Madara turned into a log, shocking the rest of the group. "Dammit," Ayami cursed, keeping her guard up. Her group is in serious trouble as the rest of the allies. Ayami eyes widen when she saw Madara behind Sora.

"Sora!" but it was too late. Madara kicked the man hard on the back then appeared before him again and broke his neck with chilling snap. "You bastard!" a kunoichi yelled, aiming a water dragon at him.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu," making the two jutsu hit dead on. Water should have been the victor of the match but given Madara's skills and him being a power house, he destroyed the dragon and hit the kunoichi; incinerated her. Madara snorted and blocked Ayami's punch and Rei's behind attack to cut off his head. Both kunoichis struggled as he began to overpower him.

"Pathetic lot you are," then slammed Rei onto the ground with so much force it make a small crater. Rei groaned but went unnoticed by Madara who grabbed Ayami's fist. The girl shivered at the look he was giving her. Madara chuckled and yanked Ayami up to him then back handed her. Madara laughed and bored into her eyes putting pressure on her wrist.

"Not done yet," breaking it. Ayami screamed in pain. Madara lift Ayami up by her neck and whispered huskily in her ear. "I advise you to sit out and wait until I'm done here. Don't make your punishment worse-." A knife went into Madara's back, courtesy of Shikamaru. The man poofed, letting the group know he was a shadow clone. Shikamaru gritted his teeth in frustration and looked at the two down kunoichis. Rei's shoulder was dislocated and had trouble breathing; Ayami was mending her wrist bones back together as blood seeped down her lip. Shikamaru bend down to Rei's level and helped her up. He popped her shoulder back in place and looked over to his other teammates who were busy taking care of a few more Zetsu. "Shit it's like they're everywhere," he mumbled, helping Rei up. She put her hand on her chest in pain.

"Captain, should we go to the North gate?" Shikamaru shook his head and turn down the volume on his radio. "Negative, everyone just finished with theirs." Ayami stared at her wrist, still feeling the pain in them. It's not much she can do at this point but hope after this battle, Ino will heal it for her.

"Ayami," Shikamaru called, getting the girl full attention. "Yea?" He sighed and gathered Satori. It was only four of them left now since the other guy has gotten himself killed two seconds ago. "Uchiha had made seven shadow clones total and their powers are ration out evenly. Naruto destroyed two so thirty percent of his chakra is gone because of that, the one we had lost about forty percent of the power it already had and the other three are about the same. Give or take, Madara has fifty-eight of his power left." Rei rubbed her injured shoulder, Ayami ran her fingers through her hair frustrated, and Satori clenched his fist in anger.

Shikamaru understand them completely. They were tired and their energy was low. Madara has over half of his chakra left and they barely beaten one of his seven clones that only had fifteen percent of his total chakra. Out of the five hundred soldiers they had with them, only one hundred and fifty remain and are in the same shape of his group. Naruto and Killer B were tired as well.

Shikamaru turned to Satori, "do you see Uchiha," Satori turned on his Byukugan and pointed ahead of him. "Two miles that-." Ayami took off and rushed in that direction, leaving her teammates behind.

* * *

Madara smirked and sat on a tree branch patiently waiting for Ayami. He saw the whole battle through his shadow clone and he feels her chakra signature is only two minutes away. This war will be over today. Leaning to the left, he dodged a shuriken and jumped off the tree quickly before it exploded. It caught him some on his back but he only has minor cuts and burns.

"Madara!" he heard Ayami shouted from fifteen feet, glaring at him. She had out a kunai knife out in her left hand and charged at him. Madara duck from the sweep aimed for his chest and kicked Ayami in the chest. She flew back and hit a tree, Ayami got on her hands and knees breathing heavily. Madara shushined in front of her and jerked her up by her arm.

"Why didn't you fucking listen to me Ayami? And to think I was going to make our reunion pleasurable for you," he mocked at the scared girl. He body flicked them five miles from her approaching teammates and shoved Ayami to a tree, capturing her lips. He parted her legs with his knee and put her hands over her head. Ayami wiggled around trying to break lose with no success. Madara forced his tongue in Ayami's mouth and squeezed her ass with his free hand. He parted for much needed air and put his hand under Ayami's shirt.

"I sent a shadow clone to eliminate the rest of the army little girl. The only people coming are the ones in your group to watch us have fun," he smiled cruelly. He tossed Ayami to the ground and gotten between her legs, smirking.

"M-Madara-sama," Ayami stuttered making Madara's smirk widen. "What?" he asked, lifting up her shirt, revealing her breast and a seal? Madara stared at Ayami who smirked. "Bang" she said, making her seal glow. Madara got up and half-way transported himself before the bomb on Ayami went off. The bomb was a mile radius and it gave Madara second degree burns. His clone disappears and in anger, punched the ground. He only killed about half the remaining forces and the rest were rushing to his location.

"Surprise Madara-_**sama**_," Ayami spat coming from the shadows. "It was a fucking blood clone," he muttered, getting up. Those type of clones cost the user half their chakra and half the blood of an adult human. They can take some powerful hits and the only way to make them disappear is to kill them. Madara sent Ayami a look that promised death. He might have been lowered to thirty percent of energy but it's more than enough to take her and the army down. A cat had more chakra than Ayami at the moment. Another side effect of the jutsu. Since it's hers, and Ayami lost a huge chunk of energy by fighting him, the Zetsus, and making the clone stable, she's easy to take down.

Ayami was scared out her mind but kept a calm face. She was screwed and both of them knew it. Those clones are energy consuming and she only had one jutsu in her left before she's done. Unconsciously activating her sharingan quickly went through some hand signs and Madara did the same.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage fire jutsu," they both yelled. Madara strike went passed Ayami and the girl rolled over to avoid the attack. Madara appeared behind Ayami and slammed her face into the ground. He then picked her up and punched her straight in the stomach, sending her flying through the forest. When Ayami landed, she coughed up a lot of blood, and did a self-diagnosis of herself. Her nose and some of her ribs her broken, her jaw had a hairline fracture, and she has a slight concussion. Her vision was getting blurry and Madara was getting closer.

Madara yanked her up and punched her in the eye, sending her tumbling to her ground again. Ayami can't block herself. She's out of energy and is at this man's mercy. She can hear Madara breathing hard, trying to calm himself down. She tried to get up but Madara nudged her back down, breaking her spirit. Turning her head up at him, she felt herself falling asleep. All she heard some distant shouts that she couldn't make out. '_I hope…I hope they stop him,'_ she thought before falling unconscious.

**Okay hopefully you guys I can update again in a week or two and find a job. Next chapter will be longer. I do not own Naruto so please R&R and enjoy!**


	54. Chapter 53

Angel of Mines

Chapter 53

Ayami was sitting up on the make-shift hospital bed thinking about everything that went down. Madara was beating on her; she heard voices, and a boom. She didn't know how long she's been unconscious or where she's at but she needs to get up and explore her surroundings a bit. Ayami took the IV cord out of her arm carefully and swing her legs off her bed. She was wearing training shorts but was missing her shirt. She has bandage wraps covering her chest and some on her head. "My injuries must have been more serious than I thought," she mumbled to herself slowly getting off. Ayami blew out a breath and lean on her bed for support. "Oh god I feel like shit." Her body aches. Her head felt like she's been punched by Tsunade-sama a few times, her jaw was swollen and it hurts to talk; her stomach has a big purple bruise on it but that doesn't matter. She needs to explore where she's at.

"Careful Ayami, Ino said Madara had beaten you pretty good," Ayami looked towards the door and saw Shikamaru with a bandaged arm, sporting a small smile. "It feels like it," Ayami sighed, limping towards her friend. "What's your damage?" she asked, going over his body. "Dislocated shoulder and a sore back," he yawned lazily. She stared down at her wrist feeling a phantom pain from where it was broken.

"Shikamaru-." "Ayami have a seat," he interrupted, walking to the bed with Ayami following him. It must be bad. The look in Shikamaru's eyes tells it all. "Shikamaru," "We lost," he said holding his head down in shame. Ayami felt her heart dropped into her stomach. She couldn't believe it, they lost. She didn't want to believe it, all the planning and fighting and they still lost. Shikamaru, seeing Ayami in a state of shock went to explaining the situation. "Out of the two hundred that were able to fight, only forty of us could retreat. Madara didn't capture either jinchuuriki but both are in serious condition. Naruto can talk but can't leave his bed while B is in a coma."

"How long I've been out and who brought me here?" she asked running her fingers through her hair. "Satori bought you here and a week," Ayami felt tears coming down her eyes; she just didn't understand how they lost. Shikamaru put his arm around Ayami's shoulder, trying to calm her. He felt pain and sorrow too. "This was just a battle we lost, not the war after all. We still have thousands of injured jounins and chunins that need a few months of healing and thousands of genins that we're training. Give or take a few years, Madara will be defeated." Ayami looked up at Shikamaru with curious eyes; he has a plan and it will save them all from Madara.

XXXXXXXX

Ayami was in a tree seeing a group of ten enemy ninjas resting on the ground from a previous attack. There were fifty of them and Ayami's group cut them down to size in seconds. The attack was nothing short of brutal and she needed to kill them before they could report back to Madara. It was going to turn dark soon and Ayami sprang her attack. Shurikens were raining on the enemy, striking the enemies in the neck, chest, head, and stomach. Only three survive the assault and the teen quickly jumped down to confront them. They were seriously wounded and could die any minute without treatment. Taking out a tanto, Ayami approached the strongest one of the group and put the sword to his neck.

"Surrender now or face death for your betrayal," The man glance at Ayami and held his head up high. "B-Bitch! I will n-never betray Madara-sa-," the man choked on his blood. The teen sliced his neck before he could say anything else in cold blood. She look to the rest with disgust and stalked up to the other two. "What are your answers," she asked ready to drive her sword into their hearts. She hates Madara with a passion but she didn't know if these two men are like her or willing to follow Madara for their choosing.

"Madara-sama w-will kill you," one say with a hint of fear in his voice. Ayami raised her brow and threw senbons at each man to paralyze them. The men grit their teeth and glared up at Ayami. They couldn't see her face since she's wearing crow mask over her face. "He just toying with you all…to bring out the rest of the rebels to kill. Our job was to get some rebels out the base so he can destroy it and since our job is done…" Ayami narrow her eyes then jumped back to avoid the explosion tag coming her way. It killed the two hostages Ayami glared up at the tree, seeing a man smirking then shushining far away from there.

"Fuck," she said shaking her hand and left. She didn't know where the hell that man went but she needs to report her findings back to HQ quick. A white Zetsu took off after her hiding in the shadows trailing the girl. Ayami stop and quickly did a few hand signs before going into an underground tunnel. She looked back in Zetsu's direction but saw nothing and closed the exit. Zetsu sighed and remain in the shadows hidden. Pouring chakra into his ring, he made a mental link to Madara. "_**What is it Zetsu?" **_Madara said in a very irritated voice. "I found the rebel's base sir," Zetsu spoke in a calm voice.

"_**Good, I'll send a hundred men over to you to strike at night," **_"And sir, I think I might have found Ayami-san,"

"_**..."**_ the line was silent for a couple of minutes until Zetsu spoke up.

"Sir?" _**"The plan is still in effect except…I'll be joining you,"**_ Madara said ending the line. Zetsu looked back to where the base is at smiling deviously. "Oh well, it's going to be a nice massacre soon,"

XXXXXXX

Ayami speed walked to her superiors' office ignoring all the bewildered looks on her comrades' face. She didn't have time to talk to anyone other than them and didn't give a damn if she was being rude; her information was the up most important and this was life and death. When she arrived at the office, Ayami knocked three times and entered after she heard an okay. In the room she saw Shikamaru and Gaara, and once they saw her, they gave her their full attention. Ayami was breathing heavily, covered in blood, and her eyes held a certain aura to them, something that none of them liked. Her team left just before she came in and reported their findings that didn't make either man happy.

"What happened?" Gaara said from his desk. "My group uncovered a group of fifty shinobis when we were patrolling the area for any damage," she said slowly trying to catch her breath. "We ambushed them taking out forty of them while ten tried to escape. It was decided that I would go finish them off and the team will finish with the scouting. Killed most of them and gotten information out of two of them…Long-story short, Madara is on his way to the base to destroy us," Ayami said standing up straight. Both men let out a sigh of frustration. They already knew that Madara would find them soon since they've been hiding in this base for six months, getting the next one ready and only half of their men are still here.

"Do you know when they're going to strike?" Shikamaru asked, reeling in his frustration. "I don't know but it's best if we move soon, tonight?" Ayami said receiving head shakes from both men. Gaara stared at her with a blank expression. "We need to get moving. It will be dark soon and we need to move the civilians to a safer location now. It's five hundred in this base and we need to evacuate them quickly. Dismissed." Ayami bowed and left out the door to warn the troops. Pushing a red button under his desk, Gaara sounded the alarm. Out of the five hundred people there only one hundred and ten are shinobis. Madara's army has grown a lot over the last year and a half. He made a palace in Amegakure which is two stories high and every other village, beside Suna, he either has a clone or a representative to govern those lands. Naruto is still doing much needed training and Killer B is recovering from his internal injuries from Madara.

"Shikamaru what do you think we should do?" said man pulled out a cigarette and lit up it. "We need a long term plan. Something that will keep Madara distracted until we are prepared to unleash everything we have to kill him. He's getting stronger day by day and slowly, more people are bowing down to him," he finished taking a long drag from the cancer stick. Gaara and Shikamaru shared a knowing look. Both men knew what they had to do to buy the group some time and it sickens them to their stomach. It was immoral but lives would be saved.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ayami ran towards her room to grab her babies, warning people of the danger to come. Shinobis were everywhere guiding the civilians to exists, to making sure to check the rooms for others.

"Ayami!" she turned around to see Ino holding a sleeping Aikinori in one arm and holding a scared Arashi's hand with the other. Ayami ran up to the group and picked up Arashi who's looking around curious to all the commotion. "Mama whats wrong?" he asked as Ayami and Ino stared up at the ceiling. It had words on it in sand that he couldn't read yet. "Mama?" he asked hugging Ayami. "Don't worry Arashi, everything is gonna be fine kay?" she said, gently rubbing his back. The toddler laid his head on his mother's chest as she and Ino-chan runs with his baby brother. He trusts his mother, if she says everything will be okay then it will be. Before he knew it, they were outside running.

His mommy was talking to Ino-oba so he kept quiet. "Everybody is split up so we have to find a base on our own Ino. It's dark now so we need to get the steppin'," Ino puffed out in annoyance and made some kind of weird signs to Arashi but it made his mama growled out. Afraid of the dark, Arashi snuggled closer to Ayami and jerk slightly when he heard a loud boom.

"They must've arrived at the base just now," Ino said smirking slightly. Gaara had booby trapped the base to take as many enemies as possible. "I wonder how many are dead," Ayami mutter get a scared look from Arashi. "M-Mommy? People d-die?" he asked. Shaking her head, Ayami stared down at Arashi. "Remember what I told you about being a ninja?" the young boy nodded. "Some ninjas die when fighting or completing a mission. It's our life-." "Mommy you die?" Arashi whimpers. Ayami was stumped for a second to think what she should say. "I…can," she said truthfully. She doesn't want her son thinking she lied to him about what being a ninja really is about. hearing her son crying, Ayami held him tighter. "Shh…don't cry sweetie, mama needs you to be quiet so we won't get caught," "B-But I'm scared," Arashi sniffled. Ayami kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry mama's here." Arashi smile and then fell asleep. Ino glanced at Ayami, eyes filled with worry. It's been two years since Ayami's escape from Madara and both of the girls are scare as hell if he finds them.

Madara doesn't know that Arashi is alive and he has another son. The girls need to get to that base pronto or for the sake of Ayami's sons future. Ayami didn't care if he captures her, as long as her babies were safe from their father. Arashi is a carbon copy of Ayami but Aikinori is just a tanner version of Madara. The boy has his father's eyes, nose, and a small birth mark on his pelvis area. He was a chunky two year old and a big mama's boy. Arashi gotten taller and is training to learn how to fight and hold a kunai knife properly. He still has Ayami's eyes and head shape. Ayami changed as well too. Her face lost a lot of baby fat, her body got leaner and toner, and her hair was just above her shoulder blades. She never had time to cut it since she's been so busy with missions and her kids. Ino was same old Ino except she's gotten two inches taller. Everyone in the group has gained knowledge over the years. War will do that to you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mistress wake up, it's been three hours," Yuni said, nudging Ayami's shoulder with her nose. Ayami opens her eyes frowning. She only had about three hours of sleep and all of them are still in the forest. Elbowing Ino to wake up, Ayami grabbed Aikinori and gotten up. Ino did the same with Arashi and both ladies stand quiet and peaked out the huge tree truck they're hiding in to spot enemy ninjas.

"Thank you Yuni," Ayami said to the small wolf. The young wolf bowed and poof back home. The two ladies crawled out and were met with the bright sun. The girls wince adjusting to the sunlight. Arashi and Aikinori woke up, with Aikinori happy to see his mother.

"Mama I hungry!" he yelled, hugging her. Ayami put her fingers to her lips shushing him. "I need you two to be very quiet for mommy kay? We're playing a game of hide and seek with a bunch of people," she smiled staring at Ino. "Did you pack any food?" Ino shook her dead no making Ayami face-palm. She's the mother, she should have thought about grabbing some food for her babies. All she has is soldier pills and she wasn't giving them that. Too dangerous. There's a lake not to from where they were hiding at.

"Mommy's gonna go get food for all of us kay?" she said setting the little one down. She quickly picks him back up and signals Ino to get a move on. Frustration is present on Ayami's face as Ino and her zooms through the trees.

"Dammit, I didn't think they'll find us this fast," she cursed, getting a scared look from Arashi. "I feel one ninja coming after us; he or she is strong too." The girls stop at a clearing and dropped the boys behind the tree. Ino standing guard as Ayami bends down to the boys' level.

"Okay, I want you two to be quiet and good for mommy. Do not come out or peek until me or Ino-obasan gives you an okay got it?" The brothers nodded and crouch to the ground as their mother and obasan ran to the assassin. The girls were ten trees away from the boys and ready to fight. The enemy is two tree branches away from them.

"Missed me, yeah?" Deidara smirked getting glares from the girl. They didn't show it but they still were a little shocked. The person standing in front of them is Deidara in the flesh. Him being alive doesn't surprise them being in a ninja world, anything can happen. It just that he didn't look like one of Kabuto's puppets. He was alive like them and he looked normal.

Deidara eyes narrowed as his smirk widens. He remembers the both of them fairly well and he did always wonder what happened to them.

"I see Madara-sama set you free yeah? Too bad he wants you-." Ayami threw a shuriken at him and made it explode. They needed to kill him and get the boys to safety. Before Deidara can step a foot on ground, Ayami and Ino engaged him into a taijutsu fight. Deidara kicked Ino and ducked a leg sweep aim for his head by Ayami. Deidara punched Ayami in the stomach then kicked her to the side. He ducked under Ino's fist to the head and clutched it.

"What's the matter un? Are you two ladies tired yeah?" he snorted, not seeing Ayami's aimed kick to his groin.

"Fuck!" he yelled falling on his knees, grabbing his manhood. He glared up at Ayami who took out a kunai knife ready to end his life. "Bitch!" he screams. Before Ayami could end the bomber's life, she felt Ino knock them down to the ground to avoid a fireball headed her way.

"You're slipping Ayami," a deep voice said appearing in front of her. The girls held their breaths feeling their heart beating fast. He came and caught up to them. Madara Uchiha. '_Shit!'_ both women thought, while he ignore them for the moment to snort at Deidara.

"I thought you could handle two pathetic kunoichis?" Madara mocked as Deidara slowly got up. "I underestimated them-""Stop moving or I'll rape you over your friend's corpse," Madara barked, not even bothering to look at Ayami or Ino. His threat made both females stop crawling away from him. Madara yanked Ayami up by her hair and threw her against a tree. She didn't get a chance to register what the hell happened since Madara appeared in front of her holding her up against the tree by her neck tightly. He lends forward and whispered in her ear huskily. "You didn't think I forgot about you did you? You know, this reminds me of the time where I almost fucked you in front of your comrades," Ayami flinched, feeling dirty from all the time this man had violated her. Smelling her fear Madara kissed her roughly, using his other hand to grope her breast. Parting, Madara laughs and narrows his eyes at her.

"We're going to have so much fun at the base **after** I punish you-." Ayami slaps him and squirms free from his grip. Madara backhands Ayami hard enough to fall back ten feet. Quickly getting up, Ayami got into a taijutsu stance to fight Madara. She glances at Ino, seeing her blonde friend tied up and mouth cover to muffle her screams of anger and frustration. Turning back to Madara, she got punch in the face and knocked down three trees. Her nose and mouth were bleeding badly and her vision is blurry. Getting up painfully, she heard Madara walking closer to her.

"Rule number one of taijutsu, never look away from your opponent," he said, aiming a punch to her stomach. Ayami moved to the side and bend backwards, dodging a knee to the stomach. Ayami aimed a round kick to Madara's legs only for them to grab it, toss her in the air and gave her a devastating kick to the chest. Ayami fell on her back unable to stand or breathe properly. She coughed up a gob of blood and clutches her chest because of the pain. A few of her ribs are broken and she thinks her nose is too. Clutching her chest with one arm, Ayami rolled to the side and used her other arm to get away from Madara.

Chuckling, the elder Uchiha nudged the girl on her back with his foot and bend down to her level. Grabbing her jaw to get her full attention, he began to speak. "Your body might have matured but nothing else changed little girl. You still are weak and pathetic with no hope of defeating me," he barked and then reached for her pants before feeling small fists beating on his back. Madara turned around to see two small boys glaring at him while fighting with everything they had.

"Leave mommy lone!" the oldest of them yelled, while crying. Madara halted all movement and gotten a good look at children. The youngest one was like his mini clone and the oldest one was similar to…killer intend flood the area scaring the hell out the two boys make them run next to their mother hugging her while screaming and crying. Madara, seeing this, calmed his KI down and gave Ayami a glare that promises pain. Ayami flinched and tried to console her son knowing their cover is up and she's in trouble.

"Arashi, Aikinori," she whispered in pain, losing the battle to stay conscious. Madara got up and made a shadow clone. The clone grabbed the screaming and scared toddlers, until Madara used the sharingan to make them both sleep. The clone walked up to the confused Deidara, who didn't have a slightest clue to what was going one. One minute, Madara-sama was brutally beating the girl, the next minute he felt this suffocating KI, and then the next he has two unconscious brats with him.

"Pick up the blonde; we're going back to the palace," the clone said in a no-nonsense tone. The five left, leaving the real Madara and Ayami alone in the forest. Madara stare at the girl, barely controlling his anger. This girl was gone for two years, join his enemy's side, and not tell him about his children. Picking the girl up, Madara sprinted in the opposite direction of Deidara and head for one of his bases near back.

"You're gonna get it little girl," he said glaring at the unconscious girl. She thought that her other punishments were bad; well she won't have anything to compare this one to when she wakes up.


	55. Chapter 54

Angel of Mine

Chapter 54

"Wake up!" Madara growled, slapping Ayami hard across her cheek. Ayami woke up coughing up blood. Her eyes went over to Madara who had a whipped in his left hand and a huge bottle of clear liquid in his right. Quickly taking in her surroundings, Ayami found out she had a long chain connected to right ankle, she is in a cold basement, her body sore, Madara has a look of raged on his face and no shirt, it's a dingy mattress to her left, and her clothes are ripped. Ayami sat up slowly holding her ribs, grimacing.

"There's going to be a lot more pain for your disobedience," Madara barked, setting down the clear bottle and cracked the whip on the ground. Ayami scooted back until she felt the chain was pulled to the max. Madara bend down, yanked the chain, making Ayami slide to him. He ripped off the girl's shirt, exposing her bare back to him. Getting up, he cracked the whip on Ayami's back hearing her whimper.

"I'll make *whack* your first *whack*time in the basement *whack*seem like a love tap," he hissed, hitting her three more times. Ayami bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. Madara brought the whip back down on her shoulder blaze, drawing Ayami's blood. All the girl could feel was unbelievable pain. Madara was beating the hell out of her with the whip. Tears were falling down her eyes, only thinking about her babies. *Whack* *whack*. Madara won't kill her; he will beat her to the brink of *whack* death, but he will let her live. Feeling her conscious slipping from all the pain and blood, Madara stop beating her and yanked her up by her neck.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet so stay awake," he glared, activating his sharingan. He beaten her with that whipped for nearly ten minutes and he's not done yet? He already beaten the hell out of her in the forest, some of her ribs is broken, and she can barely breath. It's taking most of her strength to stay awake and face the rest of her beating. Madara hand went to Ayami's nose and snapped it back it place, making Ayami cry out in pain. He release Ayami and the girl was holding her nose feeling more blood coming out but she could breathe easier. On her knees, Ayami glared up at Madara who was unzipping his pants, letting his erection free. Madara smirked at Ayami who face expressed fear on it.

"I didn't fix your nose for comfort; I fixed it so I won't accidently kill you," he laughed, grabbing the girl by the back of her head. His tip was poking Ayami's lips but she wouldn't open her mouth. Aggravated by her disobedience, Madara back-hand her hard, avoiding her nose he just fixed.

"**Open your mouth**," he said dangerously, as Ayami sat back up. She looked up scared to move or do anything. "**Ayami!"** he hissed, popping her on the back. The girl howled in pain and that's when Madara force himself inside her mouth, muffling the girl's scream of agony.

"Bite down and I'll rip out your teeth," he groan, bucking against her mouth. Madara grabbed both sides of her head and started fucking the girl's throat. Ayami was gagging, desperately wanting to get him off her. Tears were running down her cheeks and she was hitting his thighs with her fists. She was choking and it hurts. He's a foot long and his balls her hitting her chin. He was down that deep.

"Damn Ayami," he panted, staring down her the girl. She was trying her hardest to push him off but he had a firm grip on her head. And if she did somehow get out of his grip, there was no way in hell she could escape from this room. Her ankle is chained up the floor, cutting off all her chakra supply, and he can catch her before she can take a step away from him. Feeling himself near his peak, Madara sped up, thrusting rougher down Ayami's throat.

"Dammit!" he cursed cumming hard in Ayami's mouth. After making sure he shot all his load down her throat, Madara pulled out panting, and stared down at Ayami. She grabbed her throat feeling immense pain. He fucked her throat raw, she couldn't speak words. She was coughing so bad that her chest felt as if Lady Tsunade punched her three times in that area.

"Well that went well," Madara smirked with the clear bottle in his hand. Ayami, still breathing heavily, stared at the bottle as Madara untwisted the cap. Madara snatched Ayami by the arm and dumped the liquid all over her back. Ayami let out a silent scream, feeling her back burning from the alcohol. Taking deep breaths to lessen the pain, she heard Madara let out a laugh. Looking up, she saw his cruel eyes taking pleasure of her pain.

"Well I can't have you get infected now can I?" he said darkly, releasing the girl. Before Ayami hit the ground, she was unconscious from all the pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayami woke up some time later, feeling nothing up pain. When she looked around the room, she didn't see Madara and found herself in another horrible predicament. Madara had both her ankles chained up and spread wide apart, while her hands are chained behind her back connect to the chain around her neck that was connect to the ceiling. She was in doggy position with her head lower than her ass. Panicking Ayami let out a scream only for it to be muffled by the red ball gag in her mouth. She stop screaming, feeling her throat wanting to explode from the abuse Madara did to it. He took off her pants and panties, and didn't fix any of her wounds. He's coming back for day two of abuse.

"Ayami," she heard a cool voice speaking her name. Ayami kept her head down in afraid. She heard a growl and felt a slap on her cheek. "Don't ignore me I know you're awake," Madara hissed, getting the bruised girl to gaze up at him. He was wet; he must have just gotten out the shower and she smelled herself. She didn't smell fresh.

"You were unconscious for two days little girl," he explained walking behind the girl. "Well, let's resume your punishment," he said grabbing the girl's waist. "Mmpfh!" Ayami scream through her gag, feeling Madara's fingers going through the welts on her back. "Quite, we aren't at the fun part yet," Madara said bored. He drew some blood from Ayami's old wounds, enjoying the girl's muffled screams of pain. Madara brought his fingers on Ayami shoulders, and then slowly dragged them down her, digging into her skin. He did it seven times before he stopped and stepped to her left side. Ayami was shivering badly in pain as the tears kept falling faster down her cheeks. This was too much and she doesn't know how many more days she has of this left. Ayami felt something flat and cold lightly tapping her butt. She was afraid to look behind her.

"Aw…don't be scared Ayami, it's just a wooden paddle," Madara cooed, smacking her hard on the ass with it. Ayami buckled forward cringing in pain. *Smack* Madara struck her on her left cheek. Two more hits on her. Madara continued to hit her until he reached twenty…ten on each butt cheek. Madara dropped the paddle and stared at Ayami's ass. It was big, round, and now reddish purple. Madara breathe heavily letting his erection free. Ayami being so helpless, bounded, and naked turned him. She grew well over the years and now, he'll sample her.

Letting his pants fall around ankles, Madara positioned himself behind the girl. Rubbing his dick onto her folds and butt, Madara shivered, ignoring Ayami sobbing cries. He needed this taste, to calm him down but he doesn't know which hole he should enter. He wanted her pussy so fucking bad, the warmth and sensation and squeezing, he loved it better than any other woman's.

He needed the sex but he knew that when he begins it would be hard to stop until satisfaction. That could be hours of pleasure but Ayami could die from all her wounds and her screaming. He knew he broken about six of her ribs but the girl's a tough cookie and she made it seem like he only broken two; with her screaming, which he know she would do, can puncture her lungs. Her ass, he didn't have in a while been staring at him, begging him to put his snake inside that hole. He can control himself in there, go a few rounds and continue with her punishment.

Using one of his hands to guide his dick her in anal, and the other to hold her waist, Madara plunged hard inside the girl. Shivering from the pleasure, Madara sped up ignoring Ayami's muffled screams of pain. She tried to shake him off but she was chained up tightly and she was greatly weakened. Ayami felt she was being ripped apart, he put on no lube, he is huge and thick, and her butt is sore from the beating. It hurt so much to breath at the moment, her chest and throat is hurting her badly. Her blood was dripping down her thigh from his sexual abuse.

Madara thrust inside the teen rougher, panting as he reach and grab her tits. He lift her up, squeezing them roughly. Ayami cried silently, trying to think about anything to distract her from the pain. She was free of him for over two fucking years and now she, Ino, Aikinori, and Arashi are caught.

"Ayami," Madara moaned in her ear, speeding up. After a couple more thrusts, he came emptying inside her. Madara pulled out and pulled up his pants. He was nowhere near finish with Ayami but if he kept on going, he was gonna fuck her pussy. He had to control his hand from reaching down to finger the girl. Running his fingers through his hair in frustration, Madara looked down at the miserable teen. She was barely conscious and red. Her legs had blood and semen running down it and spats of bloods was on the floor by her mouth.

Madara touched her back for three seconds then left. She can wait for medical treatment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days has passed and Ayami was in the same position that Madara had left her in. She's starving, hallucinating, and her wrist was burning. It hurts to breathe and she smelled bad. She smelt like sex, blood, fear, and fusty; she puked because she smell so bad. She was so out of it that she didn't hear or sense Madara until she felt him undoing all the chains on her. Ayami fell to the ground on her chest, groaning in pain when she felt a whip hitting her across the back. She didn't scream; she wouldn't give this bastard the pleasure of knowing how much pain she was in at the moment. The beating felt like hours but was in reality forty-five seconds. Madara pulled Ayami to her knees frowning.

"God you reek," he said waving his hand over his noses. When Ayami turned her head around to glare at the man, she was met with a powerful water jutsu pinning her towards the wall. The water was hitting her chest and face and in order not to drown, she turned her body to the side, putting her hands to her face. The water jutsu stopped and Ayami leaned against the wall, touching her chest, falling slowly. He broke three more of her ribs. Before her face met the concrete, Madara caught her by her hair holding her up.

"Did not try to make it that powerful," he whispered mostly to himself. Sniffing and turning the girl around, Madara shook his head. She still smells but he gotten all the blood and semen off her. "Hn, you'll do," he said slinging her on the bed. Ayami curled up in a ball feeling cold. Her body aches and she's weak. Feeling Madara opening up her legs and turning her on her back, Ayami tried to move back, only to get slapped and glared at. Madara trace his finger over her vagina; satisfy that his craftsmanship was still there.

"Property of Uchiha Madara, I wondered did anyone trespassed," Madara said, staring at the girl who was staring at the ceiling. Pissed, Madara grabbed her by her jaw and made her look at him. She was spacing out and her eyes looked lifeless. He released her and took off his pants and threw them in the corner. Lining up at her anal entrance, Madara thrust in, and then saw life in Ayami's eyes, with newfound energy, lashed out at him and scratched his face. He back-handed her and kept thrusting in and Ayami scratched him again, this time striking his chest.

"Get off" she croaked coughing badly. Madara caught both of her wrists and put it above her hand and sped up. Ayami coughed up a big blob of blood getting on them. Ayami kept coughing, one of her wrist was sprain, and she could barely see Madara. He kept getting clear then blurry and her face was losing color. Madara, seeing all this, felt Ayami's pulse and then pulled out. It was weakening and the girl lost conscious. Grabbing his pants and putting them on, he picked Ayami up and headed upstairs. Once he fixes her up, they were going to presume their activity. He has a lot more planned for their reunion.

**I had to end the chapter here. It seems better here than where I wanted to end it in the beginning. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please R&R. Oh and I do not own Naruto only the OCs. **


	56. Chapter 55

Angel of Mine

Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just my ocs. **

Ayami woke up in a bright lit room, hearing a beeping sound. Turning her head around, she realized she was in an infirmary. Tubes in her arms, an oxygen mask over her mouth, and she was bandaged up. Ayami frowned not liking this scene. It's like, four out of five times she's waking up, it's in an infirmary because of Madara. That bastard will be the death of her. '_I wonder how badly wounded I was for him to heal me,' _Ayami thought sitting up slowly. She winced in pain, feeling her chest burning in protest of moving. Letting out a heavy breath, Ayami checked her body, seeing how much damage she has and if anything is inside of her.

Everything is sore, she has an IV up her arm, and a collar around her neck. Her back had a few welts on it, her ass was stinging, and her chest still hurts. All the pain was reduced to her only feeling like she got her ass kick in a sparring match. Ayami looked around slowly for any trace of Madara in the room for she can get up and leave. Not seeing him, she yanked the IV out her arm, swung her legs off the bed, and got up carefully, to not hurt herself even worst. When she got her balance, the teen grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around herself. She only had on a pair of shorts and a big bandage on her back. Opening the door, Ayami peeked to make sure the close was clear; when it was, she crept out the infirmary and explored the base. She had to walk slowly or else she will have trouble breathing. Her chest still hurt from her broken ribs.

After twenty minutes of creeping around the base, Ayami found out a few things about this base: it's huge, and easy to navigate through. She found the kitchen easy since it was only three doors away from the infirmary. She found one bedroom with two twin size beds and a chest full of toys. '_How long was I out?' _Ayami thought to herself walking into the room. Going to the clothing chest, she opened it and discovered so many clothes that were Arashi and Aikinori size. Ayami opened up another draw and to her horror found training clothes their size as well.

"Oh no no no," Ayami said in disbelief. He was going to train them _**this **_early in their lives. He will train them into the ground, yell at them, and beat them. He might train them the same way he trained her, except the rape part. It's too early to train the boys; sure she was teaching them taijutsu, but the only reason she did it because the boys saw her training and tried to copy her. Aikinori had gotten a black eye so she had to teach them how to throw a punch and who to punch. Overall it was just the basic. Putting the clothes back in the drawers and closing them, Ayami went out the room and went to her left. She needed to find an exit when her babies come here when the time comes. If she can't find it today, she can always find it another day.

Opening up another door, Ayami looked in and saw it was an office. Closing the door softly behind her, Ayami crept in and start looking around coughing a bit. The office had a huge mahogany office desk with a bunch of documents on it and a nice roll out chair near the back of the room. He had pens, seals, and some sake in his drawers. '_I think this is where me and the boys will be living at for a while,' _the teen thought putting all the items back into the drawers like they were.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she heard a voice asked from the door. Looking up she saw Madara glaring at her as he came in the door, slamming it shut. Backing away from the desk, Ayami stared down, unable to speak. She was caught snooping, he sounds angry, and she wasn't in the infirmary where he left her.

"Ayami!" he yelled, snapping his fingers, making a chakra line come out the girl's collar and into his hand. Yanking it back, Ayami flew towards Madara, landing into his arms totally surprise. '_He upgraded it,' _she though looking up into his angry eyes.

"Yes?" she asked, feeling the sheet sliding down a bit. Madara had one arm around her lower back and his fingers still connected to the chakra string on her collar. "Don't make me repeat myself little girl," he hissed, shortening the chakra strings on his fingers bringing the girl only five inches away from his face.

"Ex-exploring," she stuttered, flinching as she remembers the lesson about stuttering in his presence nearly three years ago. Madara saw the flinched and smirked at the girl's learned behavior. He heard her stuttered, she cringed when she caught it because she remembers the lesson. He hates it when she stutters; it was a sign of weakness. Dispersing the chain, Madara place his hand on Ayami's cheek, bending down that he was only centimeters from her lips. Before Ayami knew it, she was in the master's bedroom. Letting the girl go, Madara pointed to the bathroom.

"Shower then get dress you have exactly ten minutes," he said pushing Ayami in that direction. When Ayami went in the bathroom and close the door, Madara plopped down on the bed, smirking to himself. Life just couldn't get any better for him. He's ruling the world, while slowly getting rid of any pest dare to oppose him, he got Ayami back, and he has two of his kids coming to the base by the end of the week. It's only Tuesday, meaning him and Ayami can have their adult rated fun until they arrive.

Madara was still pissed off for her trickery and escaping with his children but he's going to beat it out of his system today for sure. He's going to have his prize soon and nothing she will say or do will stop him. Hearing the shower stop running, Madara got up and went to the closet, getting Ayami's outfit which was a navy blue qipao with cosmos on it. Going into the drawer, Madara got out a pack of blood. It was enough to make the wounds on Ayami but not enough to get rid of the soreness she has.

"Come here," Madara said, turning around facing Ayami. She barely stepped out the bathroom and he's barking orders at her already. The teen walked to him, not looking at his face, and rubbed her arm.

"Here," he said, giving Ayami the items. "I want you to drink that, put on the outfit, eat, clean our bathroom and kitchen, and then come to my office," he said, grabbing the girl chin, making her look up at him. "Do not keep me waiting long little girl," he said, releasing her and walking out the door. When Ayami saw the door close, she threw the items on the bed and went to the bathroom, and began cleaning it. It only took her ten minutes to clean the bathroom and Ayami went to the bed and grab the packet of blood. Opening it, she took a big whiff, loving the aroma. She didn't drink blood ever since she escaped from this man and she's in a dire need of it. Not waiting another moment, the teen gulped the blood down in four seconds, licking her lips to make sure she didn't spill a drop. It eased some of the soreness around her chest but her eyes still had a tired look in them.

Throwing the container in the garbage by the bed, Ayami picked up the qipao and quickly put it on. Unsurprisingly, Madara didn't give her any undergarments and the lovely qipao is short as hell. Going into the bathroom and looking into the mirror, Ayami got a good view of the dress. There's a rectangular shape opening on her chest, showing a generous amount of cleavage. The qipao stops just below her privates and if she walks or spin around, they will show. Hell, she even had two splits going up just above her waist.

"Oh god, I hope he doesn't have me wearing clothes like this in front of the boys," Ayami said, worried. They should not be exposed to their father's perverseness so young, and she used the word **father **loosely. Leaving out the room, Ayami went to clean the kitchen like he told her to. When Ayami saw that kitchen, she realized then what exactly her role is in this base for the rest of her life: Maid and sex-slave. The dishes were piled high, the stove top was dirty with left-over food, and the floor needed mopping and sweeping. It took Ayami near an hour to clean that mess and it was tiring. She didn't feel like eating but she damn sure didn't want to go to Madara's office so soon. She was unconscious for days in this base yet she couldn't find an appetite and she felt weak. The blood gave her some strength but she still felt a bit woozy, so she drunk a glass of water which helped her a lot.

"Well, my first day of eternity in hell," Ayami mumbled under her breath as she made her way to Madara's office. '_Or does this count as the first day, I was here tortured in the basement but I can…whatever, this is my personal hell either way,' _she thought, knocking on the door. She went in and closed the door behind her, leaning back on it, staring at her feet. When she closed the door, Madara glance up at her and then went back to reading the papers on her desk.

"Come here," he said, grabbing another paper to read. "I assume you finished cleaning?" he asked when he felt Ayami's shadow on him. "Yes," she whispered, still not looking up at him. "Did you eat?" he said signing off on some papers. "Yes," Ayami lied flawlessly. She wasn't hungry and she was stressed out for her children. Who in the hell are watching her babies?

"Ayami!" Madara yelled snapping the girl into reality once more. "Hai?" she asked hoarsely, pulling on the bottom of her dress. "I said sit on my lap," Madara said in an annoyed voice, scooting his chair back. '_Here we go,'_ Ayami thought bitterly as she went around the desk to do as she was told. She saw his dick was out and semi-erect. Sighing, Ayami slowly sat down on his knee, earning a growl from Madara, who grabbed her by the waist and slide her onto his dick. He wasn't inside her but they were touching.

"Better," the man grumbled, picking up a piece of paper going over it. As he was reading, he slid his fingers into her pussy, leisurely stroking it. Ayami lowered her head and clutched her knees shaking, trying to keep herself from crying. She has to be strong because he preys on the weak like the vulture he is. All she needs to think about is Arashi and Aikinori and how badly they need her and how badly she needs them. Taking small breaths to calm herself down, Ayami felt Madara sticking his fingers inside of her thrusting faster, while signing off some paper work.

"I don't want to hear any of your crying today Ayami," Madara said using his free hand to grab all the paper on his desk, putting it in his drawers. After clearing his desk, Madara reached his other hand up to the girl's neck to unbutton the two snaps gaining access to her breasts. After pulling them out the opening of her dress, he grabbed the right one, squeezing it gently, while grinding against her rougher. Picking them both up, Madara bent Ayami over the desk, removing his hands from her pussy and breast. Flipping the flap over her ass, Madara guide his dick into Ayami's pussy, feeling the warm flesh surrounding him.

"Hm," he grunted, putting both hands on her hips, thrusting inside the girl. Ayami was silent on the desk, not even moving. He would do whatever he wanted and she has no power to stop him. She peeked back at Madara and then looked down at her hands. '_Who is watching my babies? Did he kill Ino? When will I get to see them?' _the teen thought, the feeling of regret sinking in to her. '_I knew he would find me…why did I take the boys and Ino with me knowing the huge risk of us getting caught?' _Ayami thought, lifting off the desk a bit to relieve some of the pain in her chest. She couldn't feel anything from this, only slapping of the skin. She heard him panting harder and moving inside her faster but she can't feel any pain or pleasure. When he was fingering her, nothing. Well she did feel pain because her breasts are flapping against her chest at a rapid pace making breathing a little difficult. But she's not going to voice her opinion on the matter since this treatment is waaay better than the basement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Friday and Madara was in his office livid. Ayami barely talked and the sex was mediocre; she would not fucking move or moan! Bad enough the boys will be back tomorrow afternoon and they can't have sex as much as he wants to. The kids will need her and they will be clingy. He tried forcing her ever since Wednesday to move during sex but she just took it and balled up afterwards. He gave her a black eye, busted lip, swollen cheek, and choked her to scare her into obeying this command. She bended but Madara's lust was not satiated. She was robotic and there was no feistiness.

Leaving out the office, Madara went to go find Ayami. This issue will be nipped in the bud. His adult-rated fun is gonna happen tonight. After looking into three rooms, he finally found her, in the boys' bedroom looking at the clothes wearing the poufy yellow, maid outfit he forced her to wear. Ayami felt his presence behind her and stood up, facing the Uchiha schooling her face but on the inside, she was mad. She done everything he asked her to and he still beats her. She still can't see clearly from the black eye he gave her.

"Uchiha-sama," Ayami said icily earning a back-hand slap from Madara. Ayami touched her cheek as Madara angrily slammed her against the dresser. "Do **Not **address me in that tone little girl," Madara said, spreading the girl's legs. Ayami, angry at getting slapped, slapped Madara right back, harder, and then head butted him breaking his nose. Ayami slipped away from him, readying herself for a fight she know that is about to come. Madara, grabbed his nose, and glared at Ayami.

"**Run,**" he darkly hissed, seeing the girl zoom out the room. Madara went inside a bathroom to clean the blood off and to readjust his nose. On the inside he was smirking. This is the feistiness he wanted in the girl. Ten minutes has passed as he was cleaning himself off and he gave the girl another five minutes for the true fun can begin. She been left the base and now Madara gave her chase. All the excitement gave him a hard on now he was going to make sure Ayami wasn't going to move robotic like.

_With Ayami_

Oh god she knew she pissed Madara off when he told her to run. She never heard him say anything like that and now she was in the forest at night, with a bright yellow maid outfit, running on the ground because she didn't have any shoes. Stop to rest by a tree for a few seconds, Ayami grabbed her chest, trying to relieve some of the pain. She was running too long and her body was still sore from the beatings. Hell she was running for forty minutes straight. She would have continued running if something didn't tackle her to the ground.

"Ow," Ayami whine trying to roll over but found out she couldn't because Madara was on top of her, between her legs. "Uh oh," Ayami said, staring into his dark angry, yet lusted filled eyes. She guess this going to count as angry-sex to him but isn't that what he does most of the time?

"You got quicker girl," Madara said, pinning the girl down by his weight. "Doesn't matter though," he finished as he began leaving butterfly kisses on her neck. He removed one of his hands from her arms, and unbuttoned her dress, revealing her D-cup breasts to him. "Ayami, let-bitch!" he roared, yanking out a scalpel that Ayami just stabbed him with in his left arm. Ayami head-butted him hitting his eye and scramble away from him only for Madara to snatch her back to him by her leg. She tried to kick him but he caught it and settled right between her legs, holding her arms above her head.

"Dammit," Madara cursed, feeling the blood seeping out his wound and his eye closing. The little bitch got him good. He can easily just-no, no. He wants her to moan his name in pleasure, not pain.

"Let's make a deal," he began slowly, seeing Ayami's golden eyes staring at him curiously. "I'll forgive you for this incident and not hit-," "Not interested," Ayami cut him off, trying to get free. Madara gripped her arms tighter to the point of breaking making the mother winch in pain. He did not like being interrupted.

"I'll forgive you for this incident and bring the boys here by tomorrow afternoon," he paused when he saw Ayami giving him her full and undivided attention. "If?" she asked. "You have sex with me three times like you-," Madara was cut off by Ayami kissing him hard on the lips while wrapping her legs around his waist. Madara let go of her arms and picked the girl up by her lower back, stopping the kiss.

"That's a yes?" he said smirking, fully knowing that's her answer. Breathing heavy, Ayami replied with a nod, kissing Madara again and him deepening it. As she was kissing him, Ayami was grinding against his full hard on to let him know she wasn't half-assing this. She will gladly sacrifice her moral standings to be with her kids. Hanging one arm around his neck, Ayami kissed his neck, feeling him shudder. Next thing Ayami knew, they were back in the base but in his bedroom.

Madara laid her on the bed and was kissing down her neck to her stomach, ripping off the rest of her clothes. Standing up, Madara took off his shirt, as Ayami was kissing him and unbuckling his belt. His arm was still dripping with blood but he didn't care at the moment. Successfully, taking off his pants while still making out with Ayami, he laid her back on the bed. They broke apart with Ayami's hands on his chest, breathing heavily.

"Roll over," she whispered huskily and surprisingly, Madara complied with talking. He was letting her take charge. Kissing and licking down his chest slowly, finally reaching his dick. Madara stared at Ayami in shock, groaning as she start licking his shaft and playing with his balls. He tried to make her give him one but she bit down hard resulting in her black eye. She would have only gotten a harsher slap but his reflex kicked in. Anyway, back to the girl-no woman in front of him. She was sucking his balls, while stroking his dick.

"Dammit Ayami, put me in your mouth already," Madara moaned out. Ayami giggled and put all of him in her hot, waiting mouth. She was sucking him off, bobbing her head furiously, while squeezing his balls. She was deep throating him and Madara couldn't help but thrust his hips to meet her mouth. Ayami was doing this for one reason: she wasn't as wet as she would have like to be to accept all of Madara. If she was hurt, she could not fake it so she was going to lube him up to make the process easier. She was also fingering herself to help it along. Ayami was suddenly yanked off Madara and her back was laid flat on the bed, with Madara's head near her pussy.

"I think you deserve a little treat," he said kissing her kitty. Ayami mewl feeling the man's tongue licking her most private lips. "Oh god," she moaned out as Madara was thrusting his tongue inside her hole. Ayami was bucking her hips up as Madara was eating her out while rubbing her clit with his two fingers.

"Madara," Ayami moaned out as the Uchiha went inside her deeper with his tongue, going faster. He was kissing it, licking it, eating her out as if she was his last meal and Ayami loved it. If she's a whore for enjoying this, oh well; this is too good to **not **enjoy it. Madara licked her inner and out lips; he was devouring her. A few minutes later, Ayami came hard, squirting all over Madara's face. Madara lapped it up, and then position his dick at her entrance.

He thrust inside her wildly, grabbing and lifting up her hips. Ayami wrapped her legs around Madara's waist and grabbing onto his back, latching on. She was moving her hips, matching Madara's speed. It wasn't long until they both came. Madara was already on the verge of cumming when Ayami was sucking him off and Ayami, she came because she felt his hot seeds shooting up inside her. Madara rolled over with Ayami still attached to him.

Ayami didn't need to be told what to do, she began riding him. She started off slowly, riding and bouncing on top of him. She then became a speed demon. She was working him and Madara loved it. Her breasts were bouncing up and down, and their sweat and blood was mixing together. Ayami had her hands on his knees to give her better leverage and more bounce. Madara had one arm around her waist and his free hand on her breast, fondling it while meeting this girl's thrusts.

"Mmph," "Ayami," they were moaning like crazy and the whole room was filled with them and the sound of skin slapping. Madara sat up and put the other boob in his mouth, sucking and licking them. He switched often to give each the same treatment. The sex went on for two more hours and both ninjas were dead tired. Madara used all his energy to close his knife wound. He only had enough energy to close it half-way, forcing Ayami to close to rest. After Ayami was finished, she fell asleep with Madara's bloody arm around her. Madara fell asleep too; the wound's close, he'll wash it all off later when he wakes up in the morning.

_Saturday_

It was Saturday afternoon, and Ayami was waiting for her babies. She was pacing around the entrance of base until Madara dragged her off into his office to try and calm her down. It didn't work but it wasn't any skin off Madara's back. He was still happy from last night and was thinking about a repeat of it soon. He has gotten a good deal of this. Ayami fucked him even though she didn't know that the kids was really schedule to come today and she has two more time to fuck him like last night again. Sure he got a black eye and she stabbed him, but because of last night, he _**really **_forgave her plus his hair was hiding it. Knocking on the door was heard and Ayami jumped up, ready.

"Come in," Madara said, signing some papers but in the corner of his eye, watching Ayami changing her body language. She had a few bruises on her face and her black eye was nearly gone. She must have drunk some of his blood to get rid of those. The door opened and Deidara came in first then Ino with Aikinori in her arms and Arashi right next to her. When Ayami saw all three of them safe and sound with only a few bruises (mainly Ino), she ran to them, knocking Deidara down.

"Mommy," the boys yelled jumping up to hug them. "Oh I miss you guys so much, let's go to your rooms so you can tell mommy all about your adventure," she said picking them both up and leaving out the room with Ino in tow. Madara smirked. He knew he made the right decision to not tell Ayami the boys were coming so soon until he made that deal.

**Hey everyone. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm starting my second year in college tomorrow and I'm going full time so the updates will be slow. I read and love each and everybody reviews and feel happy you like my story. DirtylikeHell, I'm glad you enjoy my fanfiction this much and know I will never abandon this story. It might take me long as hell to update it because of school and getting a part-time job. And Kickassbitch, I feel the same way and Ayami's age will be reveal. Thank you everyone for all the reviews and favorites, Vklover13, Hell Girl, coolseal9, EmpathmagickGirl, Guests, Lilly, Rappy YoYo, surugasasa, MariahForevrr. ** **Just everyone. ****Please R&R. **


	57. Chapter 56

Angel of Mines

Chapter 56

When the four went inside Arashi's and Aikinori's bedroom, Ayami sat the boys down and smiled at them.

"So you guys wanna tell mommy what happened on your way here?" Ayami said, leading the boys to their bed.

"Ma we air. I scared and yalday made me cry," Aikinori said staring at Ayami. He hugged his mother again and so did Arashi for comfort. They've missed her and didn't like the journey. What Ayami got out of it was that some lady yelled at Aikinori and he was scared. Looking down at her oldest, Ayami rubbed his back, getting his attention.

"Rashi, do you want to tell me your adventure?" Ayami asked softly, getting a nod from her oldest.

"When we go home?" he asked as Aikinori let his mother go and ran for the toys he spotted.

"This is our new home sweetie," Ayami replied, fighting the tears that were trying to fall. Ino, sensing Ayami's discomfort, bend down to Arashi and pointed to Aikinori. "Arashi, why don't you go play with Aikinori while I talk to mommy for a while okay?" the little boy looked at his mother and went to Aikinori when she gave him the okay. Ino pulled Ayami back a few steps so the boys couldn't hear their conversation.

"Hey Ino, um, what happened?" Ayami asked, rubbing her arm slowly. Ino, seeing that, knew exactly what that movement meant. Something bad happened and Ayami want to tell her but she would need to speak first.

"Nothing much. We were in Madara's castle for nearly two weeks until he called us back about three days ago," Ino said, making Ayami stiffen a bit. '_Fucking bastard,' _Ayami thought zoning back to Ino. '_How long was I out?'_

"Deidara made a clay bird and the boys were scared to fly on it. I held both of them but it wasn't enough because they were crying for you and that was before we took off," Ino sighed, glancing at the boys for a moment before turning her attention back to Ayami. "Long story short, Aikinori pooped on the bird and Deidara gotten angry," Ino finished making Ayami sweat-drop.

"Blondie didn't try to harm my babies did he?" Ayami asked getting a snort from Ino. "As if, they're the boss's kids. If he touched them, they'll tell you, and then Madara would know and kill him." Ino stared at Ayami, getting a good look at her. Her eye was slightly swollen as was her cheek. She has choking marks on her neck and her nose was light red.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Ino whispered making Ayami take a deep breath and bounce her left foot.

"He beat-," "Mama I hungry," Arashi whined with Aikinori next to him holding his stomach. Ayami smiled at her boys and grabbed their hands, leading them out the door.

"I'll fix you lunch. What do you guys want?" she asked. "Ooh I-I want peanut butter," Aikinori said tugging his mother's hand. "Me too," Arashi said quietly, making Ayami worried. Aikinori was fine and talking. Arashi was barely talking and he was afraid of something. She would get to it after she fixed them something to eat. They made it into the kitchen and Ayami went searching for food and surprisingly found peanut butter and jelly; none of them opened.

'_How did he know?' _ Ayami thought spreading peanut butter on the bread. _'Well a lot of kids eat PB&J's sandwiches a lot so that must be why he bought it,' _she concluded setting the sandwiches in front of the boys.

"Wait a minute, come here so I can wash your hands," Ayami said turning on the faucet. She picked Aikinori up first and scrubbed his hands in dish washing liquid quickly and sat him down. She then picked up Arashi and did the same. Ayami grabbed two cups and filled it with orange juice, setting in next to the boy's sandwiches.

"Thank you mommy," they said taking a bite of it. Ayami turned her head back to Ino and walked toward the girl. They were far away from the boys that they can hear them but the boys couldn't listen to their conversation.

"Ayami what happened?" Ino whispered, staring her friend right in the eyes. Ayami shook her head and closed her eyes. "He beat and raped me Ino," she uttered, not looking at Ino. She didn't want to see pity on her friend's face. "I'll give you details later on ok?" Not waiting on Ino's response, Ayami went back to her boys and saw that Aikinori finished his sandwich but Arashi was only half-way done.

"Arashi what's wrong?" she asked bending down to see her son's face. It was full of fear and that made Ayami heart drop.

"Is he coming back?" he asked, swinging his legs. "Who?" Ayami asked trying to play dumb. It was either Madara or Deidara he was talking about but she has a feeling it was the former. "T-that man who hit you mommy," Arashi said soft but loud enough that Ino and Ayami heard him. '_Oh shit,' _Ayami thought running her fingers through her hair. "H-he scary he not c-coming back?" Arashi cried, hugging Ayami. Aikinori ran over to her too, to not get left out. She wrapped her arms around both of them and looked at Ino for help.

"He kept waking up from nightmares but he wouldn't tell me why," Ino said, running her fingers through her ponytail. Ayami let go of her boys and stared at the both of them smiling wide. "He's not going to hurt you guys okay? Now come you two are in a deep need of a bath…you too Ino," Ayami said, leading the boys pass the pouting blonde.

"I know I need a shower, no need to point it out," Ino mumble stalking behind Ayami who walked into the bathroom two doors left of the boys' bedroom. She stopped up the tub and ran the water.

"Ino, do you have any idea what plans Uchiha has for you?" the teen asked, checking the temperature of the water. "I don't know but I guess since I'm a medic, he's keeping me here for Aikinori and Arashi. Ayami your chest…you seem out of breath."

Ayami stared hard at Ino. "I've been having health problems ever since I was separated from you guys," she said undressing the boys and putting them in the tub. Ino, getting the message, glared in anger. All the progress Ayami made was reversing. Ino needed to come up with a plan to stop that reversing and bring Ayami's joy back up.

She hasn't been here for an hour and she could already tell Ayami was secluding inside herself once again. The teen had a little bruise under her eye, her check was a little blue, when Ayami lifted up her arms, Ino saw hand marks on them. Ayami was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and shorts that went to her mid-thigh, and oddly she didn't see any marks on the girl's legs. Ino was brought out her train of thoughts by a towel-clothed Aikinori tapping her to pick him up.

Ino looked in Ayami's direction who was currently wrapping Arashi in a towel. "Yea you were staring off in space the whole time I was washing them up," Ayami said, picking up Arashi, leaving out the bathroom. She went to the boys' bedroom followed by Ino, and grabbed two sets of clothes with undergarments. She went to put on Arashi's clothes who was half-way sleep and then Aikinori's who was sleep.

"Did they get any sleep?" Ayami asked putting Arashi on the bed with Aikinori. It was only three o'clock. She guessed it was naptime for them. "Not really. Arashi and Kin-chan didn't like flying in the air, plus Arashi kept having nightmares."

"They bad mommy," Arashi said in a sleepy tone. "Don't worry sweetie, mommy's here," Ayami cooed kissing both boys on the forehead before leaving the room. Closing the door, the girls walked to Ayami's room and sat down on the bed.

"Do you want to tell me what happened now since there are no interruptions?" Ino asked patiently. Ayami held her head down and bit her bottom lip, angry and frightened. "He locked me in the basement Ino," Ayami said trying to get rid of all the imageries of him and the basement. Ino was quiet, waiting for Ayami to continue.

"Down there he whipped me, raped me orally and anally. He broke most of my ribs. He had me suspended ass up and chained like a dog," Ayami finished fighting back tears. She touched the collar around her neck to calm down. Ino, staring at the black collar around Ayami's neck, knew exactly why she hated him and this place. He treated the girl as his pet and it was unfortunate that he took her back. When Ino accidently walked in on Ayami dressing a few months ago, she saw the brand Madara burnt on the girl's genitals. Ayami never told the blonde girl the whole story behind that and she wasn't going to. The man was evil and fiddling with the collar took her nervousness away. Gently touching the collar, Ino inspected it wondering why the collar.

"What's so special about this collar he's making you wear?" "He can snap his fingers and a line of chakra will connect him to me. Also if I leave the base, he will know," Ayami explained in a monotone voice. "How long were you locked in the basement?"

Ayami shrugged her shoulders not really caring. "Probably a week I guess." They were talking about an hour well Ino was talking about her and the boys journey because Ayami won't open up. The girls stopped all conversation and kept quietly. After a few seconds they heard a growl coming behind a door following by a man's cursing.

"I know you're in there un! Madara-sama wants you. Blondie you come with me," Deidara yelled, getting the girls to come out the room. The girls both went their separate ways and Ayami went to Madara's office. She knocked on the door and entered when she received an ok. Closing the door behind her, Ayami stand still with her arms in front of her.

"You wanted to see me Uchiha-sama?" she asked in a soft voice, irking Madara. "Lock the door behind you," he said gruffly, staring at the girl. Ayami did as she was told and was suddenly yanked in front of the now standing Uchiha. The desk was the only thing separating the two and Ayami knew what this man wanted. '_Sex,' _she thought feeling Madara pulling her closer. The teen now had one knee and both of her hands on the table, only inches away from Madara's face. Getting a good look at his face, Ayami saw he was still sporting a small bruise under his eye. She refrained from smirking and kept her glaze low to not meet this man's eyes.

Madara wrapped his arm around Ayami's waist, lifting the girl in front of him and then setting her down on the table. Ayami rubbed her throat. Being yanked by a lease hurt; why couldn't he force her to wear a belt or something around the waist?

"Ayami?" Ayami looked up at the annoyed man face then to his chest avoiding eye contact once again. "Sorry," she whispered, not moving when she felt Madara unbuttoning her shorts. "Where are the boys now?" he asked flipping the girl on her stomach and pulling off her shorts and panties.

"In their room sleep," she responded, lifting herself onto her elbows. She kept her head lower because her neck felt stiff. Okay she needed to talk to him about this lease later on.

"Do they like it?" Madara asked unzipping his pants with one hand and fingering Ayami with the other. "They were asleep before they explored the bed…you reek of blood," Ayami commented as Madara grind against her pussy slowly. He showed her the arm that she stabbed him with a scalpel. It was half-way clotted.

"It reopened somehow. I need you to heal it," he said stopping his movement. The girl stood all the way up and turned her upper half to Madara.

"I'll just close it now," she said letting her hands glow green. The mystical palm jutsu kept flickering in and out until she couldn't mold her chakra. "What the hell?" Ayami questioned staring at her hand. She turned around, sat on the desk and tried again somewhat successful. It wasn't as green or small as it should have been. Ayami closed the wound on Madara's arm. Madara moved his arm still feeling soreness in that arm but the cut was completely gone.

"Hmm close enough," he said, kissing Ayami. He laid her back on the desk and got between her legs, slowly grinding. He wrapped Ayami's legs around his waist and thrust inside her. He had a lot of paperwork to finish but it would wait for an hour or-.  
"Ma!" they heard a small voice crying. "Mama!" little footsteps were running around the base.

"In here Arashi!" Ayami yelled back, getting a glare from Madara but Ayami didn't pay any mind to it. Her son was calling her. The two separated and Ayami quickly pulled up her panties and shorts and then unlocked the door. Looking out she saw Arashi running in the other towards the exit.

"Arashi!" she yelled, getting the boy's attention. The three year old ran to his mommy arms crying. "Y-You left me," he said rubbing his eyes. "I didn't leave Arashi, I was still in the base," Ayami said calming the boy down. Picking him up, Ayami looked down the hallway and didn't see Aikinori. '_Still must be sleep,' _she thought hearing Madara clear his throat. Turning back to him, she saw an irritated look on the man's face. His pants were up and zip so it was good. Madara, staring at the two let out a frustrated sigh.

"Put him back to bed then come-," "No!" Arashi screamed holding onto Ayami tighter. "It's him mommy, the monster," Arashi said pointing his finger at Madara shaking. "Monster?" Madara gritted out, unconsciously activating his sharingan, scaring Arashi even more. Arashi laid his head on his mother's shoulder and turn away from Madara. '_Got damn it,' _Ayami thought rubbing Arashi's back. "He's not gonna hurt you Arashi, he's mommy's…friend," Ayami said. "H-His eyes," the boy stuttered, making Madara look at Ayami on what the boys was talking about. Sharingan the girl mouthed making Madara deactivated them.

"I'm going to make dinner," Ayami said, putting a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I don't care," Madara replied walking past Ayami. Ayami closed the door behind her and went into the kitchen with Arashi while Madara went into his room. "Monster," he repeated holding his anger to not punch the wall. His son just called him a fucking monster. He hadn't seen the boy in two and a half years and those are the first words he says to him. He remembered when Ayami called him that because he "killed" Arashi to put him out of his misery. Madara went into the bathroom to get rid of his erection. The little boy cock-blocked him. It could have really been a monster if he made Ayami stay while the boy was left to wander in the base but Ayami would have had a fit. And it didn't help that he was only three. A three year old unsupervised in a base could damage the base and himself.

Washing his hands, Madara splashed water on his face. He grabbed some training clothes and hastily put it on to get rid of his anger. As he put on his shirt, he heard a knock on the door.

"Mommy?" a small voice asked making Madara twitched as he stalked to the door. Wasn't Arashi with Ayami? Opening the door, he saw Aikinori at the door staring at him. He couldn't believe how similar the two of them were. Aikinori was his mini twin. Messy hair, black eyes, his nose, his jaw…Madara wonder would the boy continue to look like him growing up or gain some of Ayami's feature.

"She's not here," Madara said, stepping out the room. "Oh…Ashi?" he asked hopefully getting a no from Madara. The Uchiha lord was a little surprised. Aikinori was afraid of him like Arashi. Aikinori probably couldn't remember him from the forest seeing he's only two.

"Come I'll take you to them," he said leading Aikinori to the kitchen. When he saw her, he ran to her legs and hugged her. The nineteen year old patted Aikinori's back and then looked at Madara.

"The food will be ready in-." "Just fixed me a plate and put it up. I'll get it when I come back," he said walking out the kitchen. Sighing, Ayami picked Aikinori up and put him in a chair next to Arashi who was eating apple slices. '_I wonder why Aikinori didn't scream when he saw Madara,' _she thought somewhat disappointed.  
"Mama, Ashi left me," Aikinori whined taking a slice of apple for himself. "You sleep," Arashi responded as their mother continued cooking rice, peas, and pork. After thirty minutes, the food was done and Ayami fixed a big plate enough for the three of them. She sat the plate, a glass, and two Sippy cup down pouring some orange juice.

"Aya you cooked." Ayami turned around and seen Ino and Deidara walking into the kitchen. "It's enough for everybody," Ayami muttered as she twisted the lid on the Sippy cups and sat down, picking up her chopsticks to feed the boys. The two blondes fixed themselves a plate and sat down at the table and began eating.

"Taste way better than the sandwich I was gonna fix un," Deidara said eating a bite of pork. "Crappy complement," Ino snorted angrily eating her, making Deidara twitched. "I got you food un shut it," he growled. "Ayami cooked it and I fixed it-." "Mama no peas," Aikinori said turning his head from the green vegetable. "Eat it or you won't get meat," she threatened, making the boy eat them. Dinner went on quietly with the occasional exchanged snide remarks from Ino and Deidara. Fixing Madara's his plate and setting it on the stove, Ayami went to wash the dishes but Ino shooed her off so she could spend some time with the boys.

Taking her sons, Ayami gave them a mini tour of the base…twice. She needed them to know where her room, the bathroom, their room, Madara's office, and the kitchen were at so they'll have some idea where to find her when they need her. After quickly washing the boys up, brushing their teeth, tucking them in, and reading them a story, Ayami was dead tired. It was ten o'clock and the boys worn her out. They were running around the base, playing with every damn toy leaving a big mess she had to clean up, wanting her to read every book on shelf but told them only three.

Ayami shed her clothes and put on a pale pink spaghetti strapped night gown and went to bed. She was a little surprise that she didn't see Madara for the rest of the night but know he would be coming in this room soon. She knew she had to enjoy her peace before he came back.

It was a little after midnight when Madara came back into his bedroom. He only seen Ayami on the bed sleeping so that meant he can have a little fun with her. He gotten rid of most of his anger by training and was exhausted but he could have a quickie before going to sleep. Crawling on the bed, Madara pulled the blanket off Ayami and got between her legs, waking the girl up.

"Nhmm," Ayami opened her eyes seeing Madara hovering over her. She felt his hands roaming her side and his lips on her neck. Ayami tried to sit up but Madara held her down, while lifting up her night gown. He went to slide down her panties until he heard a knock on the door. Angrily, he walked toward the door and opened it, seeing the boys there together. Arashi looked up and then quickly looked down, scared to talk to Madara.

"Mommy?" Aikinori asked, staring up at Madara. Before the man could speak, Ayami did before him.

"What is it?" she asked groggily behind Madara who had opened the door wider so she could handle the situation. "I-I don't like my bed and there monsters," Arashi mumbled grabbing a hold of Ayami's leg. Ayami went back to bed with the boys and an angry Madara in tow. Her and Madara laid on the outside while the boys laid in the inside to insure the toddlers won't fall off. Arashi was next to Ayami while Aikinori was next to Madara since the boy wasn't frightened by him. Ayami would had taken them back to their room but there wasn't a night light in there plus she doubt she would have even came back to her room.

"Goodnight," Ayami said falling right back to sleep. Arashi followed in tow while Aikinori was busying staring and poking at Madara who was calming down by the fact he was cock-blocked again. It wasn't that bad though. He only had enough energy for one round and it didn't seem like Ayami would even move.

"Who you?" Aikinori asked poked Madara's cheek. "Uh…I'll tell you in the morning. Go to sleep," Madara said. Aikinori poked again gaining the man's attention.  
"What is it?" "I I have to boo boo,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been two weeks and Madara kept getting cock-blocked. It was either by the boys, messages, or him too tire of the day's work. Everywhere Ayami went, the boys followed. The only time she had time away from them is naptime and nighttime but at nighttime Madara be exhausted from paperwork and training that he goes straight to sleep. Naptime, he could sometimes squeeze in a five minute quickie depending on how many errands he had to run and how much paper work he had left.

He could always make that blonde medic watch the boys and she does but Ayami had to clean up the mess they made and she sometimes sleep to gain energy. Out of these last two weeks, they only had sex three times and were completely finished. One time was when she put the boys to bed and was fixing lunch. Another time was last week when Ayami brought him dinner in his office and he just took her against the wall. The last time was when five days ago in the morning at six when the boys were still sleep and she was halfway. Yesterday in the bathroom he forced himself on her until he came twice.

He was going to have sex with her today and enjoy it since he would be leaving for the Land of Iron soon. Madara wondered if he should take the teen with her. Speaking of the girl, Ayami came into his office and close the door. Staring at the girl he made up his mind. Madara wanted one week of satisfying, hair pulling sex and dammit he was gonna get. The boys could go a week without Ayami if not, then tough luck.

"You call me Uchiha-sama," she said in a robotic voice. "Get ready, we're leaving to the Land of Iron tonight."

**I'm sorry I've took too long to update but every week is a quiz in math; a whole bunch of reading due in sociology, history, and literature; a bunch of online homework from science and sociology; lab reports and junk. My free time is scarce and I catch up on sleep and type some of the chapter down. Luckily everything is slowly down and a holiday is coming up so I'll have more free time since after Thanksgiving is the week of wrapping up lectures. Any thank you for being patience with me and R&R. P.S if people say you only have two math classes but lots of chemistry for your major, they're lying. Chemistry is a damn math class with symbols. **


	58. Chapter 57

Angel of Mines

Chapter 57

"Mommy do you have to go?" Aikinori asked holding on to his stuff elephant. Ayami looked down and kissed her son on the cheek. Arashi hugged Ayami from behind, wrapping himself around her leg.

"Rashi, Kin-kun, mommy has to go on this…mission okay? I'll be back as soon as I can," Ayami said, unwrapping Arashi from her legs and giving the boys a kiss on the forehead.

"But-but mommy, you said you die from missions," Arashi said sadly as Ayami led the boys to their bed. She pushed their twin-size bed together since it helps them sleep at night. That and the night-light Madara just recently bought helped. Ayami pulled the sheets back and put both boys in bed tucking them in. She kneeled down to their level and smile gently.

"I won't die okay, I love you," she said putting the teddy bear and stuff elephant on the bed with the boys. "Love you mommy," they said and Ayami left turning off the lights. When she closed the door she sighed and went to the exit seeing Madara standing there waiting for her. She picked up her bag and followed Madara out of the base, running through the trees. Ayami wasn't worried about her boys. They had Ino and Deidara with them. Ino will cook and keep the boys in line if they get rowdy, and Deidara would be there to play with them.

Ayami saw how her babies took a shine to Deidara and vice versa. The bomber was like their big brother in a month. She barely talks to Deidara but she talked to him way more than she would Madara. Shame, Arashi liked Deidara more than Madara and Aikinori probably does too.

"Uchiha-sama?" Ayami said getting the man's attention. They were running for three hours and this was the first time she spoke to him in five hours. Did she need a break already?

"What?" he asked still looking ahead. "How long would it take for us to arrive at the Land of Iron and how long is this mission?" She didn't want to speak to him but she needed her answers.

"Depends how long I am needed at the conference, week or so. It would take seven more hours to reach the land of Iron at this pace seeing you're slowing down and out of breath already," he replied. Her chest was hurting her a bit for over two weeks and she should have went to Ino to see what was wrong with it. Other than that, she was only four trees behind Madara like she was now and she wasn't slowing down.

"We could speed-," "No need," Madara interrupted. They kept going for four more hours until Madara stopped. He dropped his bag; Ayami dropped hers as well, moving her arms to get some circulation. It was near four in the morning and she was tired.

"Are we taking a ten minute-?" "Come here," he interrupted, making Ayami walk toward him. It was still dark and snowing. What could he possibly want-Madara grabbed Ayami and kissed her on the lips. Oh god he was going to rape her outside in this cold weather. Madara pushed Ayami against a tree, holding her hands above her head. Lifting her up so their pelvis area was facing each other, Madara used a small wood jutsu to keep Ayami at that height. Opening her cloak, Madara caress Ayami's side while leaving butterfly kisses on her neck. She could barely feel those kisses because its cold and the collar around her neck were blocking most of them.

"Uchiha-sama, can we wait until we reach our destinat-," Ayami was cut off when Madara glared at her with his mangekyou sharingan spinning rapidly. Dropping his cloak in the snow, he took off Ayami's pants, sticking two fingers inside her. Ayami bit her lip, fighting back a moan as he was fingering her slowly.

"We haven't had quality sex without interruptions for two damn weeks. Be lucky I didn't take you in the snow," he whispered huskily, kissing along her jawline. Feeling the girl wet enough to take him, Madara removed his fingers and unbuckled his pants. He wrapped Ayami's legs around him and thrust inside her slowly. Madara grabbed the girl's ass with both hands and thrust in harder, speeding up. He kissed her roughly on the lips, biting the bottom to gain entry. Tongue-wrestling, Madara dominated Ayami's mouth exploring every inch of it. He parted from the girl's lips and got some much needed air. Madara slid one of his hands under Ayami's shirt fondling her breast and using his other to throw one of her legs over his shoulder. Panting heavily, Madara kept pounding in Ayami's pussy until he came. After thrusting inside the girl a few more times to empty his load, Madara pulled out and rubbed Ayami's clit until she came as well. Undoing the wood jutsu, Madara released Ayami and leaned against the tree to catch his breath.

Ayami grabbed a handful of snow and wiped some cum off her. She quickly put on her clothes and button up her cloak. She looked up and saw Madara was already dressed and was somewhat glaring at her. "Let's go," he said, and then shot off in the woods. Ayami clutched a chest for a few seconds and ran after him. That quickie did not do her any good; she was tired even more and Madara did not allow her to fully catch her breath. She spotted Madara and ran faster to get four trees behind him again.

She didn't know how much longer it would be for them to reach the Land of Iron but she did know if not soon, he would have to carry her. If Madara had to carry her he might beat her for being weak when his beatings were the reason why she was feeling this way now. Ayami just wanted to sleep and try to heal herself before Madara notice she was having health issue. They ran for another two hours and Ayami was doing everything in her power to keep up.

Madara decided to go faster so Ayami had to move faster as well or she would lose sight of him. Ayami did not know what was wrong with her. She was a jounin level kunoichi and she would normally run at the speed Madara was making her run for days. Hell she did it right before she got caught by the bastard. Ayami was so out of it, she did not hear Madara calling her name until she felt him grabbing her by her upper arm, making her stop. They were on a tree branch; only fifteen feet from the ground.

"I called your name three damn times," he growled. "I'm sorry," she whispered, controlling her breathing. He was too close; he should not hear her heavy breathing. "I said stop running it's only a ten minute walk east," he said letting out an irritated sigh. He yanked the girl to the ground with him, released her and started walking. Ayami held her sigh of relief and followed three steps behind him. She was happy that they were almost at the village and he did not stop her this time for sex. She knew that where ever he was taking her, he is going to rape her but it won't be outside in the cold. The walk was silent and before she knew it, they arrived at an Inn. Walking inside, they went to the service desk and got a room. Ayami saw the people inside the Inn, bowing to Madara and calling him Madara-sama with smiles on their faces as they walked to their room. Their room was on the second floor, down the hall; when Madara opened it, Ayami went in and toss her bag in the corner after fishing out her toothbrush. She went into the bathroom and Madara began walking after her until he heard someone knocking at their door.

"This better be important," he growled to himself, controlling his sexual urge. He opened the door and saw a red-haired woman in her mid-twenty, smiling at him. She had brown eyes, freckles, and pale skin. She was taller than Ayami, probably five foot eight and her chest was a DD; a lot of cleave was showing in the red kimono that went to her ankles but he did not care what she looked like. She interrupted him while he was about to have sex with Ayami. "What do you want?" Madara asked rudely, startling the woman a bit. Bowing and then staring up at Madara with flirtatious eyes, the woman began to speak again.

"Hello Uchiha-sama, my name is Maika and I am your personal servant for you stay. Is there anything I could do for you?" she said smiling deviously. Madara stared at the woman disinterested and replied back. "Bring breakfast up here in forty minutes. I want pancakes, eggs, and bacon for two people. That'll be all," Madara said getting a bow for the woman. She walked away with a swaying her hips and Madara closed the door. He heard the shower going and grinned. He probably should have told that woman an hour. But whatever, he got a week for heavy loving so it did not matter. Going into the bathroom, Madara saw Ayami's outline, getting fully erected. He was half-way there already because of his dirty thoughts and their forest romp. Taking off his clothes, Madara closed the bathroom door, walking up to the shower.

Ayami finished washing the shampoo out her hair when she heard the door close. The girl sighed and ran her fingers through her hair; she already knew he was in the bathroom but he closed the door and she felt him coming closing. This meant they were going to have sex again. Yay…Honestly he better not expect much movement from her. Her chest hurt and she was coughing up blood; she was low on energy; and she needed rest. Dealing with her kids and Madara is like two full-time jobs. '_Let's get this over with'_ she thought, seeing the shower curtains pulled back. '_Dammit, and I just finished cleaning!'_ she growled in her head, feeling Madara's arms around her body.

"You know, I can't believe that we didn't try this before," he whispered, taking off the girl's collar, tossing it into the trash. No point in the collar since the kids is not with her; and the fact that he did not have full access to the girl's neck to leave marks on it. Ayami did not response, just letting Madara's fingers roam all over her body. God she was hungry and sleepy; maybe he would let her order room service once he finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maika had waited until twenty minutes had passed to tell the cooks what Madara-sama wanted for breakfast. It only took the crew ten minutes to prepare it with hot tea and a cool pitch of water for drinks. The crew cooked eight pancakes, six eggs, and eight strips of bacon …enough for two men. She knew the crew wanted to please Madara-sama but this was just too much. Putting all the food, eating utensils and drinks onto the cart, Maika walked back to Madara's room. At first she thought that Madara might have been inviting her into his room for breakfast until she heard from her gossiping co-workers that he already had a female with him. Nobody did not know what she looked like except, she has black hair and was kinda tall for a female; but it did not matter to Maika. If Madara liked what he saw then she was willing to have sex with him. Arriving at the room, Maika knocked twice and a girl let her in.

"Thank you," Maika said, bowing and rolled the food to the edge of the bed. She took the lid off, showing the two the food. Maika kept her eyes lowered to not stare at Madara-sama's body. The man was built for enduring and had some many muscles. He smelt like he just came from the shower and he was only wearing sweat pants at that.

"Do you need anything else Madara-sama?" she asked, getting a no from the man. "Ayami?" he asked receiving a no from the girl. "You're good to go," Madara said dismissing the woman. Bowing again, Maika got a quick glance at Ayami and left the room frowning. That girl was cute and she also just came from the shower like Madara-sama. Her hair was wet and the only thing she was wearing was a long t-shirt. Ayami closed the door and sat down at the edge of her bed not touching the food.

"I know you're hungry little girl," Madara said, crawling to the edge of the bed to reach the food. He fixed a plate of three pancakes, two eggs, and three strips of bacon handing to Ayami who pushed the plate away from her getting a growl of frustration from Madara.

"Eat the damn food Ayami. I said sorry but I am not going to spoil you because you want to act like a brat," he said placing the food on Ayami's lap. Ayami turned back to Madara, glaring at him.

"You dropped me and then yelled at me for crying."

"You were being overdrama-."

"You dislocating my right shoulder and sprained my wrist," Ayami interrupted, eating a piece of bacon with her left arm. Madara ran his fingers through his hair remembering the embarrassing moment. During sex, Ayami became too slippery in the water and he accidently dropped the girl. She hit the ground/tub hard because she could not catch herself and he could not catch her either resulting in her pain. He popped her shoulder back in place but she was still in pain.

"I'll call for a medic after we finish breakfast," Madara said eating his food. "Don't bother, I'll wait until we get back to the base for Ino to fix me," Ayami said grabbing the syrup and pouring it over her pancakes and eggs. Madara's eye twitched at the girl's stubbornness but kept quiet. Ayami finished her food quickly and got another one of everything. Madara glanced at the girl and snorted. He knew she was hungry. After both of them finished, Madara put the cart outside and found Ayami on the left side of the bed; his side. It irked him but he knew that since she could not lie on her right arm, this was the only way for her to sleep. She was asleep quickly and Madara laid behind her, putting his arm around her waist. His eyes narrowed when he heard her breathing. It was not her normal way of breathing so he checked her heartbeat. It skipped at times when it should never skip. Madara looked at the clock and saw it was 8:43 in the morning. After lunch, he was going to call the medic and see what was wrong with the girl. No type of health problems was gonna interfere with his sex time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayami woke up, finding Madara already up reading a scroll. She sat up and saw the time was a quarter to three.

"Lunch will be here shortly as well as a medic," Madara said not looking up from the scroll he was reading. Ayami did not say anything as she sat up slowly, gently rubbing her arm. She found a pair of shorts next to her and put them on with a bit of struggle. She did not want any help seeing she is a capable kunoichi and Ayami really did not want to seem even more pathetic in his eyes. It was a knock at the door and after receiving an okay from Madara, Maika and a male medic came in with lunch. Ayami did not care for the people but she did for the food so she ignored Maika and the medic greetings to Madara, and their whole conversation until her name was mention. Maika bowed one more time and left the three people in the room. The medic walked to Ayami and greeted her with a smile; Ayami just stared at the male with emotionless eyes.

"Hello Miss, will you tell me where it hurts?" he said giving her a fake smile. "My right shoulder and wrist," she replied, seeing the man hands glow green. It took the man twenty minutes to heal her shoulder and wrist that Ayami only felt them stiff.

"Will that be all?" "Check her chest, she's having breathing problems," Madara interrupted still reading his scroll. Ayami shook her head but the medic stayed. If there was something else wrong with her then his job as a medic was not complete…that and the fact Madara told him something else was wrong.

"Lay back please," he said but Ayami did not want to. "Ayami," Madara warned getting the teen to obey. Madara sat down his scroll and watched the man with eagle eyes as his hands roam slowly over Ayami's chest to see what was causing her breathing problem. His hands were on Ayami's boobs but Madara calmed himself since this man is doing his job. The medic frowned and looked back at Ayami.

"Five of your ribs small fractures but one that was broken poked a small pin size hole in your lungs filling the left side with blood. I'm amazed that it isn't that much blood filling your lungs and that you are not dead considering your ribs are not broken. That wound must have been from a while ago," the medic said giving Ayami a feeling of anxiety. He would say this shit in front of Madara, knowing that he supposed to tell her her injuries only. Ayami felt Madara staring at her, making the girl a bit uncomfortable. Couldn't he leave for this? It took the medic thirty minutes to heal her chest so she can breathe normally again.

"You good to go," the medic said, smiling his fake smile. He looked back at Madara who gave him the okay to leave. Ayami sat back up and test her shoulder and wrist. Still a little sore and stiff but she has been healed by some of the best medics in the world so everybody else seemed second-rate to her. Touching her chest and going over the medic's job, she saw he did not try to kill her.

"You never fully healed from your punishment did you?" Madara said breaking the girl out of her train of thought. She shook her head no and Ayami fell off the bed after receiving a powerful back-hand to the face. She got on her knees and touched her face, feeling blood coming out her mouth. He had not physically abused her in the two weeks her boys came back and now, they were back at square one. Ayami knew that this little get-away is going straight to hell for her. Madara yanked Ayami back on the bed holding her down.

"You had two weeks, why didn't you get heal by that damn medic I brought back to the base?" he hissed, glaring into Ayami's emotionless eyes. After not getting response for fifteen seconds, Madara slapped Ayami again, and then moved off her, grabbing his scroll.

"Fucking pathetic," he mutter darkly, putting away his scroll. Ayami laid on her side, willing herself not to cry. Both side of her face stung and she would be here with him alone for god knows how long. Ayami did not know what the hell that woman brought them for lunch but she wasn't hungry. He ruined her appetite and now she was just homesick for her boys.

It was seven-thirty. Over three hours passed and neither shinobi had said a word to each other or ate lunch. Madara peeked over at Ayami a few times seeing that the girl has not move an inch from her spot. He thought she was sleep until she got up and went to the bathroom; when she closed the bathroom door, Maika knocked on the door, coming in with dinner. The red-head saw the lunch untouched after setting up dinner.

"Was the lunch not to your liking Madara-sama?" she wonder, grabbing the tray of food. "I just wasn't hungry, you're dismissed," he said. Maika bowed once again to Madara giving him a nice view of her cleavage and left with their lunch. Madara got up and went to the dinner tray. He order them a foreign type noodle dinner that was thick, flat noodles in a thick whitish, gravy with vegetables, and thick chunks of grilled chicken in it. It smelled delicious and looked good plus it came with bread rolls. Tasting it, Madara found he made the right choice and fixed him and Ayami a serving. Speaking of the girl, she came out sporting two small bruises on her face. She looked at the food and then at the bed rolling her eyes, and went to the food. She did not wanted to hear him complaining to her about not eating so she took the plate of food that was obviously fixed for her. The two ate their meal in fifteen minutes in silence. Drinking two cups of water to get rid of her thirst, Ayami crawled over to her side of the bed until she felt Madara flipped her on her back, hovering over her form.

Knowing what was going to happen, Ayami laid still, ready for him to rape her. He quickly took off their clothes and began kissing the girl. Peeking down, Ayami saw that Madara wasn't fully erect meaning she had to deal with more touching. While he was caressing her sides, Ayami lifted her legs up and was awkwardly moving along with him. It was a quarter after eight so this would be finished by nine. He kissed the girl's lips, making out with her. Ayami did as well but she wasn't putting much effort in it though. Once fully erect, Madara pounded into Ayami making her flinch. It hurt her since she wasn't ready to accept him but she moved with him. To make this process go faster, she would have to.

Madara grabbed Ayami's tits, squeezing and kneading them as he slowed down. He trailed butterfly kisses over the girl's jawline, making it to her lips. He kept going at it until they both came. Madara panted over Ayami's nude form to recollect himself. He got off her and pushed the dinner cart outside in the hall. Ayami looked at the clock seeing a little over half an hour passed. He wasn't in his normal mood for sex. He turned the lights off and got in bed lying on his back while she was facing away from him. Throughout the whole rape, neither still spoke a word; only grunts and small moans. Maybe it would stay this way for the whole trip.

"Ayami." "Hai," the teen whispered softly. She should have not thought of that. "Do Arashi and Aikinori know that I'm their father?" he asked. That had been bugging him ever since he saw the boys.

"No," she responded, feeling Madara's anger rising. She might get a black eye out of this conversation. "Why the hell not?" He growled out, refraining himself from hitting her. All these years, the boys never knew he was their father and Ayami still didn't tell them. Two weeks and she didn't feel the need to tell them the truth. "I was waiting for a signal from you plus they still won't know if they barely see you," she replied, still not facing the Uchiha. Hell it was hard for Ayami. She did not want them to know and Arashi was still somewhat scared of him.

"When we get back, I want you to formally introduce them to me. I plan on training them soon," he said, making Ayami worry a bit. "Hai Uchiha-sama," she said irking Madara with that damn title. Madara didn't respond and turned around to sleep. Ayami sighed quietly hoping Madara won't hurt her too bad on this trip.

**Sorry for taking so long. Honestly, I thought that my last chapter was posted near Thanksgiving break until I realized nope I didn't. Next chapter won't take a month and I hoped you guys enjoy this chapter. R&R. I don't own Naruto.**


	59. Chapter 58

Angel of Mine

Chapter 58

Ayami was sitting by the window, looking outside, seeing the people of this village minding their business. It was almost eight in the morning and there were a lot of people working in this weather, happy. It kind of reminded Ayami of Konohagure before it was destroyed. People, civilians and shinobis, out whether to sell merchandise, run errands, or meet friends; this was the time that people set up shop and get the day moving. The only difference here is that it's cold and Ayami does not know anyone thanks to the monster that was still sleeping. Well he might be pretending or actually sleeping but it did not matter to Ayami; he ruined her life like he did with countless of other just to gain power and control other people. Her kids probably won't ever experience living in a city, interacting with kids their own age. Hell they'll be lucky to see outside with Madara holding the four of them hostage at the base. There are no windows there so this is the only part she was grateful for.

Him raping, beating, and touching her at every chance he gets were something she could do without. Last night he was even horny; he raped her because he wasn't getting cock-blocked by the boys and to show the dominance he had over her. Oh god she missed her babies although they were tiring. They had too much energy and Madara was sucking the life out of her with his constant need of sex. The reason why she never fully healed was him. Every time he caught her only in the base, he slammed her to the nearest wall, or bend her over the nearest desk, table, or counter for a quickie. Those slams hurt her chest more than anything and speaking to him about won't solve anything. He would just slap her and go back to training or work.

"Train them," Ayami mumbled seeing a little boy with his father walking down the street smiling. She did not want to break this to Arashi and Aikinori that they would be training with their father soon. Arashi was a little scared of Madara, squeezing Ayami's leg every time he saw him which was not much. Ayami was distancing the boys from that monster as much as she could but it was not like Madara was trying to spend time with them anyway. He was in his office, training, or sleeping. She didn't remember him ever eating with them. Both boys are curious to who he was with Arashi asking '_Mama who is Uchiha-sama' _in those exact word in front of Madara. Madara didn't indicate that he wanted them to call him father so she just told them the master of the home. Now he was going to train them at such a young age. She didn't start her ninja training until she was…wait she started at the same time as her sister and her sister started at four and Ayami cried until her father told her that she would train with her sister. Ayami was three at the time but her father only taught her the basic and watched her sister train. She sighed; Ayami really misses those memories of her family.

"How long have you been awake?" Ayami glanced at Madara who was sitting up, staring at her. "Two hours ago," she replied, focusing her attention back outside. Madara grunt and got up, going to the bathroom. There was a knock at the door but Madara kept going because he knew it was Maika. He was naked and did not want the woman to have any ideas if she saw him the way he was now. "Order us breakfast while I shower," he said closing the door.

"Come in," Ayami said loud enough for the red-head woman to enter. She didn't know the maid name or care. She kept staring out the window, watching people interact with each other.

"Miss is there anything you want for breakfast," Maika asked somewhat masking the displeasure in her voice. She wanted to see Madara-sama, not his Mistress. "The same breakfast as yesterday but with orange juice, less eggs, and more bacon," Ayami responded sending Maika on her way. Maika left a frown on her beautiful face. The girl was rude and depressing to be around for those few minutes. Maika knew she was attractive and she saw Madara staring at her but she could tell he wanted the little girl in that room.

"As if she knows how to please him," she mumbled bitterly giving the cooks the order. She knew it was wrong to want another girl's man but this was Uchiha Madara. He is the king and powerful; and it did not hurt he was sexy. Many girls would fantasize him taking them roughly anywhere but he and the girl seemed close. For that dream could turn to a reality, she might need to offer a threesome with the two if Madara-sama was interested in her. She would have to gauge a reaction out the man so today she wore a blood red kimono that stopped above her knees, showing the same amount of cleavage from yesterday. Since she was his personal servant her boss told her to wear whatever to peek Madara's interest so on his next trip to the village he would come back. Maika snapped out of her thoughts and grabbed the food that the chefs finished preparing. She put it all on the cart, rolling it to Madara-sama's room. Before she could knock, the door swung opened revealing Madara-sama in only a long towel, water dripping down his chest. Maika controlled her sexual urges and shined a true smile rolling in the food. Setting the cart by the foot of the bed, Maika bowed, giving Madara her full attention.

"Good morning Madara-sama," she chirped, getting a nod from the man. She glanced back at Ayami who was in the same spot when she first arrived. Seriously, what was out that window that got this girl's attention for this long?

"Do you need anything else Madara-sama?" Maika asked with a smirk on her face. "No you're dismissed," he said sending Maika away. Madara closed the door behind her, putting on his pants, walking to the food. Before he could open his mouth, Ayami fixed her a plate, sat on the bed, and began eating. Madara fixed himself a plate and glimpsed at Ayami. She was a good three feet away from him and it was only a small bruise on her face. This week was not going the way he wanted it to. Breakfast was quieter this time; when both of them were done, Ayami pushed the empty cart outside their room door. She was gonna go back to the window until Madara snatched her by her arm. They were standing up and Madara used his other hand to unzip his pants

"Give me a blow job," he demanded, releasing Ayami and letting his dick out. Ayami did not look up at him; she got on her knees and moved her hair to the side. This was the one thing she wasn't gonna bullshit with him. Doing it right will make him cum faster so Ayami grabbed his shaft and start pumping it with on hand, licking him up and down. She blew on the tip gently, licking all around the mushroom shaped top while still pumping. Trailing her tongue from the tip to the balls, she began sucking on them. Ayami gave attention to the both of them, pumping his dick faster, earning a low groan from the Uchiha. After licking his shaft a few more times, Ayami put his tip in her mouth sucking only that while messaging his balls and pumping him. He was erect and dripping pre-cum down her throat. '_Perfect,' _she thought putting more of him inside her mouth. Six inches total and Ayami went down on him. She was sucking and licking him with so much force that Madara could barely control himself. She went down deeper, putting his whole dick in her mouth. She grasped his waist for support sucking him off more furiously. Madara moaned loudly as he wrapped Ayami's hair around his hand bucking his hips against her mouth. He was panting, glad that this girl learned fast. She was deep throating him so well and he could feel sweating dripping down his face. Maybe he should have sat down for this.

"…goddammit Ayami…" he moaned out, shooting his load down her throat. Madara released Ayami's hair, panting heavily. Ayami let go of Madara's waist, got up, wiped her mouth, and went back to the window, staring outside as Madara zipped up his pants. The blow-job only lasted for a good seven minutes before he came. Madara put on a black long-sleeve shirt and his shoes, and then left…not telling Ayami anything like she would care. Five minutes after Madara left, Ayami went into the bathroom, rinsed out her mouth and then brushed her teeth to get the taste of him out of her mouth. Going back into the bedroom, Ayami went inside her bag and grabbed a picture of her family. Her mom, dad, sister, and herself; it wasn't a portrait. Just a nice random picture her cousin took of them when her sister got promoted to jounin. Ayami hastily put it back in her bag before Madara sees it. Knowing him he might destroy it for the hell of it. She was getting frustrated with the man.

She wasn't talking back to him. She was calling him by the name he wanted to be called. She was obeying his every command without protest. She knew he wanted sex like the night before the boys came back but she didn't want to do it. Wait maybe she wasn't following his every command the exact way he wanted but she was still participating in sex. He already used up his three times of unrated sex with her but the conversation with Ino kept playing in her head. The blonde medic told her that she should give it her all in sex seeing she had no way out of this situation. Ayami gotten angry with Ino until the medic further explain herself. Madara won't leave her alone until he's satisfied. It's like a male lion eating a squirrel. That won't satisfy him so he would keep hunting until he's full. If he ate something equal to a squirrel in size again, he would be mad and unsatisfied. Madara was the lion and Ayami guess she would have to be an antelope so something to satisfy him appetite. To Ayami it made a lot of sense and it was probably why he forced her to come with him. If she gives this up along with her pride, independence, and body, she'll be able to spend less him. She could make this sacrifice.

It was midnight and Ayami spend her whole day looking out the window. When Maika came in, she asked the woman to change the bed sheets, and comforter. She was not sleeping in his cum tonight. When she went to sleep at eleven, Madara still didn't come back. She panic for a moment, and realize he wasn't gonna abandon her here after all the trouble did went through to get her. It was until a little after three, she felt him getting into the bed. He did not say anything or tried to have sex; he just went to sleep. It was something that Ayami was grateful for and she went back to sleep; not waking back up until seven.

She turned around and saw Madara was still asleep. It didn't matter how many hours of sleep she had more than him, he usually was awake before her. Ayami got up, took a shower and brush her teeth, and then went back to her window. Fifteen minutes later, Maika knocked on the door, making Madara groan irritably. "Tell her to come back in two hours with oatmeal, eggs, and whatever the hell you want," he growled putting a pillow over his head. Ayami went to the door, cracking it open seeing Maika smiling a fake smile at her.

"Morning, Uchiha-sama said come back in two hours with two bowls of oatmeal, four eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice please," Ayami said closing the door before Maika could speak. She walked back to the window, sitting down, wrapping her arms around her legs, looking down at her knees. Her life felt like it was on repeat as the last two days was basically how she was living at the base except with kids. This day just went on quietly. Madara woke up, ate breakfast, and left without forcing her to do any type of sexual acts with him. Maika came in gave her lunch and went on her merry way. She seemed fake to Ayami but whatever. Madara came back by seven unfortunately and had dinner with her. Dinner led to sex but Ayami was scared to actually follow through with Ino's advice seeing how noisy these workers are and her anger at Madara didn't fade all the way yet.

It was morning time and Ayami was in the mirror staring at her body. She touched the scar where that unknown ninja stabbed her in the chest while she had the fake Arashi with her. It was small but still noticeable. She then traced her fingers on the scar that went vertical on her stomach. That was when she hurried and cut Aikinori out of her to escape Madara's clutches. Touching the scars Madara put on her vagina left a very bad taste in her mouth. She still had that little scar from the cut he did to her while she was in the basement with her mother. Then the damn branding scar was the worst to date. She couldn't put it off as a battle wound since it was his name and in his writing. She had a few scars on her back that came from the whip but those were tiny as well. Ayami went back to tracing the cut scar she did to get Aikinori out. It was a thin line that if stared at long enough could see it. She didn't realize that Madara saw the little scene she was doing.

He snuck up behind the teen, wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. Her touching herself made him horny. Ayami felt his boner slide on her outer folds as he dry humps her. He already wasn't wearing clothes so only thing left was for her to get wet. Rolling her eyes when he moved her hair to her left side as he travel up to her lips, Ayami kissed him. She was going to listen to Ino this time to get him to back off. Putting her hands on the sink, Ayami moved her hips back, grinding her ass on his dick while tongue wrestling with the man. He grabbed one breast with one hand and fingered her with the other, feeling her core dripping her juices. Kissing her hard on the lips again, Madara stepped back a bit, bend Ayami over and removed his fingers, thrusting hard inside her pussy. Both groan at the sudden warm sensation. Madara held on hand on Ayami's waist and the other one on her breast, squeezing them slightly while Ayami was stroking her clit.

"Oh god…faster," Ayami moan, rolling her hips back. Madara groaned as he sped up to while lifting her chest up to play with her boobs. He panted heavily in her ear as he squeezed her breast, rolling her nipples with his fingers. This was what he wanted and she was finally giving it to him.

"Ah…" Ayami bit down on her bottom lip to not get too loud. Madara knew she was about to cum so he grabbed her neck, turning her around to him catching her lips. He replaced Ayami's hand with his on her clit and start rubbing furiously while thrusting in faster and harder. After a minute, Ayami broke away from their make-out session and came hard, slowly down. Madara pulled out and sat on the edge of the tub still erect. Ayami turned around and looked at him hesitant and Madara frowned.

"It's no water I won't drop you," Madara assured, getting Ayami to go to him. He wasn't gonna yell at her to hurry up, because yelling might make her stop moving. So when she stood over him, taking her sweet ass time figuring out what position she wanted, he let her, even though it was only two positions, and she only took seven seconds to find the one she wanted. She was debating against reverse cowgirl and where she was sitting in his lap looking at him. She sat down slowly in the reverse cowgirl position but quickly got up and changed to the cowgirl position, putting her feet in the tub, holding on to Madara's shoulders. She moved her hips guiding his dick inside her and began riding him as Madara thrust her up. He cuff one of her breast, put it in his mouth, thrusting inside her harder. He rolled her nipple with his tongue, swirling it around. He did the same treatment to the other breast. Madara was panting hard in her ear. He was almost at his peak and so was Ayami. After a few more powerful thrusts, they both came. Ayami head dropped down slightly to catch her breath, feeling Madara's hot cum shooting inside her. She quickly got off and got into the shower with Madara in tow.

It was a twenty minute shower and Madara surprisingly kept his hands to himself. Ayami squeezed the water out her hair, limping into her room with a proud Madara behind. He hasn't had good sex like this in weeks. Breakfast was already by the foot of the bed. Ayami gotten a huge, blueberry muffin with a banana and orange juice, while he gotten oatmeal and eggs. The food was still warm so Maika had recently brought it in. Both of them put on their clothes and began eating. Ayami ate her muffin slowly, sniffing a bit. She was coming down with a cold. She did puke this morning and last night before Madara came back. Finishing the breakfast, Madara put the empty cart outside the door.

"Get dress, we're going outside," he said stopping her from walking to the window. He was tired of seeing her by the damn window. "No thank you," Ayami said sitting by the window only to be snatched up by her arm. "I wasn't asking," he said shoving her to her bag. Ayami sighed and put on her shoes, pants, and cloak. Madara put on his cloak and walked out the door with Ayami in tow. They left out the building walking down the street. Ayami took a deep breath and sigh. She did not want to go outside with **him** next to her. Her allies might think she's an enemy so Ayami hid her face in hair walking three steps behind him. She watched the villagers stare at Madara in awe. It was ten in the morning and the sun was shining brightly, meaning the villagers could see her and him clear as day. '_Oh god no,'_ Ayami thought inwardly groaning. She thought she could get him off her back with sex and him leaving but he decided to take her with him; letting her face get know. They walked by another inn and Ayami did a double take. She kept glancing at it until it was out of site.

"um…Uchiha-sama, where exactly are we going?" she whispered, keeping her head low. "I'll be handling business while you could explore this village more here," he said, dropping a small sack of money in her hand. "Do whatever the hell you want. Just be back at the hotel before seven," he stated before shushining away. Ayami looked around her and saw she was the only one there. She turned back and went up to the Inn she was previously just staring at. Ayami went inside, checking it out and remembered when she visited this Inn. Walking up to the service desk, Ayami asked the young man for the owners. The young man obliged and out came an older woman with lightly tan skin and salt and pepper hair. The woman was in her late fifties or early sixties. Walking to the desk smiling, the older woman's face turned to shock when she saw who it was.

"Kiko-san,"

"Kinayu-san," Ayami greeted smiling. Her mission just became a lot better.

**Okay now I promise to update again later on this month seeing I'm still on vacation and I am not doing a full-load this semester. R&R please and Happy New Year!**


End file.
